Project Overwatch
by troopertooth
Summary: Ever wonder how Overwatch was reborn? Follow the journey of an ordinary man that was taken from our world or dimension and get thrust into Overwatch, as he valiantly attempts to reestablish contact and uncover the true nature and purpose of the Talon Organisation and the infamous down fall of Overwatch with Tracer watching his back.
1. Chapter 1

The beginning

Ever wonder how did the game Overwatch come to be? When it was first announced in 2014, it took the world by storm as the latest blizzard creation. Trailers upon trailers, dished out to die-hard fans whom craving for more, never ending their lust for it, wanting to play the game. It wasn't until in the mid-2016, the beta was launched. The biggest launch that blizzard had ever pulled off, having millions of players, playing the game. One such individual was lucky or unlucky depends on how u, the readers look at it, played the game. To which, he was suddenly absorbed in too it. This is his story and how Overwatch became under him.

John Allster should have seen this coming, or so he thought. The man in question, survey his surrounding as he try to put the pieces of thought together.

'Ok… let's take back a step.' He thought.

'Alright, I remember coming back home from my graduation party. Given the fact I'm still wearing my suit.' He thought as he observes himself. Sporting a dark blue suit with a light grey tie to complement it.

'K… what else… names John Allster check, 22 years old… Chinese… and British… finished Law degree… still doesn't explain how or where the bloody hell am I.'

John walked on as he continues to observe his surroundings till he stumbles across two oddly looking familiar children, he approaches to them.

"S'cuse me you two, tell me… where I am?" he asked

The two children looked to each other with a dumb founded expression clearly expressed on their face as if someone asked the dumbest question.

"Oh my god… like you don't know where you are?!" exclaimed the youngest one

"You are in Overwatch museum! The best place in the whole world! No! No! The entire Galaxy!" he shouted with enthusiasm as he stretches his arms, trying to prove his point.

John stared blankly at the young child, it was then he knew, he wasn't in his own dimension any more.

'Jesus Christ all that is mighty! What is this?! Some bloody cheap fanfiction?' he thought as he tried to suppress them from coming out of his mouth.

"I'm very sorry for my brother's manners mister. He is always so excited when there is something about Overwatch." Said the older child, breaking John's trance state.

John turned to face him as he tried to keep a straight look despite the initial shock.

"It's quite alright chap. It's always nice to see such an energetic child, kinda reminded me when I was young." He said while smiling.

"Say… I don't suppose you could give me a tour around the place given the obvious fact I don't know very much."

"DO I?!" exclaim the young child

"Follow me!" he said as ran down the hall.

"Thanks kid!" Shouted John in hoping the young child was able to hear him.

The older child turned to John.

"Mister, you-"

"Allster, John Allster. I'm not old yet." John said.

"Right, sorry. So Mr. Allster you're not from around here are you?"

John turns his head towards the younger child whom went off in the distance explaining all the artifacts that were on display.

"Yea… it appears so." He answered grimly.

As the tour that was given by the younger child went on, John couldn't help but wonder how to return to his dimension. It was not until they finished watching the video hologram that broke his chain of thought.

'Shiet! This is the part where the fight for the gauntlet is gonna happen.' He thought.

Without hesitation Allster quickly interrupt the two children conversation.

"Say, thanks fer tha tour but don't ya think you lot should be going back to your Parents?"

The two children nodded in agreement. As the three were about to make way to the entrance, all of a sudden, gunfire deafen the quiet museum, causing John to push him and the two children down to on the ground.

"QUICKLY RUN TO COVER!" He shouted.

The three got up quickly and hid behind one of the displays. John turns towards the older child.

"Look afterward after your brother and keep your heads down!" he shouted and ran off to the retrieve the gauntlet.

As he ran towards it, the fighting scene unfolds around him, from Winston taking shots from the Reaper to Widowmarker trying to shoot tracer. It was then Windowmaker took notice of him and started shooting him as he made his way.

"BLOODY HELL! WHY THA FUCK IS THAT FRENCHIE SHOOTING AT ME!?" He shouted to no one in particular as each bullet narrowly misses his head. As lady luck would have it, one of the bullets made contact with the casing containing the gauntlet, shattering the glass. Taking this opportunity, John in quick succession dive over the display, grabbing the gauntlet and roll behind one of the displays while being under fire.

"FUCKING WANKER! THIS AIN'T MY BLODDY DAY! I'M JUSTA BLOODY CIVI U FUCKA FRENCHIE TOSSER!" he yelled.

Tracer tried to get up close to Widowmaker to divert the attention with the help of her crono accelerator but as she activated it, the accelerator signaling her, indicating there is a need for a charge up. Widowmarker quickly switches target and started shooting her with repeated rounds. Tracer acrobatically somersaults till she was behind cover where John was located. Tracer turns her head towards him to see if he is alright. As she does, she met his eyes and starting gazing at it. John quickly notices the situation that he was in but allowed her to stare at him.

'Hmm… guess I'm her type huh?' he thought

John moves his face closer to her till their lips were only mere millimeters and him being able to feel tracer's breathing as she inhale and exhale.

"Erm… I do believe this is the part where u say cheers love, the cavalry's here?" he whispered.

This causes Tracer to quickly stumble a bit but managed to regain composure though blushing furiously like a beetroot.

"Hehe… erm… I'm erm… hehe erm… c-c-cheers luv the calves here?" she replied

John laughed at her reply since it was not the funny, happy, go lucky and adventuress Tracer that blizzard created but rather was a love struck woman.

"Ya know, ignore da fact that our cover is getting blown off by a mad Frenchie and seconds away from death. I'll say that ya hav the strangest way of asking a man out on a date." He said while smiling at her.

"Oh you kno- wait I wasn't- I'm not about to-…" She stammered, trying to compose a proper sentence while blushing furiously.

"Just kidding Luv." He said while continue smiling at her

"but yus, I'll be happy to go out with you luv, if you can get me out of here in one piece of course."

It was at that moment a loud thud could be heard, causing John to look over whatever cover that was left from widow's bullet storm. As he peeked, he saw Winston on the ground.

"Also assuming your monkey friend get up that is." He comment

Tracer took a peek.

"Come on big guy, get up." She whispered

Just then, reaper walked towards Winston and aimed his guns at him, planning to execute him with the final shot. John quickly grabs one of Tracer's pulse pistols and jumped out of cover, aimed towards Reaper and started shooting at him with deadly inaccuracy. Resulting in spending the entire clip of tracer's pistol and leaving Reaper, unharmed.

"Any last words? Before you die with the monkey." He asked

"That's far enough Reaper, your rein of death ends here and now." John answered without a hint of fear in his voice while still walking towards him

"Planning to play hero of the day?"

"Nope. Just doing what a good person should do, Reaper. Or should I say Gabriel Reyes?" John reply with a smirk on his face hoping Reaper gets the hint.

"How? No one knows who I am under this mask." Reaper said as he shocked by this revelation

"Course chap." John reply as he reached in front of Reaper, pushes his gun down and looked up at him due to a height difference

"It is my duty to know these things… NOW TRACER!"

On cue, Tracer zipped in front of Reaper and planted her sticky bomb on him.

"Bombs Away!" She said with the usual cockney accent as she picked up John in a Bridal style fashion and zoomed off.

The bomb timer reached zero and went off on Reaper causing massive damage and made him stumble. Widowmaker realize the situation was happening as she watched the entire scene unfolded in front of her. She grabbed Reaper around the waist and shot her grabbling hook, exiting the museum through the roof while both John and Tracer watched.

"A victory! When will the enemies of Overwatch learn I wonder?!" John exclaimed while still in Tracers' arms. He then looked at Tracer and smiled at her.

"And of course my hero." He said, giving her a peck on the cheeks

"No luv, you're the real hero. Neva seen anyone was that brave and trying to protect Winston." She said, then her eyes widen.

*gasp* "WINSTON!" She shouted and dashed towards her fallen friend, dropping John with a loud thud when he hit the floor.

'My back.' John thought as he watched Tracer shaking the big guy, eventually waking up from his unconsciousness and slowly picked up his glasses.

"Im fine, though I could say I have seen better days…" Winston said as he readjusts his glasses

"Ya should be careful, especially with those glasses. After all it belongs to your caretaker if I remember correctly." John said as he walked towards them

"Who are you?" Winston asked

"I am known by many titles, Lawyer in the making, cheeky monkey, kid but you can call me John." He replied as he extended his arm for a handshake

"Erm… thanks." Winston answered while shaking John's hand though mostly just his finger due to the size difference.

"YOU SHOULD SEEN HIM WINSTON!" Exclaimed Tracer "He was all super hero 80's movie! Jumping out of cover, shooting at Reaper while walking! Though you could try aiming next time luv."

"In my defense, that was the first time I held a gun. Plus Hong Kong is pretty safe." John replied "I must say, I just realize you're a lot taller than me, seems I just reach to your shoulders luv." As he compare his height to Tracer's.

"In any case, you have my thanks citizen. Come Lena, we got to go before the local authorities arrive." Winston said

"Actually, could you take me with you?" John asked

"Why? Our job is too dangerous for a civilian like yourself, even though you did face off one of the most dangerous terrorist." Winston said

"Which remind me to neva do that again, almost piss me pants off doing that."

Tracer chuckled at the comment.

John Sighed "If u must know, I ran away from home… well more of ran out of the country since me parents would eventually find me back in Hong Kong."

'Not like I can tell you that I'm from a different dimension and you lot exist in a game.' He thought

"Why did you ran away?" Winston asked suspiciously

"Cause I wanna see the world. Not get cocked up in some office dealing with clients fighting over trivial stuff… well not yet anyways."

Just as John finished explaining, sirens could be heard just outside of the museum

"Just take me with ya, I'll do anything that's not involving getting me killed, logistics, cleaning, filing, anything!"

Winston quickly thought and agreed. "Alright, quickly you two hope on my back!"

Without hesitation, both Tracer and John hoped on to Winston's back.

"You two ready?" He asked

"Wait! Almost forgot something important!" John exclaimed. He then uses his left hand and hold tracer's right hand causing Tracer to slightly blush.

"Ok! Jump!"

With that, Winston leaped up high through the roof and the trio went off, running from the authorities, leaving the two children behind, which John believes that the youngest one was the happiest to see Tracer in action.

The traveling distance was rather short as they arrived to Watchpoint: Gibraltar, Overwatch old abandon outpost which is now Winston's lab. Winston stopped in front of the cave dropping Tracer and John off, which the later gladly accept it.

"PRAISE THE GROUND!" John exclaimed "Oh how much I miss you."

"Hehe… Cheer up luv you'll get used to it." Said the happy Tracer "I wonder if I have left anything in my locker here?"

The trio went inside the cave, which amaze John by the sheer size on the inside, with lots hardware and tech around it.

"Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting visitors." Winston said as he tried to hide his embarrassment

"Don't worry about it, mess will the least of our worries." John said "So it's just you and Tracer here?"

"And Athena." Winston added

"Who?" John asked

It was then Athena answers his question. "Hello there, I am Athena. Winston's A. I. I have been monitoring your presence ever since you have arrived and checked your biography, which stated you have no military experience."

"Judging by the situation I'm in…" said John as he looked around "I guess you could say I'm tha new logistics officer."

"Ohoh! What else does it say?" Tracer asked who seemed to be more interested in John personal life.

'Yeeessss… what else does it say…' John thought as he didn't realize he even had a Bio in this dimension

"John Allster is 22 years old; his ethnicity is of mix, being part Chinese and British, Graduated in Oxford University with a Bachelor of Law Degree." Athena Replied "Oh and your parents are aware of your absence and decided not to pursue you stating it as your vacation for a year due to graduating."

"Bollocks." John said

"And your mom asked you to wear warm clothes if you're going to cold countries and your dad asked you to find a decent girlfriend."

"Meh, it's a typical thing among dads I guess, probably I'll do the same." John Said

"Wow, you're four year younger than me? Blimey, You're quite the stud aren't ya?" Tracer said

"Only to the most beautiful woman in the world luv." Which John pointed at Tracer as she blushed at the statement.

"Anyways, so it's just the two of you?" John asked

"Yes, even though I signal the recall to all of the previous Overwatch members, only Tracer answered the call." Winston said grimly.

"I see… what about funds? Who supplied and financed you guys?"

"It was the world governments that did till the Petras Act came into effect in 2042." Winston replied

"Cheer up Winston, I'm sure we will find a way and we will be back on our feet." Tracer said as she tried to comfort her friend.

'Hmmm… guess it's not like the bloody game after all… wait! So far this dimension has been swinging in my favor.' John thought as he's watching Tracer patting Winston's shoulder.

'No… I don't think it will work since it's a different game… but no harm in trying since I'm stuck here… probably forever…'

"Winston… do you have a secure channel room I can use without the fear of being listen?"

"Yes, it's just down the hall why?" Winston asked

"I think I just solve our supply and financial problem and no I'm not calling my parents since I'm very sure they can't finance an army" John said as he began walking

"And if it doesn't work luv?" Tracer asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Then prepare to become the world's deadliest hobos!" John answered back, causing the two too laugh.

John arrived to the secure channel room and closed the door behind him. He observe his surroundings to which he thought it was a relatively simple room with only a desk, chair and what appears to be a touch screen holographic monitor. He then notice a small camera on the top side corner of the room, concluding Athena is observing him.

"Athena I know you're watching me, if this works… nothing must get out of this room and you must not tell Winston about this." John said as he proceeds typing on the monitor.

"I'm afraid I cannot comply with that, as you might be a sleeper agent for Talon." Athena answered back

"Then how about this, you can tell Winston when you deem when it is necessary but not now."

"That… could be arranged… by the way the number you're trying to dial will not work since it has more than eight numbers, excluding the postal code." Athena said

'Then I shall be praying to every religion right now for this damnable telephone number to work.' John thought as he finished typing and press dial. The screen popped up the infamous now-dialing screen which John is finger crossing and sweating very hard. Then the screen changes, if Athena was human or had emotions, it is most likely she will be shocked with her jaws dropping to the ground. The screen shows the transmitting indicator then changes again, showing the receiver who is in a very dim-lilted room, only being able to see the silhouette of him.

'Holy fucking hell that is all holy I can't believe it… it's him… it's really him… even in this dimension he also exist.' John thought

The silhouette person began to speak.

"Hello commander, the council you once knew is no more. Its membership have all sworn loyalty to the Petra Act… with one exception… it is good to see you again."

"Good to see you too council." John said

"In the days before you graduated, I have done all I can to aid the remaining Overwatch forces from the inside. It was these operations that provided the Intel leading to your… recent extraction. As of now, Overwatch forces are currently somewhat disorganized. If we are to defeat Talon and their masters, you must change this before it is too late." Then another screen popped up. "What you are seeing, are classified reports on Talon's hit locations from across the world, their numbers are growing. We suspect they are taking orders from a black site, though its exact location remains unknown. Time is short commander. We need you to take charge of Overwatch operations throughout the world, financial aid will be provided and reestablish contact with previous Overwatch members, bring them into the fold, find this black site and shut it down. Save our world, the clock is ticketing, good luck commander."

With that, the call ended, leaving only an image showing the location of an old Overwatch member to contact once more, Reinhardt Wilhelm.


	2. Chapter 2

Reinhardt Wilhelm

Over the next few days, revitalization went under way. With the supplies and financial problem been sorted, most of the attention is now focus on sorting out equipment and any vehicles that was on site. Aside from the space shuttle and the satellite drone, there was one of the proto-type fighters that were used to test the slipstream, though in disrepair and the slipstream device removed.

Upon finding it, the trio hauled it back to the lab for immediate repairs which John instructed that it must be done as soon as possible and get it off the ground to prevent the Intel on Reinhardt being stale. Winston was suspicious about the Intel as it was all so sudden, thankfully Athena explained she found the info, much to John's relieve. Without pursuing any further, repairs went under way though with a lot of trouble.

"No! No! That part goes over there!" Winston shouted, pointing the location that the part should be going.

"What do ya mean it goes over there?! It can't bloody fit!" John countered

"I'm the scientist here; I'm the one that invented the fighter, so I know what I'm talking about!" Winston shouted back

"Yes I know you're a scientist but you are no bloody engineer that's for sure!" John argued

"Then what makes you qualified to say it won't work?!"

"Common sense!" John Replied

As the two continue to argue, Tracer was scavenging in the cockpit and found a small book, she took it and scans through. The title read Torbjörn's world's best Swedish engineer extraordinaire manual on how to fix the slipstream fighter in one thousand and twenty-nine steps.

"Oh Winston! John!" she called out

"WHAT!?" both shouted in unison causing Tracer to startled

"I found Torbjörn's book on fixing the fighter…" Tracer said, waving the manual in front of them

Winston snatches it from her hands and quickly flips through the pages till he found the part that he and John were arguing about, causing Winston to give a sour expression and John showing a huge grin on his face.

"HA!" John exclaimed, he then went over to Tracer and tipped-toe to give her a peck on the checks. "Thanks Luv!"

"Hehe… anytime." She replied

With the help of Torbjörn's manual, repairs on the fighter went without a problem though with Winston being corrected several times by it. As night came, both Winston and Tracer went off to sleep while John continues working on the repairs, removing the top of his suit only leaving his undershirt on. Tracer asked him to sleep with her but John shrug it off stating this needs to be done before the opportunity of getting Reinhardt is lost.

As dawn came, Tracer was the first to wake up due to being an energetic person; she went out of her room to see if John fell asleep but instead, she was greeted with a string of curses that could make a dictionary run for its money.

"DAMN YOU! MACHINE SPIRIT! ACCEPT THIS PART LIKE YOU SUPPOSE TO FUCKER!" John shouted at the fighter as he tightens a bolt with a spanner with Tracer watching on.

"BY THE OMNISSIAH! YOU WILL ACCEPT IT AND YOU WILL LIKE IT! IN THA NAME OF THE MACHINE GOD, I COMMAND YOU TO DO SO!" John continues shouting as he struggles with the bolt.

"Are you not going to help him Miss Oxton?" Athena asked

"Hehe… nah looks he's having fun." She replied

"I do not think he is having fun Miss Oxton, judging by the curs-"

"Hehe… just kidding ya luv," Tracer interrupted "I know he's having a fit but it's not like he needs me help with it."

"What do you mean Miss Oxton?"

The answer came when the sound of the jet engine started roaring back to life once more as it echoes through the lab, replacing silence with its might.

"BY THE MACHINE GODS! IT WORKED!" John shouted and with that, Tracer clapped her hands.

"Hehe… good work luv! Glad u showed it the what for huh?" Tracer said

"Morning to you too!" John replied

Tracer walked towards the jet as she admired the accomplishment of what John did in fixing it up.

"Been awhile since I flew one of these…" She Muttered as she continue to gaze but as she continued, she started to frown "Guess I'll be leaving you two soon huh?"

"Correction, you will be leaving Winston, I'm coming with you." John corrected her.

"Huh? Why luv? Don't you have to sort out some paperwork or something?" Tracer asked, facing John with a confuse look.

"That's the problem, there is none plus I don't wanna be near Winston when he starts experimenting with that shield device thingy. Beside! I wouldn't mind getting shot as long I have ya to watch me back." John said as he lightly punches Tracer's shoulder.

"Hehe…thanks luv. Gonna sleep now?" Tracer asked

"Yea, I should…." John said letting out a yawn in the process. He then notices Tracer wasn't wearing her Chronal accelerator and her usual uniform. Instead she wore just a tank top and a pair of shorts.

"I see ya like to live dangerous." John commented as his eyes googling at Tracer, admiring her physic.

"Oh don't worry about me luv, I won't disappear yet. Still got 'bout 6 hours till my chronal disassociation starts acting up." She replied

"I… see…" was all John said, barely was paying attention to her

Tracer bends down to John and whisper into his ears. "Like what you see luv? Hehe."

"Of course… has anyone told you that you're beautiful?" he asked but all he received was a giggle from her.

"Say… wanna see the sunrise with me?" Tracer asked

"Erm…" was all John able to say as Tracer pulls his right arm and dragged him out of the lab which Tracer then sat down on the floor with her legs stretch out.

"Lie down." She commanded which John agrees; resting his head on her lap. As the two watched the sun slowly rising, John started to fall asleep while Tracer started combing his hair with her hand, peaceful was all John thought.

A couple of hours have passed; John was still asleep till he was woken up by Athena, stating there is an emergency transmission requiring his attention. Upon hearing this, John got up grumpily and ran back into the lab towards the secure room with the video feed showing the council, leaving Tracer to wonder what was happening.

"Hello commander, there is an urgent matter that is in need of your attention." The Council spoke "The German Chancellor is seeking aid in dealing with a local infestation… a criminal organization known as Dragon is terrorizing the local populace, undermining future Overwatch operations in the area. You are to locate the source of the problem and eliminate this threat. You will be rewarded a platoon of panzer Grenadiers and two gunships when you complete this mission aside from reestablishing contact with previous Overwatch member Reinhardt Wilhelm."

"It will be done council." John replied

"Remember commander, we will be watching." With that the call was cut. John exited the room, only to be greeted by Winston with the top of his suit he took off the night before and what appears to be a G-force suit in his arms.

"Put this on quickly, Tracer is already on board and is waiting for you." Winston said.

John grabbed the clothes and quickly changes into them, which he then ran to the fighter and climb on board.

"Don't forget to put on ya helmet and gas mask luv. Gonna be cracking your skull if ya don't." Tracer said

John looked around the cockpit and found the said items that Tracer talked about. The helmet fit perfectly on John's head while having difficulty in putting on the gas mask though he eventually put on.

"Good luck you two!" Winston shouted

"Thanks big guy!" Tracer shouted while John gave him the thumbs up. "Close the hatch luv, the button is on right." John presses the button that Tracer indicated, closing the hatch, muffling out the sound of the roaring engine and any noise from the outside. Tracer then retracts the wheels causing the jet to start hovering.

"You ready luv?" Tracer asked as the jet started to ascend

"Gonna be me first time flying in a jet, so yea I'm ready as I will ever be." John replied

"Hehe… just remember to keep calm and keep calm and erm… keep calm and Tracer on!" she said with her usual cheerfulness.

John tapped on her left shoulder and showed her the thumbs up, with that Tracer flipped the hover mode to flight mode, causing the fighter to zoom off, leaving Winston's lab in the distant. The flight to Germany was long but peaceful, giving John the much needed sleep he deserves while Tracer lazily gaze at the clouds while glancing at the map with having the jet engaged in auto-pilot. As they approach their destination, Tracer took over the controls and prepares the jet to descend.

"Hey luv… wakey, wakey, rise and shine…" Tracer said but John continued to sleep, Tracer jerk the fighter abit causing his head to hit the hatch resulting him waking at an instant.

"What happen?! We're under attack?" John questioned while panicking.

"Sorry luv… you were sleeping like a wee cute baby, so I jerked the plane." She replied as the plane descends to the marked location on the map.

Instead of answering, John stretches his left arm and gave Tracer the middle finger though she laughed at the gesture.

"Come one luv, it wasn't that bad." Tracer said as she pretend to be sad "By the way… what was the so important call that was more important than me?"

"Apparently, the village we are heading to find Reinhardt is having an infestation problem. Gang of some sort calls themselves the Dragon… cheezy name, I know." John looked out of the hatch and continued "So the German Chancellor, asked us to deal with the pest problem, when we're done, a new platoon of soldiers and two gunships will be heading to Winston."

"So we're doing mercenary work luv?" Tracer asked as the Jet landed in a plain field and its engine winded down to a halt.

"Yea, if ya put it that way, not that we have a choice since soldiers are hard to come by, given the fact with the Omnic attacking on all fronts." John said as he took off his helmet and gas mask whilst getting off the fighter.

"Just make sure we're not doing anything bad luv, one of da reason our family got torn apart." Tracer said grimly as she jumped out of the cockpit.

"Don't worry about it; with this face of mine, the only bad stuff would be eating chocolate all day." John gave a mocking bow to Tracer as she took off her G-suit, showing her normal uniform and chronal accelerator underneath it.

She sighed and looked at john "Promise?"

John nodded as he packed his G-suit neatly while wearing the suit he came to this dimension.

"So how do we proceed?" he asked as he put on a radio earpiece.

"Let's split, I'll go into the village and you take the outskirts?" Tracer suggested.

"K, call if you find something." John said agreeing to it.

"Oh wait luv," Tracer then handed one of her impulse pistols to John "Only if you're in trouble and try aiming this time."

Tracer quickly bended down and gave a passionate kiss to John, startling him but quickly return it in kind. Both of them pulled back their lips and Tracer zoomed off while John started walking. He observe the surroundings of the outskirts from the blue sky to the lush green plains but notice one thing, quiet, a little too quiet, soon he come across a truck that was parking on the side of the road.

'This is it, Reinhardt's truck.' He thought as he approached it with curiosity. John adjusted his tie and opens the side door of the truck revealing the damage crusader armor.

'Yep, just like it was drawn… damage as fuck.' He then radio Tracer.

"Tracer, I found Reinhardt's armor but badly damage."

"Is he alright luv?" Tracer asked

"Unknown but my money is on him still being alive and judging by the layout, it appears he is traveling with someone also, unless he was remembered for having small hands." He said as he looked at the repair tools lining up along the truck walls. "How's your end? Any luck?"

"Nothing luv, towns quiet like the English pub on a rainy day…" Tracer said as she looked around "But there's a lot of dragon markings plaster along the walls."

"I see… cont-" John pauses for a moment as he heard several footsteps approaching "Scratch that, come find me instead, unknown suspects are approaching my location."

"Could be Reinhardt and his companion luv." Tracer suggested

"I don't thi-" Suddenly several bullets bounce off the hull of the truck causing John to quickly stick behind the hull. "YEP! DEFINITELY NOT! DEFINITELY NOT! SAVE ME!"

"I'm on my way! Hang on!" Tracer then zooms off in hopes of finding John fast.

'Blimey that was too close!' he thought while panicking as he took out Tracer's impulse pistol 'Ok gotta aim.'

John rolled out of cover and landed belly flat on the muddy road, he closes his left eye with both of his hands holding the pistol as his right eye look down the sights and saw his attackers, one of them was what can be describe bluntly a golem while the other appears to be female. He squeezes the trigger and unleashes a torrent of blue rounds to the assailants, causing the two to scatter. John fire the pistol in small bursts in hopes of pinning the two due to the pistol was not able to hit in a distance. All hope fades when the pistol ran out of bullets. The human size golem grabbed the opportunity and charges towards John.

"SHIIIEEEEEETTT!" John screamed as he was tackled, hitting him the hull of the truck. The giant then started squeezing his throat.

"What were you doing near my armor?! Who sent you?!" The giant shouted who turned out to be Reinhardt himself.

Reinhardt looked down at the weapon that John was holding, causing his eyes to widen.

"Where did you get that weapon?" he asked in a deadly low voice.

"Tracer… Hurt…" John said as he tries to gasp for air.

Reinhardt smashes John's head into the hull of the truck like a ragdoll and holds him up in the air as he glare at him.

"First our family got torn apart and now you hurt Tracer… she's just only a kinder…you're not even worthy of using her weapon!" He shouted and grabs the weapon in John's hand. "I shall avenge her!"

As Reinhardt was about to give the final blow but a gun clicked, alerting a new comer has arrive to the scene.

"Drop. Him. Now." Said the new comer, Reinhardt turn his head and saw Tracer pointing her gun at him. What Reinhardt saw was not the cheerful woman he knew but was replaced with an aura of a killer.

"Lena… you're alive… I thought…" Reinhardt let go of John, dropping him to the ground as he started coughing and gasping for the much needed air. Tracer rushes to John's side and pull his left arm over her shoulder giving the much needed support as he tries to stand up.

"This… is… the… second… time…you… saved… me." John said, gasping for air in between

"Shhh… easy luv, you almost died." Tracer whispered but her eyes widen when she saw a trail of blood dripping on the side of John head, she gasped "Blimey! You're bleeding!"

She turns to Reinhardt and his female companion "Don't just bloody stand there! Find me a goddamn med kit!"

The Reinhardt's companion rushes inside the truck and grabs the med kit, passing it to Tracer who quickly disinfect the wound and wrap bandages around John's forehead to stop the bleeding. As Tracer finished, silence filled the air as each one of them stare at each other with tension building up, aside for John, who was massaging his neck from Reinhardt's strangle.

A few minutes has past, with no one willing to speak, John decided to start first. "Mr. Wilhelm?" Reinhardt looked at him "I'm John Allster, somewhat the commander of the new Overwatch; I am here to recruit you back."

"Really?" he asked

"Deadly."

"But what of the act? What about everyone else?" Reinhardt looked concerned

"Relax old man, I can tell you the act will be overruled soon whereas everyone else… you did received the recall from Winston right?"

Reinhardt looked confused, causing John to face palm, "I am starting to understand why only Tracer got the call… anyways, with the world being in danger with the continue threat of Talon and the Omnic war, I took on the task of gathering previous Overwatch members and bring them back into the fold. So I ask you, will you join us?"

Reinhardt look back to his companion then back to John "I will, if you help get rid of the dragon and Brigitte to come with me after this." Pointing to the woman.

"I will even personally take you to the gates of Valhalla, you will ride eternal, shiny and chrome even if you asked that." John replied

Reinhardt smiled "Then I shall be your shield and sorry for almost killing you kinder."

"Meh, I guess you could say I'm a true survivor." John grinned as Reinhardt eyes widen.

"You know Hasselhoff?" he asked

John answered him with a nod.

"HAHAHA! I like this kinder already! Better than those loving that techno music! Come Brigitte! Let's fix that armor!"

"But we're going to need new parts; the armor can't handle another battle in that condition." She said

"The armor will still serve its purpose; just one more battle is all it needs till we get back to Overwatch."

With that the two retreated back to the truck and began repairing the armor, John sat down next to Tracer and rest his head on her shoulder.

"You're ok with that even after he beaten you to a bloody pulp luv?" Tracer asked

Even though John couldn't see her face, he could tell she was worried. John chuckled "Of course luv. Cause his action shows that he still care for what he believes in, especially when it comes to his family like you luv." He then took Tracer's right hand and lightly squeezes it. "Just promise for his majesty sake, be cheerful no matter what, cause that seriousness was scary."

"Hehe… you know, you're pretty wise for your age, sure you're not an old man?" Tracer said grinning at the situation she's in.

John lifts his head and lightly punches her on the shoulder. "That's the last thing I wanna hear from someone who's four years old than me."

The two laughed as they watched on the repair work with the moon illuminating the area. As time passes, the repairs on the armor were done and Brigitte manages to locate the base of operation with what John concluded, a data pad. As they approach the entrance, Reinhardt stopped and turns to John.

"How do we do this?" he asked

"Do you have anything in mind? I'm open for suggestions"

"I shall go in head on and slay the dragon beast!" Reinhardt replied with confidence causing Brigitte to face palm.

"I'm sorry; the old fool is very imaginative, especial he got the idea from a little girl we met in the afternoon." She said but John just smile.

"That gave me an idea." He then turns to Tracer "Luv, could you tell me, does my earpiece have loud speaker?"

"Yes but what are you going to use it for? It will just alert them." She answer

"If we're going to charge in, mind as well do abit of role playing, huh chaps." John then faces the three of them "You lot ready for some fun?"

The trio gave him a confuse look which John shrug it off as he turn his back and face the entrance. " _I AM SIR UTHER, THE LIGHTBRINGER! COME OUT AND FACE MY CHAMPION DRAGON! FOR I AM THE JUDGE, THE JURY AND YOUR EXECUTIONER! I FIND YOU GUILTY FOR THE HORRENDOUS CRIMES YOU HAVE COMMITTED AGAINST MY PEOPLE! I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH!"_ John shouted with a booming deep voice.

However, silence was met until Brigitte spoke up "Erm… I don't think they understand English…" This causes John to blink rapidly.

"I just realize the error of my ways." He said but was corrected when the entrance gates were opened revealing the gang on their bikes. A man then step up front, laughing as he gaze upon the four of them, then he spoke with a thick German accent.

"What iz this? Some kind of kinder party? You Englishman iz very brave for you to come here, you think zat you can come here and be za hero? Zhe town fear us! Zhe polizei fear us! We are za fear!"

" _FOOLISH MORTAL! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF FEAR?! I FEAR NO EVIL! FOR I AM FEAR INCARNATE! CHAMPION! STRIKE THEM WITH GREAT VENGENCE!"_

Reinhardt charges forward, with armor boosters engaged, thrusting him forward as he collide with the man bringing him along for the ride, stopping only when Reinhardt made contact with a wall, Crushing the man in an instant, giving an inhuman crunch sound. As Reinhardt continues on, the remaining members were greeted with a disgusting sight as their leader was turned into meat paste, resulting them to suffer a temporary nervous shock. Quickly regaining their senses, they open fire at Reinhardt in an attempt to bring the armor giant down.

Reinhardt brings his barrier field to bear as to absorb incoming fire, resulting in unable for him to counter attack. These however, allowed Tracer to attack from the flank due to the attention were all on Reinhardt. Tracer zoomed into the middle of the gang placing her bomb in the center.

"You guys need a time out!" she shouted and blinked out.

Seconds later, the bomb exploded, killing most of the members as their severed body parts flew in every direction, creating a blood bath scene and painting the walls with blood and guts. The few remaining members were knocked down from the blast and were quickly dispatched with Reinhardt swinging his rocket hammer, pulverizing them one by one, leaving them as human paste while Tracer joins in, firing her impulse pistols as she does the dance of death.

With the last remaining Dragon gang member killed, both Reinhardt and Tracer celebrated as Brigitte walks towards them and congratulate them. John watches the three as he looked at the aftermath.

"Thank the heavens I haven't eaten anything since we got here, I'll probably be seeing breakfast, lunch and dinner all in one go…" he muttered

Tracer blinked next to John and gave him a hug. "So what do you think of your first mission luv?"

"That could have went a lot better I think, aside from the bloody mess you two had made." He replied as he wiped a blood stain on Tracer's cheeks.

"Hehe… say do you think they sell a good chip sarnie here? I'm starving!"

"I don't think so luv, maybe went we get back to England. I heard currywurst taste excellent here!" John stated

"Aww… ok…" Tracer pouted

"I guarantee you friend, there is nothing like currywurst! It is the best dish you will ever have!" Reinhardt said boastfully

"We'll see about that." Tracer added.

The four companions made their way back to town and were by a large crowd. An old man stepped forward and approaches the group.

"What happen over there? There were gun shots and an explosion coming from the Dragon's hideout." He asked

"The dragons won't be bothering you and the people of the town anymore mayor." Reinhardt said.

Suddenly, an explosion came from the hideout as it is engulfed in flames as the smoke rises, the crowd watches on.

'Must the council's doing… meh beats cleaning up the mess in there, fill sorry for the poor fucker if they do that way.' John thought.

The old man started to shed tears upon hearing the news.

"Oh thank you! They have extorting us for so long… to hear this wonderful news, it brings me joy to sing for the fatherland. Is there any way we could repay you?"

"Currywurst! Some currywurst would be nice." John said

"HAHAHA! You can have as much currywurst as you want kinder!" said the Mayor "Tell me kinder, what is your name?"

"The name's John Allster, commander of Overwatch." John replied

The Mayor gasped "Overwatch? Don't you know what you are doing is illegal?"

"We are well aware of that. But we can't just stand by and watch innocent civilians getting threaten."

"Then on behalf of the town and the fatherland, I thank you commandant, you look very young though." The curious mayor said

"I am young, twenty-two." John replied

"Ah."

It was then sirens could be heard closing in the distance, revealing a line of police vehicles and armor cars closing in followed by a couple of gunships.

'Right on time…' John thought

"Quickly! You can get out of town through the back!" The mayor stated "I'll buy some time for you to escape! I won't let the heroes of this town be sent to prison."

"That won't be necessary mayor." John said

"What do you mean?" The mayor asked

The answer came when the police convoy stops and the gunships hovering in midair. One of the police car's door opened revealing a middle age woman who looked very young for her age, which both Tracer and Reinhardt recognizing her.

"Angela!" Both shouted in unison

"Reinhardt! Lena!" Angela Shouted.

Tracer blinked in front of her and gave her a bear hug.

"What are you doing here?" Tracer asked as she continues to hug her.

"I was at the German medical army hospital, when a group of soldiers were talking about getting ready to help Overwatch in the countryside, so I asked them to let me come and here I am." Angela said

John walked over to them.

"Mercy I presume?" Angela nodded "I am John Allster, commander of the new Overwatch. My duty is to reestablish with previous Overwatch members and bring them back to active duty an-"

"I accept. When do I start commandant?" Mercy interrupted.

"That… was easy… to convince you." John said confusingly

"It was only a matter of time something like this will happen. I am willing to go back to duty to make a difference." Mercy stated.

"Welcome aboard Mercy! Glad to have you back." John saluted

Mercy saluted back to John. "Though commandant, I wonder why Winston didn't recall us but instead it is you who is doing it."

John face palm at the statement. "I too am wondering why only Tracer received the recall."

Just then a German soldier came up to John with a letter.

"Commandant?" The soldier asked

"Go ahead trooper." John said

"This is for you; it stated it's for your eyes only. Oh and the 127th Panzer grenadiers platoon is ready to move out under your orders commandant." The soldier stated whilst saluting.

"Carry on trooper."

"Sir!" with that the soldier left

John opened up the letter and read it.

'Hello commander, this council is most impressed of the performance you achieve in dealing with the mission. That is a statement that this council doesn't make lightly. Intelligence report indicates that they have located another previous Overwatch member, details is written on the back. I hope you will accomplish this matter with great discretion. Remember commander, we will be watching.'

John flips the letter and skimped through the objectives, he then smiled.

"No rest for the wicked huh?" John muttered, he then look at Tracer. "Tracer, get ready to leave tomorrow."

"Where too luv?" she asked

"Murica, Houston Texas, we're saving Mccree." John stated.


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse McCree part one

It was not what John had envisioned of having a good night sleep but here he was, woken up by the sun glaring into the cockpit. The plan was supposed to leave in the morning but with the insistence of the former members of Overwatch and courtesy of the Panzer grenadiers for refueling the fighter, Tracer and John headed off on a seven hour journey to America through the night after finishing eating and contacting Winston of having a small army coming his way.

"Hehe… had a good sleep luv?" Tracer asked

John pushes up his HMD visor and rubs his eyes. "No, my body's starting to ache like hell." Massaging his neck and twisting his body despite the limited space in the cockpit. "I really hope the next time I sleep will be on a bed or ill become the next bloody Mary."

Tracer giggled.

"Say… I don't suppose you know anything about McCree?" John asked

"Not so much luv, I only met him once in an award ceremony." Tracer replied "Though he has this e'old western vibe. Oh and he wears this hat like from one of those yank movies."

"Cowboys?" John suggested "Let me guess does he have a really low pitch voice accent and saying phrases like 'This town ain't big enough fer the both of us.' Or 'Its high noon.'" Trying his best impersonate a typical cowboy.

Tracer laughed. "Yes! Especially the last one!"

"I'm betting he's just doing that to pick up women." John said

"Hehe… if anything luv, I say the yank got lost in our time and that's coming from me." Tracer replied back.

John reaches out and wraps his arms around Tracer's neck. "Are we there yet? I'm starting to miss solid ground."

"As much as I love enjoying what you're doing to me luv… I have to fly the jet or something might happen." Tracer said as she removes John's arms with her free hand. "And yes, we're almost over Houston in a few mins."

Suddenly red warning lights blaring in the fighter, indicating they were locked on and a signal of an incoming radio transmission.

"Attention unidentified fighter! This is the Houston Texas army airbase! You are in a restricted airspace! Identify yourself or u will be shot down!"

"Erm… luv?" Tracer started to get a bit tense from the situation.

"Waaaay ahead you." John said "This is Commander John Allster of Overwatch, I have been expected under direct orders from the president of the United States, over."

"Overwatch? Please maintain holding pattern till we confirm on this, how copy?"

"Roger that." John said

A few minutes has passed as they waited for the confirmation, suddenly the warning lights stop.

"This is the radio operator of the Houston Texas army airbase, your story checks out. You have permission to land on the designated runway, does your pilot got the ball? How copy?"

"Tracer, your turn luv." John gave her the thumbs up

"This is Lena Oxton, call sign Tracer. Message received and understood, hook is down, over." Tracer said as the fighter starts to descend.

"Got your hook down. Looking good, you got the ball." Said the radio operator. "Overwatch fighter on glide path, on course. Put her on, call the ball."

"I got the ball, bringing her down." Tracer said

"Twenty knots, on the ball."

"Eight hundred… seven fifty… six hundred…" The fighter continues to descend

"Power power?" The radio operator asked

"Five fifty… five hundred…"

"Right on the ball, bring her down and welcome to Houston commander." Said the radio operator

With that, the fighter land on the runway safely as it bounces softly on the hard tarmac.

"Well that was nice landing I'll say." John comment as he took off his helmet and gas mask.

"Were we supposed to be here luv?" Tracer questioned at the situation

"Yes, according to the letter I am supposed to meet up the general of the base in trying to save McCree but that's all it said."

Tracer took off her helmet and readjusts her hair into the proper position. "Better hurry up then, don't wanna keep an old man waiting."

"Yup." John opened up the hatch but was greeted by the heat of the desert. "HOLY SHIET! This is bloody hot! Gonna be sweating like a dog in this heat." John jumped down from the fighter with a laughing Tracer following suit, two soldiers approach them, carrying what appears to be standard M-sixteen rifles.

'Wait in this day and age they still use those?' John thought

"Welcome to the Houston Texas army air base sir." Said one of the soldiers saluting at John. "Our General is expecting your arrival. If you would follow us, we will take you to him."

"What about our fighter?" John asked

"Our engineers will take care of it." The soldier said as he led them on.

As they walked, John looks around and notices that the majority of the vehicles and equipment they use were extremely familiar, from the F-twenty-two raptors to the humble M-one Abrams. What John notice the most though is the soldiers were talking and looking at Tracer, from admiring her to asking her out. John took the initiative and held Tracer's hand as they walked.

Tracer lightly blush as she looked down at John. "Is something the matter luv?"

John smiled back at her. "Nothing, just wanna hold your hand that's all." He then looks back at the soldiers as they show the expression he expected, shocked to having an envy expression on their face, satisfying him.

"I got to say sir you look very young for a commander, good health sir?" The soldier asked, snapping John to focus.

"No, I am young, twenty two years old." John proudly says his age

"What? Twenty two?" said the other soldier "I'm twenty five and I'm still a corporal. You must be some fucking prodigy."

"Let's go with that, after all it's in my blood to make my parents proud." John said boastfully, forcing Tracer to hold her laughter as John slowly squeezing her hand, implying to just go with the answer. When they arrived at the destination the two soldiers gave a prompt salute and left the two.

Tracer couldn't contain her laughter anymore and burst out laughing. "I feel sorry for the poor sod, I wonder what happens if he found out you're just a civi."

"Probably he will just quit the army at best." John said then looks up at Tracer pretending to be angry "and you missy, should give some respect to the person who is higher ranking than you."

"Yes sir." Tracer said sheepishly while giving him a mocking salute

John tipped toed and gave tracer a quick peck on the cheeks, he then proceed to open the door.

"Ladies first." John gestured.

"Such a gentleman you are luv." Tracer smile as she walks in with John closing the door behind them. They were greeted by the sight of a man who appears to be in his mid-fifties, looking a holographic map of the desert.

"General?" John trying to get the attention of the man.

The man looked up and grinned. "Ah! The commander and Tracer of Overwatch. I have been expecting you." The man gave them a salute. "I am the General of this base, welcome to the frontlines, glad they finally send someone who can finish the job."

"Pardon General?" John looked confused

The General sighed and looks at John. "Listen, I know why you're here. Is the vigilante isn't it?"

John nodded.

"The president has ordered me to help you in obtaining him back but the problem is that I got my hands tied down here and I don't have the man power to spend." The General said as he looks at the holographic map. "Especially when his last location is in the heart of the enemy territory."

"Enemy? Frontline? Isn't the Omnic Crisis over?" Tracer asked while John stayed there silently as he looked at the map.

"Sorry to burst your bubble ma'am, the war may be over, the battle is not. While you and your Overwatch friends were playing peace keeping 5 years ago. I and my boys and girls were stuck with clean up duty which can never be cleaned." The General replied

"Until now…" John muttered as he continues gazing at the map.

"Yes… how do you know?" The General asked

"There's a straight arrow cuts right through the enemy line which appears to be the main road leading to the enemy territory that what appears to be a city of some sorts." John indicating the many buildings being shown on the map.

"It's a manufactorum city; it was used to produce goods thirty years ago, now it's a place that builds those damn feral bastions." The General added "Well used to be feral…"

"Used to be?" John questioned

"Yeah, before they were easily pushed back but now someone or something is pulling the strings." The General said "The egg heads came up with a theory that an A.I. god is controlling them, ever since then we are forever on the defense."

"But no longer…"

"Exactly, after the news reported on McCree saving civilians on a train heading towards Houston. There was a path cut right in the middle. I believe it was his doing." The General said

"Question. How did McCree was able to walk for about twenty kilometers or twelve point four miles to the city, let alone being able to destroy a small army of robots to get through." John asked with curiosity.

"I honestly don't know." The General replied back "You can ask him if he is still alive after all of this."

"So what's the plan?" John asked with curiosity

"That's what I have been thinking till you two show up." The General then switches the map to a tactical view of it. "It's quite simple really, the plan was having a group of tanks spear heading the assault towards the city and then once they arrive at the outskirts. A small group of soldiers will infiltrate the city and plant E.M.P charges on the main generator, disabling the whole place."

"I hear a but coming." John said

The general nodded "My soldiers are equipped with obsolete weapons, not enough to punch the armor of a bastion unit unless it's a heavy weapon. The only light weapons that can hurt a bastion unit are pulse weapons which are only reserves for the super soldiers program. Also fighters and bombers are out of the question since the bastion units can shred them."

"Don't you have some super soldiers on base?"

"Nope!" The General instantly answered "If there was even one, this battle will be over before it even began."

"Then how do we fit into this plan of yours?" John asked again

"The new plan now is you and Tracer will ride in one of the tanks and if you two can get into the city alone and plant the charges, then we may have a chance, a group of soldier in an armor transport will just slow down the assault." The general replied back then he looks at Tracer. "Do you know how to fire tank cannon ma'am?"

"I rode around in a tank once back in Bovington." Tracer answered

"Close enough."

"What about me general and why a tank?" John asked

"Smaller the group, the better, having even one armor transport will be an easy target." The General simply stated "And if you can, you could learn how to command a tank."

John nodded, instantly causing the general to smile. "Follow me; I'll take you to Sargent Hammer." The General led them out of the door and walked them to the tank depo.

"SARGENT HAMMER!" The General shouted, suddenly a big build woman came out one of the tanks and ran towards them.

She was a redhead woman and her hair was tied twin pony tail style while wearing a helmet. She wore a tank top and the standard army cargo pants.

'She looks like the Sargent Hammer from blizzard's game.' John thought

"What can I do for ya sir?" Hammer asked with a very southerner accent

'Annnd sounds like her.' He continued thinking

"Hammer, this is Tracer and her commander from Overwatch." The General addressing them. "They will be helping your company in the assault."

Hammer looked at the two intensively "About time we got a hero to help us!"

'Yep, definitely her.' John thought

"Consider it a blessing, Sargent. We only got one shot at this and that's tomorrow, I need you teach them how to shoot and command a tank."

"I can teach them but I don't want to teach him." Hammer pointing at John "His eyes telling me he's fresh, no combat experience. I ain't going to ruin someone's life."

Tracer was about to speak up but John squeezes her hand, forcing her stop. "Like it or not. You're going to teach how to command a tank, cause I'm not going to let Tracer do this alone." John argues back.

Hammer walked up to him and have their faces met with only mere inches separating them though Hammer had to bend down slightly due to the height difference. "Tell me son, what are you in for? Fame? Glory? Fortune? Your eyes are telling me that you should not belong here."

"You are correct. I am indeed here for the bloody fame and fortune, so just teach me." John answered back with determination

'And damn she's bloody big… are all western people this bloody tall?' He thought

Hammer blinked a few times due to John's answer. "That was fucking blunt." She smirked and turns to the General "Fine ill teach them but my currency is on the guy to die first."

"I'm right here ya know." John indicating his obvious presence

The General chuckled and turned to John and Tracer. "Alright I'll leave you two in Hammer's hands, learn everything you can and hopefully we can end this battle in the next few days." The General saluted "And after when you're done training, an accommodation and food will be provided." The General left, leaving Hammer to train them.

Hammer drilled them hard in hopes that the two are ready for the assault for tomorrow. However, for the two, it came naturally which Hammer had to admit as Tracer was already use to shooting, the use of the tank cannon was no different from using her pulse pistols though Tracers hates the slow reloading due to the fact it depends on the loaders skills. While John easily remembers the commands and signals that Hammer told him. When night came, Hammer dismissed the two and told them to rest early for the assault which starts at dawn. The two retreated to the accommodation that the General of the base provided.

As they entered, they found it was a luxury by military standards as it has a king size bed and a personal shower to use. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. John opened it and was greeted by a soldier holding two trays of food.

"Here you go commander, it not much but it's the best the chief can do." The soldier said handing the trays to John. "If you're having problems swallowing it, just drink the tea."

"Er... should I be worried about what you guys are eating?" John asked

The soldier chuckled. "Welcome to the grunts life commander, better get used to it."

"I'll try, soldier. You are dismissed." The soldier saluted and left and John closes the door.

"Oi, who was it luv?" Tracer asked who already took off her clothes and chronal accelerator, only wearing her tank top and shorts.

John blushed at the sight of her and slightly turned away. "Dinner, the kind soldier even gave me advice on how to eat it."

"Hehe… if there's one thing I hate about being in Overwatch, is the food they usually give." Tracer said as she sat down on the bed with John handing her tray.

John sat down next to her and looked at the food on his tray; to a normal civilian like himself he wouldn't know what it was, John uses his fork and knife and started poking. "Erm… can this even be consider as food?"

Tracer giggles at the sight as she ate hers. "Here, let me help you luv." And starting pointing "These are sausages, beef rice, apple sauce, spam and for the drink is the cheapest tea u can buy."

"What?! This brick is actually rice?!" John pokes at it

'Even in this dimension, the army food is still shiet.' He thought

"Hehe… you are supposed to use the sausage liquid and added it to the rice to make it softer." Tracer stated as she eats another spoonful of food.

"Suddenly, I don't wanna eat anymore." John said grimly

It was then Tracer took John's tray and uses his fork to break the brick like rice into small mouth bite pieces.

"Close your eyes." She commanded which John obliged; Tracer mixes the contents and scooped it on to a spoon. "Open your mouth." John did as he was told and Tracer shoves the food into his mouth and started chewing.

"Sooo… how is it?" She asked

John swallowed "Very bland, I don't even know what I'm eating and the texture is hard as a rock."

Tracer smiled as she put some of the apple sauce around her lips. "Ok… how about this?"

She presses her lips against John's as the apple sauce begins to drip. John loses all senses as he begins to taste the sweet soft sensation of Tracer's lips. Not backing down, John pushes further with having his tongue penetrating Tracer's mouth and their tongues began to wrestle one another without backing down, going back and forth. It was only after a while John retracted for some air as he opened his eyes and stares into Tracer's.

"Sweet." John stated "The answer is sweet."

"Hehe… my, aren't you the kisser luv." Tracer commented

"Only the best for you." John smiled and grabs his tray back. "Alright, I'll try to finish this. You better shower, from tomorrow onwards its hell and sweat."

"Hehe… you too luv." Tracer said as she got up and headed for the shower, leaving John to finish the almost inedible military food.

As soon as Tracer got out of the shower smelling fresh, John finished his meal and the two switch places. John took off his G-suit and the suit underneath leaving him completely naked as he enters into the shower. The water starts running over his head as he turn the shower on and started thinking.

'What in the bullocks hell am I doing…' He thought as he stands there 'I don't belong here; I mean she's just character in a blizzard game, hell I'm not even in the right time line. I came from the year two thousand sixteen not two thousand whatever year it is.'

John took a block of soap and started rubbing all over his body, creating thick foams of soap. 'Is this the life I really should have?' He thought on 'I mean this dimension have the same biography of me as the one I left and yet everything feels so real, even the council spokesman is here.'

His thoughts dragged on for a decent amount of time, only for it to be broke by a knock on the door.

"Erm… You alright in there luv?" Tracer asked on the other side.

"ERR… YEAH!" John shouted as he quickly switches off the shower. "I'll be out in a minute!" With that, John quickly dried himself up and put on a pair of shorts and white undershirt that had been provided by the military. As he got out, he saw Tracer was already on the bed, covering herself with the blanket as she looked at John.

"Soo… What took you so long?" she asked but smiled as she gasped "Don't tell me you were masturbating?!"

"Ha. Ha." John said sarcastically as he join Tracer on the left side of the bed, lying down next to her and covers himself with the blanket "No… well not yet anyways, just thinking of tomorrow about how I may die in one hundred ways if bad luck happens."

Tracer giggled "You will get used to it, think of it as a new adventure." Expressing her usual cheerfulness.

"And how long will that take? I'm just a civilian that took on the role of commander by chance and I was supposed to be the logistic officer." John asked as he looks at Tracer.

"Depends luv… could be worse, you could get lost in time." Tracer smiled at him

John rolled his eyes since he knew what she was saying "Always looking on the Brightside huh? Well I'm going to sleep now so as your commander I order you to turn around so I can spoon you."

"Hehe… yes sir! John sir!" Tracer said and followed the order as John quickly put his left arm under her neck and his legs between hers. Slowly the two started to fall asleep.

As the night flew by, the two unconsciously switched positions with having Tracer spooning John in the end which he enjoyed it. The couple's peace was interrupted when there was a bang on the door. John opened his eyes and gave out a yawn while Tracer was still lying down but was drowsily awake.

"Could you get the door luv?" Tracer asked, still in a sleeping position with her eyes close. John didn't answer back but instead kissed her forehead and walked towards the door.

As he opened, there was a soldier standing with a uniform in his arm while saluting at him. "Good morning sir! The general has sent me to get you two." The soldier then handed the uniform to John "This is for you sir. A tank crew uniform for you to change into, we couldn't find a size for Tracer though. Sorry sir."

"It's alright; she still needs to wear her chronal accelerator." John answers back.

"Of course sir, I'll wait right here till you two are ready." The soldier said "By the way sir… are you two err… you know…"

"Couple? Why do you ask?" John looks at the soldier with curiosity

"Just wondering sir, you see the majority of the men and women here see Tracer as an icon even after the fall of Overwatch and all that. Of course it also means that some of the men and women want to date her." The soldier stated

"Are you one of them?" John asked being cautioned with his words

The soldier raises his left hand, showing a ring on his fourth finger. "Nope. Married and expecting a second kid."

John sighed "If you must know, yes we are. I am the luckiest man alive and so on forth. Just tell your people, after the mission is completed. I don't want the base to be demoralized yet."

"Understood sir."

With that, John closes the door and started changing. After that, he kisses Tracer on the cheek and shook her.

"Wake up luv. Time to get moving." He said

Tracer got up as she rubs her eyes and saw John already changed into the tank uniform.

"The uniform doesn't suit you." She commented as she got out of bed and walks towards their clothes, taking John's tie and putting it on him. "There, much better luv."

John rolled his eyes. "I doubt it this will make any difference. Just start changing."

Tracer giggled. "What don't wanna see me like this anymore? Have you grown tired of me?"

"Never." John replied but the conversation was interrupted.

"Sir! Ma'am! Could you hurry up?!" The soldier shouted on the other side

"On our way! Give us three minutes!" John shouted back.

Tracer quickly changed and the two rushed out where the soldier led them to a group of tanks with several people waiting for them. Sargent Hammer was the first to be notice followed by two other soldiers that John do not recognize.

"Kid, what the hell are you trying to pull here? Wearing that tie, are you going to dress them to death?" Sargent Hammer asked with an obvious displeasure in her voice.

"Yes, that's right, watch as I fight our enemies with the mighty power of the tie! Feel my pen and paper as I will overpower them with my angry letters and papercuts!" John answered back causing the people around to laugh.

Hammer sighed. "Whatever, here take this helmet." Offering the helmet that was in her hands. "You and Tracer will be in Anvil two-two." Pointing at an Abram.

Hammer then proceeds to introduce the two soldiers. "This woman is your loader and this man is your driver." Both of the soldiers saluted at them "Remember, when you're in the tank, you don't call by names but by title."

"Yes I know, I call Tracer my gunner instead of her name I got it." John said

"My currency is still on you going to be killed." Hammer said "alright! Now get into the Abrams we are leaving in a minute!"

With that, the four climbed into the tank that was designated Anvil two-two, into their roles. John sat in to the command sit and readjusts it to get into a comfortable, elevated position to see while Tracer checks the gun controls for any faults.

"This is Sargent Hammer, Anvil six-six, all units check in." Hammer said over the radio.

"Anvil six-six, this is commander of Anvil one-two, all clear."

"Anvil three-three, checking in."

"This is Anvil four-five, ready to rumble."

"Commander of Anvil four-two, ready to do some ass kicking."

The last tank was John's as he took a deep breath and focus "Anvil six-six, this is Anvil two-two, the lads are ready to kick arse and take names."

"Anvil Company move out!" Hammer shouted.

"Driver, reave up the engine. We are rolling out now!" John commanded.

"Yes sir!" the driver said over the intercom, with that the Abrams started moving, leaving the base as the iron beasts of war trundle through the hot desert.

During this time, the sun is at its peak, shining its rays throughout the desert but John is having none of that as the sand dust got into his eyes due to the tanks kicking it upwards as they drove.

"You ok up there luv?" Tracer asked over the intercom.

John rubs his eyes as he tries to remove the sand in his eyes. "No, the bloody sand keeps getting into me eyes."

Tracer took off her goggles and passed them over to John. "Here luv, it should help you to see."

"Thanks." John said as he took the goggles and put them on.

"Permission to talk to our gunner sir." The loader asked over the intercom.

"Go ahead." John replied as he still struggling to clean his eyes "we still got a few minutes till combat starts."

"May I just say that you are an inspiration to me and most of my friends." The loader said "you are what inspired me to join the army and make a difference."

"Aww… thanks luv." Tracer replied "The world could always use more heroes like you."

The loader giggled over the intercom. "Thanks… that really encourages me."

'Well Tracer does have that aura around people.' John thought

"If it is ok with you, could you go on a date with me? Tracer?" The loader continued.

This took both Tracer and John by surprise as Tracer tries to answer back. "S-s-sorry luv. I-I'm with someone a-a-already." Trying to not hurt the loaders feelings.

But the loader pushes on. "Oh is it with the young commander? Don't worry; we could have a threesome since he is kind of cute."

"Erm… what?" John asked as his mind went blanked by the comment

"If not we could also get our driver to join in and have a foursome." The loader suggests.

It was then the driver of the tank spoke up over the intercom. "Whoa there woman, don't drag me into your fantasy. Look, Tracer is not interested in you and she probably doesn't swing that way. So just let it go, there's plenty of fish out there."

"Aww… alright." The loader pouted

"Thanks for the assist driver." John said as he sighs with relieved.

"Anytime sir but what our loader said is true though, Tracer and the rest of Overwatch were an inspiration for us folks even with the whole fall event." The driver said.

"So do you two believe in the conspiracy behind Overwatch?" John asked

"Nope." The driver and loader said in unison

"All of us in the army don't believe that bull crap." The loader said "It's just those hippies think that the government is controlling them but us soldiers know the real truth."

"The world's changing commander, what we need now is heroes and miracles more than ever." The driver added "And when that Petra Act comes down, soldiers like us will be the first to join up."

"Thanks… the both of you." Tracer said "It's really good to know that there are people still believe in us."

"No problem." The loader and the driver said

"Sure you don't want to date me?" the loader asked again

"YES!" the driver and John shouted over the intercom in unison.

Just then, Sargent Hammer radioed. "Attention Anvil Company, be advice we are now entering hostile territory prepare for combat."

"Roger!" said all the tank commanders

"And kid, get your fucking head in the fucking tank." Hammer said directing to John "Your fat head is a big fat target."

"Copy that." John said as he lower his chair and closes the hatch.

"Alright! Let's do this! My chi is mad focus yo!" the driver said over the intercom

'Here we go.' John thought

"Loader, load AP!" John shouted over the intercom

"Affirmative! Loading AP!" The loader confirmed as she loaded the cannon with the ammunition. "Gun's loaded!"

"Isn't it a bit overkill to use armor penetration rounds?" Tracer asked

"There's no such thing as overkill luv." John answered back.

Suddenly, explosions and bombardment surrounded Anvil Company as they kept driving.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" John shouted

"Arty walkers sir! They are inaccurate but one hit and we're toast!" the driver replied back as he continue evading the shots.

Hammer radioed again. "Enemy contact! Right side! Multiple tank mode Bastions!"

"You heard her gunner! Right side, three o'clock!" John shouted

"I see them!" Tracer shouted back "Firing!" with that, Tracer presses the trigger and fired the main gun, releasing the tank ammo, hurdling towards a bastion and made contact with it. Destroying it in an instant.

John saw the outcome and was impressed but continued focus in giving out orders "Loader! Load again!"

"Loading!" the loader said as she put the ammunition in the barrel "Load up!"

"Firing!" Tracer shouted, destroying another target.

The rest of the Company kept firing until they destroy the last target.

"Nice shooting for a first timer!" The loader shouted

"Thanks luv!" Tracer replied back.

"All units advance in-" Hammer radioed but her tank took a direct hit, completely destroying it, killing her and the crew inside.

"JESUS! SARGENT HAMMER IS DOWN! FUCKING HELL!" One of the tank commanders shouted over the radio.

"NO ONE'S GETTING OUT FROM THAT!" Screamed another.

"STOP! HALT! EVERYONE KEEP CALM!" John radioed, trying to keep the panic from spreading. "ALL UNITS LOAD SABOT ROUNDS NOW!"

"ROGER!" The tank commanders acknowledges as they directed their crew to load the ordered ammunition.

Just then, a walker emerges from the sands as it stood tall from the bastion wreckages.

"Holy shit! That's a heavy walker!" John's driver shouted over the intercom.

"All units aim for the center of that thing and fucking fire!" John commanded and with that, Anvil Company fired, resulting it in a fiery explosion as the shots hit the fusion core.

"YEAH! THAT'S ONE FOR HAMMER!" one of the commanders screamed

"Thank god for depleted uranium!" Another shouted

"What now though? We lost Hammer." A commander stated over the radio.

John took a deep breath and radio the rest of Anvil Company. "This is Anvil two-two. I am assuming command of this operation and we will continue pushing forward to the objective."

"SIR! YES SIR!" The tank commanders shouted over the radio in unison.

"All units! V-formation and push forward!" John commanded and the tanks drove on till they reached a compound where the Artillery walkers are located.

"All units! Switch to single file formation, we are going through the compound!" John radioed "Driver, move out full throttle!"

As they drive closer, the compound defenses open fired upon them hitting them head on.

"They got us zero in!" the driver stated as he tried to evade.

"Grazing hit! Grazing hit! We are still good! Just drive! Don't stop or we are dead!" John commands "All units continue the assault into the compound!"

"COPY THAT!" the tank commanders radioed

John then notices several mech like infantry coming towards them. "Loader! Load heat rounds now!"

"Affirmative! HE round loaded!" the Loader stated

"Gunner! Twelve o'clock! Ground infantry, light them up!"

"Firing!" Tracer shouted, pulling the trigger. Resulting the blob of infantry wiped out, she then fired the mounted machine gun trying to gun down any remaining mechs that were still standing.

"Good shooting gunner!" John commented "Driver push on!"

The tanks drive in deeper into the compound and met heavy resistance from the feral mechs as all the tanks kept firing their main guns and coax. It was until they stumble upon the artillery walkers up ahead of the tanks.

"Loader! Load sabot!" John command

"Loading sabot!" the loader repeated the order as she placed the ammunition into the barrel. "Load up!"

"Firing!" Tracer pulled the trigger as the result destroys the artillery units in one go due to the explosion.

"Target destroy!" John commented "All units be advice, I see a way out! Drive on!"

However, all of a sudden, one of the tanks at the back took a hit.

"This is Anvil three-three! We took a hit in the engine! Smokes building up! We are bailing out!" The commander informed as the crew of the tank starts jumping out the damage tank.

"Solid copy! Anvil four-five! Stay with Anvil three-three till rescue crew arrive, how copy?" John asked

"This is Anvil four-five, acknowledge order and hulling down!"

"Rest of you, on me!" John commanded

"Sir!" The tank commanders replied

The remaining tanks pushed on through the desert though made contact with little resistance, much to John's relieve and the tanks made it on to a road.

"Sir, if we follow the road from here we will reach to the city in a few mins." The driver said over the intercom.

However, one of the tanks radio in "This is Anvil four-two, I am sad to report that we can't go any further, we are suffering from fuel leakage and unable to progress. How copy?"

'Shit' was all John thought.

"Copy that, Hull down until rescue crew arrives, over." John commanded

"Affirmative. Good luck commander!"

"Anvil one-two, still with me?" John asked

"Anvil one-two here, green lights across the board and awaiting orders."

John thought on whether it is possible to continue with the mission with only two tanks until Tracer held his hands.

"We can do this luv." Tracer said with a smile "Just a few more steps."

John smiled back and opened the hatch, letting in the hot air from the outside as he readjusts the command sit and look forward.

"Alright chums! Let's do this!" John spoke over the radio "Anvil one-two on me! And driver, move this iron clad bitch!"

"Yes sir!" the driver said and the tank started moving again.

John spotted multiple humanoid mechs surrounding them and starts issuing orders.

"Gunner right flank! Three o'clock!" John commanded

"Got it!" Tracer said and fired the main gun and the mounted machine gun destroying the mechs at ease.

Then John saw several bastion units parking near a fusion core station and smiled.

"Anvil one-two, several bastions on your left fire your coax at the fusion core station!" John commanded

"Acknowledge!" The tank commander said and the tank fired, when the bullets from the machine gun made contact. The station blew up causing a shock wave, shaking the tanks.

"Fucking hell that almost made me puke." The driver said over the intercom.

"Keep up the good work everyone; I can almost see the city!" John stated "One last effort and we will be there! Tally ho!"

The two tanks fought on till they finally reach the outskirts of the city, allowing the young commander to finally collapse from exhaustion. John took off Tracer's goggles and wiped off the sweat on his forehead but noticed his eyes started watering. He eventually realizes he was crying and knew the reason for it.

Tracer noticed this and jumped out of her sit and hug John as he started sobbing on her jacket.

"Shh… it's ok… I'm here luv." Tracer whispered as she started combing his hair with her hands.

"It's not ok, someone I knew died." John continues sobbing on Tracer's Jacket.

"It's ok let it all out." Tracer whispered

"Sorry you have to see me like this… not my coolest side." John darkly chuckled.

"Hush luv… you're definitely a hero in my book, cool or not." Tracer stated, trying to comfort the commander.

John pushes Tracer away lightly and looked her in the eye.

"Really?" John asked

Tracer nodded then John pulls her back, hugging her tighter. "Thanks, that really means a lot."

"Anytime luv but we must move quickly, we got a man to save." Tracer said as she stroke John's hair. "After that we could nip to a pub?"

"I… would like that." John said and the two got out of tank.

As they jumped down, they were greeted by the crew of the other tank with their loader and driver, saluting at them while their loader was holding a backpack.

The tank commander from the other tank step forward. "On behalf of Anvil Company, we would like to thank you for what you have done. Hammer and her crew would have been proud."

"I'm… sorry for your lost." John said

"We can mourn them later, right now there's still the mission to complete sir." The Tank commander said.

John's loader came up to him and gave him the backpack. "All the E.M.P charges, ration packs and sleeping bags are in here and a light gun for self-defense, it's not much but at least you will have a fighting chance."

John took the backpack and put on the straps. "Thank you." He then gave a salute which she and the rest saluted back.

"Good luck in there." The loader said which John gave her a nodded and walked towards Tracer

"Ready to go luv?" He asked as he held her hand.

Tracer gave him a smile and a mocking saluted "There's no time standing around." With that, the two headed into the city with the sun setting down over them, not knowing the dangers they might be facing.

"By the way Tracer, something had been bothering me for some time." John asked

"What is it luv?" tracer looked at him curiously

"What is currency?"

To be continued…

 **Author's note: Thanks for the reviews so far, they have been really helpful.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jesse McCree part 2

Tracer blinked a couple of times initially, unable to comprehend what John was talking about as they passed an abandoned Rikimaru ramen shop, holding hands while being on guard for possible threats.

"Erm… are you asking for the meaning or the money luv?" Tracer asked

"Wait, our money is actually called currency?!" John exclaimed

"Yeah… it has always been our form of cash since they stopped producing the domestic ones." Tracer explained. "Why? You asked like you have never paid before." Tracer looked down at John with her right eyebrow raise, showing her curiosity.

"Yeah, I usually just point whatever I want and get it." John quickly thought.

"Wow! Blimey, not only you're cute but rich." Tracer said excitingly "Hehe…I hit the jackpot."

"Ha. Ha." John laughed sarcastically "Lucky for you, I know you're not a so called gold digger."

"Hehe… how would you know? We only met a week ago." Tracer said as she lets go of John's hand and walked a pace faster, turning around to face him. "You know, you shouldn't trust people too easily, even with me."

'I trust you cause I main you in Overwatch.' John thought as he readjusts the backpack to be comfortable

"Call it a hunch beautiful. Besides, it's not every day a famous woman falls in love with you at first sight." John argued.

Tracer giggled and gave John a peck on the cheeks. "I'm happy you trust me that much luv."

John sighed. "And why are you so lax? We are in enemy territory."

"Have you notice anything strange?" Tracer asked

John looked around and realized it's been awfully quiet. "Yeah… it's quiet, too quiet." Upon further observation, John notice there's no feral robots in site, only abandon vehicles and rundown buildings that once stand proudly.

"Hehe… exactly." Tracer smiled "Think of it as a date, we haven't been on our first one yet."

John rolled his eyes with his arms cross. "You really have the strangest taste in picking your location to date huh?" He held Tracer's right hand again and the two started walking.

John notice as they walked, Tracer seems to be very content of the situation they are in as she hums to a tune he was not familiar with, all the while having skips in her steps. John shrugged off, concluding that she was having fun only to stop his train of thoughts as they came across a destroyed bridge. Though the water that flows through had long been dried up, it was a long way down with no way of going back up without having climbing equipment.

'Well, the General is not wrong.' John thought as he looks down at the dried up canal 'Gonna make a lot of noise just by trying to get to the other side.'

John looks at Tracer. "Well… I don't suppose there's another way across."

"I can carry you and blink across; it'll be a lot faster." Tracer suggested as she offered her free hand.

"You sure? That's a very big gap and it's a long way down if we fall." John explained as he continues looking down.

"Cheer up luv! I can do this if I use all my three charges." Tracer smiled showing her confidence.

"Over confidence is an insidious killer." John said as he notices her confidence "Fine, but please be gentle luv."

With that, John wraps his arms around Tracer's neck as she carries him in a bridal style fashion though having a bit of difficulty due to the extra baggage on John.

"My, aren't you getting heavy." Tracer commented as she tries to balance herself due to the shift in weight. "You should try to lose some weight luv."

"Oh very funny luv." John huffed "Keep saying things like that and you'll end up having a sexless marriage with me."

"Hehe… sorry luv, can't miss an opportunity like this." Tracer winked

"I'm only sixty kilograms." John muttered. "Not my fault this backpack's heavy."

Tracer giggled. "You all ready and snuggled there?"

John rest his head on Tracer's shoulder facing down, hoping to not see the outcome if the worst was to happen. "Ready, for what is worth."

Tracer smiled and exhaled, relaxing her mind as she started running towards the ledge. She jumped as high as she could and blinked a short distance over the bridge only to reappear in midair, she quickly blinked again shortening the distance. With one more charge left, she blinks once more, barely landing on the edge but loses her balance as the platform she stand on gave way due to the weight. Tracer forces herself to lean forward, putting her free foot down on a more solid ground. Tracer let out a sigh of relieve.

"Is it over?" John asked while still having his head facing down on Tracer's shoulders

"You can lift your head up now." Tracer said cheerfully.

John lifted his head and saw they did reached to the other side with no hindrance, he proceed to give a peck on Tracer's cheek.

"You can let me down ya know." John indicated

"And what happens if I don't wanna?" Tracer smiled back at him.

"I'll do this to ya." John said as he bit Tracer's right ear and proceed to use his tongue to lick her ear canal, causing her to let out a soft moan as she shakes uncontrollably, losing her grip which allows John to stand back on his two feet.

"Blimey… You're quite the stud aren't ya?" Tracer commented as she tried to regain composure.

John smiled and grabs Tracer's hand. "Come luv, it's getting dark. Let's us find a spot and rest for the night."

Tracer nodded as the two walked on with the sunset changing into the night with its stars illuminating over the abandon city. They came to a stop when they found another ramen shop and agreed to stay there. John opened the door at ease as the lock had rusted over the years of neglect. Upon opening, the two were both greeted by the dust and sand that was stored up, though it was dark inside the shop, it was brightly illuminated by Tracer's chronal accelerator.

Tracer armed herself with her pulse pistols while John trailing behind her, shutting the door behind them as Tracer searches around the shop for any possible threats. Afterwards, Tracer gave the all clear signal and John starts unpacking.

"So, what' cha got there?" Tracer asked while taking off her chronal accelerator, bracers and gloves.

"Today's menu is mac and cheese with two canteens of water and a light gun too keep us safe." John answered as he rolled out the sleeping bags.

"Yum." Tracer said sarcastically as she picked up the ration and inspected it. "Did they give us the self-heating bags luv?"

John searched for the said item that Tracer asked but shakes his head.

"Bloody nice." Tracer muttered and proceeds to open the ration.

John sat down next to her and handed her a spoon which Tracer took it and proceeds to eat.

"You left your goggles on by the way." John stated as he ate a spoonful of the cold mac and cheese.

"Oh, thanks luv." Tracer said as she took it off

"Say… what are we gonna do after when the jobs done?" Tracer asked as she ate.

"Sleep and wait for the next mission most likely." John sadly smiles. "And start mourning for Hammer."

"Cheer up luv, It's not your fault." Tracer said as she tried to comfort.

"I know," John sighed "It just happens all so sudden for me, How do you handle something like that?"

Tracer thought hard in choosing her words carefully. "You just have too and pray you get back the wanker that did to the person. That's what they told me back in the R.A.F."

"Do you think we will?" John asked as he finished eating with his last bite.

"We will luv." Tracer smiled as she looks at John.

"I got a question, could you answer for me?" John asked

"Please don't tell me it's something about currency." Tracer answered

John chuckled "No, it's about us."

"What about us?" Tracer questioned as she finishes up her last bite.

"Why did you pick me?" John asked "There's a lot of lads out there who would love to date you."

Tracer laughed "You could say you were exotic." She smiled at John. "But in all honesty luv, there isn't really a reason, it just happen."

"Love at first sight huh?" John sighed.

"Hehe… you could say that luv." Tracer said "What about you? You could have rejected it."

"I too, fell victim to the curse." John smiled "Though I will admit I am attracted to your big eyes since mine are small."

"Awww… aren't you the sweetest." Tracer said as she pinches John's cheeks.

"Stop that, it hurts." John sighed as he grabs Tracer's hand that was pinching him. "Ya know, it's been awfully quiet for a city that runs a killing robot army."

"All the more reason to enjoy this while we still can." Tracer smiled back.

John looks at Tracer, then turn slightly away from her. "You wanna make out?"

This causes Tracer to giggled, "Blimey, straight to the point eh?"

"Well do you?" John asked but he got his answer as Tracer planted her lips on to his and started pushing her tongue in his mouth. Which he gladly opens it for her to enter as both of their tongue started to wrestle one another. John loses balance with Tracer being aggressive her kisses, causing him to lay flat on his back with Tracer being on top of him. John quickly uses his arms and grab Tracer's waist, pulling her closer to him as the two embrace each other.

After a while, Tracer pulls back from her assault and stares at John as the stars illuminate the darken room, giving visibility to the aftermath of her attack all the while admiring her achievement. The result was a heavy breathing young man with his hair messed up and saliva dripped on the sides of his mouth.

"Could… you… at… least… let… me… breathe... darling." John panted as he laid flat on the ground still unable to move from the position he is in while Tracer is still sitting on his waist.

Tracer smiled and bit her lips which John admittedly look very seductive as she proceed to take off her jacket, leaving her tank top on causing John to blush lightly. Tracer smiled at his reaction and continued, taking the last fabric of cloth exposing her bare breasts.

"Like what you see luv?" Tracer asked as she squeezes her breasts together with her arms.

John nodded while still trying to catch his breath. Tracer grabs John's right hand place it on her left breast in a swift motion, fitting perfectly into his hand. John's heart races faster than ever before, all the while being able to feels Tracer's heart beating at a rapid pace more than normal. John squeezes her breast causing her to let out soft moan as she bit her right index finger to suppress it. Not letting up, John pushes himself up in order to get a comfortable position. Though John is still shorter than Tracer, he was able to reach her height at a sitting position. John stare into her eyes with lustful intend and gave her a kiss as he then proceed down to her neck and suck it with force, enough to cause a hickey though it also in turn made Tracer moan louder as she bit harder on her finger. John work his way down to her collar bone, sucking on it which planted another love mark and then he reach to her breasts.

John slowly massages her left breast then places his lips on her nipple which had perked up for quite some time. He first started biting it softly as he then licked it in circles with his tongue, causing Tracer shiver. Finally, after a lot of teasing, John started sucking her breast which Tracer couldn't suppress her moans any longer as she lets go of her finger and embraces John's head tightly. John soldiers' on as Tracer's breathing started to get heavier with each action he does to the point she finally reached climax, letting out an uncontrollable moan that she built up so much, she released her orgasm and clutches John's head very tightly.

After a while, Tracer lets go of John as she regain consciousness from the ecstasy she had experience while John looking at her with content.

"You know, ya're pretty easy to reach your orgasm just by sucking on your tits while not having to play down there." John commented as his hand slips into Tracer's tight pants and stick his middle finger into her wet vagina, pulling it out to show her how wet she was.

"Oh shut it luv." Tracer smacked John playfully. "It's been a while since I had a man did to me."

"I aim to please." John smiled at her.

"I'm sure you're pretty hard down there after what ya have done." Tracer indicated with her finger, pointing at John's pants.

John chuckles "Thank you for the obvious observation Sherlock."

Just then, movement could be heard outside of shop, Tracer quickly grab John and the two hid behind a window to observe what was happening outside.

"Do you think the Omincs heard us?" Tracer asked John while he passed the light gun to her.

"One thing for certain, they ruin the mood and my Willy has gone soft." John answered.

Tracer softly giggled and watched on but was surprised to see Talon operatives in the area with them guarding a convoy of trucks, leading down the road.

"Talon…" Tracer whispered to John "What are they doing here?"

"Well… that's a surprising turn of events." John commented. "Quickly darling, put back on your clothes, the hunt is on."

Tracer nodded and started putting her clothes back on while John grabs the backpack of E.M.P charges and headed for the door. John opened the door and peaked out to see Talon operatives were still swarming the area though they were starting to disperse after the last of the convoys units left. Tracer met John at the door with her pulse pistols at the ready and the light gun by her side.

"Coast is clear, you take point luv." John commanded

"Roger!" Tracer replied back, leading on into the streets as they trail the convoy in the shadows of the night. Until they finally reach the center of the cause, which was a factory that scales beyond what John could have imagined.

"By his majesty prerogative…" John said as his eyes were fixated on the building. "This place is bloody huge."

"Blimey…" Tracer muttered "Do you think they are the cause of all of this?"

"Only one way to find out." John answered "Quickly luv, carry me and zip pass the door before it closes."

Without hesitation Tracer carried John in the typical bridal style and blink through the entrance without being detected. Once in the shadows, Tracer put John down and the two sneak their way further into the factory. Along the way they saw the assembly line that is manufacturing the feral bastions with each one being dished out at a rapid pace, while a few Talon operatives stand guard as they over saw the assembly.

"Blimey, how can they do this…" Tracer commented

"Robot army… fucking walkers… that's not all, Look!" John pointed at the said direction, it was a giant humanoid mech towering the whole facility.

"God save the king…" Tracer muttered

"Well… at least now I can tell the General that it is not a god A.I." John said trying to brighten the situation. "All that's left is McCree."

"I think they captured him." Tracer answered while still eyeing on the giant mech though she notice there is a purple glowing box sticking out of its chest.

"Then we have to find the security room to know where they prisoned him." John grimed "Or find out if they already dispose of him."

'Chances are, they still keep him around cause, well he's a hero of the game.' John thought

Tracer looked around and found the room as she tapped on John shoulder and pointed at it. John nodded and followed her as she took point to avoid contact with the enemy. After a few close calls, they manage to arrive to the door. Tracer opened slightly and saw a lone Talon operative sitting by the controls looking at a holographic monitor, playing hearthstone.

"Alright stay here luv, I'll take him out." Tracer whispered as she aims her pulse pistols at the guard.

"That won't be necessary." John gestured. "There are ways in solving this without the need of shooting darling."

Before Tracer could answer back, John opened the door fully and walked in causally before Tracer was able to protest.

"Excuse me." John said in a low deep voice

"Yeah?" The Talon operative asked while still focusing on the game

"Could you tell me where that bastard McCree is being held?" John asked the Talon operative "Just came back with the convoy and I want to settle the score with him."

"Don't we all?" The Talon darky chuckled "He's down the hall from here, locked up near the main power generator, couldn't miss it and don't worry no one's there to stop you, he's all yours to 'personally' settle with him just don't beat to death though, some of us still want to settle with him."

"Thank you, oh and polymorph Malygos, flame strike the board, summon Lee Roy Jenkins and hit him in the face." John commanded as he walked out the door.

"Well?" Tracer asked with a displease look on her face.

"Down the hall, near the main generator, no one's guarding him." John repeated what the Talon operative said. Tracer rolled her eyes as she grabs John's hand and the two walked to the location in the distance while they heard the Talon operative shouted yes to the top of his lungs, indicating he had won the game.

"Still got it." John muttered with content as they arrived at the cell. Inside, there was a rack hanging the cowboy clothes with a gun still attach to it and a grisly man with an unshaved beard that hadn't been trimmed to perfection from days of neglect.

"Jesse McCree?" John asked the man

The man looked up and saw John and Tracer. "Are you my huckleberry?" he asked

"I'm the good, the bad and you're definitely the ugly." John commented "What do ya think?"

The man laughed "Well since Tracer is here, I said you are. The names McCree, the question now is who are you if you're not from Talon."

"I'm Commander John Allster of Overwatch, I'm here to recruit you back to duty." John explained.

"Overwatch? Overwatch is dead" McCree stated

"Not anymore," John declared "The world's changing, we need everyone on board. Talon is growing and I need every bloody overwatch hero I can get, I lost a lot of good soldiers to find you."

"And what happens if I don't want to join?" McCree smirked "After all the last Overwatch fought over whom have the bigger guns."

"Then you will die here when this place comes down." John simply stated "And you will forever be branded a traitor of humanity."

"John… you can't be serious…" Tracer worried what John said

"I can't have a liability in overwatch." John stated "After all, he came from blackwatch, the cause of the fall of overwatch."

McCree eyes bulged of what John said but then he smirked "I see where this is going, you're blackmailing me."

"I like to call it, one sided beneficial relationship." John corrected him

"Fine, on one condition." McCree declared.

"Name your poison." John answered back as he open the cell.

"You gotta help me get rid of that giant robot." McCree said "Turns out that thing is actually being power by a Purple box I'm sure you saw it and when that thing starts up, oooh man."

John nodded, knowing what McCree meant as Tracer shot off the chains that tied him. McCree rubs his hands as he stands up and stretches his arms. "Man! It's been so long since I stand up and wow, you look really young."

"I am young; I'm twenty two years old." John stated in a mono tone voice.

John tosses his clothes to him. "Here cowboy, quickly change we're about to make contact."

"Just like old times…" McCree muttered then looked at Tracer though he notices something on her neck. "You're hurt? There's a mark on your neck."

Tracer didn't answer but instead laughed nervously and cover it with her right hand.

As if on cue, the alarm got sounded as the whole base started shaking from the rumble that was happening. With McCree finished changing and his trusty gun, peacekeeper on his side, the trio made their way out of the cell, only to the greeted by a line of Talon operatives aiming their weapons at them.

"Trying to crash our reunion lads? Ha!" Tracer shouted as she fired her pulse guns at them, hitting a few while the rest took cover.

"Cover me you two while I plant the charges!" John commanded

"Aye! Aye!" Tracer acknowledges

"What about the giant?" McCree shouted back while under fire

"Later!" John answered as he made his way to the generator though it was hanging above what seems to be a bottomless pit forcing John to walk slowly across as he planted the charges.

"Why the fuck does this universe have bottomless pits." John muttered as he places the charges one by one and looked down; only to look straight back up as his palm started sweating. "That's… a bloody long way down."

John looked back to the ongoing fight that is between the previous overwatch members against the Talon operatives as Tracer smacked an operative with her guns as she got close to them while McCree unloaded an entire load on a poor soul and tumbles back to cover. Tracer blinked behind the Talon operatives and started unleashing an entire clip on one of them, killing another operative in an instant. She re-winded herself back to her previous position when several shots hit her in the back, coming out unscathed and repeated the process again on another operative. All the while McCree threw flash bangs after flash bangs at them and fire his peace keeper, bullet after bullet with deadly precision. One Talon operative charges towards Tracer and knocked one of her pulse pistols out of her hand, she quickly grabs the light gun on her side and fired directly at the operative's head, quickly ending the fight between them as the person slums to the ground while Tracer quickly pick up her pulse pistol.

"Have you finished planting the charges luv?!" Tracer shouted as she threw her pulse bomb at the group of operatives killing them as their body parts and guts flew in every direction.

"Done!" John answered back as he planted the last one and ran back to them while avoid looking down.

"Let's roll out!" John commanded and the three ran far away from the generator till they reach to the giant mech. Unfortunately it was already activated and started moving with its arms swinging left and right, breaking the chains that held it.

"Blimey… What do we do?! What do we do?!" Tracer panicked, unsure on how to stop it.

"Hang on." McCree said as he drew his gun. "It's high noon." Suddenly a tumble weed came out from nowhere as Tracer and John watched on as the weed roll across between the mech and McCree.

"Draw!" McCree shouted and fire his pistol, hitting directly at the expose purple glowing box. However, the shot bounce off, leaving it unscathed.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING YANK!" John shouted as the Giant make its way towards them with McCree being stunned by the results.

John grabs the stunned McCree's hand and pulled him. "Initiating a tactical withdraw!" with that, the three companions ran as fast as their legs could carry them until they found an open top car that was used in the convoy.

"Everyone! Inside the vehicle now! Tracer! You drive!" John commanded as Tracer blinked into the driver sit and started the engine with John sat next to Tracer while McCree got into the passenger sit. John looked back and saw the mech aiming its weapons towards them.

"Drive! Drive now or we're dead!" John commanded

Tracer didn't hesitated and stepped on the accelerator forcing the car zoomed off into the city as the sun started rising with the mech firing its guns at them, missing every shot as explosions surrounding them.

"Now it's a good time to pull the trigger luv!" Tracer shouted, avoiding another shot.

John pulled out the detonator and pressed the trigger, the charges exploded causing an electronic shockwave current, shutting down the main generator and any electronics nearby as the visible wave of electric current passes through the buildings though narrowly stopped just the rear of the car. However, though the shockwave had hit the giant, it still continues on.

"OH COME ON!" John shouted "The bloody thing is still operational!"

"Hang on lads!" Tracer shouted "I'm gonna make the jump!" indicating they made it to the broken bridge. Tracer accelerated the car to the max as it hovers higher than normal and flew over it, landing on the other side. This however, didn't stop the giant mech as it walked across the dried up canal with ease, causing John to lose all hope.

"Well… it's nice knowing you two." John said as Tracer rolled her eyes and drove off towards where the American Abrams were. As they made it out of the city, the trio saw the Abrams were still there with their guns at the ready. The tanks fired when they saw the giant mech within visual range, finally stopping it in its tracks as Tracer drove towards and stopped near the tanks. The tank designated Anvil two-two, had its loader's hatch opened revealing the loader herself.

"Commander!" The loader shouted down "What the fucking Uncle Sam's hell is that thing?!"

"Don't know! Don't care! Just keep bloody shooting the wanker's purple box!" John commanded as the trio got out of the car.

"Yes sir!" The loader saluted and the two tanks kept firing at the giant till the purple box got destroyed by the constant fire.

"Well, can't say that was the most heroic action to bring down the wanker." John commented as he looked on at the aftermath and watched the giant mech burning with the sun fully lit the abandon city, indicating it's already morning.

"We did it…" John muttered as he realized it is over, he then shouted on the top of his lungs "WE DID IT!" as the tank crews got out and cheered with him.

Tracer hugged John while McCree smoked a cigar with his hat tipped downwards as the mech continues to burn. In the distance, transport gunships could be heard coming towards them and started landing around the wreckage. One of the gunship was carrying the General as he steps out of it and walked towards the crew.

"Commander." The General saluted

"General." John saluted back. "Mission accomplish, sir."

"You and your overwatch team had saved a lot of soldiers today. Sargent Hammer and her crew would have been proud." The General stated.

"Sorry for your lost sir." John said with a straight face while still saluting

The General nodded. "In other news, it is saddened for me to not give you and your team a medal for what you have done since overwatch activities are still illegal but give us a call when you need help, the American army stands with you."

"I'm sure we will, trouble always seems to find us." John chuckled.

The General turned to McCree "And by the presidents order, you are here by pardon from all your past crimes and criminal activities."

McCree was shocked by this as he dropped his cigar on the ground.

"And as a man speaking to you personally," The General said and saluted "Thank you for saving my mother-in-law, she was on the train that you save from the hijacks. My wife would have broken down in tears if she died that day."

McCree regained his composure and pick up his cigar. "All in the days work, justice ain't gonna disperse itself." He answered back and gave a clumsy saluted.

The General nodded and face back to John. "I'm sure you want to head back after all this."

John yawned "Yep, and I'm gonna sleep on the gunship come Tracer, McCree, lets head back."

"I'll stick around; see if I can get any Intel on why Talon is here other than building that giant robot." McCree said

"All right Yank." John said as he walk towards a gunship with Tracer already onboard "One question though, I know you came to the city to get that purple box thing but how did you walked all the way?"

"Vigilante secret." McCree answered with a smirk. John rolled his eyes and stepped on the gunship with its doors closed as it took off into the sky.

John rested his head on Tracer's shoulder as the ride was smooth enough to cause John too slowly fall asleep with the sun rays gently hitting his skin.

"It's been an exciting adventure so far eh luv?" Tracer asked as she strokes John's hair.

"Yus indeed, got three overwatch members back, stopped a zombie robot and gang infestation, cock blocked by them, a platoon of German soldiers and a mechanic." John yawned and closes his eyes. "Not bad for writing down on my reference."

Tracer giggled. "Say luv, since the mission is done and we got time to spare."

"Yea?" John asked as try to get into a comfortable position

"Let's head back to Kingston, Mondatta is giving a speech in a couple of days and I would love to see him." Tracer stated. "He has been a huge inspiration to me."

"Yea… sure… we can do that darling." John replied back, being oblivious to what Tracer said but then realizes as he opened his eyes, causing him to be fully awake.

'Oh Shiet! I forgotten about that fucker!' John thought.

To be continued…

 **Author's note: Thanks for the reviews and feedback they have been encouraging!**

 **To Dr. Angela Ziegler: Thanks for the review! And yes I copied a lot of the mission scene 'Thunder Run'. It will be a major miss opportunity if I don't include it since McCree's comic is based in the Houston desert.**


	5. Chapter 5

United Kingdom part 1

John woke up by the sound of rain running down a window as it hits the glass. He rubs his eyes and sat up only to realize he was on a bed.

'Wait, wasn't I resting on Tracer's shoulder and realized I forgotten about Mondatta?' John thought 'How did I end up in bed?'

He noticed something different; the temperature was a lot colder than in the Houston desert. He continued and looked around seeing nothing out of the ordinary, a typical wardrobe on the side, a Starcraft two poster with D.V.A posing on the wall, a holographic television and Tracer's chronal accelerator hanging on a hanger with the clothes she usually wore.

'Well… this is not the first time I woke up not knowing where I am.' The young commander thought as he shrugged but quickly hid under the sheets as the door knob turned. Soft footsteps were followed as it approaches closer to him, racing his heartbeat faster.

"John? You're a wake luv?" A familiar voice asked.

John peeked and saw Tracer with a worried look on her face with her wearing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt printed with Lucio's logo. The commander sighed with relieve to see her and sat up again as he looked at her with content.

"I am now." John smiled at her.

Tracer giggled and bent over to comb his hair to the side. "Blimey, you're a pretty heavy sleeper you know that."

"What makes you say that darling?" John asked cheekily.

"Hehe… you slept all the way from America till here." Tracer answered as she kneels down, resting her head on the side of the bed while staring at John with a smile on her face.

"Where is here exactly?" John asked with his left eyebrow raised.

"You're in my home luv, London to be exact." Tracer answered back.

John stared at her for a while then looks down at his clothes, seeing he wore the G-suit instead of the tank uniform he last wore during the gunship ride.

"Err… darling, could you tell me in detail how did we end up from America to London?" John asked as he tries to put the thought pieces together.

Tracer giggled as she stood up and lie down next to John which he moved over to give her room, allowing to also rest her head on his shoulder.

"After we landed, I gave Winston a call, telling him McCree will be joining soon and I tried waking ya up but you were still sleeping no matter how hard I tried. The doc there said you were exhausted from lack of sleep. So instead of waiting, I strapped you in the jet and off we go." Tracer explained with using her hands and making kiddy sounds of a plane.

John laughed but stopped. "Waaaaaiiitttt a minute… Where's the jet and how did I got into the G-suit.?"

"Oh I parked it at the R.A.F Northolt, near London and I got the chaps at the American base to help me change you." Tracer replied with a serious tone.

John blinked several times then looked down in shame. "I feel violated."

Tracer burst out laughing causing the young commander to look at her as she wipes the tears that were coming out of her eyes.

"Just kidding luv, I was the one who changed you." Tracer said then got close to his ear and whispered. "And I say your little Willy is quite impressive." Causing John to shiver as her breath touches his neck.

"Err… thanks?" John replied unsure what to make of the comment.

Tracer giggled and reached for her back pocket, handing John a letter.

"It came in the mail this morning." Tracer said "I'm surprise it's for ya since I'm the only one living here."

John took the letter and glance at it, it was the same one that were given to him for the past missions. The young commander opened the sealed letter in front of Tracer, revealing its contents. It was the standard written paper and a hard plastic black card with John's name and its clear indication written credit card. Tracer's eyes widen when she saw the contents but kept silent, oblivious to John's knowledge.

'Oh a credit card, finally I can buy something.' John thought while still being oblivious to Tracer's silence as she stared at the contents.

The young commander then picked up the written paper and read it,

"Hello Commander, Your recent efforts in stopping a potential Omnic crisis and undermining Talon organization activities have been most impressive. Though I only wish I could bring more good news, while intelligence is investigating the wreckage you left behind, they have indicated a planned attack will be taking place in Kingston; the target is currently unknown. All we do know it will be taking place Tomorrow evening. While you will be waiting for further Intel, I have attached a credit card for your future purchases you can make. I am confident you will handle this matter with great interest. Remember commander, we will be watching."

'Unknown? Well that's a first; lucky for me, I know who the target is.' John thought but realized he read the letter in front of Tracer.

The young commander turned to face her, only to be greeted with an expression that has questions waiting to be answered.

John took a deep breath and sighed. "I'll answer whatever questions you have luv but you must have an open mind."

Tracer nodded but still unsure.

"And before you asked, I'm not with Talon, yes I love you and yes, like Athena said I came from a normal family." John explained

Tracer sighed with relieve. "Hehe… at least you answered some of it."

"What are the other questions you have luv?" John asked with curiosity

"Who is this person that keeps sending these letters?" Tracer asked with concern "Can he be trusted and how do you know him?"

'This is what I get for slipping up a bit.' John thought.

"I don't mind telling you but you should have asked me way before we left for Germany." John answered and kissed Tracer on the forehead.

"I… was excited about seeing everyone again I… forgot." Tracer replied embarrassingly

The young commander sighed. "I honestly don't know who this person really is but I trust him with my life. If he asks me to go to hell, I'll ask him when do I start. As to how I know him, I can't answer that."

'I don't think I can ever answer that, how do you explain I knew him from another game.' John thought

"Really? That's a bit too much trusting, even for you." Tracer asked as she sat up.

"Deadly." John answered and kissed Tracer on the lips but was shortly interrupted by his stomach growling for food.

"Blimey, I almost forgot I cooked breakfast for you, come." Tracer commanded as she got off from the bed and pulled John, leading him downstairs of the house.

Tracer led John to a dining table and pulls out a chair.

"Sit." She commanded which the young commander obeyed. After Tracer left him to fetch breakfast, John looked around and found Tracer's home to be rather simple where no luxuries were present. John got up from his sit and walked up to the television that was present in the room, turning it on. The first thing that came on was the news.

"After years of battling the last remnants of the first Omnic crisis, the American government finally can declare the war is over on their soil." The reporter announced. "It is to the brave men and women that are to thank for their services in ensuring future generations could live in a better world of tomorrow."

'Funny how this is not drawn in the comic blizzard made.' The commander thought as he chuckled 'In their defense the story is about overwatch heroes, not the lives of soldiers. It would make a boring comic.'

"There have been reports and witness accounts that the American army had some external assistance in dealing in with the crisis." The reporter continued "Multiple consistent reports suggests that an unknown jet bearing no country markings was seen landed and taking off before and after the battle. The government dismissed the reports as false information that is led to be seen in the near future."

'Must be the council's doing.' John thought

"And finally, the world renowned Tekhartha Mondatta, will be giving a speech in Kingston tomorrow evening and will be heavily guard under his majesty rule, this is BBC news, signing off." The reporter ended.

'Well, time to change the fate of a robot.' The commander thought.

"Watching the news luv?" Tracer asked as she brought out two plates of food and placed it on the table and sat down.

"Yeah, they just tele on our victory in America, though it will be much better if they told we took part in it." John replied grumpily as he sat back down and looked at his food which was a full English breakfast.

"You know how the world works luv, they branded us as criminals." Tracer said sadly.

"And that's why we need them to report on it luv." John stated as he took a bite of his breakfast which he gratefully enjoyed. "By the way, this is very delicious."

"Awww… thanks luv." Tracer blushed. "Oh, it's ok if you don't wanna eat the black pudding, a lot of people can't handle it."

"Lucky for you, I'm not one of them." John stated as he ate another bite. "I'm half Chinese darling; I eat pig's blood sometimes."

"Hehe… glad to know luv." Tracer smiled while taking a bite of her food.

"By the way, did you take my suit before we left?" The young commander asked, chewing his food at the same time.

Tracer stopped eating and looked down at her plate. "Yeah but it was dirty so I wanted to wash it but it got torn up a bit."

"Oh that's ok it is expected, we can go to a tailor and ask them to fix it after breakfast." John stated and chuckled. "Plus it will be a normal date this time."

Tracer sadly chuckled. "Yeah, we can do that. I recognize the brand so I can take you to the store."

John notices her mood suddenly changed and held her hand.

"Is there something wrong luv?" John asked with a worried expression, squeezing her hand softly.

"Oh! Erm… nothing wrong luv, just thinking of something sad that's all." She answered with a forced smile.

The commander didn't pursue any further and the couple finished their breakfast. Tracer got up after finishing and grabbed a paper bag containing his suit while he grabs the two empty plates and dumped them in the kitchen sink. As he got out of the kitchen, Tracer was ready to depart with his suit in the bag and an umbrella at her side.

"You sure you're ok to go out without your chronal accelerator?" John asked as he takes the umbrella.

"Yeah, don't worry luv." Tracer answered while she took out a pair of glasses and put them on. "I could go without it for twenty hours before my disassociation starts acting up so I can blend in with you."

"I shee… also I didn't know you wore glasses." John commented.

"They're fake luv." Tracer replied as she adjusted it "Makes people think twice before they realize it's me."

John smiled at the idea, reminding him of a superhero using the same tactic as he grabs Tracer's hand and the couple exited the house while the rain pouring down with the young commander holding the umbrella over them.

"You ok luv? You don't really have to hold the brolly you know, I can do it for us both." Tracer suggested as she notice the height difference between them.

"Don't worry about it; I know I am shorter than you but let me do this. It's the least I can do for someone who saved me a number of times." John replied as he lightly squeezes Tracer's hand hoping she would allow it.

"Alright luv but do tell me when ya're having trouble." Tracer said as she led on.

The walk in the rain dampens the mood around them as it wets the soles of their shoes with having to step on the puddles that lie around the pavements of London. They reached to a building that was towering to the sky in the heart of the city as its iconic brand was large enough for the eyes to see. Tracer stopped right in front of its doors indicating this was the place.

"This is the place luv, here's your suit." Tracer said as she handed the paper bag to John. "You go on ahead, I'll wait outside."

"In the bloody rain? Why not just come with me?" John asked with a curious expression.

Tracer sighed. "I knew were rich but I didn't expected you to be this well off luv, this is where the elite shops and I don't feel welcome here."

'Wait… I'm actually rich?! Forget that; is this the reason why Tracer was upset?' John thought as he tipped toe and gave a peck on her cheeks.

"Is that why you made a sad face during breakfast?" The commander asked.

Tracer looked down at him and nodded. "When you asked about what currency is back in America, I thought you were kidding but when I saw the brand on your suit, you were serious about it. I thought if I just keep being happy around you, you wouldn't notice-"

Tracer got interrupted by John as he pulled her down by tugging her t-shirt and gave her a passionate kiss though a lot more force than usual with it as he held the umbrella under them. After a while, John lets go of her and broke off the kiss as he stares into her eyes.

"Whatever you thought of before, disregard that." John commanded. "You picked me as your partner and I accepted that, if you don't want to go in its fine. We can go somewhere else, the suit is not important anyways."

Tracer shook her head but smiled. "Thanks for the thought luv but no, I don't want you to throw something this expensive just for my sake. I'll go in with you just so you get your suit fix and no arguments."

John sighed in defeat and the couple entered the building. As they enter, they were met by the finest luxuries that humanity had to offer. John noticed Tracer starting to feel tense due to the environment they are in.

'Can't blame her, even I'm feeling scared just by being here.' John thought as he held Tracer's hand tighter.

The couple got stopped by a female in a formal suit who was also accompanied by two security guards, one on each side of her. The commander looked closer at her and spotted the tag identifying her as the manager of the store.

"I'm terribly sorry but your kind is not welcome here." Said the manager "Would you please be so kind and show yourselves out before I have security dispose of you."

'Oh great, so it's one of those cliché moments.' John thought

"Excuse me?" John asked with his right eyebrow raised.

The manager sneered. "If you haven't notice, this place is where only the elite citizens shop at and you sir are in the military which I doubt you and your woman beside you could afford to shop here."

"Look ma'am, I got my suit here and I just want it to be fixed." John said as he tried to contain his anger.

"Hmph! I highly doubt it belongs to us since we only use the finest materials." The female manager said in the most snobbish accent. "Leave now or I have security to use force."

"Let just go luv. It's not worth it." Tracer said with a calming voice.

John was about to argue with the manager but was interrupted.

"John! Is that you darling?!" asked a voice in the distance.

The group turned and saw a middle-aged woman who dressed very formal as the manager of the store and walked up to them. The woman hugged the commander, shocking everyone including the manager and security guards.

"My word darling, have you just been eating sandwiches again after graduating? You have gotten thin." The woman commented as she examined the commander.

'Ok?! Who the fuck are you old hag?!' John thought as he looked at Tracer who was shocked by the event being unfolded right in front of them, he then turned to the manager who appears much paler than when they met.

"Y-y-you know him Director?" The manager asked as she staggered with her words.

"Of course you twat! How could you forget he is my godchild! I even have a life size portrait of him and his family on display here!" The woman shouted at the manager.

"Come darling, it's been a month since you last visited me, I'll deal with them latter." The woman said as she pulled the commander's free hand with Tracer following beside him, leaving the stunned manager and security guards behind.

As they walked, John noticed that most of the customers were dressed formal while compare to him who was still in his G-suit. It was then the customers started looking at them and whispering softly which the commander can't make up what were they saying.

"Blimey… Those are the parliament members from the House of commons and House of lords." Tracer indicated as she looks at the customers.

"Perfect, now I can just walk up to them and ask if I can work for the prime minister." John said as Tracer and the woman snickered.

"Just like your father, always trying to find job opportunities." The woman commented

"Yup." John answered. "By the way… how's erm… business doing ma'am?"

"I just came back from Milan darling and you don't have to be so formal, I am your god-mother after all." The woman answered.

"Sorry… mother." John said, unsure if he was supposed to call her that.

John's god-mother chuckled. "Same as your father, always humble. I can see why your mother married him."

The young commander smiled. "I'm sure mom would be happy hearing that from you. So anyways how's Milan?"

"Yes, things are going quite well but they're just not the same, not the same." John's god-mother said with a sighed. "Supermodels… ha! Nothing super about them spoil stupid stick figures with puffy lips who only think about themselves! I am a designer for gods!"

They reached at the center of the building which had a scenic view of the area as lighting shines downwards creating an atmospheric comfort.

"Have a sit darling." John's god-mother offered to them as she sat down on an armchair.

The couple sat on a sofa together which was directly facing the woman though Tracer was having a bit of fun by bouncing on it since she notice it was very soft while John saw the portrait of him, his family and his god-mother hanging on a wall as it towers the center of attention. What John notice about the picture though is that he was wearing his graduation gown.

'Blimey… that's exactly the same picture that was taken during my graduation in my dimension.' He thought. 'Yet I have no memories of the woman who claims to be my god-mother and yet she knows me.'

"Here you go darling, tea with two lumps of sugar and a splash of milk just the way you like it." John's god-mother offered to him.

'Ok… she really knows me; no one knows how I like my tea to be serve except my family.' John thought as he took the cup of tea.

"How about you deary? What would you like?" The woman asked Tracer as she stopped playing with the sofa.

"Erm… I'll have what he has." Tracer answered as John's god-mother poured the tea and added the same amount she gave to the commander and served her.

"So what brings you here? You could have called me you know darling." John's god-mother asked.

"It's nothing important; I just need a fix job." John answered as he gave the paper bag to her.

"Hmmm… let's see here…" She examined the suit. "Sturdy mesh, nano-fabric and yet you're still able to make holes in it. What have my god-son been doing?"

"Oh nothing important just fell down." John said as he scratches his head.

"I see… hmph! This is a hobo suit darling I can't have you walked around in it." She exclaimed and tosses the suit in a nearby trash bin.

"What do you mean? You designed it." John argued

"I never look back darling, it distracts from the now." She replied back. "You two need a new suit that much is certain."

"Wait us two?" John asked as he points himself and Tracer.

"You can't! I'm far too busy to ask me now before I become free." John's god-mother answered, oblivious to the question.

"Wait, how's that answering the-" John got interrupted by his god-mother.

"Oh you push too hard darling! But I accept!" She exclaimed with a smile and took out a pen and a holographic data pad which she started drawing instantly.

"It will be bold, Dramatic! Oh you two will make a great couple for my latest creation!" She exclaimed with excitement.

"Erm… its ok ma'am. You don't really have to do this for me." Tracer said with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh don't worry deary! This is nothing to me and it is the first time my god-son brought someone!" She answered and pointed at Tracer's neck. "Especially when his mark is on your neck."

Tracer quickly covered it with her right hand and laughed nervously while blushing furiously. John on the other hand was drinking his tea not bothering by it.

"By the way deary, what's your name?" John's god-mother asked while continue sketching.

"Lena!" Tracer proudly said her name.

"That's a beautiful name, same as that overwatch hero Tracer, by the way darling when will I expect the fifth Allster generation?" John's god-mother asked him.

John spits his tea back into the cup and started coughing uncontrollably while Tracer quickly patted him on the back.

"In a few years maybe mother." John replied as he wheezes out the answer.

"Few years? Huh, I was hoping soon since Lena is much more beautiful than the so call super models back in Milan." John's god-mother said as she stopped sketching and pressed the send button on the side of the pad.

"Your suits will be ready in ten minutes darling." John's god-mother said as she put down the pad.

"Alright, so how much is it?" John asked as he about to reach for the credit card.

"It's a gift to you two darling." She answered. "And what kind of mother am I to accept money from someone I looked after since he was born."

"I see… thank you mother." The commander said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it darling, I'll call your parents after this, saying you dropped by." She said "and you two are doing a huge favor in testing out the new materials."

"Materials?" Tracer asked

"I'll show you darling." She answered and picked up the data pad again and showed the couple a clip, which was a mannequin wearing a formal suit walking.

"I started with the basics, cut it with a bit roomie with the thought of free movement for the fabric to be comfortable to the sensitive skins." John's god-mother explains when suddenly the clip changed showing the mannequin was being flambé by flamers. "It also can withstand the temperature of up to over nine thousand degrees." The clip changed again showing the mannequin being shot at by every small arm weapons known to man. "Completely bullet proof and machine washable darling, that's a new feature." Lastly, the clip shows the mannequin running at an inhuman speed. "Finally the suits are designed to withstand enormous amount of friction to prevent heat and from wearing out while it still breathes like Egyptian cotton. As an extra feature, each suit contains a life support system in case the wearer needs stabilizing from a fatal attack."

John's god-mother puts the data pad down after the clip finished. "Well? What do you think of the gifts darling?"

"What on earth do you think I'll be doing?" John asked his god-mother.

"Well I don't know darling but luck favors the prepared, so I covered the basics." She answered back

"You know I don't work for the military even though I'm wearing a G-suit right?" John said

"Meh, you two will still look fabulous anyway." She replied in mono-tone voice.

Just then, an assistant came with two suits readily in hand.

"Sir, ma'am, your suits are ready for changing." Said the assistant, directing to the couple. "If you two follow me, I shall direct you to the changing room."

With that the couple got up and followed the assistant to the changing room and gave them their respective suits. John was the first one to finish and got out where his god-mother was waiting for them as he was sporting a black suit much slicker than his old dark blue one with a striped blue tie.

"So darling, how does it feel?" She asked with her arms folded.

"Outstandingly comfortable mother, it's very light considering it does a lot of things." John said as he adjusts his tie. "Feels good to be back in a suit."

"Of course darling but you look good in anything." His god-mother smiled at him.

John rolled his eyes. "I don't know if I should be happy that my own god-mother is saying that to me."

"Erm… John luv, I don't think I can go out like this." Tracer said with only her head popping out of the changing room's curtain.

"What's wrong luv? The suit didn't fit?" John asked as he walked up to her.

Tracer shook her head. "It fits fine luv but what do you think?"

With that, Tracer opened the curtain which revealed her. It is the female version of what the young commander was wearing but the difference was Tracer didn't wore a tie with the top being unbutton and a skirt replacing the pants in order to reveal her long slender legs though it was covered by black stockings. Overall, the suit brings out her cleavage.

This stunned John and the assistant as they admire her while John's god-mother smiled widely.

"You look amazing deary!" she exclaimed. "I have outdone myself!"

"Hehe… thanks so what do you think luv?" Tracer asked John which snapped him out of his gaze.

"Has anyone told you that you are beautiful?" John asked with cheekily.

Tracer rolled her eyes. "Yes and that's you." Pointing at him which he grabs her hand and places his lips the back of it.

"Then I'm glad." The commander said as he held her hand. "But you can change back if you want."

Tracer shook her head. "I'll be fine since you're with me luv."

The couple turned when they heard a click which turned out was John's god-mother who took a photo of them.

"Terribly sorry darling, I just had too since you two look so good together." She explained and took another shot with her camera that came out from nowhere.

The couple walked out of the changing room with John's G-suit and the umbrella in the paper bag, they were greeted by the stares of onlookers as they whispered about them but this time he was able to listen in which ranged from asking if they were models to who are they till they reached the main entrance of the building.

"Come back soon you two." John's god-mother said as she hugged the two of them. "And give me a call next time darling so you won't have trouble getting in ok?"

John sighed in defeat. "Yes mother, I will."

"And Lena, look after him ok?" She asked Tracer.

"Hehe… I will ma'am." Tracer replied and gave her a mock saluted.

With that John's god-mother went back into the building.

"Well that went surprising well don't you say luv?" Tracer asked as she looked down at John.

"I'm more surprise that no one recognize you, even my god-mother." John replied

'Or the fact that I even have one.' He thought

"Hehe… well I guess I blend in rather nicely with these glasses." Tracer said and grabs the commander's hand. "Come luv, we still got a date to finish!"

Tracer pulled John and off they went on their date as they spent most of the time holding hands and did some sightseeing around London with John having bought a holographic data pad and the occasional stares from bystanders looking at Tracer. When evening came, the couple went into a pub and ordered dinner though John was exhausted from being dragged around by Tracer.

"Bloody hell woman! Could you at least let me rest a bit, I can't feel me legs anymore." John stated as his head was resting on the table. "I'm not athletic as you luv."

"Hehe… sorry luv." Tracer winked with her tongue sticking out. "By the way, what did you order? I couldn't hear what you told the waitress."

"Fish and chips, Guinness and Macallan year twelve whiskey on the rocks." John answered as he lifts up his head. "And you luv?"

"Hehe… Chip sarnie and house special beer." Tracer replied "And blimey I didn't know you drink."

"I don't, I only drink and smoke on special occasions." John stated.

"Hehe… So, how does it feel to be in a British pub luv?" Tracer asked as she took off her high-heel shoes.

"It's very British as tradition dictates that there must be football match broadcasting on the tele." John smiled as he looked at the holographic television.

"Glad you enjoyed it luv." Tracer said as she bit her lips and lifted her right leg and started rubbing John's crotch region under the table.

"How about this luv?" She whispered seductively.

John smiled though he maintains a straight face. "Yes I very much enjoy it but I have to command you to stop doing that since I don't wanna walk home with cum in my pants."

"Awww… ok." Tracer pouted and removed her leg.

The waitress brought their food and the couple ate happily throughout the night though John started to feel tipsy from the alcohol intake. After paying for the meal, Tracer led John back to her home and the two lie down on the bed.

"I had a fun time today luv." Tracer whispered into John's ear.

"Glad you enjoy it." John smiled as he took off his tie and kissed Tracer on the forehead.

"Say luv, do you have any energy left even though you said you were tired." Tracer asked

John smiled and sat on top of Tracer's waist, looking down at her. "You wanna shag me don't you luv."

Tracer nodded in silence as she stares into the young commander's eyes.

John chuckled at her eagerness and bended down to her face.

"Alright darling, I'll let you but before we start." John said as he licks his lips. "Do you like it rough or slow and passionate?"

Tracer thought for a moment of her choices then smiled back.

"I choose the slow and passionate so I can enjoy you for now." She answered

John laughed at her answer. "My, aren't you randy tonight darling." And the commander proceeds to unbutton the rest of her top, revealing her bare breasts. John then got off Tracer's waist and unzipped her skirt, revealing her knickers and stockings. Tracer then helped him by removing the rest of her clothes, leaving her completely naked on the bed which results the commander to blush furiously.

"Could you remove your clothes too luv, it's only fair." Tracer said embarrassingly.

John smiled and obeyed her request as he quickly took off his clothing which now leaving the two adults completely naked on the bed facing each other. John started kissing Tracer's forehead and went down to her lips as he places a kiss then moved on to her neck and started sucking with a bit of force producing another Hickey mark with Tracer softly moans. John massages her breast and kisses her collar bone making Tracer to breathe heavier than normal.

"Just put it in luv, I can't take it anymore." Tracer moaned

John snickered at her sexual craving as he stopped kissing her.

"Not yet luv." The commander whispered into her ear causing her to shiver.

John went down on Tracer and licked the sides of her vagina, causing her to squirm around the bed. Tracer bit her right index finger hard to suppress the pleasure she is experiencing while John started licking her clitoris and inserts his finger into her vagina as it hits her G-sport with his finger forming a hook.

"John… please luv, I can't hold on any longer." Tracer begged as her moans got louder.

John stopped and gave Tracer a passionate kiss as he held her hand. He positioned himself and gave what Tracer long desire as he inserted his penis into her vagina. John smiled and gave one trust into her and Tracer let out a moan, the commander continued slowly while Tracer's moans got louder. Working up a sweat as Tracer's legs wrapped around John's hips and her arms around his neck as both of their body fluids made their skin stick to each other.

"Faster luv." Tracer begged as she felt she is almost reaching her climax.

John quietly obeyed and trusted into her faster with each moans got louder and louder. Finally the couple was at their end and the two released their orgasms simultaneously as Tracer let out an incredible moan while John came inside of her. Tracer lets go of him as he felt next to her from exhaustion with his semen mixed with her fluid dripped out of her. The two embrace each other and fell asleep in each other arms throughout the night.

When morning came, Tracer was the first to wake up as she sat up and examines her room then looked down at John who was still soundly asleep. She smiled at the memory they made and kissed his forehead but was shortly interrupted when John's newly bought data pad started vibrating.

"Strange… there's no way anyone know his number, it's brand new." Tracer muttered as she picks up a shirt that lay on the ground and buttoned up.

Tracer got up and picked up the data pad which shows the infamous incoming call on the screen. Tracer stepped out of the room and closes the door softly to prevent John from being disturbed. She looked at the screen again as it's still vibrating, Tracer exhaled and pressed the answer button which the screen changes, showing the transmitting indicator and changes again as it now shows the receiver being in a dim-lit room and showing only the silhouette of him.

"Err… hiya!" Tracer waved unsure how to respond.

"Hello Lena Oxton, I believe this is the first time we met." The spokesman said. "Regardless, you are to inform your commander immediately after this call ends. Our unwanted guests are on the move, intelligence sources have confirmed that Talon has two objectives that will be executing tonight." The screen changes showing images of Kingston. "The first is involving an E.M.P bomb that will be deployed in the underground city center where the majority of the omnic population lives. Once the bomb detonates, it will wipe out the entire population; nowhere will be safe."

Tracer gasped and almost dropped the data pad but quickly grabs it back.

"And the next objective on their agenda is the assassination of Mondatta, intelligence sources have indicated that if the assassination was to succeed. A second omnic crisis will follow; the council has provided fake identifications for your commander to infiltrate security that will be present during the event. It is this hubris that you and him must act quickly to prevent both objectives from happening. Your commander must use all available resources to eliminate this threat; Mondatta must survive at all cost. I am confident that you and your commander will handle this matter with discretion. Remember Lena Oxton, we will be watching. Good luck."

With that the called ended with the data pad showing the identification for John to infiltrate the heavy security.

To be continued…

 **Author's note: Once again thanks for the reviews!**

 **To Dr. Angela Ziegler: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy the story.**

 **To Yorkmanic88: Thank you! I'm happy you found the story to be worthy for adding.**

 **To Overwatch fan: Thanks for the review and I'm happy you enjoy the story! And don't worry criticisms are always welcome and yes I am aware there are plot holes in the first chapter which it will be explained in the latter chapters so all I ask you sir/ma'am to kindly wait patiently for I am all but one man in writing this. And for the back story, I concluded way before I started writing, I won't be writing back stories of one single entity since it is not focusing the interaction which is the main plot. However, I will introduce the civilian background along the way but it will never be the main focus.**

 **To Supermario745: Thank you for reading and enjoying the story and yes it is a sad curse, I will try to spot out the mistakes properly in the future, no guarantees though for this.**


	6. Chapter 6

United Kingdom part 2

Tracer slums to the ground as the called ended and curled up with her head down.

"Who are you really luv?" Tracer muttered, unsure what to make up of the information she was given.

She drops the data pad and looked at her hands as it started to fade from her eyes. Tracer got up and swung the door open, grabbing the chronal accelerator and reattaching it. The device hums back to life as it starts to glow blue in helping Tracer to be anchor in the reality she is in. Tracer then picks up the data pad she dropped and walks towards the young sleeping commander, setting the data pad to the side and climbed on the bed once more unsure whether or not to give the information to him.

John woke up by the sound of Tracer's chronal accelerator and sat up. He rubs his eyes and let out a yawn as he looks around and found Tracer looking at him.

"Morning luv." The commander yawned and twists his body

"Morning." Tracer answered with a smile. "Had a good night sleep luv?"

John laughed "I'm not sure, I had a weird dream about you. I dreamt you were a kitchen maid in this grand house of the country in the olden days. Is it a side effect when I shag you?"

Tracer giggled "I don't know, maybe you should ask Winston about it."

"Yeaaaa… maybe when I'm bored or somewhere along those lines." John replied "By the way luv, how does your disassociation works? I remembered you said you could go without the device for six hours back at Winston's lab and here you said you could go on for twenty hours so which is it?"

Tracer giggled again "I took the device off when we arrived there, since you were too busy fixing the plane you didn't notice but have you forgotten I needed sleep or you thought I was an omnic all along?"

"Aha! I knew you were one in disguise! No way a woman with such beauty could exist!" John laughed as he played along. "Oh and you are wearing my shirt."

"Really?" Tracer looked down.

"Yeah, your shirt doesn't have the top button for the tie, mine does." John pointed out "but you look beautiful regardless."

"Awww… thanks luv, that's sweet of you." Tracer said and looks at the young commander. "John?"

"What is it luv?" The young commander asked.

"Who are you?" Tracer asked with her eyebrow raised

"I'm a twenty-two-year-old commander that everyone calls me a kid and is in love a beautiful woman who is four years older than him, why do you ask again?" John looked at her with curiosity but got an unexpected answer as Tracer kisses him and pushes him back down. She took off her chronal accelerator and shirt, dumping them on the ground and exposing her naked body once more to the commander.

"My, aren't you the most randy person I met. Already wanting for round two?" John asked as he stares at her breasts.

"Oh shut it luv." Tracer commanded and started making out with him as her tongue forcefully made its way into his mouth and their tongues started wrestling. Tracer grabs his member and started stroking it back and forth, causing his shaft to harden by the motion. She broke off the kiss and stare into the commander's eyes with lust.

"I want you to myself, forever." Tracer whispered as she bit her lips

"Err… ok?" The commander replied unsure how to answer the woman in heat.

Tracer got up while still holding his shaft and guides it to her cunt which still have their last night love-making juice leaking out of her and puts it in. Tracer savours the moment and squeezes her left breast as she started trusting herself up and down with the occasional grind on the commander shaft as it hits her pleasure spot. Resulting her to be drowning in ecstasy as she slams into John harder and faster with each thrust. John places his hands on to her hips and brought his head closer to her breast and started sucking on it. Tracer lets out an animalistic moan as she felt pleasure from all her sensitive spots and slams herself on to the commander's swollen member faster as she lets go of her breast and wraps her arms around his head tightly for more support.

Tracer's moans got louder and her eyes started watering as the experience she is having increases to the point she fell on her back. John took the opportunity and pulls out his swollen member as he grabs Tracer's waist and flip her over. Tracer knew what to do and lifts her round plum butt and grabs his rod, guiding it back into her cunt. John slams into her once more with a lot more force, causing Tracer to moan out as she crunches the sheets of her bed. John continues to trust into her and slaps her plum butt, leaving a red print. Finally reaching her limit, Tracer squirts her orgasmic fluid onto the bed and collapses while John followed shortly as he came into her and pulls out with his white thick cum and her juice dripping out of her.

"Blimey, are you trying to get me pregnant luv?" Tracer asked as she flip herself on to her back and rest her head on a pillow.

John chuckled and lies down with his head resting on Tracer's breast. "Maybe and I don't mind if it's you, though I want two kids."

Tracer smiled at the thought as she wraps her hand around the commander's and the two stayed silent enjoying each other's company till Tracer let out a sigh.

"The guy who keeps sending letters to you called on your new data pad." Tracer stated

"Oh? I see you finally met him, was he nice to you?" John asked

"He said that Talon will assassinate Mondatta and they are planning to detonate an E.M.P bomb in Kingston." Tracer sternly stated

'Ah, so that's why the council didn't know. Ok so two objectives, bomb's probably going to be like the one on King's Row map. Still within acceptable prediction.' John thought

"I see… and I can tell you don't trust him." John replied

Tracer let out a heavy sighed. "Forgive me luv but how could I? The bloody wanker is hiding his face and all of a sudden he sends you missions that for I know, one day he could be working for Talon and lead us to a trap!"

The young commander burst out laughing at Tracer's outburst causing her to be confuse as he got up and kissed her on the cheeks.

'Yep, that's how I felt when I played x-com within.' John thought

"I understand and I can't blame you for not trying but I know for certain he is definitely not working for Talon." John answered with a smile.

"How could you trust him so much?!" Tracer exclaimed as she looks at the young commander with a fiery determination in getting the answer.

"That's because he and I have the same goal and that's the preservation of humanity." John replied and pulls Tracer's hand. "Come luv, let's shower. I doubt it you want to walk around dirty and having fluids dripping out of you."

Tracer reluctantly follow the commander into the shower as he helped to wash her. Afterwards, the two got out and started putting on their respective clothing though with Tracer helping John while he scans through the data pad.

"Ok… so I go in as the assistant for Mondatta." John muttered while Tracer fixes his tie "And co-ordinates to stonehenge… what the bloody hell am I going to do with that?"

Tracer giggled as she finished fixing up John "I don't know, maybe he really is working for Talon."

"Ha. Ha." John laughed sarcastically "I'll find out what it means later."

"So what about me luv? What am I going to do?" Tracer asked

"You my darling, will be accompanying me as yourself in seeing the legend himself. I'm sure you will like that." John stated.

"But won't I be stopped?" Tracer asked with curiosity

"Nope! As long as you're with me plus I feel a lot safer if ya're beside me during this." John stated and tipped toed, giving Tracer a short passionate kiss "Though you will have to wear the suit my god-mother gave you since its bulletproof."

"And what about the bomb? We can't have the entire population of omnics in Kingston die." Tracer stated with a worried look.

"They won't but Mondatta is top priority, I'll figure something out when he's safe." The commander answered back.

"Alright luv." Tracer acknowledges as she finished changing into her suit and putting her chronal accelerator.

The couple got out of the house and hail a taxi as it took them to their destination in due haste. Once they arrived and got out of the taxi, they were surrounded by heavy security presence in the area. They made their way to the entrance but stop by the security.

"Identification please." One of the security guard asked

"John Allster, I'm the assistant for Mondatta during his time here." John declared "Oh and Tracer's with me, I hired her for my safety."

The guard chuckled as he checks his data pad. "Alright laddie, everything's checks out you can go in and wouldn't mind having another overwatch member watching our backs."

"Another?" John asked

'There wasn't supposed to be another other than Tracer in the alive trailer.' John thought

"Yea, that cyborg with the sword." The security guard answered.

Tracer gasped and blinked in front of the guard.

"Where is he luv?!" Tracer asked excitingly

"He's in the building with Mondatta and another omnic lassie that hovers in mid-air." The guard answered

With that, Tracer picks up John and carried him in a bridal style, zooming passed the guards as she found the person in question with the two omnics deep inside the building.

"GENJI!" Tracer shouted causing the three people to turn towards her.

"Lena Oxton!" The cyborg replied and bowed "It is good to see you and well, what brings you here?"

Tracer blinked right in front of him, closing the gap between them. "I should be asking you! This is my stomping ground after all."

The cyborg chuckled. "I am with my master, he is seeing his brother during his visit to England and what about you Lena and why are you carrying this young man?"

Tracer looked down and saw the young commander blushing furiously from embarrassment. Tracer places him down as he adjusts his suit from the sudden grab.

"John Allster, assistant for Mondatta during his stay in Britain." John declared "And Tracer was hired by me to keep me safe."

"Well met John but I am afraid you came all way for nothing." Mondatta spoke "I'm very sorry but I do not need an assistant."

"It's quite alright, all is not lost you see, Tracer." The commander pointed at her. "Is a very big fan of your work."

Tracer steps forward and extends her hand. "H-h-h-hiya! Oh my gawds! That was impolite. I err… sorry! I-I-I'm a fan! No wait-"

John rolled his eyes and interrupted her. "You have been a huge inspiration to her and if possible she would like to get to know you better and of course a handshake with you."

Mondatta laughed and shakes her hands causing Tracer squeak with delight. "Relax my child, after all you and I are all one with the Iris."

John chuckled and quietly slips out back to the entrance where the omnic would be giving his speech.

'Ok there's the building, now all I have to do is know which window that sniper is going to shoot from.' The commander thought but was interrupted when a soldier approaches him.

"You alright sonny?" The soldier asked "I didn't know looking at windows could be interesting."

"Neither did I." John answered back. "It's just that I have this itchy feeling that something bad is gonna happen on one of those windows."

"What make you say that son?" The soldier asked

"It's the only place where it has a clear view of killing Mondatta." John stated as he looked at the soldier which he noticed he was carrying a longer rifle than the others.

"You're right sonny, as a sniper myself I'll say that window over there is a perfect spot." The soldier pointed out.

"I don't have authority over you but could you look after that window during the event." John asked the soldier.

"Yea sure no problem sonny, it will help us sleep better tonight." The soldier replied and walked away.

'That's one way of taking care of widow maker, just got to find the bomb now.' John thought but was interrupted again when something hot touched his cheeks. The commander turned around and saw Tracer holding a sandwich.

"Hehe… here you go luv." Tracer offered to him "We haven't eaten yet so I got sandwiches from the staff room."

"Thanks darling." The young commander accepted the sandwich and started eating it. "So how's your meeting with your star?"

"Oh my gawds! It was everything I imagine! I'm so happy to get the opportunity to meet him in person!" Tracer exclaimed with excitement.

"And Genji?" John asked as he took a bite of his sandwich

"It was great to see him too! And his master was the omnic that hovers and his name was Zenyatta!" Tracer answered, still excited from meeting Mondatta.

"Glad you're having fun darling." John commented as he finished his sandwich. "let's make haste. I'm sure Mondatta is about to make his speech."

"Really?" Tracer asked but look at the sun as it started setting. "oh but what about Genji and his master? Aren't you gonna tell them about the assassination and the bomb?"

"Later luv, when Mondatta's assassination fails you will do it plus, this is the only opportunity we get in foiling Talon's plans."

"That's an awfully big risk luv, you sure this will work?" Tracer asked

"Have I ever failed you yet luv?" John smiled at Tracer.

Tracer rolled her eyes and kept silent, knowing full well she won't win the potential argument. With that, the couple walked back into the building as they waited for the night to start. Shortly afterwards, night came and a huge crowd appear in front of the entrance chanting Mondatta's name continuously, preaching him to come out.

Mondatta was just behind the walls of the building as he heard them. He looked at Tracer and John then Zenyatta and Genji. He let out a sigh only to be comfort by his brethren Zenyatta as he patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry brother, the Iris is with you." Zenyatta stated "Guide them with compassion and through the dark times that they have been in for so long, be their hope."

"You're right, I have to show them." Mondatta said with determination then turned back to the couple.

"I know you can do this, be the inspiration to them like you are to me." Tracer said with a smile

"And a wise woman once said to me in times like this, keep calm and Tracer on!" John exclaimed as he gave Mondatta a cheeky smile and a thumbs up.

Mondatta nodded and proceeds to walk on the carpet as the guard in a suit gave the all clear signal. The omnic steps on the platform while being flanked with Tracer being on the left and John on the right. The crowd cheers grew louder as he made his presences known with the security forces on high alert.

"Humans… Machines… we are all one with the Iris." Mondatta speech began, causing the crowd go wild with their cheers. John took this opportunity and put on his earpiece as he scans for widow maker along the windows while Tracer looks around for potential threats.

'Come out you fucking spider, where the bloody hell are you?' John thought

On cue, his earpiece intercepted a transmission, it was from the sniper that the commander talked before the event.

"You're right sonny, there's a suspect just hooked behind the window. Looks like female and have a bloody blue skin like a smurf." The sniper stated. "Bloody hell she's aiming for Mondatta!"

'Let the hunter become the hunted.' The commander smiled at the thought.

"Take the shot trooper! All weapons hot!" John commanded

"I got the beast in my sights!" The sniper fired with its shot echoed the entire assembly, causing immediate panic throughout the crowd as they ran for cover and Tracer pushes Mondatta to the ground with Genji and his master, Zenyatta coming out of the building with their weapons unsheathe, ready to fight and protect him.

The shot managed to hit the assailant's arm, causing her to not able to shoot back.

"Bugger me! I only manage to hit her arm!" The sniper reported

"That's ok! Keep her busy! Don't give her a bloody chance to shoot!" The commander commanded as he watches Tracer leading Mondatta into a limo quickly as the crowd left the area deserted.

The sniper shot again, this time his shot connects with her leg as she jumped up on to the roof.

"Fuck my tits! The whore managed to dodge my shot again! I only hit her bloody leg!" The sniper shouted his frustration over the radio causing the commander to laughed as he hid behind a wall while gun fire started on top of the roofs.

As all of this unfolds, Tracer manages to get Mondatta onto the limo safely without problems due to the sniper was able to distract the assassin long enough.

"Thank you my child, you have saved me." Mondatta sighed with relieved

"All in a day's work!" Tracer gave him a mocked saluted "Now if you excuse me, I got a young man and a population to save."

Tracer closes the limo door and it sped off into the sky. She turned towards Genji and his master.

"Come on you lot! Day's not over yet! We still got a bomb to stop!" Tracer declared and started running towards John with Genji and Zenyatta following behind her.

"What is this bomb you are talking about?" Zenyatta asked

"My commander was informed that there are two objectives that was going to happen, assassination of Mondatta and a bomb which will kill off the entire omnic population in Kingston." Tracer informed them.

"Who is this commander? And where did he get this information?" Genji asked as they almost reach to John.

"The guy I was carrying! And yes he is young, twenty-two! And… let's say he has his ways!" Tracer shouted as they finally reach to the commander.

John turned to the three companions that arrived next to him and smiled at them.

"I'm guessing Tracer already explained the situation we are in, so what do you say? Ready to save the country from total anarchy and join overwatch once more?" John asked as the sniper fired another shot at Widow maker, this time hitting her weapon causing it to be destroy.

"Either this wanker is good at dodging or I really am bad at hitting this fucker! Shot fail to connect!" The sniper shouted as he reloads another round into the gun barrel.

Genji chuckled at the sniper's misfortune then came to the conclusion. "I will help you, commander and I'm ready to go back to overwatch."

"I too will be joining you since my student's training is not yet complete and I believe it is time to make a difference by joining rather than wondering around the world in spreading the teaching alone."

John gave a salute. "Welcome to overwatch gents!"

"So that's settle, so now how are we gonna find the bomb?" Tracer asked

"Follow me!" John commanded and got up and ran with the three overwatch members trailing behind him. "If we split up here, we should be able to find… it…"

As if luck shines upon them, the E.M.P bomb was traveling very slowly along the main road with Talon operatives guarding it.

"By his majesty's will and might, for real?" John sighed at the site.

"So… what now luv?" Tracer asked, unsure how to proceed.

"Do what you lads do best, wipe them off the planet!" John commanded as he pointed to them.

The three overwatch members obeyed and off they went with Tracer leading the assault as she blinks in front of them and unleashing pulse rounds on the unfortunate Talons while Genji brought out his sword and sliced one of them in half with Zenyatta firing his orbs into them as it tore through their armour clean, leaving holes in their chest. The remaining survivors from the first assault quickly tries to reform and aim their weapons at the overwatch members but were too slow as Tracer blinked behind them.

"You guys need a time out!" She shouted as she sticks her pulse bomb on one of them and rewind back to her previous location. The timer stopped and detonated, killing the remaining operatives as their blood and body parts painted the streets of Kingston. The commander walks towards them as he tries his best in holding back his meal from getting out of his stomach.

"I say job's done don't you agree luv?" Tracer asked him with a wink.

"I doubt it, enemy reinforcements should be on their way and must you really paint the streets with their blood?" The commander asked as he look around.

Tracer giggled. "Sorry luv but this is reality, not a game."

John rolled his eyes about the irony he is in till more Talon operatives appeared with their weapons raised at them.

"Speak of the devil, new report! Talons on the field!" John shouted and the Talon operatives fired their weapons in rapid succession.

Genji counter attack by jumping right in front of the couple and deflected all the shots back with his katana killing most them at ease. Zenyatta followed suit and shot his orbs into the remaining operatives, ending their lives with their bodies riddle with giant holes like the previous engagement.

"I believe as the Americans would say, A ok." Genji stated.

"Indeed, though you should give them a chance by not deflecting all of their shots. Not much of an exciting way to end the mission." John commented.

"Oh don't worry, he won't be able to deflect this one." Said a voice

Suddenly a gun shot rang behind them and the couple saw Zenyatta laid on the ground with Reaper standing over him.

"MASTER!" Genji shouted and ready his weapon once more.

Reaper quickly drew his other shotgun and shot directly at Genji chest before he was able to deflect, causing him hit the ground hard due to the powerful impact of the shot. Tracer without thinking, grabbed her commander and blinked behind a cover as Reaper dropped his shotguns and producing new ones out of his pockets.

"Come out, come out kitties. The grim reaper wants to kill you." The Reaper chanted with his guns at the ready.

"Why?! so you can crash another party luv?!" Tracer shouted back, readying herself to confront him.

"This didn't happen in the trailer… blimey, we're all going to die." John muttered enough for Tracer to hear.

"What are talking about luv?" Tracer asked, concerning for him.

"This isn't supposed to happen!" John shouted at her.

"What do you mean it su-" Tracer asked but got interrupted when a grenade appeared right in front of them.

"Found you." Reaper chanted.

With the grenade started ticking, Tracer didn't have time to blink out with John. Instead, she dropped her pistols and hugged the commander with her entire body, covering him from the grenade explosion as it tosses them out into the open with Reaper walking towards them.

John snapped out of his trance and realised he was still being hugged by his saviour.

"Darling… you alright?" John asked while being afraid he won't get a response

Tracer wince in pain indicating she was still alive. "Yeah… the suit protected me but I think this is it luv, got knackered in the leg."

The commander removes Tracer's arms and sat up, seeing her right leg got injured badly from the shrapnel of the grenade though the suit is working its magic in slowly healing her, it was not fast enough with reaper causally walking towards them.

"Go on luv, save yourself." Tracer commanded while still wincing in pain.

The young commander shook his head and brought Tracer's head to rest on his lap.

"No luv, I won't leave you. We're in this together." John smiled at her.

"You're a selfish bastard you know that." Tracer commented with her eyes began to water.

"Awww… isn't it sad that the child of overwatch is about die with another." Reaper taunted as he towered the couple with his shotguns aiming above their heads.

John didn't look back instead he darkly chuckled at the situation he and Tracer is in.

"Why hello to you too Gabriel Reyes, feeling better after the museum?" John asked while trying to light up the situation.

"Gabriel Reyes is dead! My name is Reaper!" Reaper shouted back.

"I see… I don't suppose you could spare Tracer at least?" The commander asked but got his answer with Reaper's gun made the infamous click sound as its bullets enter the chamber. "Figures…"

A shot fired, John closes his eyes hard as he waited for the pain to come but it never did, instead a horrendous scream followed as another shot rang through the air. The commander turned and saw Reaper was injured as he screams for the doctor mercy.

Another shot fired, this time it severed an arm of Reaper. He screeches with the top of his lungs as the pain was unbearable. Another shot was fired again but this time it misses and John found out the reason why. It was Widow maker who jumped off the roof top and swung by, picking the injured terrorist up and got on a gunship that was waiting for them.

The young commander watches on as the gunship disappeared into the night, leaving them only silence in return. John looked around to find the person who saved them which he spotted a figure approaching them. The commander was unsure whether it was an ally or a foe until he saw a clearer picture which turned out to be the British sniper that attempted to shoot Widow maker. John sighed with relieved as he approaches them with his rifle strapped on his back.

"You alright sonny?" The sniper asked as he bents down.

"You have no idea how happy I am to bloody see you wanker!" John exclaimed with the biggest grin he can give.

"I would have gotten here a lot sooner if it weren't for the cow whore knocking our lads on the roof top." The sniper said

"Still, you have my thanks trooper." John declared as he held Tracer's hand

The sniper shook his head. "No, you're the champion son. Never seen anyone willing to put his life for someone else."

The commander laughed. "I gotten used to being saved. Anyways how about the others, are they…?"

"They're alright laddie, just got knocked out" The soldier answered back.

John sighed with relieved as the sirens of ambulances and reinforcements arrived on the scene. With that, the sniper got up and ran towards Genji and Zenyatta as he attempts to help them.

John looks down at his injured saviour as her breathing slightly calms down. "Well that's enough excitement for one day don't you agree darling?"

Tracer scoffed "You should have left me while you had a chance."

The commander laughed and kissed her forehead. "And have you haunt me for the rest of my life? I don't think so."

Tracer giggled "Still you should have regardless."

John smiled as he watches Genji and Zenyatta being put on a stretcher and carried to the ambulance. "I told you, you choose me as your partner and I accepted it. I'll be with you no matter what happens."

Tracer's eyes began to water to again but quickly wipe it as John laughed at her. However, the moment was interrupted when a soldier ran to them. John notice the soldier was panting heavily and sweating profusely from the running he did.

"Are… you… commander… John… Allster?" The soldier asked as he exhaled with each word.

"Yes, what's the matter trooper?" The commander asked back.

"High command have intercepted multiple convoys and they are heading to abandon overwatch facilities across the globe, one of them is a large fleet of warships and a carrier heading for Gibraltar which they believe they are planning to assault it."

The couple stared at the soldier blankly, unsure if this is true or not.

"If your force is rescinding there, you better inform them." The soldier continued "And also High command is willing to assist you however possible commander."

"Bullocks…" was all the couple said in unison.

To be continued…

 **Author's note: Thank you for all the support and reviews and glad you enjoy the story so far!**

 **To Overwatch fan: thank you for your reviews and pointing out of the problem which I attempt to fix it.**

 **I shall now attempt to answer all your questions, ready? Good.**

 **Q: Who is the council, what game re they from?**

 **A: who is he? Unknown, that's what make him perfect for the role. X-com enemy unknown, within and x-com 2.**

 **Q: Will John meet his doppelganger?**

 **A: Can't answer that.**

 **Q: Why Tracer slightly uneasy about John's wealth?**

 **A: Will explain in later chapters but commonly in reality that's how most people feels when they know someone from a well off family.**

 **Q: Did you recently watch the Incredibles if so meh?**

 **A: kudos to you for getting the reference! And no, a long time ago.**

 **Q: try to be more word creative when you are doing some lemons?**

 **A: Agree, I never wrote something like this before so improvements will be made when we are still in the experimenting stage.**

 **Q: When will Tracer figure out that John really isn't from around here?**

 **A: Can't answer when but will eventually find out.**

 **Q: Will John meet his parents from overwatch universe/dimension?**

 **A: Good news, He will and is already planned. Bad news, it's going to be very far away before we get there.**

 **Now for your other questions, yes tracer will be suspicious like how most x-com players were introduced when it came out. Yes, the introduction was intended but not the way I wanted but it was the best out of all the ideas I had at the time. Inspiration generally came from life, internet and gf. Yes, he and the rest of the gang will appear soon. Proof reading is still just me and no plans to get a beta reader yet since I don't know how far I will go with this. Noted, I will try your idea in future writings.**

 **To Kuma Dzurui: Thanks for the comment! Glad you enjoy it but you may want to increase your selection after all there are more than just this story.**

 **To luciferinfested: appreciate the review, yes will work on it I'm still experimenting on writing it.**

 **To yorkmanic88: … I wish you luck in your crusade but I will be declining in joining with you.**

 **To supermario745: Thank you for the review and will do!**


	7. Chapter 7

Counter attack

John looked out of the plane's window he is in as it was heading to Gibraltar at lightning speed in order to hopefully make it in time to assist in defending Winston's lab.

'I don't feel comfortable leaving the jet behind but it's not like we had a choice.' The commander thought as he looks at Tracer's leg that had been fully healed.

"Erm… Tracer darling, could you help me go through what we have so far?" John asked nervously as he fumble with his fingers.

"Relax Luv, everything's going to be ok. You're not going to have a mental break down like back in Kingston, I'm still here." Tracer said who was wearing her original clothing and gave the commander a pat on the back. "And we're not going to be fighting Reaper but if it makes you feel calmer, I'll do it."

'Thank the heavens she shrugged it off as a mental breakdown.' John thought 'I don't know how to answer her if she starts asking questions.'

"Please do, especially when we are in the cockpit of a plane that is heading towards Winston's lab faster than the speed of sound." The commander stated

Tracer giggled and rested her head on John's shoulder while fixing her jacket. "Every well luv, behind the cockpit's door we have a platoon of royal infantry sections equipped with pulse rifles and targeting visors thanks to his majesty for thanking us in saving Mondatta."

"We also have a squad of Royal engineers, sappers we called them back in the R.A.F." Tracer continued "Clever buggers in blowing things up and of course we have Genji and his master Zenyatta meditating I believe, which surprises me that the local authorities didn't arrest us."

The commander laughed "One thing about being a law graduate, you tend to find problems with the acts, especially the Petras Act. It stated that all overwatch activities are deem illegal but I technically hired you when I was an assistant which is government work and not overwatch activity."

"And what about Genji?" Tracer asked, surprised by the answer

John laughed again "He came with Zenyatta, so he either falls under school activities or as a tourist that acted on self-defence, thus they can't arrest him."

"I see… makes sense I think." Tracer commented "Anyways, finally we are on this flying ship-"

"If I may," The pilot interrupted "Could I be the one to describe this magnificent beast of machine?"

"And you are?" The commander asked

"I'm the pilot of this monster." The pilot answered "Call sign: Bigsky at your service commander, High command has decided to donate this prototype to you for what you have done back in Kingston."

"Mind telling us what this flying giant can do?" the commander asked

Bigsky chuckled. "Unlike the old overwatch transports, this colossus is three times bigger and can travel faster than the speed of sound while hovering in mid-air."

"Not only that, the reason why its painted black is because it can also go undetected under the radar." The pilot continued as he slowed down the flying fortress indicating they almost reach their destination. "It also have counter measures, shields and deflectors, when all of those fails, the planes' armour is made out of the strongest materials in existence, able to stop almost everything except a nuke."

"And weapons?" The commander asked

"The box standard, chain guns, air-to-air missiles, surface missiles, auto-cannons and they can shoot in every direction." Bigsky answered "Oh and you better get ready, we almost reach the outer perimeter and I see a lot of fighting going on."

Tracer got out of the cockpit and was greeted by the sight of soldiers standing up as they were checking their rifles and helmets, making final preparations for the battle while a few of them were carrying heavy weapons such as the mini-gun and RPGs.

"You lads ready?!" Tracer shouted as she makes her way to the front of the pack where Genji and Zenyatta were.

"Yes ma'am! The chaps are ready to kick some Talon arse!" One of the soldiers replied

Tracer nodded and finally made her way to the front. "You chaps too?"

"Yes Lena Oxton, my sensei and I have finished meditating and the blade and I are as one." Genji answered

"I just hope we're not too late." Zenyatta calmly said

Tracer chuckled "Don't worry you lot! They have two big guys, a cowboy and mercy to hold them down till we arrive!"

While all of that was happening, John stayed in the cockpit as he looked on with the pilot beginning to land.

"How are you going to land this thing? We don't have a landing pad big enough to fit it." John worriedly looked on in the distance as he saw his troops defending the base against Talon's assault.

"Don't worry commander, I have done this a hundred times and I got us here in an hour. So relax sir." The pilot replied and flipped a switch. "This is Bigsky, we are almost at the drop zone, red light standby."

Everyone in the cargo bay readied themselves with their boots clicked and weapons gripped in their hands. Tracer took out her pulse pistols, aiming at the door while Genji unsheathe his katana. The flying behemoth instantly descended causing the young commander to feel his guts moved in his body as the plane narrowly navigates through the tightly pack buildings.

"Hang on commander! I'm gonna make a tight turn." The pilot ordered

John quickly grabbed the nearest handled and hanged on tightly for his life as the flying fortress hovers in mid-air and made a sharp turn, landing on a platform with its front facing the satellite rocket, wings just touching the buildings and its tail facing the ongoing fight that was still happening.

"How are we still alive?!" The young commander exclaimed as he wipes the sweat off his face.

"Told you I done this a hundred times." The pilot stated. "This is Bigsky, we have landed at the drop zone. Opening cargo bay door, good luck lads."

As the cargo bay door opens, they were greeted at the sight of the fighting that was happening with the German panzer grenadiers holding the assault with everything they got as the relentless push from Talon's force hampering them from regrouping.

"Cheers luv! The cavalry is here!" Tracer shouted and got off the plane with guns blazing at the enemy.

"The dragon becomes me!" Genji followed with the rest of the group trailing behind.

Tracer blinked right in front of a Talon operative and shot him directly in the head, killing him in an instant while Genji dispatched several of them quicker as he dashes to each one and cutting them into ribbons. The Talon operatives quickly counter as they threw their grenades at them. The two jumped into cover as the grenades exploded which gave Talon forces the opportunity to supress them with their machine guns.

"Pass into the Iris." Zenyatta announced as he glowed and moved into the centre of the fight. The operative focused fire on him but weren't able to make a dent as he harmlessly floats in mid-air.

"Come on lads! Strike true and strike with precision!" Shouted one of the British soldiers and started picking off the enemy one by one with their guns.

Tracer got out of cover and blinked right beside a group of operatives which she threw her infamous pulse bomb on one of them.

"Here ya go!" Tracer rewind back to her cover as the timer stopped ticking and blew them to bits.

Genji took the opportunity and climbed over the walls which he ran across it while throwing his shuriken in quick successions into Talon's goons while they were busy with the reinforcements, ending their life as each one hits them on their head. After that, Genji jumped off the walls and flanked the remaining force, quickly kill them with his katana.

As the battle ended, John exited the flying fortress and ran to them while ignoring the bloodshed. "I need a sit rep now!"

"Commandant!" A German soldier saluted. "The enemy came out from nowhere and started attacking with half of us split up but we manage to hold down the area until you showed up."

"These Talon scheisses got nothing when it comes up to the might of the fatherland!" Another panzer grenadier exclaimed.

"Any casualties' trooper?" The commander asked the soldier

"Nein commandant, they shoot worse than Klaus over there." The soldier pointed at one of their own, causing the group to laugh.

The commander rolled his eyes at their inside jokes and shrugged it off. "And the gunships?"

"They destroyed those before our flugzeugfuhrers got a chance to enter them." The soldier stated.

"Understood." John acknowledges and turned to the rest of the group. "All right! I want the panzer grenadiers to defend the plane! Sappers! I want this place rigged with explosives in case we need a last resort! The rest of you prepare to assault the warehouse! We are retaking it!"

"Sir! yes sir!" The entire group of soldiers shouted in unison and went off as they were ordered.

John walked up to Tracer as she reloaded her pistols and dusted off the dried blood that smelted her bright yellow tight pants.

"How you feeling darling?" The young commander asked as he stare at her well-sculptured body

"Feeling great luv! Though I wish our reunion with the others doesn't involve with killing more of these rubbish." Tracer stated, readying herself as she tapped the tip of her white shoes on the ground.

"By the way don't I get a gun? I could help." John asked as he extended his hand

"Maybe next time when I teach you how to shoot first luv." Tracer gave a winked "You're pretty bad at shooting I'll be honest."

"I'm hurt!" The young commander clutches his chest. "Fine, I'll stay behind cover."

The couple's conversation was shortly interrupted by Genji as he walked up to them.

"If I may commander, I would like to not join the main force in this assault, instead I will go the longer way and cut them from behind."

The young commander thought for a moment and nodded. Just then, the warehouse door began to open as the siren warning begins to blare out.

"Get ready you wankers! Door's opening!" Shouted a soldier as the rest prepare their weapons while Genji dashes out of sight.

When the warehouse door was fully opened, gun fire had erupted as it rains down upon them with the entire British infantry sections taking cover with whatever they can find. Tracer zoomed forward as she uses up all her charges to get to the enemy regardless of her safety and fired her pistols before they were able to shoot back.

With the gun fire being wither away, John took a peek from his cover and saw that some of the operatives were inside a disrepair overwatch transport plane that was hanging from above.

"I NEED A HEAVY ON THAT PLANE NOW!" John commanded as he pointed at the plane.

One of the soldiers took out his RPG and shot at it causing a huge explosion, killing all the operatives that were inside as their bodies were incinerated by the blast heat and gave a thumbs up to the commander.

"MINI GUNNERS UP FRONT! LAY DOWN SUPPRESSIVE FIRE!" The commander ordered.

Two soldiers wielding the weapon went to the front of the force and winded up their guns, unleashing a torrent of lead onto the opposing force as their cover got destroyed by the amount of fire power that was being dished out by the weapon.

Tracer uses this to her advantage and blinked behind the enemy as they were covering their heads. Unknowing to them that the British brunette was behind them, she fired her guns at close range which riddle them with bullets while the rest of the operatives were finished off by the fire power of the mini guns as their cover did not save them from the onslaught, killing the remaining forces in the warehouse.

Just as John thought the fight in the warehouse was over, a sudden thud could be heard.

"What was that?" A soldier asked as he aimed his rifle in the air.

Suddenly, a loud crash came behind Tracer and causes a small earthquake as the unknown object landed on the ground.

"Walker!" Shouted a soldier as the dust cleared which it revealed the unknown object that crashed into the warehouse.

The walker aimed its guns directly at Tracer and fired them at her. Tracer blinked out in time as the shots impacted the ground causing huge craters with each shot it fires.

"Whoa there big guy!" Tracer commented. "Slept on the wrong side of bed this morning?!"

The walker turned towards her again, aiming its guns once more while ignoring the fire power that was being dished out by the British infantry sections as the pulse rounds and missiles bounced off its armour even with Zenyatta throwing his distortion orbs at it as it barely thinner the armour.

"Come on you lot! My nan could do better than you bloody wankers!" John shouted as he watches Tracer dodging another salvo from the walker's guns.

"Trying sir! But its armour is too thick!" A soldier argued as he fired his RPG at the walker.

The walker still ignoring them as it tries to shoot down the brunette with everything it got but with no results till it uses its feet and stomp the ground, causing a small earth quake as it made Tracer tripped. The walker aims its guns once directly in her face and fired but missed again, leaving only huge craters as the brown hair brunette rewind back.

"I definitely got the feeling of a Déjà vu!" Tracer stated and ran in the other direction.

The distraction finally came to an end when Genji came out from the shadows and pierce the walker's back with his katana, ending its life.

Zenyatta hovers towards Tracer and threw an orb of harmony at Tracer, healing her whatever wounds she had incurred.

"Thanks luv!" Tracer gave him a thumbs up and turned to Genji. "You could have been a lot faster, any later and I'll be a British patty."

Genji chuckled and bowed. "I am very sorry Lena Oxton, I had encountered difficulties in reaching here because of a small group of Talon soldiers blocking my path. Forgive me it won't happen again."

"Hehe… It's ok luv." Tracer smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Regardless, you lot ready for round three?" The young commander asked the three overwatch members as he approaches them. "We still got to go straight, turn right, down a ditch and up again, turn left then we reach Winston's lab."

"Blimey, I didn't realise this place is big." Tracer commented as she reloads her pistols

"Agree, this place is too huge for what it can do." Zenyatta added

"I just really hope we will be able to make it in time." The commander replied as the siren started blaring with the warehouse doors opening.

"Get ready for round three lads!" Shouted a soldier though a lot of groans came as an answer this time.

As soon as the warehouse door fully opened, the group charges forward once more with Tracer leading into the breach but shortly halted as they looked around.

"Err… where are the Talon soldiers?" John asked to no one specific as he and the rest of the force questions the missing enemy.

The group moved slowly with their weapons pointing in every direction, looking for a sudden movement in their sights. The slow progress came to a stop when the entire force heard gunfire on the far side, with that they ran towards it as fast as their legs could carry them.

They were greeted at the sight of Reinhardt shielding the other half of the panzer grenadier platoon as they were taking pot on the last talon operatives as they were behind the satellite drone.

"Its high noon." Said by the infamous McCree as a tumble weed came out from nowhere which rolled across the battle field between the two sides.

John searched for the cowboy and found out he was standing on top of lab next to the second entrance with his right hand readied. McCree quickly drew out his peacekeeper and shot it with deadly precision, ending the fight completely.

"Hey! It's the kinder!" Reinhardt noticed and waved at them.

"Glad you lot were able to hold out." John commented as the group approaches them.

"They tried to kill us but I say try and if you dare!" Reinhardt boasted

The commander snickered "Where are the others?"

"Inside the lab." Reinhardt answered "Come, I'll take you."

Reinhardt led the group inside and they saw the wounded being treated by mercy as she uses her caduceus staff to heal them one by one while Winston was overseeing the situation through the halo-map.

"Brigitte! I need a fix!" Reinhardt shouted for his mechanic.

The female mechanic groaned as she held her spanner. "I told you not to push yourself and that armour, even with overwatch help I still don't have the proper tools to fix it."

"As long as it still working, I will use it to my last breath." Reinhardt argued as Brigitte inspects him.

Tracer mean while blinked beside of Winston as he was still oblivious to the group's arrival.

"Ooooohhh Winston, we're back!" Tracer announced, causing the big guy to turn.

"Lena! You're back!" Winston exclaimed and hugged the brunette

"Hehe… miss you too big guy!" Tracer returned the hug.

The commander smiled at the site as he waited a bit before he interrupted them.

"So what's the situation we are looking at Winston, how bad is it?" John asked

"Not good, our radar scan shows Talon is launching a massive assault again." Winston answered. "And will arrive here in ten minutes."

'I played enough video games to know our odds of winning which is near to none.' John thought

"I guess we have no choice then." John said grimly.

"What do you mean luv?" Tracer asked with a concern look on her face.

"We… are abandoning Gibraltar and blowing this place up with the sapper's explosive." John answered

"What?! No you can't! There must be a way!" Winston exclaimed

"We have no choice in the matter! I am not going to sacrifice men in defending a place that will eventually be destroyed by Talon or any other possible threats!" John argued.

"No! There's have to be a way!" Winston counter argued "Athena! What is our chances of repelling the next assault?!"

"I have calculated the outcome of the next fight if we are to hold out with what commander John Allster have brought with him." Athena stated

"And?!" Winston asked impatiently

"A flat zero percent." The A.I bluntly stated. "No decimals, no round ups but if we were to leave now, our chance of surviving is ninety-eight point four-five percent."

"No… There has to be a way… I'm a scientist, I can think of something…" Winston sadly said as he looked down

"Winston…" Tracer concerned for her friend as she strokes his fur.

"I am afraid our commander is right Winston old friend." Said a voice as the person approaches them

The three turned and saw Genji calmly standing in front of them with his arms folded.

"As it pains me to finally realise this place have such beauty, we must leave to fight another day." Genji stated "The world's changing and they need us now more than ever."

"But where do we go? This is our only home." Winston looked at John for an answer.

"I don't know." The young commander bluntly answered. "But I do know that our survival is top priority and overwatch will survive."

John turned towards the rest of the crowd that were still busying with their work and tending to the wounded.

"All troops! Grab everything that is important to us and head back to the plane! We are leaving this place!" John commanded

Without hesitation, everyone scrambled and grabbed whatever they thought that was important and started leaving the lab in quick succession.

"Athena, could you be moved easily?" John asked the A.I

"Do not worry commander I can be store on a data pad for easy movement. However, important information such as previous overwatch members will not have sufficient storage." Athena stated.

"That's ok, destroy the information and download yourself onto a data pad." The commander ordered.

"Understood, beginning transfer and purging all vital information now." Athena announced

"You may hate me now and I will accept whatever you hold against me but right now I want you to take Athena and get to the plane, understood Winston?" John asked.

"Understood." Winston reluctantly replied and left to fetch Athena

The young commander turned away and walked up to a window that shows the view of the outpost as he watches the sunsets over them.

"You think it's a wise decision luv?" Tracer asked as she stands besides John

"Anything's better than staying here, I'm just glad Winston didn't went berserk on me." John laughed

"Hehe… don't worry luv I'll stop him when that happens." Tracer gave a wink. "Say luv, remember the time when you came here?"

"Of course! You were the one who ordered me to sleep on your lap while we watch the sunrise." John answered "Too bad the view is now being block by an armada of warships."

Tracer giggled "Look on the bright side, it's something new to see."

John rolled his eyes. "Anyways let's go now before we have to fight our way out again."

"I'll race ya." Tracer suggested

"Fine but no abilities darling." The young commander ordered.

Tracer laughed and the two ran out of the lab as they race each other with Tracer gaining the lead. Making their way pass the wreckage of the downed walker and the dead Talon soldiers littered across the warehouse till they made it to the plane with Tracer won by a foot long.

"YEA! I WON!" Shouted Tracer at the top of her lungs.

"Only… by… a… foot…" John exhaled each word as he was trying to catch his breathe.

"Are you two younglings done with your games?" McCree asked as he was at the cargo bay door of the plane, waiting for the couple.

"Yeah, is everyone on board?" John asked as he and Tracer got on.

"Every single one of them even the sad monkey." McCree pointed the back of him, showing Winston holding a data pad while being surrounded by soldiers.

John nodded "Alright! Pilot close the door and let's leave this place!"

"Acknowledge!" The pilot answered back and the flying beast took off.

Once cleared, the royal engineers detonate the charges, blowing up the outpost as it was engulfed in a huge fireball explosion.

'Guess this is what happens when you change faith.' John thought as he watches the explosion from a nearby window.

"Mercy! How's everyone holding up?" John asked

"Green across board except Winston who currently is feeling down." Mercy replied

"So what now boss? We got nowhere to go." McCree asked "And Talon has chewed up every base we had."

"I… really don't know." John answered grimly.

"There must be more to our tale!" Reinhardt exclaimed while Brigitte having trouble with fixing the armour.

"Yea! We can't give up now!" Tracer added

"It's not like we have a secret base." Winston commented. "Athena already checked the records and found none."

"Secret base…" John muttered.

"That is correct, I scan through all past documents on overwatch and found nothing." Athena spoke. "I have calculated by now, Talon forces has overrun every facility that was owned by overwatch, we have nowhere to go."

"It is a many of wonders how an organisation is able to have vast amount of resources." Zenyatta stated

"You could say it is a miracle." Mercy darkly chuckled.

"SECRET BASE THAT'S IT!" John shouted, causing everyone to look at him at his sudden outburst. "Winston you're a genius!"

"Of course! I am a scientist after all." Winston blushed as he adjusted his glasses. "What did I do?"

"You have reminded me we are not alone in this." The commander answered. "Pilot set on course for Stonehenge now!"

"Roger that sir!" The pilot answered. "This is bigsky, we are heading to Scotland."

With that, the pilot kick started the turbines and the flying Carriage sped off faster than the speed of sound to Stonehenge. Once they reached the outskirts of the location as the pilot landed, John quickly jumped off the plane and searches the area.

'Come on, come on! I know you gave me the co-ordinates for a reason but how do I get in!' john thought as he searched hard for anything that sticks out.

"Erm… luv you alright?" Tracer looked worried as she and the other members of overwatch looked on as they watched him running around the area.

John didn't answer but kept on looking until he found an old woman sitting in a shack reading a newspaper that was nearby the landmark.

'Bingo.' He thought.

John ran toward the old woman with Tracer giving chase while the rest trailing behind.

"Hello there!" John started "Lovely weather we're having isn't it!"

"Indeed, what is young man such as yourself doing here?" The old woman asked as she flips a page. "Especially it is better to see the stones in casual clothing."

"Yeah I guess you're right." The commander scratches his head as Tracer stand beside him while the others watch

"Are you really alright luv?" Tracer asked as she held his hand.

"I'm fine darling don't worry." John answered

The old woman looked up and laughed. "Now I have seen it all, a giant ape, a cowboy, an angel, ninja and a monk all in one spot. I don't suppose is Halloween already?"

"Nope but I don't suppose you know a secret underground base?" John asked, causing Tracer's eyes to widen at such a question.

"If it is some fancy code word you younglings use to go to a club then I do not know off such place." The old woman answered back.

John smiled and bend down to the old woman.

'Here goes nothing.' He thought

"Vigilo confido." John said, causing the old woman to grinned widely.

"Hell… it's about time." The old woman muttered and got up, walking back into the shack and closes the door, the overwatch members were left wondering what was that all about.

"That's it. it is official, our boss has gone nuts." McCree stated as he tipped his hat.

"As the doctor, I have to agree by the way he acted." Mercy added

Tracer looked down at the commander with a concern look. "It's ok luv, you don't have to think so hard. I know you tried your hardest and trying to denied the fact we lost our home-"

"What are you saying darling?" John interrupted. "We have just entered the next stage."

Suddenly, the ground shakes as it splits in half. The Overwatch members took their weapons out, ready themselves while the pilot in the flying castle started panicking.

"Sir! What the hell's going on outside?!" The pilot shouted over the radio.

"Everyone stay calm and head back to the plane!" John ordered and the group ran back as the shaking finally stopped.

It revealed a large hole that burrow deep underground with the size of the hole being large enough to fit the giant hover plane.

"Sir?" The pilot questioned

"Head down the hole bigsky." The commander ordered

The pilot hovers the plane above the split ground and started to descend slowly into the unknown. Everyone in the cargo bay except john started panicking and questioning whether their commander have gone completely insane though the pilot started calming down a bit in the cockpit as lights flickered around him, helping to navigate the hole that started to lit brightly.

As the plane touches down, the young commander was the first to get out of the plane followed by the rest of the force with their guns readied, aiming in every direction. However, they slowly lowered their weapons as the hole was now completely illuminated showing rows of overwatches prototype fighters lining up in an orderly fashion.

"Blimey… is this another overwatch base?" Tracer asked as she stares at the fighters.

"Negative Lena Oxton, there were no records of an underground facility in Scotland." Athena answered.

"Then where are we?" Mercy asked

Suddenly a large door started opening, causing everyone to raise their weapons once more with Reinhardt jumping up front.

"Get behind me! I shall be your shield!" He shouted as he raised his barrier field.

When the door was fully opened, it revealed a long tunnel that trails deeper into the already unknown facility.

'Home sweet home.' John thought

"Don't worry everyone, follow me." The young commander ordered and walked pass Reinhardt, into the tunnel.

The entire force followed him except the pilot who stayed with the plane while keeping the engines hot in case of needing to escape. They reached the end of the tunnel which led to a room. As they entered, the lights came on which reveal the room was larger than anyone had expected as it boasted several lines of holographic computers which circled a holographic projector that was towering in the centre of the room with it projected the globe of the world in an enlarge fashion.

"Ok this is pretty wicked." Tracer commented of the room.

The projector suddenly stopped projecting the globe and instead started projecting a screen which it shows a silhouette of a man in a suit who was in a dimly lit room. Everyone watches as John stepped forward in front and saluted.

"Don't tell me he actually is working for Talon." Winston muttered as he gripped tighter on his weapon.

"Shh!" Tracer hushed

It was then the silhouette of a man began to speak.

"Hello commander, it would seem your recent activities have gotten Talon's attention. Making their move against you and had diverted considerable resources and personal to all overwatch facilities across the globe. It was unfortunate that intelligent sources were unable to pinpoint the details of the operation in helping to prevent the attack, this misfortune will not happen again. However, this attack we believe is to be but a part of an undertaking that based on what we have uncovered so far that its true scope is far greater."

The entire group gasped at the information they had just heard while Tracer and John calmly looked on due to being used to the news he usually brought.

"This project is being directed from the very top of Talon from a source we are still unable to determine. All attempts to uncover its identity have met with… failure." The spokesman continued "It is time to take a more direct approach. Though we still do not know the wears about of blacksite, we can still find it by rooting out Talon's hidden operations with the help of the council of nations. Locate the site and destroy it."

"Whoa hold on there!" McCree interrupted. "What do you mean council of nations? Last time I checked they were the ones who deemed us as criminals."

"That is correct Jesse McCree." The spokesman answered. "In response to the current threats, this council of nations have chosen to dissolve the Petras Act and decided to reactivate project overwatch."

The entire group was stunned by the turn of events but the spokesman continued. "You have full command of the new overwatch headquarters commander, we must learn more about the enemy to expand our capabilities as well as the abilities of our operatives, remember we will be watching."

With that the projector turned back, projecting the globe of the world once more with the young commander smiling.

To be continued…

 **Author's note: Thanks for reading and leave a review on what you think about this chapter!**

 **To Kuma Dzurui: Glad you enjoy it! and happy to hear you found some other stories to read!**

 **To Overwatch fan: Glad you love the story which I shall now attempt to answer all your question as usual except your first review since I can't really answer those.**

 **Q: Was it the writers block?**

 **A: Yes**

 **Q: Do you read the overwatch comics on the blizzards web site?**

 **A: Yes I do, since I need a template and following the original cannon as best I could.**

 **Q: Do you get your lemon ideas from interactions….**

 **A: yea… I'm not going to answer that one, getting too much on the personal life hear sir.**

 **Now before you write down this, I am well aware that the fighting scene with McCree and the others could had gone way better which I will admit it could but the problem was there were too many characters to write down at the same time, for now this is the best I can do till I have better experience.**

 **To Mathew5641: Happy you enjoy it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Settling in

"WHAT DOES HE MEAN HE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING?!" Winston shouted as he slams the table and unleashes his primal roar while the news was playing in the background.

"One fact is quite clear, the world's military is out gunned, whether bringing back overwatch will help in this time of crisis is still remains to be seen, this is Atlas news reporting." The reporter said on the holo-television

"Winston you should calm down, it is not good for your blood pressure, the news just only reported about the Petras Act being abolished, which part do you not know about?" Mercy asked as she sat beside the giant gorilla.

"It's not that doctor, it about our so-called commander." Winston stated as he looked at the other overwatch members that were sitting at the table except Tracer who was absent.

"You're still thinking about that?" McCree asked as he scratches his beard "I mean don't get me wrong, I am also wondering with the situation we are in currently but you kept asking so many questions to the kid, I too won't be able to answer if I was in his shoes."

"And what about the troops he brought? I don't trust them, they all raised their weapons at me! Especially Lena, I thought she was on our side, that kid must have done something to her." Winston argued "I shouldn't have taken him in back at the museum."

"In their defence, you were about to how would you say, prepare to beat him up?" Zenyatta stated as he looks at Winston

"Ok, maybe I handled the situation a bit too zealous but still, don't you think he is hiding something?" Winston stated as he started to calm down a bit.

"That's what I thought when I first saw the kinder when he announced he was the commander of overwatch." Reinhardt said as he rolled up his sleeves of his causal shirt.

"We all saw how he reacted, at first we all thought he went mad but it turned out he knew what he was doing." Winston added

"Indeed but one must never forget that it was he who brought us together once more." Genji stated.

"Hey, I was the one who sent the recall to all of you not him." Winston argued.

"Yes but none of us got the signal except Lena since her chronal accelerator transmitter was able to pick it up because it was made by you." Mercy counter argued.

"Oh right." Winston realised his error. "Anyways we're getting side track, the point is that kid knows a lot of things that we don't and he is not sharing with us, we must find out the truth whether he is really on our side and save Lena in the process if he really did something to her."

The rest of the overwatch members nodded in agreement until Athena interrupted them.

"Winston, you're thinking too hard. As much as Commander John Allster is keeping secrets from all of you, I believe he has only the best intentions of doing so." Athena stated her opinion.

"What makes you say that? And where are you?" Winston asked as he realised that Athena was not present among them.

"I am inside the mainframe of this base." Athena answered. "Commander John Allster picked me up when you dropped me and plugged me into the system."

"Oh…" Winston realised he forgotten his A.I companion.

"And as for stating my opinion as humans would say, I met the mysterious benefactor when John Allster called him." Athena added.

"What?!" Winston exclaimed "Athena! Why haven't you told me sooner?!"

"Because John and I, came to an agreement that I would tell you when I see fit, and since it wasn't compromising the objectives. I see no reason too." Athena answered.

Winston face palmed at the answer. "Athena, I created you and you should had told me first."

"Duly noted, Winston." Athena stated.

"Since you're plug into the system, what can you find out on our boss's boss? The big cheese in the suit." McCree asked.

"Nothing." Athena flatly stated, causing the group to tensed up. "Even with the technology in this base, which is more advance than the previous overwatch bases put to together. I am unable to pin point the source of the signal and the identity of John Allster's benefactor. The best course of action in knowing him would be using his own words, a more direct approach is necessary."

"Whatever comes in our way, I shall be our shield!" Reinhardt boasted as he flexed his muscles which almost ripped his shirt in the process.

"Then what can you tell us about this underground base my companion? Since we will be stuck here for a very long time." Zenyatta asked

"The underground base has six levels in total, all stretching an impressive fifty kilometres in length and width." Athena answered which the overwatch members gasped and whistled. "Currently, every member has their own personal room to sleep in and each level have automated defences that allowed me to take control if a breach in was to occur."

"I highly doubt it since this base is very well hidden as a ninja." Genji commented

"The armoury boasted an impressive array of pulse weapons, allowing every soldier to be equipped with the weapon of their choice." Athena continued. "Currently, all of you are on the second level which is the recreational level. The canteen, you are currently in, have over two hundred selections of dishes from around the world. The third level is the engineering level which included a foundry, allowing to build, repair and test out new items and weapons for all overwatch members."

"Ah, I think Brigitte is there fixing my armour." Reinhardt commented

"That is correct, she is being aided by the most advance equipment that are currently existed on the market." Athena added. "Next we have the fourth level which I believe Winston and Doctor Angela Ziegler as humans would say, feel more at home as it is the science laboratory and medical bay. It is equipped with the most advance equipment that even Doctor Angela Ziegler haven't used in practice."

"Suddenly I feel the urge to go down to the fourth level after this talk." Mercy cheekily stated with a grinned on her face.

"And what of the fifth and sixth floor missy?" McCree asked

"The fifth floor is the cargo and vehicle storage which contains the latest tanks and light vehicles such as the twin cannon challenger three, the Armata fourteen Russian tank and portable turrets." Athena answered. "The sixth level is the power generators that are located on the that level which powers the entire base."

"What about the fighters on the first level? They look like the prototype slipstream fighters I invented." Winston asked.

"After initial scans on the fighters, they are indeed the slipstream fighters you invented with the slipstream devices in them." Athena answered

"WHAT?!" Shouted the overwatch members in unison except Zenyatta who was calmly listening each word Athena was speaking.

"Don't they know what happens to the pilot when they use the fighter?!" Winston exclaimed

"Yes and it appears they found the solution to the problem." Athena answered. "Here are the data log entries of an unknown scientist that found the solution."

Athena projected the data logs on the table with using the built-in projectors in the base.

"Not even the Shimada clan have this." Genji commented

The entire overwatch member team began reading the data logs,

Data log entre one: It appears I have been given the task of trying to find a solution to a problem. One of which claimed the life of a young pilot, Lena Oxton was her name. Shame to see such a young person feel with hope and dedication taken away from this world, still I suppose this would be valuable insight on what to not do in future reference.

Data log entre two: I finally read the theory of the slipstream technology written by this doctor Winston, which took about five days which I must say, quite an in depth of what he has written though it will be a challenging task of finding the error in this vast amount of equations and numbers, I wonder what coffee should I drink.

Data log entre elven: I finally found the problem in the theory he had written. Now all I have to do is find the solution, easier said than done I suppose. It would be comparable to trying to reinvent the fire only a much controllable one at that. Note to self, coffee supply running low, better ask council for refill.

Data log entre twenty-two: Aside from the fact of hearing the news that overwatch have been disbanded. The council had asked me to continue regardless.

Data log entre twenty-six: I have found the solution at long last. Now to put theory back to the testing grounds once more after countless of testing on apples and peanut butter jars.

Data log entre twenty-seven: the test was a huge success! The pilot made it back safely! By the machine spirits it was a grand site to see the fighter blinking in and out of existence, after two long years of researching and countless of sleepless nights I can finally retired. I wonder how's the weather at the Bahamas this time of year.

With that, the overwatch team stop reading with Athena shutting the projectors off.

"Well great to hear that someone, whoever this person is, manage to figure out the problem." Winston commented. "By the way Athena, most of the logs are missing what happen to them?"

"They are still within the system, I forwarded them to your working area down at level four for your future readings though I would not recommend since the unknown scientist just wrote what humans would say junk." Athena replied

"Hell, I speak for us all that we are still uncomfortable with the idea of following someone that never shows his face." McCree said as he tipped his hat. "But if it meant bringing justice and having a new sweet kick ass base, it's not all that bad if you ask me."

"Agree, we should set aside our discomfort for now and embrace the tranquillity that surrounds us." Zenyatta spoke.

"I agree what my master said even if the person never wants to reveal himself we must acknowledge that everyone has their purpose for doing so." Genji added.

Reinhardt and Mercy nodded in silence.

"Well I don't." Winston growled. "I still think he is working for Talon and for all we know he could be the one leaking information on our bases, it all too coincidence even for a scientist like me."

"Or maybe you're just jealous at the fact he did a better job." McCree said

"Am not!" Winston argued "He is definitely hiding something from us and I will get to the bottom of it! He could also be a sleeper agent for all we know, waiting to kill us all like what Amelie did!"

"If you want, I can broadcast a live feed on his combat skills, he and Lena Oxton are on the same floor as all of you though they are in the training room currently." Athena suggested

"Do it." Winston growled

With that, Athena uses the projectors once more showing the training room with the couple in it as the overwatch members watches.

"Hey, thanks for standing up for me back when Winston was about to beat me up." Said the young commander who was sporting an overwatch trainee uniform with a pulse rifle in his hands.

"Hehe… don't worry about it luv, I told ya I'll protect you though you should have answer the big guy's questions." Tracer said as she was wearing her normal clothing except her jacket is replaced with her tank top while still wearing her chronal accelerator.

"I would have if I knew the answers for who is that guy? How does he know us? And how did he build this underground base?" John replied.

"Well you can't blame him, he was always has been the curious one." Tracer smiled while putting on her goggles. "Anyways, ready for your first training?"

"Commander John Allster on duty!" The commander said in a childish voice and gave Tracer a mock saluted.

Tracer laughed and guided him to the target practice range as she helps the young commander to aim his rifle at the target.

"Remember luv, to get a better chance of hitting the target, you have to fire the gun in small short burst." Tracer ordered as her body presses against Johns.

The commander tensed up a bit from her being close to him but regained focus as the target dummy popped up. He pressed the trigger and pulse rounds exited the gun, hitting the target but not in the middle.

"Good work luv!" Tracer patted him on the back. "So how does it feel to finally able to hit something with a gun?"

"Painful." John answered as he adjusts his position a bit. "Didn't realised the recoil would be this powerful."

Tracer giggled. "You will get used to it."

It was then the target dummy began to move sideways as the commander aim through the sights of the rifle.

"Alright try and hit the target while its moving, good luck luv." Tracer said

John presses the trigger again but this time the rounds misses the target and flew off hitting the wall instead, causing Tracer to snickered. Frustrated, the commander moves in closer and fired again though the results were still the same. Tracer tried her best to hold her laughter as she watches her commander failing at a range that would be difficult to miss. John moves in much closer to the target and walks side by side with it. he fires again and yet still misses; it was at this point Tracer burst out laughing as she clutches her stomach with her unable to hold on anymore. The commander threw the pulse rifle on the ground and stomped back to the weapons rack.

He picks up a shotgun and walked back to the target dummy as he aimed directly at its head. John squeeze's the trigger and blew the head clean off but in turn the recoil of the shotgun pushes him back to the ground and he skit across it. Tracer continued to laugh as she walked up next to the place where her commander landed.

"Glad you find my misfortune quite entertaining." John huffed as he tried to sit up but winced in pain. "Great and now I dislocated my right shoulder."

Tracer wipes the tears that were coming out of her eyes and quickly calms down. "Sorry luv, I just never seen anyone shoots so poorly. Here, let me help you up."

Tracer pushes the shotgun to the side and carried the commander in a bridal style fashion. "I'll take you to Mercy, she'll fix you up with that staff of hers."

"Sure whatever." The commander scoffed. "And must you always carry me like I'm some sort of damsel in distress? I can walk ya know."

"I know." Tracer gave a wink and sticks out her tongue. "But I already gotten used to this, if not I can always give you a piggy back ride instead."

"Never mind." John answered back. "Athena, could you direct us to where Mercy is located?"

"She is in the canteen commander." Athena answered.

"Thanks luv!" Tracer replied as she exited the training room with the commander in her arms and walked to the canteen.

As they entered the canteen, the couple were greeted by the laughter of the overwatch members except Winston who was intensely staring at the couple.

"Hiya! What' cha guys laughing about?" Tracer asked while still carrying the injured commander.

"Nothing, we all just saw something funny." McCree answered and gave a jab to Winston. "Right big fella?"

"Right." Winston reluctantly reply in a mono-tone voice.

"Ok…" Tracer was unsure how to answer back. "Anyways, Angela could take a look at John? He had injured himself."

"Alright I'll see what I can do with his dislocate- I mean I'll see the problem. We will head down to the fourth level since I want to see the medical bay." Mercy replied as she got up from her sit.

As that, they exit the canteen and head their way to the elevator though they met several soldiers patrolling the base with each one staring at John.

"Not a word troopers, just salute and continue." The young commander said in a mono-tone voice which the soldiers obeyed.

"By the way commander, what was that code you spoke to the old woman?" Mercy asked as they enter the elevator.

"It's not a code actually, it's a Latin phrase." The commander stated "It means I am watchful, I am necessary."

"And the old woman just showed you the base just like that?" Mercy asked curiously.

"Yup! Pretty much, no tricks." John replied back.

Once they reached the medical bay and opened the door, Mercy let out a squeak of delight at the equipment she saw in the room that were present.

"This is truly the heaven of medical achievements right here." Mercy smiled as she glided across the room with her wings as she inspects each and every one of them. "These could have safe many lives in the war torn regions if I had them with me."

The couple watched on as the doctor kept gliding across the room till she stopped and realised the reason she was here.

"Uh… right, Lena would you mind putting the commander down on the bed for me please." Mercy ordered which Tracer obeyed.

"Alright then, let's see the problem." Mercy said as she presses the commander's dislocated shoulder. "Ah… I see the problem, nothing like modern medicine could help fix it."

Mercy grabbed her staff and aimed at the commander.

"Healing stream engage." Mercy announced and a bright yellow light came out of the staff and hit the commander, instantly healing him.

"Alright now that's done, as a good patient." Mercy opens a drawer that was marked candy and took out a lollipop which she puts it into John's mouth. "You get a candy from the good doctor."

"Thanks mom." John said sarcastically and start sucking the candy.

Mercy then turned to Tracer. "Now it's your turn, on the bed you go."

"Me? Why doc?" Tracer asked

"Everyone needs to be examine, now on the bed." Mercy ordered which Tracer reluctantly followed.

"I'm feeling fine Angela; we don't have to do this." Tracer insisted

"Hush now, it will be all over soon." Mercy ordered and starts examining. "Let's see, you had injured your leg recently yes? Well is healed up quite nicely, no scars will be left there and oh my! Your breasts size has increased a lot since the last time we met."

"Really?" Tracer blushed

"Yes, about five centimetres and congratulations you're pregnant." Mercy stated.

The couple's skin turned ghostly white after hearing the news.

"R-r-really?!" Tracer staggered with her words.

Mercy stayed there silent until she burst out laughing uncontrollably causing the couple to sighed with relieve.

"Sorry, doctor's joke." Mercy said and reach for the drawer that was marked for storing all sorts of medicines and took out a packet of pills. "Still, it doesn't take a doctor like me to know you're being sexually active with someone, especially with the bruises on your neck. Take one pill a day as I ordered, it will prevent unwanted pregnancy especially you are an overwatch member, you can't afford complications."

Tracer blushed from embarrassment and quickly grab the pills which she put one of them in her mouth and swallowed it.

"Ok, now that's done. Out you two go, I got some modern medicine to cook up here." Mercy pushes the couple out of the room and shutting the door behind them.

"Wait, I forgotten to ask her who was her partner and why did the commander sigh too?" Mercy asked herself and realise the reason but shrugged as she turn towards the medical equipment "Oh well, let's get to work as my short Swedish friend would say."

The couple stared at each other blankly then burst out laughing at what had happened.

"Well, I thought I almost died from a heart attack in there." John smiled as he finishes the candy and threw the stick on the ground.

"Whose fault was it to cum in my cunt every time we had sex? And weren't you the one who wanted to have three kids?" Tracer stares down at him.

"Two kids darling." The young commander corrected her. "And because it felt so good when I shoot my load into you. I will admit, guilty as charge beautiful."

Tracer rolled her eyes at the answered. "Anyways, you hungry luv?"

The young commander shook his head.

"Then could I make a request?" Tracer asked

"If it is sleeping in the commander's room, yes you may." John answered.

"Well yea that too but I want something else also luv, it's something we haven't done for the past day." Tracer added, trying to give a hint to her commander.

John smiled at her and tip-toed, grabbing Tracer's neck and pulling her down as their lips met. The commander broke of the kiss slowly and stares into her eyes.

"I approve your request on having sex with me right now." He answered and pulled her left hand.

The couple made their way to the living quarters of the base and into the room that was marked the commanders room which the two lay down on the queen size bed. Tracer looked around and found the room very luxurious at the civilian standard with having its own bathroom and holographic television and all sorts of commodities that the army standards would not have.

John got up and sat on top Tracer's waist as he bends down with his forehead touching hers and begin to unbutton his overwatch trainee uniform. Tracer followed suit as she took off her chronal accelerator and toss it on the ground which it made the distinct metallic sound when it hit the floor.

"So how can this boy toy satisfy the most beautiful woman in the world?" The commander asked as he started kissing Tracer's neck while tossing the uniform on the ground, completely exposing himself.

"Wait, let me take off the rest of my clothes too." Tracer ordered.

The commander got off Tracer's waist and she quickly them took off, tossing her clothes next to her commander's.

"Alright luv, you may now proceed back to making love with me." Tracer commanded as she laid back down with a grin on her face.

John go back on top of her and started sucking her breast, Tracer let out a soft moan and started breathing heavily as the young commander proceeds to use his hands also and massages them.

"Geez luv, there's more than my tits you know." Tracer said as she started to panted

The commander stopped and kiss her on the lips. "Sorry darling, I just love them so much since they are pillow of happiness and filled with my hopes and dreams."

Tracer laughed. "Alright then, you may continue."

The commander continued where he left off while also started caressing Tracer's waist and thighs. She let out a moan and gave a shiver with each touch as he made with her skin. John continued downwards and planted kisses along Tracer's stomach till he reaches her most sensitive region. The commander penetrates her with his tongue and starting licking while his hands continues to caress her thighs. Resulting Tracer to squirm a bit, being able to feel everything that was going on.

"Don't… stop… luv…" Tracer ordered as she was trying to exhale each word.

John continued as his tongue was able to reach her sensitive area, making Tracer to moan louder which she finally reached her climax quicker than usual. Tracer grabbed his head with her hands as she lets out her orgasm onto him as her sweet nectar drenches him and his face.

"That… was… amazing…" Tracer commented while catching her breath.

"A little warning from you would be nice though." John replied as he wiped his face and licks her juice that was on his hand.

"Will do luv. Hehe…" Tracer smiled back.

"Hope you're not done yet, you still got to satisfy me." John stated as he positions himself

"Hehe… bombs away, put that willy in me luv, I'm ready." Tracer ordered.

The commander smiled and insert his harden rod into her and began thrusting into her slowing. Tracer started to moan once more as her sensitivity has already been heightened by the recent orgasm she had experience, giving her pleasure beyond anything she had before. John slams into her faster with a lot more force into each thrust as she drowns herself once more into pleasure. He inserted his finger into her opened mouth which she began sucking on it as her tongue wraps around it, causing her saliva to drip off the sides of her mouth.

Tracer wraps her legs around the commander's waist, bringing him closer to her and prevent the young energetic man from being too aggressive with his thrust as she was reaching her climax once more. Tracer lets out her orgasm again on to him while the commander continues to pound into her as her love fluids made her inner walls slippery and pleasurable. John finally came deep inside into her as his thick cum hit the walls of her womb which causes another but unintentional orgasm which Tracer gave out a coarse moan.

The commander collapsed onto Tracer and began fondling her breasts as they were still perked up with his shaft popped out of her and the mixed fluid ran down her plum butt.

"Hehe… having fun with them luv?" Tracer asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

John laughed. "Yeah, they are the best. So how did I perform?"

"You were wonderful luv." Tracer answered but let out a sigh. "Commander?"

"Yes darling?" John replied

"Who are you really?" Tracer asked "And I don't want the usual answer from you, I want the truth luv. Ever since you said it shouldn't have happened in the trailer back in Kingston, it got me thinking."

"It did?" The commander asked as he continued fondling her.

"At first I thought you had a mental breakdown, thinking it was some movie but then I realised you actually knew the outcomes of everything." Tracer continued. "From Widowmaker's position, the name of reaper back at the museum and in Kingston, to this new underground base. I know you're rich but not to this extend."

'Well I guess she will have to figure it out at some point.' John thought as he stopped play with her breasts.

"My, aren't you the Sherlock darling." John chuckled and continued. "Well I guess that's why you're the Alpha in this relationship."

Tracer giggled. "Well yeah, it's already established at the beginning since I'm the older one and saved you many times."

The commander laughed and moved closer to her ear.

"Alright darling, I'll let you in on the truth since you deserve it but on two conditions." John whispered.

"And they are?" Tracer asked with her eyebrow raised.

"You must accept whatever answer I give you regardless of how stupid it may sound." The commander whispered his answered.

"And the second condition luv?" Tracer asked again.

"I'll tell you the answer when it's just the two of us, these walls have ears." The commander whispered. "Athena is listening in on us."

"Do you think she got turned on by us." Tracer said with a smile.

John snickered "Maybe, since it was pretty intense."

Suddenly, the base alarms started blaring with Athena announcing the commander to head towards the situation room where an urgent incoming transmission requires his attention. The couple laughed at the coincidence and quickly changed back into their clothes as they raced out of the room, holding hands as they ran to the location.

To be continued…

 **Author's note: Thanks for reading folks! Hope you lot like this chapter, trying slightly something new here as it focuses partly on the other overwatch members on what they think of their commander.**

 **To Kuma Dzurui: Thank you for liking the last chapter! Hope this will satisfy you too!**

 **To AceC02: Your request has been answered.**

 **To Overwatch fan: Always glad to know that you love the story and take the time to write down a review! Alright time to answer all your questions, ready? Good! Let's roll out!**

 **Q: What was the code word from x-com game?**

 **A: Not a code but rather it's a phrase that all soldiers in the game uses and wore on their uniform. Vigilo Confido, means I am watchful, I am necessary in Latin. Fits very well in the overwatch universe since they are fighting for a similar goal.**

 **Q: Are you a doctor who fan? The reason I asked is because in the season finaly, the doctor finds something hidden underneath stone hedge.**

 **A: No, no at all in fact! It was just a honest coincidence since in HK we don't get too many English programmes on the tele and it's not worth signing up for cable since me, my parents, friends and gf are always not at home to have the luxury to watch.**

 **Q: Now that I think about it how did the council know that John would need the coordinates for Stonehenge?**

 **A: They don't. just following partly cannon in x-com where you are assigned as commander then they give you several locations to pick for your base. So basically a free late gift.**

 **Q: where did the round three Talon operatives go?**

 **A: unknown, either got dispatched by the other half of the defenders or gotten rid of by the council.**

 **Q: Are one of the fighter in the base a fully functional slipstream?**

 **A: Why stop at one when all of them are fully functional! Don't worry, they will make an appearance soon.**

 **Q: How will John answer all the questions that they will undoubtly have?**

 **A: Can't answer that one.**

 **Q: Also you put this up 4/3 days after your last one? What does it mean?**

 **A: It means I had free time to write down lol. I only write when I am able to find time.**

 **To Yorkmanic88: Thanks for the encouragement! Yes and don't know, don't care.**

 **To Mathew5641: Glad you enjoy it! hope this chapter will help satisfy your thirst!**

 **To Crashing-shadow: Yes it is from x-com.**


	9. Chapter 9

Mei

"I am fucking freezing." The commander declared.

The flying fortress shook as it hit turbulence with the young commander shivering inside as he was wrapped in a thermal blanket while wearing an overwatch trench coat over his suit.

"You know luv, ya don't really need to come along with us." Tracer commented as she was putting on a typical winter uniform.

"Its n-n-not l-l-like I h-h-have a choice. W-w-we are currently undermanned." John replied. "Bigsky! Can you turn the bloody heater up?!"

"Negative! It's already at max sir!" The pilot replied.

Tracer laughed and hugged her commander as he let out a string of curses in his native language all the while the couple were being oblivious to their surrounding as they were being watched by Mercy and Winston.

"I don't like it; Lena's being too close to him." Winston let a low growl. "He's up to something, I can smell it."

"All I see is the poor boy is slowly freezing to death." Mercy replied. "And what do you mean smell?"

"Lena's scent is all over him, there's barely any odor of himself." Winston answered. "My nose doesn't lie."

Mercy realized the reason and tried to explain.

"Err… the obvious reason is because our Lena is being very close to him most of the time." Mercy stated

"That's because she is being force to be close to him! Look doctor! There are a lot of bruises on her neck; he must be abusing her in some way!" Winston exclaimed as he pointed at Tracer.

"It is true those are bruises but err…" Mercy stops and thought for a moment. "Winston, were you ever taught about the birds and the bees?"

"Of course! I am a scientist after all but what do those animals and insects have to do with this?" Winston asked the doctor.

Before Mercy could reply, the flying castle shook as it hit turbulence again.

"Terribly sorry about that ladies and gents, this Antarctica blizzard storm is very fierce." The pilot said over the intercom. "Good news though, in about ten minutes we should be arriving at the Antarctic overwatch outpost."

"Great, I cannot wait." John huffed. "Why are we here again?"

"Hehe… that's because luv," Tracer began to imitate the spokesman. "Hello commander, the egg heads have discovered the bloody bastards have forgotten to attack one base, now you must go there with this sexy, charming woman and grab everything over there before the rubbish shows up. Remember, I will be wanking, good luck."

'Ah right, all for one woman and a bunch of frozen corpses.' John thought

"And for good reason, cause they are smart enough to not get their balls frozen by this stupid weather." John darkly chuckled. "Even our lads don't want to come along to this balls freezing mission. Got to meditate and fix the armor my fucking arse."

Tracer giggled. "At least McCree was straight up with his answer of not going but look luv! We have Mercy, Winston and a royal engineer who volunteer for this mission."

"Actually, me and the lads drew straws to see who's going to go and drive the tank drill." The soldier pointed at the heavy vehicle that was near at the cargo bay door.

"Ok, so we have one reluctant sapper." Tracer corrected herself. "Still, I'm sure we will be in and out of this place like lightning."

"Just hug me." The young commander pouted which the brunette obeyed all the while the couple were still being oblivious to their surroundings.

"See! Lena just did what the kid told her to do!" Winston pointed out. "I am going to save Lena and make that kid talk what he knows."

Mercy stopped the giant gorilla with her staff and let out a sigh. "What Miss Oxton is doing, is call companionship but in a much closer sense."

"What do you mean closer?" Winston asked. "We are all close friends is it not?"

"Well yes but not to the le-" Mercy got interrupted as the plane touches down onto the frozen ground of Antarctica.

"This is bigsky, we have reached the outer marker, opening cargo bay door." The pilot announced and the door started opening.

Mercy sighed and shrugged off as she got herself ready with everyone else while the young commander grabbed a pulse rifle and other equipment, strapping them onto himself. As the door fully opened, the team was greeted by the Artic blizzard as it blasted them with an intense freezing temperature.

"Yea… no thank you!" John turned around but got pulled by Tracer on the neck

"Come on luv! It's not that bad." Tracer commented "Let's go!"

With that, the brunette drags her reluctant commander out into the frozen wasteland with the rest team trailing behind them and the royal engineer driving the driller. The visibility was nearly zero as it was being blocked by the white blizzard, causing the team to have trouble finding the base entrance.

"Blimey! Ok, so it's a teeny wincey bad. On the Brightside, at least we should be at the base entrance." Tracer stated but the entrance was nowhere to be found.

"I-I-I t-t-think the entrance i-i-is under us." The commander said as he tightly clutches the trench coat for warmth. "Trooper! B-b-b-begin d-d-digging!"

"Yes sir!" The engineer replied and the tank drill began burrowing downwards into the solid snow in quick pace with the team following behind it as it made a hole in the snow.

John unconsciously sticks to Tracer as she return in kind with her right arm wrapping his waist, all the while ignoring the company that were watching their actions with the snow being kicked back at them softly by the driller that the royal engineer was driving.

Winston let out a low growl as he watches the couple while Mercy lets out another sigh and looks at her big friend.

"Winston, I don't think he is harming her." Mercy said as she drags her staff across the snow.

"He is and I know it." Winston replied as he adjusts his glasses while still intensely staring at the couple.

"You could always," Mercy quote with her hands "'Take a more direct approach.' Or in this case an indirect approach first, just to be on the safe side."

"Ok." Winston clears his throat. "Lena!"

Tracer turns her head and smiles at Winston. "Hiya big fella! Need something luv?"

"Does your chronal accelerator need some fixing?" Winston asked. "It's been awhile since the last check."

"Oh! Don't worry big guy, its working fine." Tracer answered and faces back at the young commander who was still sticking to her for warmth.

"Oh err… ok." Winston unsure how to continue to conversation until Mercy tapped on his shoulder and pointed her neck.

"Then how about getting Angela to check on your neck?" Winston asked "It's badly bruised, were you hurt in some way?"

Tracer stopped walking as she turned to face him with a nervous laugh and covering her neck in the process. This causes Winston to take out his weapon readily aiming at the commander while letting out a killing aura before Mercy able to stop him.

"Yeah, we should get Mercy to check that neck of yours." John stated as he overheard the conversation and turned around "And erm… Winston, why did you take out your weapon? Was there something behind us?"

Mercy quickly pushes Winston's tesla cannon away from the commander and gave a nervous chuckle. "We thought we saw some Talon operatives but it turns out it was just polar bears, no worries commandant."

"Polar bears?" John's raises his eyebrow "You mean penguins right? The bears only live in the north pole."

"Yea! Those whatever you said!" Mercy quickly changes the subject. "Err… Lena! How about I heal you up?"

"No thanks mom." Tracer answered and lightly blushed. "I… wanna keep them on for a while."

"If that's what you want, sure I guess." The young commander said as he grabs the brunette's arm and continue walking, leaving the two overwatch companions.

"Polar bears, really?" Winston asked as he strapped back his weapon

"How was I supposed to know? I study medicine not animals." Mercy scoffed.

The team continues walking behind the driller as it digs through the snow, trying to reach the entrance of the base until the engineer stopped.

"Sir! I got good news and bad news!" The engineer stated.

"We found the entrance?" John asked

"Well yeah, that's the good news; the bad news is someone has gotten here first." The engineer replied "Punched a hole right through the door, newly made."

"What?! Let me see." Winston exclaimed as he pushes his way pass the tank drill.

He was greeted by the site as it shows burnt marks around the breached door. Winston let out a growl once more and took out his weapon as he entered the outpost with the team following behind him except the engineer that stayed behind guarding the entrance.

John looked around and saw that the entrance didn't lead to the facility directly but instead it was a cave that had a bottomless pit stretching throughout the cave to the other side with only an ice bridge connecting the two sides.

"What's with this universe and bottomless pits?" The young commander muttered as he and the rest of team walked along the ice bridge

"You said something luv?" Tracer looked down at him as she was walking beside.

"Yea I said what's with the bottomless pits idea; does the designer have a fetish for them?" John asked

Tracer laughed. "Maybe but they do have their purpose, I think."

"Can't believe we're going through all of this just for Mei." John muttered once more.

This time Winston stopped and turned around, aiming his tesla cannon once more at the commander, causing Tracer to take out her weapons also but aiming at the big guy.

"Move away Lena." Winston said in a mono-tone voice.

"Err… what's going on?" John asked unsure what was happening.

"Yea, what's going on big guy?" Tracer asked also in a serious tone.

"He knows something no one was supposed to know." Winston said as he stares intensely at the couple. "How do you know Mei was working in Antarctica? Her mission was top secret and what do you mean just her? What about the rest of the scientists that went with her?"

'It was? The internet never said it was top secret.' John thought

"I really don't know what you're talking about." John answered

"LIES!" Winston shouted and lets out a primal roar at the couple.

"Get behind me luv." Tracer ordered as she steps in front of the commander.

"If we can all just calm do-" Mercy said but got interrupted.

"Enough! I am done with this defending him nonsense! He talks now! Or I will make him!" Winston shouted, once more aiming his weapon at the commander. "So move Lena."

"I'm sorry big guy." Tracer said as she didn't move from her spot.

Winston jumped and landed where the couple stood as the two scattered, avoiding from being crushed by the giant gorilla. John unstrapped his pulse rifle and fired at him as Tracer shot him at the back. All the rounds connected with the giant but bounce off, all the while Mercy watched helplessly as the three battles against one another. Winston fires his tesla cannon at Tracer and the electric current hits her though not dealing a lot of damage as the brunette blinks out of range, the giant gorilla then turn his attention at the commander who was aiming his pulse rifle at him. John fires again with the rounds connecting with the big guy but the results were still the same as it bounces off the armor. Winston jumped into air and smashes the ground with his fist as he attempts to grab the commander but he jumped out of the way.

Unfortunately, John's luck ran out as he landed on the already cracked surface of the ice bridge and the floor gave way.

'Oh god' He thought.

"ARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" The young commander screamed for his life as he fell.

The three overwatch members watched on as their commander descended into the bottomless pit.

"Winston! What have you done?!" Mercy exclaimed as she watches in horror

"I-I-I didn't mean- that was suppose not to happen!" Winston panicked

Without uttering a word, Tracer holstered her pistols and jumped into the pit, following the commander to his doom as Mercy and Winston was shocked by her action.

Tracer uses up all her charges as she manages to reach John and grabbed him while the couple was still falling to their deaths. The brunette waited till she had all of her three charges and blinked again once more with the commander in her arms as each blink teleports them onto the falling debris until they reached the bottom of the pit and took cover before the falling ice crushes them.

When the event was finally over, John repeatedly kisses Tracer on the cheeks like a wood pecker while he was still being held in her arms. Tracer laughed as she puts him down and gave a thumb up.

"Don't worry luv, time is on our side." Tracer said with her cheeky attitude.

The commander laughed and smiled. "Thanks for saving me darling. Thought I was going to see my nan."

"Hehe… guess she have to wait a lot longer." Tracer gave a wink.

"Or a lot shorter, there doesn't seem to be a way up." The commander realized as he pointed out.

"That or the quarter master is going to kill you for losing a pulse rifle." Tracer added.

"I'll put it on the council's tab when we get back, anyways ill fire a flare upwards and hope the two will come rescue us." John stated.

The young commander took out a flare gun and fired upwards then looked around till he stumbles upon something familiar.

"Tank tracks?" John pointed at the ground.

Tracer looked and gasped. "It belongs to a bastion unit."

"Well then let us follow it, better than staying here." The commander said and walked on.

Tracer blinked right beside John and took out her pulse pistols while staying alert for the bastion unit.

"You think there's more than one luv?" Tracer asked

"Maybe, given with our luck." John replied as he continues walking.

The couple followed the tracks as it lead into a tunnel that was unlit, the commander took out a flash light and shines into it which allowed the couple to continue on.

"Are you mad at Winston luv?" Tracer looked down at her commander with a worried face

"I should be asking you, he's your friend and you kinda betrayed him by siding with me for whatever I did." John stated

"Hmpf! I will come around to him just not now." Tracer replied as she blew a strain of hair, covering her eye.

"You have my thanks darling." The young commander smiled at her.

"Anyways, how did it felt when you were able to hit Winston?" Tracer asked with a smile

"Helpless and I don't think that counts since he's big." John answered

Tracer giggled. "Also since we're now alone, mind telling me your secret luv? You owe me."

"I guess I do since you did save me from certain death and risk losing your best friend over me." The commander stated.

"Well go on then luv, there's no time to be wasting." Tracer said impatiently.

"Alright but you have to accept whatever answer I give you." John exhaled. "Would you believe that I came from another universe or dimension?"

Tracer burst out laughing. "What you serious luv? You think I was born yesterday?"

"Oi! You promise to accept whatever answer I give you." John huffed

"Alright, alright. Tracer on luv." Tracer giggled.

The commander rolled his eyes. "I can tell anything you want to know, just ask if it helps."

"Then tell me what you know about me." Tracer ordered.

"You're Lena Oxton, twenty-six years old. You're the youngest person to be taken into overwatch cause of your piloting skills. You were presumed dead when the fighter malfunctions." The commander stated "when you reappear, you have strange dreams which include being a kitchen maid at a grand house in the country, which I also had after that night, mind you darling. Now the reason is because your voice actress, Cara Theobold, played as the kitchen maid in a series call Downtown Abbey I think."

Tracer blinked. "What do you mean voice actress?"

"Surprise, surprise darling. You're a game character, well so are the rest of you lot in my world." John answered

"Your world?" Tracer asked

"A world where there's no omnic crisis, all vehicles still uses wheels and the only war we have is the financial war." The young commander declared

The brunette stares down at him. "It's that why you were able to tell that who was reaper?"

"Don't forget widow maker, the company that made the game also made trailers and profile so I know when and where events are going to happen." The commander answered. "Or so I thought."

"What do you mean so you thought?" Tracer asked again with a curious expression plaster on her face. "And how did you get here?"

"With all the events being changed by my hands it's getting real hard to know what is going to happen." John continued as he flashes the torch light along the wall of ice. "Like Mondatta was supposed to be killed on that night and Genji should be in Japan fighting his brother. As for getting here, I'm finding the answer myself."

Tracer blinked unsure what to do with this information. "What else do you know luv?"

"The current mission we are dealing with is picking up the only survivor, Mei-Ling Zhou. Thirty-one years old, cryo freeze in hopes overwatch would come save them. Of course that never came until now because no one had the balls and stupidity to be here!"

Tracer laughed. "Winston said her mission was top secret, what is it about?"

"The internet or whatever that is equal to this world never did state it was a secret. After all it's just studying abnormal climates and effects." The commander answered. "Unless he was referring to her weapons and snowball."

"Snowball?" Tracer eyebrow rose.

"Yea, her cute little bastard robot that freezes a huge area." John replied. "Then she will say sorry and proceeds to kill everyone in the game with her ice blaster by jabbing them with an ice spear."

"I… see." Tracer said

"Currently, I only know twenty three heroes that are still active in this world, including Jack Morrison, Junk rat, Roadhog, bastion, D. Va, Lucio and so on."

"But Jack's dead and some of the people you mention luv, are criminals or super stars." Tracer explained

"The old commander goes under the name soldier seventy-six and we will recruit them when the time comes regardless." John stated. "Anything else darling?"

"What about the mysterious man in the suit you talk to?" Tracer asked

"He's from another game; I'm surprise he also exist here. Also I really don't know who he actually is but again, I still trust him regardless." The commander answered.

"Then what about us luv?" Tracer questioned as she started to develop tears in her eyes.

John stopped and looked up at Tracer. "Nothing is going change."

Tracer took off her googles and wipes her tears. "But I'm just video game character; that means you don't really have feelings for me and everything's not real to you."

The commander sighed and tipped toe, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Darling, I never said this isn't real to me. Every time I touch, kiss, make love to you, they are all real."

"Really?" Tracer asked with a sad smile

"Yes and I'm very sure, plus I think Reinhardt almost killing me is more than enough to tell me this is real." The commander chuckled. "Now turn that frown, upside down darling and stand tall. You're the alpha in this relationship so act like it."

Tracer giggled and hugs her short lover. "Thanks luv, I will."

Suddenly the couple saw a bird flew right by them as it went deep into the cave. They stared blankly at the direction it disappeared into and looked back at each other.

"Was that a bird just now?" Tracer questions as she lets go of her commander and took out her pistols.

"Hang on Tracer, let me shed some light." The young commander shines the torch to the direction.

It revealed a bastion unit covered in dead grass and weeds that covers its body while the bird nestles in its left hand. The couple and the bastion unit stare at each other, not willing to make the first move as Tracer aims her pulse pistols at it while the bastion did the same with its sub machine gun.

"Well, I guess we found our bastion unit to recruit." John stated, causing the bastion unit to tilt its head in one direction.

"What? You mean this one?" Tracer still aiming her pistols "That's awfully convenient if you ask me luv."

"I don't mind, makes my job a lot more easier." The young commander stated

John walked up to the bastion unit and waved at it while it too waved back as the bird flew on top of its shoulder.

"Hey bastion, didn't expect you to be here. Were you the one that broke through the door?" the commander asked.

The bastion made some noise then nodded.

"Good but just so you know we don't understand you so just shake and nod your head, alright buddy?" John asked

The bastion nodded.

"Blimey, this unit is way friendlier than the others luv." Tracer commented as she lower her weapons

"Well he is one of the heroes to be recruited." The young commander stated

"Greeeeaaaattt good to know it's already part of the team when you gave it a gender." Tracer sarcastically said "I assume you also gave it a name?"

"Nope! His name is just bastion." The commander laughed. "Well since we're on the subject, bastion. Wanna join us?"

The bastion unit stared down at the commander then nodded but points down to the back of it as it shows it was being hocked by a huge black cable. Bastion then gestures with its hand to follow as it led them deeper into the tunnel. The couple trailed behind Bastion with Tracer being in front of the commander with her pistols still in her hands.

The unit finally let them to the end which revealed rows of metal like pods as they stretches along the walls.

"Blimey, this must be the place where the egg heads sleep." Tracer awed at the site as she continues to look around.

Bastion led them to the control panel which was displaying a S.O.S signal and the cable that was hooked to bastion.

"It appears our newly made friend tracked the S.O.S signal leading him to here." John stated "He couldn't access the controls and found the base to not have enough power to fuel the sleeping pods."

"Then next best thing is hooking itself up and giving whatever juice it has, blimey…" Tracer finishes.

"Tracer darling, could you open the pods?" The commander asked

Tracer started typing on the control panel and suddenly every pod opened. One by one every scientist that was in the cryo pods woke up from their slumber with one particular black haired female got out first. The couple walked up to her and helped to get her back on her feet.

"Mei-Ling Zhou?" John asked the dazed woman.

"Yes, how Mei I help you?" Mei asked as she started to regain consciousness

Tracer rolled her eyes. "Really luv? The first thing you wake up is making puns?"

"Sorry, I just had to let it go." Mei giggled then turned her attention to Bastion. "I see we have a bastion unit, he makes a very good assistant aside from snowball."

Bastion made some incomprehensible sounds and shakes his head

"Don't worry; I am not going to hurt you any way. Well Mei be." Mei replied

"Wait, you actually understand him?" John points at Bastion.

"Yea, he's speaking in coding." Mei answered

Suddenly the entire underground facility shook as the ice that was crumbling on the top came crashing down lightly on top of the group.

"What was that?" one of the scientists asked

Bastion made some sounds again then pointed at an elevator.

"Bastion said that there are a lot of unknowns closing in on us." Mei translated. "And if we use the lift, we can reach the ground level at an a-Mei-zing speed."

The couple rolled their eyes and ran to the elevator with the rest of the group of scientist following behind them. When they reached to the top, they were greeted by the site of a repaired bridge with Mercy and Winston staring at them.

"Lena! Commandant!" Mercy shouted as she glides to them and gave the couple a bear hug. "I'm so happy you guys are alive."

"Angela? Is that you?" Mei asked the angelic doctor "My you haven't age a bit, you look a-Mei-zing."

"I could say the same with you." Mercy commented. "And is that a bastion unit?"

"Yea mom, our brave commander here just walked up to it and recruited it by just asking." Tracer indicated

Winston nervously walked up to the group. "Hey Lena I-"

"Save it big guy." Tracer interrupted "I'll hear whatever sodding rubbish later."

On cue, the ground shook once more causing the group of scientists to panic.

"Agree, lets reach to the surface first, bastion here says that unknown units have surrounded us. Guess Talon finally has the balls to come here." John commented.

The group ran out of the facility and found the royal engineer pinned down by the constant stream of small arms fire and the plane firing all its guns into the thick blizzard storm.

"Fucking hell I'm pinned!" Shouted the engineer "Any closer and I'll be fucking the ground."

"Hang on! This shield will protect you!" Winston shouted back as he threw his barrier projector onto the ground next to the engineer as it envelopes around him and the rest of the group, causing the enemy rounds to bounds off of it.

"Sit rep! Now trooper!" John ordered.

"Sodding wankers came out from nowhere, one of them almost manage to shove a knife up my arse!" the engineer exclaimed.

"You manage to kill the Talon soldier I assume?" The young commander asked

"Kill? Yes. Talon? No. it's a Vishkar operative sir." The sapper answered.

"Mien gott, that's something new." Mercy commented

"Bastion how many soldiers are there?" John asked

Bastion made some incomprehensible noises.

"He said he doesn't know." Mei translated.

"Wait, then how did it knew there's fighting going on?" Tracer this time asked

Bastion made some incomprehensible noises again and tapped his head while the bird flew around him.

"He is able to pick up radio transmissions but not heat signatures." Mei translated

"Joy." John sarcastically said. "Any ideas on how to get back to the plane without getting our arse shot?"

"Better think fast, the shield is about to go." Winston stated as the bubble begins to show cracks.

Just then, Mei took out her endothermic blaster and created an instant ice wall leading to the flying fortress. Without thinking, John was the first to get out of the shield and ran towards the plane with the rest of the group following him.

"Bigsky! Get us the fuck out of here!" John commanded

"Yes sir!" The pilot acknowledged and the plane took off at full speed.

"Commandant! What about the outpost?" Mercy panicked

"Ah shite. We forgot to blow it up." The young commander face palmed

"It's ok, nothing of value aside from notes on climate change." Mei commented

"What about your weapon?" Winston asked. "They might be after it."

"The notes are Mei-de here." Mei tapped her head as John rolled his eyes on the obvious pun. "But I am sure they came for snowball instead."

Mei gestured as she pointed her back which she carried a drone that was in sleep mode.

"What can it do?" Winston asked

"Snowball can freeze an area in an instant." Mei stated. "It's a prototype that hopefully will restore balance to the eco system."

"Blimey… he's right." Tracer muttered.

Suddenly, the plane rocked to the left and the alarms in the cockpit started blaring.

"Three unknown fighters on our six!" The pilot shouted over the intercom

The fighter fired their missiles at the flying behemoth as it zipped towards it.

"Dropping counter measures!" The pilot announced and presses a button.

The plane deployed flares as it lit the sky, causing the missiles to change it course and went for the flares instead. The fighters continued their chase as they fire their second primary weapons and the shots were able to connect, which it got absorbed by the shield.

The flying colossus return fire as it fires its auto-cannons at them though missing every shot as they successfully dodged every single shot. Tracer and John made their way to the cockpit with Tracer sitting in the co-pilot sit and the commander grabbing a headset. The brunette took over the gun controls and began manually firing every weapon that was on the plane but the unknown fighters were still able to dodge them all with grace. Tracer fired the missiles at them but they too dropped their own counter measures and the missiles went for the flares instead of the intended targets. The young commander got annoyed by this and radioed to the overwatch underground base.

"Overwatch HQ this is Commander John Allster! We are being attacked and pursuit by three unknown aircraft at sonic speed! Requesting support over!" The young commander requested

"Commander, this is HQ. Reinforcements are in bound to your location, E.T.A five seconds." The operator answered.

"Five seconds?" The pilot questioned as he overhead the conversation.

Suddenly, two slipstream fighters blinked out from nowhere and fired their missiles at the unknown fighters, killing two of them as they were unable to avoid the new challengers that just entered to combat. The third fighter tried to escape from the slipstreams but to no avail as one of them blinked right behind it and fired its pulse chain guns, ripping the fighter to shreds. The group and the couple watched and awed at the site of explosions as they were saw the power of the slipstream fighters.

The slipstream fighters blinked again but this time right next to the flying castle, flanking each side of it.

"Glad we're not too late to the party hey commander?" Said one of the slip stream pilots

"Meh, the uninvited guests were getting on my tits." John replied "Thanks for the save."

"Anytime sir!" The pilot replied

"Blimey, that's pretty wicked when the bloody thing works." Tracer commented as she still stare at the fighter that was close to her view.

The young commander laughed until he saw one of the screens in the plane showing the infamous incoming transmission. John sighed, knowing who was it and press the accept button which then shows the spokesman in the darkly lit room.

"Hello commander, this council is most impressed with your performance in handling the mission. That is a statement that this council never make likely." The spokesman said

'You always said that at the end of the month when I score an A plus on the report.' The commander thought

"However I only wish I have better news to report." The spokesman continued. "A new enemy now threatens the future of mankind. Intelligent sources have recently indicated a rouge organization, with a separate, misguided agenda is trying to undermine overwatch field operations. These acts cannot go unpunished your previous directive to preserve all sentient life on earth, have been rescinded. You are to use all available resources to eliminate these traitors. Good luck commander."

The screen changes, showing the details of the mission as John studies it.

"So where's our next destination luv?" Tracer asked as she overhead the conversation.

"Hope you like hot weather darling, cause we're going to Brazil." The commander answered as the plane and its new escorts flew back towards their underground base which the members of overwatch now call home.

To be continued…

 **Author's note: Very sorry! This chapter is a week and a half overdue! I have been sick during that time and was unable to use the lappy till three days ago. Again, really sorry for the overdue chapter.**

 **To LuciferInfested: Glad you enjoy it and thank you! Yes we came along way to where we are now with the lemons.**

 **To AceC02: Thank you! I shall!**

 **To Mathew5641: Thank you! Though the humor could be improve.**

 **To Overwatch Fan: Really sorry for the delay! Always happy to have loyal fans! Time to answer all your questions you have, ready? Good.**

 **Q: does each chapter coral pond to the #of days that have passed in reality?**

 **A: yes**

 **Q: Anyway not that mercy knows that tracer/John exist will she keep it a secret?**

 **A: Yes, it is by the right of the doctor to keep private information of their patients a secret**

 **Q: did something really happen to tracer ohhhhhhh omg, do they already know that they are in A game!?**

 **A: Can't answer.**

 **Q: how will tracer react to this news?**

 **A: Can't answer**

 **Q: will Winston figure what he got wrong and then try and 'fix'?**

 **A: Can't answer**

 **Q: the need coffe refill for the u know scientists, if that from Overwatch gabralter?**

 **A: No, I got the idea from my gf which every time after work, she usually buys coffee from star bucks or ask me to make a cup for her.**

 **To Kuma Dzurui: thank you! And very sorry for the delay! Hope you will enjoy this one!**

 **To Draconic king: that's basically the epilogue of every fanfic lol. We will see how the story goes.**

 **To jared353: thank you! Hope you enjoy this one too!**


	10. Chapter 10

Brazil part 1

"Don't worry luv, you got this." Tracer said over the radio

"Easy for you to say when you're not next to me." John replied as he walked over to receptionist desk.

"Welcome to Vishkar corporation how can I help you?" said the receptionist who was eyeing on the young commander.

"Hi, I'm here to start my new job as a trainee solicitor." The young commander answered as he adjusted his fake glasses.

The receptionist bit her lips. "Just give me a minute handsome, I will check our company's portfolio."

With that, she got up from her sit and went off to check. All the while Tracer laughed over the radio while John groaned.

"She's attracted to you luv!" Tracer exclaimed over the radio as she tried to calm herself down.

"Joy." The commander groaned. "Glad to know the glasses work."

"Yup, I can see exactly what you see luv." Tracer smiled as she looks at the monitor. "Oh, I mean handsome."

John sighed. "Still not liking the fact you're not with me."

"Hehe… you'll be fine, keep calm and push on." Tracer said

The receptionist returned and sat down all the while gazing at the young commander with a lustful intention, causing John to shiver.

"So… how about going for a cup of coffee after work with me?" she asked while looking at John seductively.

"Erm… sorry though I appreciate the offer, I will have to turn it down since I don't like coffee." The commander stated.

"Oh… ok." The receptionist pouted but continued smiling at him. "Anyways everything checks out but before we proceed, do you have anything to declare such as small arms, alcohol and so on?"

"Yes, I have a light gun and a personal A.I with me currently." John answered as he took out his data pad which contained Athena.

"Hello, I am Athena. John Allster's personal A.I." Athena announced

The receptionist chuckled "Those are fine as long as you make sure to use that gun for self-defense only and the A.I to assist in future projects."

"Alright." John acknowledges

"Take the lift to the right and head to the seventy-eight floor." The receptionist said "Your new office will be there and the head of the Vishkar, Sanjay Koppal, will see you shortly."

The young commander took the lift and headed to the said floor. Upon entering the room, he was greeted with a large desk facing him with a holographic computer to the side. Over to the left, there was a large full length mirror that shows a spectacular view of Rio de Janeiro slums and the partly destroyed city that the Vishkar Corporation made.

"Athena, scan for bugs in the room." The commander ordered as he walked over the desk and placed his data pad down.

After a few seconds Athena announced "Scan completed, there are no concealed miniature microphones in the room."

"For a corporation that prides itself on being orderly, you would expect the wankers to be spying on their own employees." Tracer radioed

"Indeed, I better tread carefully." John stated as he plugged the data pad into the holographic computer.

"Athena, do your thing and find anything that may be useful to us." The young commander ordered.

"Yes John, it will be done. I shall be back as you humans would say in about a day and two shakes." Athena said and disappeared into the mainframe of the Vishkar Corporation.

"You know luv, it will be a lot faster if we just attack the building right now." Tracer suggested "Plus it's a lot more practical."

"I know, especially it's such a beautiful weather to spend time with the most beautiful woman in the world but this is an opportunity to dig up info." The commander groaned, causing Tracer to blush over the radio.

"Must you always say that luv? I'm not that good looking am I?" Tracer asked

"Only stating the facts darling and as me mom always say, never sell yourself short." John pointed out

"Hehe… you really know how to push my buttons." Tracer said

"Don't I always Miss Oxton?" John smiled to no one particular.

"Alright you cheeky monkey, tell me who are we recruiting from the place we're going to blow it up to kingdom come." Tracer ordered over the radio

John snickered "Save the eagerness when I get back darling and as for who, her name is Satya Vaswani."

"What's so special about her?" Tracer asked

"She's twenty-eight years old, grew up from one of India slums. At a young age, she was identified as one of the few people to be able to use the hard light technology that the Vishkar Corporation invented." The commander looked out at the large window and frowned "just like the one you're looking now, from the comfort of our six star suite hotel."

"Hehe…base of operation luv." Tracer pointed out as she readjusts her sit.

"In any case, unlike her co-workers, she has the ability to make anything with her mind, including a teleportation device, turrets and personal shields." John continued.

"Blimey, sounds like she can do anything. So how are you going to change her mind and get her to our side?" Tracer asked

"I don't know, I only encounter a woman who speaks before thinking, never an introvert." The commander stated.

"I see." Tracer said but her eyes widen, realizing who he was talking about. "Oi! I do think before I talk, I think."

John snickered "In any case, how's everyone back at base?"

"The operator told me that Mei and the scientists are adjusting quite well with their new home, the Bastion unit is getting a new paint job though the lads are getting a bit trigger happy when being around him and Winston is being a sorry spot for almost killing you."

Before John could answer, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, the doors opened." The commander said

Two figures entered the room, one was a short man whom the commander presumed was the head of Vishkar and the other was Symmetra herself.

"Hello Mr. Allster, hope you like your new office." Sanjay Koppal said as he extend his arm

John walked up to the man and shakes his hand. "Thank you sir! It's very nice and orderly though the view could be a lot better."

Sanjay laughed "Don't worry all would be changed in the near future."

Symmetra stayed silent as she looks down at the young commander with an intense gaze, making John feel uncomfortable adding the fact she is almost the same height as Tracer.

"Erm… with respect ma'am, I don't know the custom here but it is rather rude to stare at people back in the UK and Hong Kong." John pointed out while trying to ignore eye contact with Symmetra.

The Indian woman broke off her trace and lightly blushed "Sorry, it was not my intended purpose to make you feel uncomfortable."

Sanjay chuckled "Well this a first time that Satya got interested with someone."

"Sir, I have not taken an interest with our new Vishkar employee." Symmetra Argued

But Sanjay continue to chuckle "And this is the first time you spoke up to me. Mr. Allster I say you are on a roll as you kids would say."

"Thanks sir?" The commander was unsure what to say

"Alright, I shall take my leave while Miss Vaswani here will keep you company and help you fit in to our Corporation." With that, the head of Vishkar Corporation exited the room leaving the two young adults in awkward silence.

"So… Miss err… Sat tire?" The young commander pretended not knowing how to pronounce her name.

"You can call me Symmetra if pronouncing my name is too hard for you." Symmetra quickly corrected the young commander.

John blinked and smiled "Symmetra as in symmetry?"

The slender woman covered her mouth as she chuckled. "Yes as symmetry."

"Psst… her left arm is mechanical, blimey did she chopped it off or something?" Tracer whispered over the radio.

The commander looked at her left arm straight away unconsciously causing the taller woman to quickly cover left side with her right hand.

"It's a small sacrifice when working as a hard light artist." Symmetra stated

"Oh! I am so sorry, that was really hypocrite of me." John looked away.

Symmetra chuckled "Its ok, it's part of my reality I have to live with."

She then moves in closer to the commander and bend down with her face mere inches closer to his face

"Err… personal space is required here ma'am." John stated

Symmetra smiled all the while still having eye contact with the shorter male and proceed to fix his tie. "Sorry but the way you did your tie was a bit chaotic on you, a real mess."

"Oi! I did your tie this morning! How dare she call it a mess!" Tracer shouted over the radio causing Symmetra to startle and looked around.

"Is there something wrong?" John asked while trying to be oblivious to Tracer shout.

'Bollocks, Tracer almost broke my cover.' He thought

"Did…did you hear a woman shouted just now?" Symmetra asked the commander

"Err…" The commander pretended to look around. "There's only two of us, are you feeling alright?"

"Right… yes… how silly of me, must be the work that got to me." Symmetra answered

"Let's head down to the canteen and grab some grub, I'm yearning for food right now." The commander said as he tried to change the subject. "And you could use a break."

"You're right, let us head down to the refectory. I shall lead you to the location." Symmetra said

When they arrived at the lunch room, the young commander grabbed a lunch tray while Symmetra went to the washroom. The staff that was serving the food quickly gave several boxes to the commander and placed them on the tray. John sat down look at the contents, he opened one by one and found all of them to be tightly packed as the commander picked up a fork and stabbed into them with great force only for it to bounce off, making only a slight dent.

"It is official; I found food that is worse than military ration." John commented as he continued poking at the square like harden food substance.

"Hehe… should I stop by tomorrow and bring some home cook food while risking myself from being expose?" Tracer asked over the radio

"Yes please, I don't think I'm gonna survive tomorrow." John stated.

"Alright luv, I'll think of something." Tracer said

It was then Symmetra sat down opposite of the commander as she came back from the washroom.

"You shouldn't play with your food." Symmetra stated

"I wouldn't call it food if all of it is mostly squares." John pointed out as he stopped poking the contents.

"The Vishkar Corporation made these nutrient substances for easy access and balance meal for the average citizens in an orderly manner to prevent an unbalance diet that will hinder performance value." Symmetra stated.

"Wow, how indoctrinated is she?" Tracer asked as she watched everything from the glasses the commander wore.

'I would say from the start.' John thought

"So ma'am." The commander stared at Symmetra, causing her to blush. "Are you hungry?"

"No, not really." Symmetra answered

"Good, we're going out for lunch instead of eating here." The commander got up from his sit and walked out of the eatery.

Symmetra chased after him as he exited the building causally as the Vishkar security looked at them.

"You can't! it's dangerous out there!" Symmetra exclaimed, trying to stop the young man from continuing.

"I have a light gun and I'm a grown adult, I think I can look after myself." John argued.

Symmetra paused for a moment unable to comprehend why the young man was so stubborn minded on persisting in getting something to eat rather than having food made by the Vishkar Corporation, till she came up with something.

"How old are you?" Symmetra asked the commander in a serious tone

"Err… twenty-two years old, why did you ask?" John raised his eyebrow at the question that was being put to him.

"So you just became an adult." Symmetra stated. "As the older one here, I shall show you around the slums and make you see reason it is a not a good idea to take food from such a chaotic lifestyle."

With that, she took the commander's hand dragged him towards the city slums before he could protest all the while Tracer watches him being helplessly dragged by the Indian woman.

"Wow, aren't you a stud luv. First day on the job and already going out with another woman. Am I not enough to satisfy you?" Tracer said with a smile while pretending to be sobbing

John rolled his eyes. "I know you're enjoying every bit of this."

"I-I-I'm not enjoying this!" Symmetra stuttered while blushing furiously as she thought the comment was for her. "I'm just dragging you with the intention of showing why it is better to eat back at Vishkar."

The commander stayed silence without bothering to try and explain that he was talking to someone else. As they walk through the narrows street of the slums, John noticed that the place was packed to the brim as the dirt and rubbish litter the floor to the dirty walls that is a common site around. All the while it is being towered by the massive skyscraper of Vishkar Corporation as it stands tall over the slums. The commander notices one thing in particular that causes him to be uncomfortable, the locals were avoiding them. Everywhere they go, the locals scattered to avoid touching them and looked away from their eyes once they made eye contact.

"Yes, every chaotic I must say." John commented sarcastically "Is there a reason why they avoid contact with us? Is it because of your Vishkar uniform?"

Symmetra sighed "It's because we impose curfew on them, so yes."

"Why would you do that?" The commander asked all the while still being dragged by the tall slender woman.

"Look around you, there's nothing but filth. They don't know what is good for them." Symmetra answered.

"So playing the strict mother is the way to go, got it." the commander rolled his eyes

It was then they found a food stall within the forsaken slums that the young commander sighed in relieve. As the two adults entered the store the owner cowered in fear as he made a valiant attempt to keep composure.

"H-h-hi! How can I help you?" The owner asked Symmetra.

"Not me, him." She pointed at John who stepped forward.

"Hiya!" The commander smiled and waved at the owner. "I don't suppose you have edible food here lad?"

"O-of course we have!" The owner shuttered.

"Perfect! I want the chef recommendation please!" John happily said and tosses his black credit card at the owner. "Deduct the amount as appropriate plus two thousand currencies as tip."

"What?!" The owner and Symmetra exclaimed

"Oh don't question me come on then get to it. I'm hungry and I demand food in my belly." The commander explained as he rubbed his stomach.

"T-t-thank you sir!" The owner said and ran into the kitchen with the sound of the stove being lit up.

The commander sat down with an annoyance look on Symmetra face, not believing what had just happen.

"Why did you gave him so much currency?" Symmetra said in a mono-tone voice as she intensely stares at John.

"Tipped as appropriate." John explained "He was very reluctant to serve me, so as an incentive I give him more."

"That could have fed seven employees back at Vishkar!" Symmetra exclaimed

'I only went with the price of an exotic skin…' John thought

It was then the owner of the shop came out with the food that the commander order and place it on the table.

"Here you go, your casado and your card back." The owner said

Symmetra look in disgust while the commander took back the card and happily looked at it and began eating.

"This is very nice, thank you laddie." John commented as he took another bite

"If you need anything, just give a call." The owner smiled and walked away

"How could you eat that?" Symmetra asked

"What do you mean? Its food." John said

"It's full of grease and oil. Nothing beneficial for you and the display is horribly arranged, not align to perfection." Symmetra stated

"Oh sod it, here." John shoves a spoonful of food into Symmetra's mouth, shocking her by his unpredicted action.

"Wooooow luv, feeding her and giving an indirect kiss. Is it because I'm a video game character to you, means you can go for another woman easily?" Tracer commented over the radio in a monotone voice with head resting on her arm as she watches the scene.

'Ah shite…' John thought

Symmetra started slowly chewing the food and swallowed as she covers her mouth while blushing furiously.

"That was an indirect kiss." Symmetra muttered.

"You alright?" John asked

"Excause me, I'm gonna go out for a bit." Symmetra stood up and exited the store.

The commander shrugged and continued eating till another figure enters the establishment and walked up to him.

"Wow! I didn't expect a Vishkar lackey to be eating at one of my favorite place!" the figure exclaimed

John looked up and saw a familiar face and stood up.

"Oh my gawds! It's Lucio!" Tracer shouted. "If you can, get an autograph from him luv!"

"Waaaay ahead of you darling." John said

"Say what?" Lucio asked unable to catch what the commander said

"I said you're way ahead of your time, what are you doing here back in Brazil?" John asked and took out a piece of paper and pen. "By the way could I have your autograph?'

Lucio laughed "Sure anything for a fan, even if you're a Vishkar employee."

He took the pen and paper and signed it.

"As for being here, I'm going to start a protest against you Vishkar for harassing my home." He continued "Signed Lucio."

John took back the paper and pen. "Well I wish you good luck on that."

"Uhh… thanks?" Lucio said with his eyebrow raised.

The commander left the bewildered Lucio and walked out of the store as he finished his meal and met the flushed Indian woman who was waiting for him.

"Ready to leave?" Symmetra asked

John nodded which Symmetra dragged him quickly as they try to navigate back to the Vishkar Corporation.

"So did you enjoy the food that I fed you?" The commander smiled cheekily at Symmetra

"I will admit it's… satisfying even when it is unbalance." Symmetra answered with a blush and continued. "But that does not give you the right to say I am not wrong that the slums needs to be remove."

"I never disagree with you." John stated but then he noticed something wrong. "Err… Symmetra, this is not the way we came."

"How would you know? Every building in the slums is the same." Symmetra argued and continued walking till they reached a dead end.

"Cute young man one, tall slender woman zero." John stated

Symmetra rolled her eyes and turn to the commander. "Let's just head back and not a word from you."

The young commander smiled and stayed silent, knowing that he was right as they made their way back but was stopped by a group of people blocking the only entrance to get out. One of the women in the group began to shout at them in Portuguese, causing the two adult to look confused.

"Do you understand what she is saying?" Symmetra asked

"Woman, I'm half Chinese and half British. What part of me do I look like I am from Portugal?" John answered

The angry woman turn to her compatriots and shouted something in Portuguese which causing the entire mob to take out their weapons ranging from a modified bat which is covered in metal alloy to a huge machete.

"What do you think they are saying?" Symmetra asked once more

"I believe it's something to do with Vishkar destroying their homes and being piss off about it." The commander stated and took out his light gun aiming at the mob.

"And they are willing to live here? They should be thankful Vishkar is helping them in rebuilding their homes why would they be mad?" Symmetra questioned

"Maybe it's something to do with the curfew and the obvious fact you guys limited their freedom." John continued "Plus your Vishkar uniform is definitely not helping us."

Before Symmetra could answer back, she was knocked out hard by a man that came from the back as her body fell to the ground at an instant. The commander turns to face the man that came out from nowhere but was greeted with a knife at his neck. John dropped his gun and the man kicked the gun to mob with the group smashing it to pieces.

"Oh come on! You lot don't have to do that!" The young commander exclaimed "The quarter master is sooo going to kill me now."

The mob turned their attention to him and walked closer, closing the gap between them and raised weapons at the commander.

"So this is how I meet my end huh?" John said in a mono-tone voice.

"No worries luv, the cavalry is here." Said a familiar voice.

The mob turn to the direction they heard but the person was nowhere to be found.

"Psst, you wankers are looking the wrong way." Said voice again

The mob turned again but found one of their people and the man that held the knife at John's neck was knock out. John took this opportunity and picked up a bat from the knocked out person, readying himself for close quarter combat.

"Oi, you lot are really bad at seeing me or what?" Said the voice

The mob ignore the young commander and turn to another direction to find the person, only for several of them to be knock out by a beautiful round house kick. The commander then followed up and swings the bat hitting most of them on the head, knocking the rest of them out at an instant.

"It was two against err…" John started counting the knocked out opponents "Seven! Ha! You are twenty years too early to against us, right darling?"

The person blinked right next to John, revealing it was Tracer wearing her typical uniform. "Hehe… right luv."

The young commander dropped the bat and gave Tracer a hug and planted his head into her breast.

"Those meanies were bullying me." John pouted as he imitate as a kid.

Tracer strokes his hair and smiled. "Hehe… You owe me a date you know that luv?"

"I thought that was a given." The commander smiled while still having his head resting on top of the brunette voluptuous breasts until the couple they heard a moan.

The couple looked at the direction that the moan was coming from, which it turns out to be from Symmetra.

"Mind helping me with carrying her?" John asked

Tracer sighed "Not like we have a choice."

With that, the two carried her with each one flanking on each side of her and lifted her up. Walking out of the slums as the sky changed to the night.

"Think we're dropping her off at the Building?" Tracer asked

"And have security shooting us on side? No thank you." John answered. "We go back to the hotel and book a new room."

Tracer groaned but kept silent as they carried Symmetra back to where they are currently staying at. With the room sorted out for Symmetra, the couple made their way back to their own room with the commander taking off the top half of his suit and collapses on the comfy bed with Tracer taking off her chrono accelerator and sat down.

"So… no sex tonight luv?" Tracer asked as she began taking off her clothes.

John sat up and smiled at the brunette. "I would say yes but for you saving me…"

The young man pounces on the unsuspecting older woman, causing her to collapse on the bed while letting out a short yip. John gave her a long passionate kiss as Tracer's hands slowly wrapped around the young commander's waist, causing him to readjust his position, allowing him to be in a more comfortable position.

Tracer's hands then find its way around the belt and helped removing the remaining clothes that was on him while still maintaining the kiss they were currently sharing. The brunette hands reached down the commander's shaft and began stroking it slowly in a gentle motion. The young commander returns the favor as he moves his free hands and help taking off the clothes that was still on Tracer. With both of them finally being fully undress; John pushes his harden rod into Tracer which causes her to squirm.

The commander broke off the kiss as he realizes his mistake. "Ah sorry darling, I forgotten to foreplay."

Tracer shook her head and places her left leg over his shoulder. "Don't luv, I seem to get pretty wet easily recently."

"You sure? I could start now if you want." The commander asked his partner who was staring into his eyes.

The older brunette nodded and has her right leg wrapping his waist.

"I want you to bloody ram me, Fuck me hard as a fuck doll." Tracer ordered.

John blinked unsure what was going on. "Well… that is unexpected, especially coming from you."

Tracer laughed. "What was I designed like, back in your world?"

"A fun loving adventurous woman, even rule thirty-four didn't create videos of you being this demanding, to put it lightly." The young commander answered

"Rule thirty-four?" Tracer asked

"If it exists, there is porn of it." John quoted

"Wow, so there are videos of me getting shagged?" Tracer's eyebrow rose

"Yup, pretty much." The commander bluntly answered.

Tracer bit her lips and smiled. "Then how about we see if we can do better than those vids luv?"

John nodded and began thrusting slowly as Tracer's clit started to get wet while she uses her free hands and playing her sensitive sport. The commander rammed faster into the older woman as she continued playing with herself. John held her right leg with both of his hands for support as Tracer lets out her first orgasm as its sweet nectar came gushing out of her and on to her lover. The young commander continued and thrust into her faster and harder with each motion was pure ecstasy to Tracer as she still continues rubbing her sensitive sport.

"F-f-fucking hell! Faster!" She commanded

The energetic man gave it all as he continued to push in and out of Tracer despite almost reaching his limited. Tracer indulges herself as she didn't bother closing her mouth and started drooling till she finally reached her second climax and let out a loud coarse moan, indicating she had no energy left. This gave her partner the all clear signal and came into her as his cum came gushing out, giving him the much needed relieve.

When John finally unloaded everything he got into Tracer, he let go of her leg and pulled out of her. He instantly collapses on to her and slept soundly. The brunette softly chuckled and hugs her short lover, following him into slumber as the night goes by.

To be continued…

 **Author's note: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **To Mathew5641: Thank you for liking the last chapter! And maybe, maybe not. I'm still deciding the story.**

 **To Overwatch Fan: Thank you for waiting patiently! And I'm glad you enjoy the story so far! Now time to answer your questions, ready? Good.**

 **Q: why doesn't Mercy tell Winston that he examination/scans showed nothing wrong with tracer?**

 **A: Again, it's because of doctors' right to keep their patient privacy regardless if they know each other.**

 **Q: is John an idealistic you aka what u wish to be?**

 **A: yes, he represents what a normal human being is by standard.**

 **Q:** **what will tracer do now that she knows the truth and that Winston was right?**

 **A: can't answer that.**

 **Q: what is the birds and the bee statement made by mercy about I don't get it?**

 **A: I got the idea from my teacher when I was learning sex ed. Of course there are a lot of methods in explaining but this was how I got introduced.**

 **Q: are the sappers aka the royal engineers a real thing? In the future will the Overwatch universe be affected by up dates?**

 **A: Yes, sappers are real and had existed by knowledge since world war II. Of course there is wiki to help and yes Overwatch universe will be affected by updates such as Ana, the new character.**

 **Q: do u mean 21 characters instead of 23?**

 **A: no it is correct 23, 22 currently cause of Ana and I'm hoping Sombra will be introduced before I finish this story, if not 22.**

 **Q: will Ana make an appearance?**

 **A: all characters that are currently known will be introduced so don't worry.**

 **Q: so tracer ran down the falling ice debris to get to the floor safely if I'm rereading that right?**

 **A: yes you are reading correctly, I got the idea from the overwatch trailer when Tracer at the end blinked up to the roof using the ledges. So I thought if she can do that, why not going downwards.**

 **Q:** **Also why would Tracer ask if John was mad at Winston that makes no sense?**

 **A: a person would be mad when a person attacks without reason.**

 **Q:** **why does she not ask what his world is like without the Omnic crisis?**

 **A: I forgot to write that, too sick during the time of writing.**

 **Q:** **will you add characters skins into the story?**

 **A: only when it is appropriate.**

 **Q: wait is that bigsky firing into the vaskira opratives?**

 **A: Yes, though I will admit I didn't wrote the scene very well.**

 **Q: how will tracer respond to the fact that the Slipstreams are now fully operational? Will she try and fly them?**

 **A: Can't answer that.**

 **To AceC02: Thank you for enjoying! And yes please keep your expectation to a standard, I am not a novel writer, have mercy on me.**

 **To Gits12: Thank you for checking every day! I think? But glad you enjoy it so far!**

 **To Husebad: Unfortunately everything must come to an end so no, I won't be writing this forever. But I'm glad you enjoy the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

Brazil part 2

The young commander slowly woke up from his slumber by the sweet smell of sizzling bacon and eggs. He got off the bed and put on his undershirt and shorts, making his way to the smell. As he made his way, he was greeted by the sight of Tracer wearing nothing but a bathrobe as she was sitting down at the dining table sipping a cup of tea while reading the news on a data pad.

"Morning darling." John yawned as he made his way to the table.

"Morning luv." Tracer looked and smiled at her commander. "Room service came this morning and I got us English breakfast."

"Thanks darling." John said as he sat down opposite to her. "Anything on the news?"

"Hehe… racial tension between omnics and humans have got down dramatically because of Mondatta, resulting the fighting in Russia to almost end sooner than expected which will probably end in the next few weeks." Tracer answered as she rubs her right leg on the commander's crotch. "All thanks to you luv."

John chuckled at Tracer as he ate his breakfast. "Well, I am a miracle worker. After all, I know things ahead of time."

"Hehe… so what is your world like?" Tracer asked as she stops rubbing and put her leg down.

"What do you mean?" The commander took another bite. "It's almost like this one except less tech and more primitive on wheels."

"I mean a world without omnics, war and such." Tracer stated

"Peaceful I would put it." John answered as he finishes his meal.

"That's it?" Tracer raised her eyebrow

"Right, I am also a secret agent of M.I six and for the Australian govna." The commander added.

Tracer rolled her eyes. "Ok cheeky monkey, if you knew you were not in your own world. Why didn't you tell us right away?"

"What should I say? Hiya, I know it sounds crazy, I'm not from this world but I can tell you that I am going to be the guy who will be saving overwatch and the world." John said it with a straight face.

Tracer giggled. "Touché and probably you will be sent to a mental hospital."

The commander smirked and looked down at Tracer's plate which was still untouched.

"You're not going to eat?" The commander asked.

Tracer smiled once more and pushes the plate to him.

"Feed me." She ordered.

"What?" John looked confused

"You fed Symmetra yesterday and I demand the same treatment." Tracer answered.

The commander snickered and began feeding the brunette as she squeak with delight with every bite she took. When a piece of bacon was left, John put it in his mouth which Tracer bit it till their mouths met and the two started making out with their tongues started wrestling with each other. The young commander grabs the brunette's hand and softly squeeze's it while Tracer's free hand wraps around her short lover's neck, bringing them closer together, though this made John stand up due to having the dining table separating the two young love birds.

The moment was short live however as John's data pad started ringing, the couple groan and the two broke off their kiss as they picked up the data pad and stand next to each other. The young commander presses the answered button and the couple was greeted by the operator of the base back in Scotland.

"Good morning Ma'am! Sir! Hope I am not interrupting anything." The operator greeted with a cheery voice.

"You were…" John looked and Tracer then back at the data pad. "Not interrupting anything important."

"I see sir, that's good to know. In regards to calling though, report are coming in from Athena suggests that we need to make a move today." The operator spoke.

"What do you mean today luv?" Tracer asked.

"The intel that she had sent so far suggests that the Vishkar Corporation is planning something big." The operator stated. "Two prototypes of some sort are being made there and it will be a nasty dropping for the locals."

"I… see." John commented.

'Two prototypes? I know the sonic weapon is one of them but what is the other?' He thought

"I have taken the liberty and readied the lads to go to Brazil." The operator continued. "With three infantry sections trained and ready to go, a splendid challenger three tank and two armor personal carriers ready to do some damage."

"And the heroes?" The commander asked.

"Reinhardt, Bastion and the three Ms are going for this op sir." The operator answered.

"The three Ms?" the couple asked in unison

"Mercy, Mei and McCree." The operator answered "The lads gave them, don't ask me why."

"And the strategy?" John asked

"You're the commander sir, you tell me and I'll relay the orders." The operator answered

John thought for a moment and looks at Tracer who was also unsure what to do.

"Err… death from above and armor assault?" The young commander answered with a hesitate look.

"Very well sir, I shall give the orders to the lads. They will arrive in an estimate time of five hours, hold until relieve and good luck out there." The operator ended the call.

The couple looked at each other with Tracer having a very confuse look.

"Death from above? Armor assault? What are those luv?" Tracer asked

"I have no idea." John bluntly answered. "Well, I'm sure the operator knows what I'm talking about. I hope."

Tracer looked at a wall mounted clock and quickly pushes her commander to the bed and quickly changes him.

"You're going to be late for work luv." Tracer commented as she buttons John's shirt.

"Will I be seeing you later at the office with proper food?" The young commander asked as he stood still.

Tracer giggled as she finishes changing the commander's clothes into his suit. "Yea, I will. Anything you want specific?"

"Hmm… edible food would be nice." John answered

The brunette rolled her eyes as she fixes his tie. "You're really that simple huh?"

"I'm not a picky eater darling." John commented and noticed Tracer was taking awfully long with fixing his tie. "The tie is done you know."

Tracer sighed. "I know but I don't want that woman to ruin my work."

"Her name is Symmetra darling and wait-"John realized what was going on. "You're jealous aren't you?"

Tracer bends down and kisses his forehead. "Yes, I am luv and I know it's not your fault. After all you are quite adorable and cute."

The young commander hugs Tracer and presses his head against her shoulder. "Cute? Why not handsome? I'm not a plushy darling."

Tracer giggled and returns the hug. "Whatever makes you feel comfortable luv."

She looks back at the clock and broke off the hug which Tracer then pushes John out the door and handed him his fake glasses.

"Remember to put Athena back into the data pad ok luv?" Tracer smiled at John

The young commander tipped-toe and gave a quick kiss on Tracer's soft lips and nodded. "I will darling, and make sure you will be there by lunch."

With that, the commander walks off to the elevator as Tracer watches him on. It was until she realizes that she was being watched by several on looking guests and staffs of the hotel that she began to blush. Tracer gave a smile and waved which they slowly wave back at her with a blank stare. Not wanting to be an awkward position any longer, Tracer quickly closes the door and lean back against it with her hands covering her tomato face while leaving the bewildered people to wonder.

After a while, she gathered enough strength and walked back to the bed. The brunette laid down where her commander slept and began sniffing his pillow; she grabs the pillow and hugged it tightly as she rolled back to her part of the bed and look up at the white ceiling of their hotel room.

Tracer sighed. "We are all video game characters huh?"

She looks at her white porcelain hands and lightly smiled as Tracer examines them in detail.

"Maybe I should stop wearing gloves." Tracer said to herself

"Ever since you came to my world luv, the nightmares and scratches stopped." She added and hugged the pillow tighter.

Tracer started dozing off again and woke up a few hours later. She toss the pillow aside and rubs her eyes as she grabs the data pad and started watching cooking videos on it. After watching several videos, the brunette thought of what to prepare.

"I don't suppose he would want a chip sarnie." She said to herself. "Plus it's gonna be mushy went I get there."

Tracer sighed and looks back at the data pad which she scrolls down on the suggested videos. It was then the older woman stumbles on a video showing how to make a classic Japanese lunch box call a bento. The brunette look at the clock and saw it was an hour away before lunch starts. She got up and walks to the kitchen which she starts preparing the food with using the hotel's fridge. When that was done, the brunette packs them into a metal container and places it into a paper bag.

Looking back at the clock once more, Tracer walks back to the bedroom and took out a suitcase that they carried with them. She opened it and took off her bathrobe which she then started changing into her suit which was given by the commander's god mother then places her pistols, chronal accelerator and uniform into the case.

With everything done, Tracer walks out the door and into the elevator which she was greeted by several people staring at her with an intense look.

"Blimey, I'm getting the feeling of Deja vu." She muttered quietly as she adjusted her fake glasses.

Tracer got out quickly when the lift hits the ground floor, making pass and ignoring the intense gazes of guests and staffs of the hotel but stopped at the reception desk when she saw Symmetra was standing there talking to the receptionist.

"Erm… is there something wrong luv?" Tracer asked as she approaches them

"Thank god you're-" The receptionist stopped as she looks at Tracer.

The brunette was unsure why the receptionist stopped talking and looked at Symmetra who was also staring at her but with a shocked expression instead.

Tracer started to feel uncomfortable with the situation and asked again. "Is there anything wrong?"

"N-n-no! Not at all ma'am!" the receptionist stammered "It's just that the guest in question here is demanding to know who took her here."

"Why didn't you?" Tracer raises her eyebrow. "I don't mind you telling."

"Company policy ma'am but since you don't mind." The receptionist turned to Symmetra "I can now tell you that it was she and her husband that took you here."

"Thank you." Symmetra answered then turned to Tracer "Then I must ask you, was there a young man when you found me?"

"No, me and my…" Tracer lightly blushed and went with the idea "Husband found you lying on the road; you were unconscious so we took you back here."

"I see… thank you miss…" Symmetra gave an unsure look

"Lena!" Tracer finishes her sentence

"Thank you Mrs. Lena but I must ask you, are you a model?" Symmetra asked

"No, I am… a traveling agent." Tracer quickly thought

"Oh. Shame really, since you are the definition of perfection." Symmetra stated

"Aww, thanks luv!" Tracer smiled "But you have to excuse me, I am running a bit late in giving my husband his lunch."

"Where are you heading too?" Symmetra asked once more

"To the Vishkar Corporation luv." Tracer answered

"Then as a Vishkar employee, allow me to guide you as a token for helping me." Symmetra said

The two women exited the hotel and walked along the pavement as they stayed silent though with Tracer humming as she walks. Symmetra stared at the brunette and studied her in detail all the while Tracer minding her own business and being oblivious.

"Nice weather we are having." Symmetra commented

"Yes it is." Tracer answered

The Indian woman was unsure how to continue the conversation with the brunette and looks everywhere, hoping for an inspiration.

"Who don't talk too much huh luv?" Tracer asked, knowing her intentions as she watches Symmetra looking around.

Symmetra sighed. "Forgive me since I am use to working alone."

"Hehe… it's alright luv you can ask or talk anything with me, don't be shy." Tracer encourages her.

"How did you meet your husband?" Symmetra asked bluntly

"Wow blimey, straight to the history eh?" Tracer stated but smiled at Symmetra "I met him at a museum."

"I didn't know you could fall in love there." Symmetra commented

"Hehe… I know, it's not your typical Sunday lunch and being pick up at the pub is a lot more practical." Tracer added "You could say it was faith."

"So what happen next?" Symmetra gave a curious look

"We went travelling together, first was Germany." Tracer pointed out "It was in the country side, the people were lovely there and they had the best currywurst!"

"That was your first date?" Symmetra walks beside the brunette

Tracer shook her head. "Not yet, though we kissed first."

Symmetra gasped "How bold of him."

The brunette shook her head again. "I was the one who kissed him on the lips first."

"Oh." Symmetra blankly stared "Then where else did you go?"

"America, Texas to be exacted though he did most of the sleeping cause of jetlag." Tracer bluntly stated

"Must be nice traveling with someone you love." Symmetra chuckled as she covered her mouth

"It is, I usually travel alone for my line of work." Tracer stated.

Symmetra looks at the brunette's left hand and then looks back at her.

"If you're married, why don't you have a ring?" Symmetra asked with a suspicious look.

Tracer turn's slightly away from her. "We were poor and couldn't afford one, it was only he made his lucky break with Vishkar that we manage to be here."

"Oh… sorry for asking." Symmetra said with sympathy.

"It's alright luv. At least we could laugh about it when we have… kids." Tracer blushes at the thought

"Yes, procreate should be the next step for you." Symmetra said as she pushes a door "We have arrive at the location."

"Huh?" Tracer looked around and found out she was in the Corporation building. "Wow, time sure does fly when you're having fun, thanks luv."

"I… guess, now I must take my leave and report to my boss, stating a report on my lateness." Symmetra said and walked away.

Tracer made her way to the lift and went up to where her commander was located. She arrived at a door and knocked three times.

"Come in, I guess." Said the voice from the other side that Tracer recognized as the young commander

As she entered, the brunette found John being piled up by massive mountains of paper surrounding him as he struggles to keep up with the photocopying machine.

"Having trouble luv?" Tracer asked as she walked towards him.

"Thank the omnissiah you're-" John stopped what he was doing and looked up, seeing Tracer standing close to him.

"What? Is there something on me luv?" Tracer looked around her body.

"No! It's just that… damn you're beautiful." The young commander blushed.

Tracer rolled her eyes and places the paper bag in front of him. "Here, you go luv. Hope you enjoy it."

John opened the bag and found that it contained a container. He took it out and opened to which he smiles at what he saw.

"I'll be honest; I was expecting you would be making a chip sarnie for me." The young commander chuckled.

Tracer giggled "Hehe… come on luv, you know I can cook. You have to give me credit somewhere."

The commander didn't answered and began eating it with a fork.

"You enjoy it luv?" Tracer asked

The young commander nodded and lightly squeezes her hand with his left and continues eating. Tracer lets go and walks behind of John, wrapping her arms around his neck while also resting her head on top of his. The couple stayed there in silence as John continued eating while the brunette continue to enjoy what she was currently doing.

"By the way, Athena has not finished scanning through the mainframe. It will be another twenty minutes before she finishes." John broke the silence as he finishes his last bite.

"I don't mind, I wanna stay like this a little longer." Tracer closes her eyes and smiled

The commander chuckled "Take as long as you want."

The moment was short lived when there was a knock on the door. The couple panicked unconsciously and didn't know what to do. In the heat of the moment, Tracer hid under the desk while the young commander make some paper crunching noise, pretending to be busy.

The knocking continued.

"C-c-come in!" John stammered

The person entered which turned out to be Symmetra herself as to the commander's relived

"Thank the machine spirits it's just you. I thought there's more paper work." The commander said as he sighed

Symmetra giggled "No, I just came to stop by and wanted to know if you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm doing… fine." John said as he looks around him with mountains of paperwork surrounding.

"That's good to hear." Symmetra said "Could you tell me what happen yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" John asked with his eyebrow raised

"My memory is a bit lost and unfocused." Symmetra said with a blush

"I see, start from the beginning and maybe I can fit in the pieces." The commander said

Symmetra nodded and began telling him from the beginning. All while this was happening, Tracer was between her commander's legs as her arms were gripping on each of his thighs. The brunette softly chuckled and laid her head on his crotch while the young commander was not paying attention to what Symmetra was telling him. Tracer got slowly aroused by the situation and lifted her head up. She licked her lips and unzipped the commander's pants.

'Oi, oi, what da hell you're doing down there Tracer.' John thought while maintaining his composure as he continued listening to Symmetra.

Tracer slowly removes the commander's underwear as it revealed her prize, it was at this point the commander started to swear vigorously unsure how to stop the woman in heat under his desk. Tracer began stroking his shaft slowly with her two hands as it began to harden from the motion of her delicate silky hands.

"Hehe… looks like your willy wants to play." Tracer whispered seductively.

'By his majesty's will, give me strength to endure what this woman is about to do.' The commander thought as he nodded at Symmetra who was chatting away unware that there is a third party in the room.

The brunette began licking the tip of his rod in a circular motion as her saliva drips from her mouth on to it. In one quick swoop, Tracer plunges her head and started sucking as it causes the commander to softly moan.

"Are you alright?" Symmetra asked the commander who was starting to breathe heavily.

"Yeah! I'm fine, just continue." John said with a smile.

Symmetra continued where she left off, all the while the young commander was struggling to maintain a fix face while he was feeling every touch and motion that the twenty-six year old woman was doing under his desk as her delicate soft lips wraps around his rod with her head bobbing up and down. Tracer constantly switches her techniques as she knew when her commander was about to reach his climax, resulting him to struggle a lot. The brunette spits on to his harden stick and started sucking it deeper than what she previously did. Tracer gagged as she struggles to take the whole thing into her mouth with determination while the commander tried to retain what sanity he has left in avoiding to be drowned in pleasure. John leans against the desk and crunches some paper as he soldiers on against the unrelenting assault that the older woman was doing under the desk.

"Are you really alright?" Symmetra asked as she now approaches the commander.

"No, erm… could you get me cold water? I think the paper work got to me." John said as his face turned red and panted uncontrollably.

Without another word Symmetra quickly exited the room, leaving the commander to collapse on the desk. As he was reaching his climax, John grabbed Tracer's head and lets out all of his white fluid into the brunette's mouth as she took it all in without struggling. Finally letting go every single drop, the young commander lets go of her head and leaned back comfortably on his seat. Tracer got up under the desk with puffed up cheeks, showing she still had his contents in her mouth. The brunette point at herself as the commander looked and watches her swallowing his cum with satisfaction.

"Blimey, even after shagging last night you still have a lot." Tracer commented

"I'm a growing man. Not my fault I have beautiful woman by my side." John said as his breathing calms down.

Tracer lightly punches his shoulder and kisses his forehead. The commander was having none of that and instead grabbed her neck and gave the older woman a deep passionate kiss regardless of whether he is tasting his own fluids. Tracer closes her eyes and sat down on his lap while her arms wrapped around his waist as the couple embraces each other's company. They broke off the kiss after a while and stare into each other eyes while smiling at one another, only for moment to be disturbed by Symmetra entering the room. The Indian woman stared at the couple as they stared back at her, unsure what to do in this situation. Symmetra studies the couple's surrounding and found the suit case and paper bag that Tracer was carrying without realizing they were there when she first came in, she dropped the cup of water and started crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Symmetra chanted and ran out of the room

"Hey! Wait!" John jumped out of his sit and followed.

Tracer was about to give chase but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Miss Lena Oxton! Wait!" Athena shouted from the data pad

"Athena! When did you get back?" Tracer asked

"Just now miss Lena Oxton but that is not the objective of me halting you." Athena stated "Equip yourself quickly, the commander and the employee Satya Vaswani is heading for danger."

"What do you mean luv?" Tracer asked the A.I

It was then Symmetra got into the elevator before John was able to catch her. Not caring where the lift leads too, she lets it take her up to the top floor. As the lift reached its destination, Symmetra ran out while still sobbing and not looking not where she was going till she hits someone.

"Sorry I wasn't lo-" Symmetra got interrupted by a rifle pointing at her face.

She looked around and found out she was in a laboratory instead of the usual Vishkar office style. There was a clap in the distance as she looked on and found out it was the head of Vishkar Corporation himself.

"I see you have found our dirty secret Miss Vaswani." Sanjay said with a wicked smile on his face as he was surrounded by Vishkar security forces that were heavily armor.

"What is this place?" Symmetra asked

"This, is what we call the cure for chaos!" Sanjay exclaimed "My masters will be please to know we have gather enough people to create the antidote in getting rid of these disgusting rodents that infested this planet, behold! Humanities greatest achievement!"

The head of Vishkar pointed at a giant monstrosity that was in the center of the room as it growls underneath its breath.

"What is that thing?" Symmetra asked in horror

"That thing! Is made of the people from the slums that no one would be missed." Sanjay answered

"H-h-how could you!" Symmetra stammered

"For masters and for the new world to rise under their domain." Sanjay wickedly laugh at her.

"Are… are you working for Talon?" Symmetra asked with fear in her voice

"Please child, we are all part of Talon!" Sanjay answered. "We are part of a single hive mind with one purpose, to serve our masters for the order that they see fit!"

"You wont get away with this!" Symmetra shouted back

"And whose going to stop us? Overwatch?! Ha! They are nothing but pest they-" Sanjay got interrupted when the door to the laboratory opened revealing the commander himself

"Finally found you Symmetra and-" John stopped and looked at the monstrous creature in the room. "BY HIS MAJESTY PERROGATIVE AND BLEEDING ARSE! WHAT IS THAT?! HORROR UPON HORROR?!"

His question was met when of the guards shot him directly in the chest, knocking him down on the cold hard floor.

"NOOOO!" Symmetra screamed at the top of her lungs. "Why! He has a wife!"

"Oh don't worry you and his wife will join him very so-" Sanjay got interrupted again by a groan

"Bullet proof? Yes, but bloody hell that hurt as fuck." The young commander winced in pain as he rubs the spot where he got hit.

"H-h-how did you suvive?" Sanjay stammered

"Bullet proof suit." John bluntly pointed out

Suddenly the whole entire building shooked as it rumbles left and right.

"Ok, what now?!" Sanjay shouted

"It's overwatch sir! They are attacking us!" one of the security guards shouted

Outside of the building, the flying fortress was hovering near it, around the middle area as it opens its cargo bay doors facing the giant plated windows. All the while its five slipstream fighter escort began dogfighting in the skies with the Vishkar's air force even though they are outnumbered by five to one.

"This is bigsky, we have reached the drop zone, commencing death from above tactic." The pilot announced over the intercom

"Err… is this really the plan lads?" one of the soldiers asked his squad members who were all wearing full overwatch body armor instead their respective country uniform.

"Ja! I think…" Another soldier answered.

"HAHAHA! Don't worry my friends! They will be crushed by my hammer! Charge!" Reinhardt shouted as he crashes into the window with his thrusters engage.

"You heard the old geezer! Move!" McCree ordered and jumped out of the plane.

The rest of the squad followed suit as they jumped out of the plane while the ongoing aerial fight was still happening as the slipstream fighters took down the enemy fighters at ease despite being out numbered as they blinked pass each one and ripped them to shreds with their chain guns. The Vishkar security forces on the ground counter attack as they fire their weapons at Reinhardt but were block by his shield.

"I'm on the objective! Join me in glory!" Reinhardt shouted at the overwatch squad.

McCree toss out his flashbang at the enemy, stunning a group of them as he followed up by unload an entire round of shots at them as their head and body parts blew up by the kinetic force of his bullets. The overwatch soldiers then followed up as they unleash a hail of pulse rounds into the leftover guards behind Reinhardt, killing off any remaining forces.

"Well I'll be damn uncle Sam, the plan worked." McCree commented.

"We now must move and-" Reinhardt got interrupted as the floor gave way under him. "ARRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

The armor giant fell through it as the entire team watches on.

"Sir!" The group of soldiers shouted in unison.

"Don't worry about the old geezer, he'll live." McCree tipped his hat. "Just go down there and make sure he's ok. The boss will have to wait a little longer I guess."

Back in the lab, the head of Vishkar Corporation was swearing at the top of his lungs while the commander and Symmetra raised their hands in the air as the guards were still aiming their weapons at them.

"I am really sorry for getting you into this mess." Symmetra sighed

"Oh don't worry, I gotten used to getting into trouble like this." John smiled at her.

"Why aren't blaming me?!" Symmetra exclaimed "If I hadn't acted so love struck we won't be in this mess and you will still be with your wife."

'Guess I'm married to Tracer now. That's nice I think?' The commander thought

"Well for one, it's really bad karma to blame a pretty woman such as yourself." John explained "Plus, I understand that this is your first crush which I am honored by the way that you confessed to me."

"It is still not an excuse to getting you into this mess." Symmetra sadly said "It's very sloppy of me."

"We're all human don't take it so hard on yourself." The commander continued to smile at her. "I promise we can get out of this alive."

Symmetra sadly chuckled "I can see why your wife married you but where do I go after this? Vishkar was my home."

"You can always join overwatch, I am always looking for new heroes." John pointed out

This time, Symmetra genuinely laughed "Alright you joker, I will join your so call overwatch and not the one that is storming in this building if we get out alive."

"Wow luv, you are really good at getting people to our side." A voice said

This causes everyone in the lab except John to look around for the person.

"Come out you coward! Face the Vishkar Corporation might!" Sanjay shouted

"Alright then! By the way I'm right behind you." The voice said

The head of Vishkar turn and saw the person which revealed to be Tracer herself who was still wearing her formal suit with her chronal accelerator and goggles. The brunette fired her pulse pistols at his head, ending him in an instant, the heavily arm guard fired their weapons at Tracer but to no avail as she blinks left and right, avoid every shot they made. Closing the gap between them, Tracer presses both her pistols on one of the guard's under jaw and fired an entire clip onto him as the pulse rounds ripped pass through his head clean and easy. The brunette reloaded and blinked once more in the middle of the group.

"You guys need a time out!" she sticks her pulse bomb on to one of the guards and recall back to her original spot.

The bomb blew up and finished off the remaining guards as like previous kills, their guts and blood splattered all over the room creating another wonderful master piece of destruction in her wake.

"No matter how many time I watch you do that, I still want to throw up." The young commander commented.

"Hehe… sorry luv, well at least jobs done. Shall we nick to the pub?" Tracer suggests as she looks at Symmetra who was shocked by the turn of events.

"I don't think we have time, after all we need to take Symmetra home." John said as he picked up the sonic amplifier that was on one of the lab tables.

"W-w-wait! You two are overwatch?" Symmetra pointed at the couple

"Yup! Tracer at your service luv!" Tracer stick out her tongue and gave a mocked salute to her.

"Sorry to interrupt but the unidentified entity is now activated." Athena stated who was being carried by Tracer.

The giant monstrous creature broke free of its chains and ran towards them.

"Don't worry luv, I got this." Tracer said and threw her pulse bomb at the creature.

When the bomb timer stopped ticking, the bomb exploded and causes the creature to stumble back a bit but shaken it off with no visible damage. This causes the three to slowly panic as it moves in closer for the kill.

"Err… what do we do luv?" Tracer asked as she aims her weapons at it.

"INITIATE A TACTICAL WITHDRAWAL!" John shouted and the three started running.

The beast lets out its primal roar and started chasing the three companions but was not able to as they entered the elevator and descended downwards.

"Bloody hell luv! How are we going to stop that thing?" Tracer asked her commander

"I don't know but more importantly, why in the fucking arse is this lift only goes down to the seventy-eight floor." The commander pointed out.

"It must be a secret elevator that it is not normally used by the staff." Symmetra answered

"It is indeed correct as Miss Satya Vaswani said." Athena stated "And I scanned their blue prints on the entity but found no witnesses on it."

The three groaned at the information as the lift's door opened and exited it. They ran down the hallway and found two overwatch soldiers looking at the dead Vishkar security guard's weapon.

"Troopers I need a sit rep now!" The young commander shouted

"Commander!" The soldiers saluted in unison.

"Reinhardt fell through za building and de rest of the squad iz fighting their way to get to him sir." One of the soldiers explained

"And McCree has sent us to find you but had difficulty due to these bloody bastards using some kind of homing beam weapon that keeps trying to burn through our armor." The other soldier added as he shows the weapon to John

"It's a photon projector, it damages and builds item on command as long as a hard light artist uses it." Symmetra explained.

The soldier blinked though their eyes cannot be seen due to the fully covered helmet they are wearing.

"Err… why iz a Vishkar operative with you commandant?" One of the soldiers asked

"Meet our latest member of the team!" John happily smiled but was cut short when the team heard a loud thump over them.

"Oh bollocks, not again." The other soldiers grumbled and aim his rifle at the ceiling.

Suddenly the monstrous creature came crashing down behind them and the two soldiers open fire with their pulse rifles at it with great volume. The creature staggered back a bit giving enough time for the team to slowly make their way to another elevator at the end of the hallway. The beast shaken off and began charging towards the team, shrugging off every round that the two soldiers were dishing out.

"Soldier! Pass me the photon projector!" Symmetra shouted

The soldier that was carrying it threw the weapon at the light artist. "All yours ma'am!"

Symmetra got to work and created several sentry turrets along the walls of the hallway. As the team made it to the lift, Tracer began smashing the going down button at a rapid pace hoping the lift to open faster. The creature ran faster and faster as it gains speed with the intent of killing its prey that it sets its eyes on but was instantly slowed down by the turrets as it beams kept blasting at it without pause. The team cheers at the site they were seeing but was short lived as the monstrous creature smashes the turets with its arms and hands. The monster lets out a roar, showing it anger and charges forward. The soldiers aim their rifles at the beast while Tracer kept pressing the going down button. The young commander walked up front of them, blocking their sights of the beast.

"What are you doing sir?!" one of the soldier exclaimed

The young commander ignored him and aimed the sonic amplifier the giant creature. The beast jumped in the air and opened its mouth as it shows its fangs at them, readying to chew every single one. The commander smirked at the sight and presses the trigger of the weapon, resulting a huge surprise for the entire team as the weapon emits a sound wave blast, knocking the monster back as it tumbles to the ground like a rag doll. With the elevator finally arrived, everyone got in the lift descended downwards, giving a sigh of relieve for them.

"Ya know luv, that was one bloody plug-ugly that only a mother could love." Tracer commented as she leans back against the wall.

The young commander chuckled but stopped. "Trooper, where are the rest of the team?"

"Stuck in traffic sir, due to a protest against overwatch and vishkar." One soldier answered

"Lucio leading it?" John asked

"No sir, just some random person." The soldier replied

It was at that moment the drivers of the tank and armor personnel carriers smash their heads on the steering wheel of their vehicles.

"Scheisse! What iz with this fucking protest!?" The driver of the armor transport exclaimed

"Ja I didn't sign up for getting stuck in traffic." His gunner added.

The troops that the transports were carrying have the same composition as the flying fortress but with Mei, bastion and Mercy on board.

"Is it always like this in the future?" Mei asked the doctor.

Mercy sighed "Unfortunately yes but we can't do anything about it."

Suddenly the crowd screamed in horror and ran for cover as explosions were heard.

"Driver! what iz going on?!" Mercy shouted

"Vishkar air force fired missiles at the protestors, good news though we can now pass through without problems." The driver answered

"Excellent! Driver step on it!" Mercy commanded

"Doctoooorrrr… I thought you want to save lives not leave them to die." Mei said in mono-tone voiced

Mercy rolled her eyes. "Fine… civilians never die!"

Suddenly, the protestors that died in the explosion came back from the dead and were bewildered by what had happen till they scrambled when the driver honk the horn and the armor convoy started moving towards the Vishkar corporation building. As they were driving towards it, the drivers saw several explosions happening along the front of the building.

"Mien gott, I hope we're not late to ze party." The driver muttered as he watches on with the explosions continuing in a straight line.

As it turns out, the reason for the line of explosions was due to the soldiers in the lift kept constantly firing their RPG at the monstrous creature as it descends with the lift.

"Fucking wanker! I thought it is impossible to fire an RPG in an enclose position." John coughed as the smoke was suffocating him.

"Ja! But we don't read the fucking manual so we don't care so much!" one of the soldiers explained as he fired another rocket at the creature.

When the lift reached the ground floor, the team ran out of it as the monster came crashing through the walls and gave chase.

"Sodding hell! What does it take to get rid of it!?" Tracer shouted as she blinks for her life.

"I don't know, maybe we ask nicely for it to stop?" The young commander suggested

The group laughed despite running for their lives as the beast chases them down the hallway. It was then the group saw the rest of the squad with Reinhardt holding his rocket hammer.

"Move out of the way kinders!" the Armor giant shouted

With that, the team split in half as Reinhardt raises his hammer.

"HAMMER DOWN!" He announced

A small earthquake shook the floor and causes the monster to fall flat on the ground as McCree stands beside Reinhardt.

"Its high noon." McCree said as everyone watches a tumbleweed rolling across between him and the monster

"Seriously, is no one going to question where the tumbleweed comes from?" John raised his eyebrow but nobody answered.

"Draw!" McCree shouted and fires his gun into the creature.

Everyone cheered thinking that the beast was finally killed but was cut short when it stand up, shocking everyone. The monster grabbed Reinhardt's weapon and snapped it into two with ease, it lets out a low growl at them as all of soldiers and heroes started panicking.

"What do we do?! What do we do?!" Tracer panicked

"RUN FOR THE EXIT!" the young commander ordered

Without saying any further, the entire overwatch force ran as fast as their legs could carry them with Reinhardt being the exception who uses his jet turbines and charges towards the direction they were heading. They ran down the hallway with several occasions from the soldiers and heroes taking turns in shooting the creature, hoping for some miracle to happen. After several attempts, they finally made it to the entrance of the building with Reinhardt crashing through it and scattered the glass doors. One by one, the group all made it out and was greeted by the site of their armor units and the rest of the force that came along with.

The monster came charging out into the open but was instantly stopped by Mei as she threw snowball at it.

"Freeze don't move!" Mei announced and snowball instantly freezes the monstrous giant.

Every single soldier and hero aims their weapons at the frozen beast with bastion in his turret mode and Mercy taking out her light pistol. Adding for more fire power, the Armor transports also aim their auto cannons at it and the challenger three tank with its twin cannon aiming at its head.

"Don't you get the feeling of déjà vu?" John smirked "Fire! Fire! FIIIIRRRREEEEEE!"

At a single command, all hell broke loose as the overwatch force unleashed everything they got onto the abomination with pulse rounds and explosion flying into it. They continue firing and reloading despite the creature had already been shattered to pieces. It was only after that the force spent their last rounds till they stopped shooting.

"Finally, the beast has been slain." John stated as he looks at the after math.

"It's a mess I have to say." Symmetra said

"Hehe… better get use it cause you're now one of us." Tracer stated

"W-w-wait! You but-" Symmetra turned to Tracer

"Hehe… it's alright luv, I know everything that had happened." Tracer tapped her goggles and smiled as she held her hands. "Not only that, you don't have to work alone anymore. We are family."

"Indeed, with your talents, your help in overwatch will be most valued." Athena added

"I…I… I won't let you down!" Symmetra said with determination

"Well that's one down, one more to go." John commented

"What do you mean one more to go luv?" Tracer asked

She got her answered as a soldier towards them with Lucio right behind him.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, ma'ams but Lucio here wants to join us." The soldier stated

Lucio waved "Oh! Err… hi! I didn't know that you weren't from Vishkar I-"

"Save your talk for later, I'm too tired to listen right now." The commander interrupted "You're in."

"What?!" Symmetra and Lucio shouted in unison while Tracer stayed slient.

The young commander ignores them as he put on a radio headset. "Bigsky pick us up, mission accomplished."

"This is bigsky, acknowledge commander, preparing to bring you guys home." The pilot said and starts up the engine

As it started up, there was a loud bang outside of the plane and the sirens started blaring indicating there is damage. The pilot groaned and stepped out of the plane with a tool box in hand only to stop as the pilot felt a gun barrel being press against the back of his head.

"Turn around slowly." A voice said

The pilot complied and saw the person who was an old female with an eyepatch on her right eye.

"Err… government not giving your pension granny?" The pilot asked

The old woman chuckled. "Humor… very rare these days, especially when you are traveling with a half dead man."

"Why are you doing this?" the pilot asked her

"Our purpose is not important, what we want to know is who has brought back overwatch." The old woman said as she still held her gun at the pilot

"Then let me take you to him." The pilot said

"How?" the old lady asked

She got her answer when the pilot dropped the toolbox on her feet, causing her wince in pain. This gave the opportunity for the pilot to grab her and pin her down on the ground.

"I got you in my sights." Another voice announced.

The pilot quickly grabbed the old woman and uses her as a shield which the incoming pulse rounds hit her instead. The shots instantly stop, giving enough time for the pilot to spot who was firing at him. It turns out to be an old man with white hair, wearing a jacket with the marking of seventy-six. The pilot tosses the old woman towards him, causing him to drop his pulse rifle and catch her only for him to receive an upper cut from the pilot.

The old man landed face flat on the hard ground, cracking his visor. The pilot then grabs his head and started pounding him to the ground.

"Why. Are. You. Do. Ing. This. Trai. Tor?!" The pilot asked as he slams the old man head into the ground with every word.

The pilot stops and turns the old man face up which revealed his face as his mask was completely shattered by the force.

"I should be asking you that." The old man spits out blood "Overwatch died along with me, you're a fake."

"No… overwatch lives." The pilot said and with that, he stomps on the old man's head.

To be continued…

 **Author's note: hope everyone enjoy this chapter! It's been slightly difficult due to having to keep changing scenes constantly. Slight bad news for you guys btw, update will be slightly delayed since pokemon go being released here in hk so err... yea.**

 **To nerozona: thanks for liking the story! And to answer your question no unfortunately for you cause I always found harem and love triangles to be plotless, adding no value whatsoever.**

 **To Guest: I did debate on that but after looking at the model and several reddit posts said that it is a mechinal one I went with it.**

 **To Mathew5641: thanks for enjoying the story! To answer your question, yes I may bring but only that belongs to blizzard since that is cannon. And no unfortunately, it will work with other games but because of Mercy revive… yea the drama part will be short lived.**

 **To Hoodini: yes I may bring but only that belongs to blizzard since that is cannon.**

 **To Overwatch Fan: thanks for being a loyal fan! Ok time to answer ready? Good.**

 **Q: did symetra bring John here some how?**

 **A: no all else that will be a whole different story.**

 **Q: why does John have that effect with women is it in his new code; As a character I mean?**

 **A: Maybe, maybe not. You will find out in the later chapters**

 **Q: I'm dying to know if Mercys scans/examinations showed anything abnormal with Tracer. Like a hormone imbalance or early signs of bipolar disorder. Please tell me(us?)**

 **A: soon, very soon in fact.**

 **To Lightblade23: thank you for enjoying the story!**


	12. Chapter 12

Back to home base part 1

"Attack commences in thirty seconds." Athena announces

Everyone readied themselves with Reinhardt being up front at a door while standing beside Symmetra as she loads her weapon followed by Lucio beat boxing at the back of her. McCree lit up his cigar with Mei making final adjustments to snowball and Winston pushing up his glasses. The plan was simple, all overwatch heroes have to do is to make their way from the casino to the limo and ensure it gets to the studio safely.

"Get your weapon out you ruffian." Symmetra said to Lucio

"Man, you Vishkar need to lighten up a bit." Lucio argued but took his sonic amplifier out

"She's right kinder, you need to take this seriously and also your music is starting to give me a headache." Reinhardt stated. "You should listen to the classics like Hasselhoff."

"Ok, now I can't take you seriously anymore." Lucio commented

"Attack commenced." Athena announced.

The doors of the casino opened and the heroes rushed out as they all ran to the objective. However, as they reached to the limo, the heroes were met with a hell of pulse rounds being fired by Talon operatives. Reinhardt puts up his shield as it absorbs the incoming damage all the while the rest of the team fire their weapons behind him. During the amiss of chaos, two of the Talon soldiers flanked from behind and with one being on top of the balcony with a sniper rifle. Mei quickly sports them and uses her ice wall to block the two soldiers but wasn't able to for the other as the Talon operative from the balcony fired his sniper rifle at her with a precision shot in the head, ending her life in an instant.

Winston took notice of this and lets out his primal roar. He jumps in with the intent of seeking revenge for his fallen comrade but was taken out by a Talon operative with a minigun as it shreds his armor like butter in mid-air. The rest of Talon forces now turn their attention to Reinhardt and focus all their fire power on him.

"Shield is about to give out!" Reinhardt shouted at his remaining comrades.

"Our odds of succeeding this mission are too low!" Symmetra stated as she fired a huge energy ball at the enemy but was not able to connect with any Talon operatives as they just harmlessly move to the side.

"Hang on! I'm going in!" Lucio exclaimed and ran along the walls

"Kid wait!" McCree shouted at the Brazilian

It was too late as Lucio skate his way along the walls to the limo but was ripped apart by the minigun with his blood splattered all over the limo's paint job. When Reinhardt shield finally gave out, the next hero to die was Symmetra as the Talon operatives focus on her before she was able to get into cover. The armor giant made one final attempt and charges to towards them but was quickly taken out by a Talon soldier with a RPG as it cuts his head off and the operative with a minigun shooting at his headless body.

"Ahh shit…" McCree looked at the armor giant going down.

The Talon operatives moves in and surrounded the cowboy as he made his last stand. McCree aim his gun at one of them but was taken down quickly without giving him a chance to shoot back with his body riddle with pulse rounds and his limbs severed by the minigun.

"Defeated." Athena announced

John face palmed at what he was seeing on the monitors as it then changes to the Talon operatives who were posing for the camera in black and white.

"Player of the game." Athena announced again

The screen changes to the operative with the minigun and a green bird resting on his finger as it then shows what the soldier had done to deserve that title. The replay shows the operative firing the minigun at Winston, ripping him to shreds then moves on to killing Lucio, Symmetra, Reinhardt and finally McCree.

"Woooo! A victory sir!" the operator shouted who was sitting at the monitors and also observing the match with Genji and Zenyatta who was right beside him.

"Yes… a very hollow victory…" The young commander said in a mono-tone voice while still has his hand covering his face.

"What do you mean young one?" Zenyatta asked

"I too question with sensei, your soldiers performed their duty." Genji added "You should be proud of them."

"Oh I am proud of them and I expected no less, it's just the past heroes of overwatch have been reduced to this." John pointed at their dismembered bodies.

"You shouldn't be too harsh on them, especially Lucio and Symmetra. They both joined overwatch recently with no training." Genji said

John sighed. "I know but it's just so saddening to see six people with skills and talent beyond the normal human standard, getting destroyed by six ordinary soldiers like nothing on twelve different maps."

"And it's due to your planning and commanding child." Zenyatta pointed out

"You should take pride commander which is what my master is trying to say." Genji said. "Though you are young, you came out victorious on all without losing a single soldier."

'That's because I know the maps inside and out.' The young commander thought

"I guess there's that huh?" John looked at the two then walk to the door. "Operator, kill the map will ya?"

The operator nodded and flipped a switch, the map suddenly disappeared, revealing the room to be completely white and bare bone while the Talon operatives reverted back to overwatch soldiers, whereas the heroes of overwatch stood back up normally but groaning in pain from the damage they received.

"Scheisse! Must you always aim for my head?" Reinhardt asked the soldier who was carrying the RPG as the armor giant took of his helmet and started massaging his head.

"Sorry sir but that's the only weak sport that can stop you." The soldier explained

"At least you don't have to suffer the pain of having thousands of bullets passing through you." Winston commented as he limped towards Reinhardt.

"I'm with you big guy and I thought blackwatch training was terrible." McCree said as he massages his neck.

In the distances, Mei was searching for her glasses while Lucio was being carried by Symmetra with his arm over her shoulder. The young commander made his way to the group which the soldiers saluted while the heroes tried to do the same but clumsily did so due to the pain they were enduring.

John saluted back. "At ease you lot, you lads deserve it."

"Thank you sir!" the group shouted in unison.

"Head on back to the showers everyone, that's enough for today." The commander ordered

The group nodded and one by one, they carried their weapons and exited the room in single file

John walked next to the heroes and smiled at them. "So, how you chaps feeling?"

"Kid, did I do something to you in your past life to deserve this?" McCree tipped his hat at the commander "I can understand if it was Winston but god damn, this is worse than trying to blow up the train back at route sixty-six."

The young commander chuckled. "For the record, I'm not mad at Winston for trying to kill me and it's good for practicing the real thing."

"But man does it really have to hurt that much?" Lucio winced in pain.

"You deserve it for not following orders ruffian." Symmetra stated while struggling to maintain a stern face while carrying Lucio.

"You alright there Symmetra?" John asked

Symmetra nodded "This is nothing; I am use to the pain."

"Alright but if you need any help just say ok?" John smiled at her then turn to everyone. "Remember to get some rest, pain is temporary but death is permanent."

The group groans in pain as they continue their way while the young commander sticks to Winston who was limping as he walks.

"You alright there fella?" the young commander look up at the giant gorilla

"C-c-commander! Y-yea, I'm doing great hahaha!" Winston nervously chuckled

"Winston, it's John and relax, I'm not mad at you though try ripping me in half if you wanna to kill me again." The young commander grinned

"Err… ok?" Winston unsure how to answered

"So anyways, what do you think of the training simulator?" John asked

"It's wonderful! It is way more advance than any overwatch training room!" the giant exclaimed "I asked Athena to send me the blueprint of this place, the science here overall is beyond what we ever have."

The young commander chuckled at the sight of Winston being happy as they entered the elevator. "And what of the sample and blue prints of the monster we killed back at Brazil."

"I, Mei and the artic scientists are having a… hard time keeping our food in the stomach." Winston sighed

John frowned "That bad huh?"

Winston nodded "In any case, I'll head down to the lab. You best see Brigitte in how to deal with such…thing for now."

With that, the young commander exited the lift and made his way to the engineer area. What he saw astounded him as the engineers were hard at work maintaining weapons and vehicles of all sorts while Reinhardt's mechanic barking orders to them and fixing the armor giant's weapon that was snapped in two from the last mission.

"Ahem." John coughed as he tries to get the attention of the mechanic

Brigitte stopped what she was doing and turned to the commander. She smiled as she wiped off the sweat from a forehead.

"Commandant! I was wondering when you will be stopping by." Brigitte waved. "Welcome to the engineering level, whatever da scientists cooked up, we can build it here or mostly repair Reinhardt stuff… mostly."

The commander snickered "I'm guessing you're the chief engineer then?"

Brigitte looks around then smiled. "Guess so commandant."

"Anything you need?" John asked

"Ja! Tell that old man to stop breaking things." Brigitte huffed then pointed at the rocket hammer "This is one hundred percent German engineering, not some bag of pioneer shit."

The commander nodded. "Aside from that, Winston said you could suggest a way to give our lads a fighting edge on the front. Which it seems RPG will not be enough."

"The battlefield is growing ever so big commandant as my vater used to say, walk softly and carry a big spanner." Brigitte said as she walks to a crafting table and picked up a rifle.

"Isn't that soldier seventy-six's rifle?" John pointed at the gun

"Ja, this iz the Häftling's gun." The German woman said. "Don't know how he got his hands on it but it is equipped with a prototype Helix rockets, self-regenerate."

"And you want to put this prototype in every rifle we have I assume?" The commander questioned

"Exactly commandant and with your permission, I would like to also test an idea that will give us an edge." Brigitte said

"And this is…" John raised his eyebrow

"The ability for our troopers to have infinite ammo." The German woman bluntly stated

The young commander blinked. "Is that even possible?"

"Commandant, we have people who can travel through time, a talking ape who iz a scientist, a woman who can make constructs out of thin air, a man that makes rubbish music hitting the top chats and you can't believe infinite ammo iz possible?" Brigitte stated

"Not a fan of Lucio I assume." The commander looked at her with a curious look

"He should listen to Hasselhoff." Brigitte answered "Other than that, do I have your approval commandant?"

"Before that, where did you get the idea from?" The commander asked the German woman

"It's a concept that the European Union had for a while back in the day before the omnic crisis." Brigitte answered "Reinhardt kept ze blueprints on how to make it but never got ze chance with ze war and peace keeping, making it useless."

John gave her a thumb up. "Make it happen then, if a twenty-year-old idea could help before I'm sure it will work now."

With that, Athena made an announcement "Commander, you are needed at the interrogation room."

"Alright and get Tracer for me." The commander ordered.

"It will be done; Miss Angela Ziegler is almost done checking up on her." Athena said.

The commander exited the engineering level as he heads down to the interrogation room all the while Tracer was laying still for Mercy to make final checks on her as the doctor scans with her medical equipment.

"Doc, can I please go now?" The brunette asked "I said I'm fine, I'm even taking the pills you gave me. I don't see why I must have another checkup."

"Hush now Lena, we're almost done." Mercy said as she looks at the monitors

"Doctor Angela Ziegler, Commander John Allster requires Miss Lena Oxton in the interrogation room." Athena announced.

"Tell him to wait for another twenty minutes; Jack will be waking up soon, he could interrogate them at the same time." Mercy answered the A.I

"Very well, I shall inform him right away." Athena said

Mercy then looks back at Tracer "Tell me, do you still experience nightmares?"

"It happens occasionally a bit here and there, now it just stops all of a sudden." Tracer answered "Why? Is there something wrong mom?"

"Yes there iz something wrong, Scheisse… how can a person with PTSD for five years suddenly become normal in a week." Mercy looks at the scanners once more "It can't be that simple… cognitive functions are normal, brain waves are within stable perimeters… Mien gott, even you are less cheerful now."

"Wait what?! Angela I'm happy! Hehe… see!" Tracer points at her smile

Mercy chuckled and strokes the brunette's hair "Ja and I have no doubt you are with that child but we all know every time you laugh and smile you are suppressing your panic attacks. To be stopped all by one single entity… now that iz a miracle on its own."

"H-how do you know?" Tracer stuttered

Mercy chuckled "I'm a guardian angel, it's my job; I also know you wear those gloves to stop yourself from scratching. "

Tracer looked away from the Swiss. "I thought I did pretty well in hiding that."

"As our old commandant would say, I got everyone in my sights." Mercy smiled "Oh! Speaking of the old commandant, I did a successful operation on him and Ana, they're going to make a full recovery soon."

"Oh." Tracer said in a mono-tone voice.

"That's it? Aren't you happy they're alive?" Mercy raised an eyebrow

Tracer sighed "I'm happy they're alive but that means they are going to take over from here isn't it."

Mercy smiled at the brunette "I don't think they will."

"What make you say that luv?" Tracer asked

"The soldiers here are very loyal to our current commandant." Mercy answered "I have worked with many soldiers in ze past and all of them show ze same symptoms as you."

"And what is that doc?" The brunette questioned

"Protecting our cute and adorable commandant." Mercy teased as she bit her lips

Tracer blushed and covered her face with a pillow as she attempts to hide her embarrassment.

"Well that's checks out for now, I am happy to say you have a clean bill of health, further results will be posted." Mercy said "And maybe in the future I would like to borrow ze commandant to see vat iz so special about him."

Tracer threw the pillow at Mercy's face then huffed. "Over my dead body."

Mercy laughed and whispered into Tracer's ear. "Vat? You want to join in too? We could have a threesome and I could show you how to please him even more…"

"Doctor, I will shove my fist up your arse if you don't stop with your lame jokes." Tracer said with straight face.

Mercy snickered and continued stroking Tracer's hair "My, so ze alpha iz being territorial with her beta. Alright then but my door iz always open to you two if you want to experience something… different."

Tracer rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I'm more than enough for him."

Suddenly a groan could be heard from across the medical bay as it got the attention of the women.

"It would seem our sleeping beauty iz finally awake." Mercy commented as Tracer got up from her bed.

The two made their way and found an old man lying down on a bed as he slowly regains consciousness.

"Wha- what happen?" the old man asked "Angela? Lena? Is it really you two?"

"Shh… you're safe now Jack." Mercy said. "Or soldier seventy-six whatever you call yourself these days."

Tracer blinked "What the? Blimey… he hasn't age a day."

Soldier seventy-six stood up quickly and grabbed a mirror near him. He saw himself in the mirror but not what he was expecting as he saw his younger self instead the old man he was.

"What happen to me?!" Soldier seventy-six exclaimed as he touched his face continuously.

"Side effect from using ze equipment here, you were badly wounded by our pilot so I patch you and Ana back to health." Mercy answered

Seventy-six drop the mirror and grab Mercy's shoulders. "Where's Ana?! Is she alright?! Are you two ok?!"

The man continuously shaking the Swiss woman until she was starting to look green, Tracer intervened and break the two up which allowed the medic to throw up on the side.

"Relax sir, Jack or Mr. Morrison. Can't really call you sir since you're not in the military now can I?" Tracer said

"How can I relax!? Where is Ana!? Where is everyone?!" The man panicked

Tracer slapped as hard as she could, releasing an echo that can be heard across the medic bay and science lab, causing a couple of soldiers who were patrolling the area to rush in and see what was going on.

"Is everything alright ma'am?!" One of the soldiers asked as they aim their pulse rifles at soldier seventy-six

Tracer exhaled "Yea everything's just peachy luv, this old sodding wanker just panicked."

The soldiers nodded but had their rifles still aiming at the man as he stares back at them while Mercy cleaned herself up after vomiting all the contents in her stomach.

"Mien gott, must you always use violence to solve everything?" Mercy asked as she wiped herself with a towel.

"You still haven't answer my question, where is Ana?" Seventy-six gave a stern look to them.

"She is safe Mr. Jack Morrison." Athena answered "She is currently being held in the interrogation room."

Soldier seventy-six looked around, unsure where the voice came from "Who and where are you?"

"My name is Athena, Winston's A.I. I am currently inside this overwatch base's mainframe." Athena answered

"I-I see… which outpost are we at?" Seventy-six asked

"We are currently in Scotland, in an underground base." Athena answered

"Scotland? What are you talking about? We don't have any underground base there." The man said

"It will be better if the current commander explains to you and Miss Ana Amari in the interrogation room." Athena said "Miss Lena Oxton, the commander is still waiting for you and asked for your presence."

"Ai ai, come on sir- I mean Jack, I'll take you to them." Tracer gestures soldier seventy-six to follow.

The brunette led Jack to the interrogation room with the two soldiers following behind them with their weapons in hand, ensuring the old man doesn't cause any trouble. When they arrived, Tracer opened the door and found Ana sitting down while drinking a cup of tea.

"Ah Jack! Lena! So glad you can finally join me, cup of tea?" Ana offered

Seventy-six wasn't sure what to say as he blankly stares at the woman who was sitting there but a much a younger version of herself. He broke his trace when he realized his hands were handcuffed by a soldier.

"You think this will stop me?" The man asked the soldier as he tries to break free but to no avail

Ana laughed at his attempt "Don't bother Jack; they're made of some powerful material, just sit down next to me."

Tracer lightly pushes him into the room and closes the door. Seventy-six made his way and sat down next to his second in command as she was happily sipping her tea.

"Did they treat you badly Ana?" He asked as he stares at her

"No and thanks to Angela I got my right eye back, the girl has grown up so much since I last saw her." Ana replied

"Have you notice anything different?" Seventy-six asked again

"Aside from looking young again? No nothing but everything seems… out of place." Ana answered as she sips her tea.

"Do you think they are working for Talon?" He asked

"Definitely not, we will be dead by now and be careful what you say Jack. Their commander is listening and watching us behind that window over there." Ana pointed at the window across the room

Jack looks at it and only his and Ana's reflection but smiled. "Typical… Ana, do you know who he is?"

Ana shrugged "Haven't seen him but I'm guessing he is the world government's puppet."

Suddenly, the lights in the room turned off without warning.

"What's going on?!" Seventy-six shouted while Ana sat calmly and puts her cup down on the table.

"Relax Jack, this is typical government procedure. They are trying to make us afraid of them." Ana stated

Only a single light flicker back on as it dimly illuminated the room showing two new figures, both Ana and soldier seventy-six recognized one of them was Tracer who was standing due to her chronal accelerator brightly lighting her up while the other they do not know as his face was being obscured by the darkness while sitting down on the opposite of the table.

"Alright, shall we begin?" The silhouette of the man asked

"I don't talk to people who don't show themselves." Jack lowly growled

"If you must know, I am the current commander of overwatch Mr. Morrison, you can call me John and as for not showing, if I do I'm afraid I have to kill you." The commander said

Ana laughed "I like this guy! He has a better sense of humor than you Jack."

"Thank you Mrs. Amari, though we must press on. I want to get this over this as soon as possible, lunch is coming up and I don't want to miss it." The young commander stated.

The two previous overwatch members stayed silent as the commander took out some papers.

"Ok, let's see here… oh my! You two have been a very naughty boy and girl noh?" John said as he flips through the papers one by one "Wanted for criminal activities, causing damages to property… broke into a highly secure facility and stole a prototype weapon? Mr. Morrison and Mrs. Amari, you two have been a busy man and woman."

"Enough!" Jack shouted as he slams the table with his fists which the impact causes Ana's cup to spill and splashes all over the young commander.

"Commander!" Tracer blinked to his side but John raises his hand

"It's alright darling, I'm half British. A little tea splash on my suit is not going to hurt me." The young commander said

Ana giggled. "You handled the situation way better than Jack back in the day. If it was him, he would have slammed the person."

"Ana that's enough, I was young back then and had a lot of stress." Seventy-six argued

"Regardless, it seems that we would not get anywhere before lunch." John said.

"And what are you going to do? Lock us up?" Seventy-six scoffed

"No, you two will be now talking to someone you had never met before in your life." The young commander took out his data pad and places it in the center of the table. "You don't know him but he knows each and every one of you."

"And who will that be? Your boss that is actually pulling the strings?" Ana asked

"Well yes if you put it that way ma'am but most importantly, the two of you know him… as your savior." The commander answered.

John turned on the data pad which shows the silhouette of a man in a dimly lit room such as the one they are in though the two past overwatch members stiffened as the man moved a bit and began to speak.

"Hello Jack Morrison and Ana Amari, it is good to see you two are alive and well." The spokesman said

"W-who are you?" Ana hesitantly asked

"I am the spokesman for the council of nations and representative of humanities last hope." The spokesman answered

"Lies!" Jack shouted and slammed the table once more as he left a dent on it while splashing some more tea on the young commander.

"God damn it you old hag! Must you slam the table?! Once, ok but twice really?!" John exclaimed as he wipes his face with the help of Tracer.

Soldier seventy-six ignored the commander's outburst and continued "Lies… I know every single government on this god forsaken planet! And you are none of them I recognized! Do you expect the both of us to believe you?! Where were you before the fall of overwatch! Where were you when we were in need for help in our darkest time?!"

"The answer is simple Mr. Jack Morrison, you had the ability to make project overwatch… unable to maintain the support of several crucial council members… resulting in greatly reduced the effectiveness of both entities." The spokesman answered bluntly

Both Ana and Jack were stunned by the answered they received while John was having a hard time in cleaning up his suit even with the help of Tracer.

"This causes the entire undertaking to be a product of an ill-conceived plan… a series of simple misunderstandings and all of which are met with an overzealous response." The spokesman paused and continued "The council of nations believed the best course of action was to activate the Petras act… for the betterment of all mankind; All were sworn to it… with one exception."

"It was you isn't it?" Ana lean closer to the data pad "You were also the one that kept me alive in that abandon building with the medical equipment, I still remember as if it was yesterday."

"That is correct Ana Amari, in the days since the fall of overwatch, I have done all I can to aid you and all of previous overwatch members from the inside. It was these efforts that provided and ensure the survival of the remaining overwatch members leading to where you are today. As of now the commander that is currently sitting with you has somewhat… organized overwatch but if we are to defeat Talon and their masters, we must find this black site where intelligent sources believed that they are taking orders from there. Help him in any way you can and shut them down before it's too late." The spokesman said

"Do you think we will follow orders from someone we don't know?" Jack growled

Ana thought for a moment then spoke up "How about a challenge then?"

The young commander and Tracer stopped cleaning and looked at the Egyptian woman.

"A challenge of what?" John asked

"I don't know, though I still find this suspicious. I don't want my debt to be unpaid to the person who saved me." Ana stated "If you win, you get me and Jack back."

"What?!" Seventy-six shouted as he was stunned by Ana's proposal

"And what happens if our commander loses luv?" Tracer asked her

"Then Jack will resume his duty as the rightful overwatch commander while your current commander will pack his bag and leave." Ana answered the brunette.

Before the couple could talk back, the spokesman answered. "Very well, the proposal is acceptable Ana Amari. Commander, your current objective is to now recruit Jack Morrison and Ana Amari. You are to use all available resources that are available to you. If Jack Morrison was to succeed in winning however, I am confident that overwatch and the rest of humanity will fall; you must win at any cost. Remember, we will be watching. Good luck commander."

"Well now if you two will excuse me, I'm gonna shower and change before I start smelling like earl grey." The young commander stood up while still being able to conceal by the darkness.

"you're not going to argue back?" Ana asked

"His words are absolute, if he asks me to walk through hell, I'll ask him when do I start." John answered back.

"Typical government dog." Jack scoffed.

"Oi! Watch your tone you fucking wanker!" Tracer shouted, stunning the two from her outburst.

"Erm… Tracer, darling? It's ok, why don't you take them to the cafeteria while I change." The young commander suggested

"You sure luv?" The brunette asked as her temper quickly calms down.

"Yeah, now hurry up before the line gets long." John said as he tipped toe and gave Tracer a peck on the cheeks.

Though the room was dimly lit, Ana and Jack were able to see the couple's silhouette made brief contact and the commander left the room. The lights turned back on shortly afterwards and they saw the brunette still standing there as she sighed.

"Shall we go and nick something? I'm starving for a good chip sarnie." Tracer suggested

Ana snickered "Yeah sure, I also see you haven't changed one bit."

The two old soldiers stood up and followed Tracer as she let them to the canteen while they looked around their surroundings in silence. As they walked, they found the base to be more advance then their past overwatch base though Ana was more curious of the brunette that was leading them as she hums and had skips in her steps.

"I see you finally have someone." Ana stated

"How do you know luv?" Tracer asked

"He called you darling and you quickly calm down when he gave you a kiss." Ana smirked

Tracer lightly blush and looked away. "He always had been blunt."

"Probably he's just using you." Soldier seventy-six muttered

Ana slammed on Jack's foot and he lets out an agonizing scream.

"What happen?! Did Angela miss anything?!" Tracer asked the man who is in pain

Ana nervously chuckled "Haha! No, no… you know how old people tend to have back pain when they walk too much, right Jack?" she slams her right fist into the old soldier's back as he lets out another scream.

"Err… yeah, this old soldier is not young anymore." Jack groan in pain

"So err… Lena! I thought you would go for someone younger not older than you." Ana quickly changes the subject.

"W-wait! How do you know about that I would go for someone younger?!" the brunette shuttered

Ana chuckled "I'm your superior in the past, after all. Mother knows what's best for her children."

"R-right! Anyways we're here!" Tracer pointed out

Both Ana and Jack saw an astounding line of soldiers waiting for their turn to receive their food.

"Is it always like this?" Seventy-six asked the brunette

Tracer shrugged "Not sure, I had been traveling a lot so this is the second time I'm eating here. Now get in line you two!"

Jack was the first one followed by Ana and Tracer as they waited behind a soldier who was oblivious to their presents. When it was their turn, they were greeted by an omnic with a chef hat who was standing at the counter. Soldier seventy-six stared at the mechanical being for fair amount of time till it spoke.

"So lassie… you're going to order or what?" the omnic chief asked

Jack raised his eyebrow "Order? Its military ration and aren't you -"

"British? Sonny, you don't have to be afraid, me and the lads know how to cook. And judging by your accent, you're ye yank aren't ya son?" The omnic chief interrupted "Just say what ye want sonny we brits will make it fer ye."

Soldier seventy-six scoffed and spoke in quick succession "IwantfriedchickenandwaffleschickenfriedsteaklobsterrollpenutbuttersandwichclamchowderbuffulowingsapoboysandwichChicago-stylepizzaphillycheesesteakacheeseburger and a shot of burbon."

Both Ana and Tracer blinked and were unable to catch what the old soldier order while the omnic chief was unfazed by it and turns to his cooks.

"Alright yer chaps! We got a big eater!" The omnic chief shouted "I need fried chicken and waffles, chicken fried steak, lobster roll, peanut butter sandwich, clam chowder, buffalo wings, a po boy sandwich, Chicago-style pizza, philly cheese steak, a cheese burger and a shot of bourbon."

"Bourbon?!" the chiefs shouted in unison.

"Fergive him lads, he's a yank. He will never appreciate the true taste of scotch." The chief said

"Head chief! which brand?" One of the chief asked

The omnic look back at Jack who was stunned and turn back "Grab the Jim beam one."

Within a couple of minutes, the food was done and served to the old soldier in a large tray with all the food he ordered.

Ana lightly pushes Jack away and faces the metal being. "Could you make a kushari?"

"An Egyptian? Ya we could make it. Blimey, didn't expect you missy to be here." The omnic commented "Any drink?"

"Water will do." Ana stated

The chiefs quickly got to work and gave the dish to her instantly. Ana moved over for Tracer but before she could order, the chief gave her a chip sarnie and a tall glass of beer.

"How did you know I was going to order that luv?" Tracer asked

The omnic chief laughed "Cause you're a Brit, your hair and eyes told me. Also we Brits must stick togetha fer king and country."

"Hehe… for king and country." Tracer gave the chief a mock salute and went over to Ana and Jack who sat down at a table.

"I don't think you will be able to finish jack." Ana stated as look the old soldier who still shocked at the mountain of food.

"I thought the omnic was joking." Soldier seventy-six said

"Hehe… the commander made sure that food would not be a problem." Tracer said

"Agree… but his training method is brutal as hell." McCree said as he joins in the conversation with his chili dog and sat down next to seventy-six.

"Glad to see you're doing well Jesse, staying out of trouble I hope?" Ana smiled at the cowboy

McCree tipped his hat "You know me cap, justice ain't going to dispense itself. Though the reaper may need a rain check. You and Jack gotten younger, way younger. Last time I saw you two were beaten up by our pilot. Did he beat the oldness out of you two?"

"Angela said it's a side effect for patching us up." Jack said as he took a bite from his mountain of food

Just then, Tracer spotted Symmetra and waved at her. "Symmetra! Over here luv!"

The Indian woman hesitated for a bit but walked over to her regardless and saw the brunette patting down an empty sit next to her.

"Come on luv! Have a sit with me!" Tracer said with a smile

"I-I-I don't know…" Symmetra looked away from her

"Why? You don't like me? Did I do something wrong to you?" Tracer pouted

"NO!" Symmetra instantly answered "You didn't do anything, I just thought that-"

Tracer raised her hand at her "Stop. It's alright, I already told you I forgive you back at Brazil. Now sit down."

Symmetra sighed in defeat and sat down next to the brunette as she lets out a squeak of delight and hugged the slender woman.

"By the way Jesse, what do you mean the training was brutal?" Ana asked as she took a bite

"They have this fancy ass training simulator that aside for having standard dummies, it recreates maps and imitates real life." Jesse answered

Soldier seventy-six stopped eating and look at the cowboy "Real life? That's impossible, no amount of technology could make a training simulator be felt like the real life."

"Tell that to my aching body and the rest of people who participate it." McCree said

"Indeed, I am truly amaze that overwatch is still being the leading innovation and advancements despite being shut down for a period of time." Symmetra added as Tracer went back to eating.

"What do know about this commander then? You here longer than us." Ana stated

"You should ask Tracer on that, she spent more time than the rest of us but even then, it's only been a week and a half." McCree answered "But I did a bit of research with Winston and talked to the grunts around the base to see if there's anything we know about him."

"You guys don't know anything about him and yet you people still follow? Sounds suspicious." Jack commented as he took a bite

"Get in line with the big guy, apparently he almost killed him back at Antarctica just for being suspicious and yet the kid still forgives him." The cowboy said

"Speaking of him, where's the big guy?" The brunette asked

"Right behind you Lena." Winston said as Tracer turn behind and she him eating a banana with a peanut butter jar in his hand.

"Hehe… I see you're having your favorite." Tracer giggled at the sight

Winston groaned "For the last time bananas are not my favorite."

Ana chuckled "You know Winston; you should really have a balance diet."

"I do Ana, that's why I have this." Winston held up the peanut butter jar.

"That's not… never mind I'll deal with you later, Jesse you were saying?" Ana look back at the cowboy who finished his chili dog.

"Apparently the boss came from the fifth richest family back in Asia but that's not enough to run this underground base according to Athena." McCree answered as Tracer slowly stopped eating her chip sarnie and listened to him.

"And the soldiers?" Seventy-six asked

"They came up a lot of theories about him, most are… over the top but some are plausible." McCree said

"Start from the most ridiculous ones." Ana ordered

"Alright cap, the first one they say… he is a god." McCree bluntly said

Everyone looked at him with a blank stare then they look around the canteen where the soldiers and cooks were ignoring them as they doing their own business.

"Of course that's not possible since he's bad at shooting, as in really bad." McCree pointed out "So the other theory is… he is a demi god."

Ana and Jack blinked while Tracer started sweating a bit and took a sip from her glass of beer.

"What's with the god theory?" Ana bluntly asked

"That's because he solves a lot of the world problems in a week while commander Jack here takes twenty years to realized something is wrong." McCree pointed him

Jack let a low growl while Ana let out a nervous chuckled "Is that all? Probably it's just luck on his side."

McCree shook his head "I would say that too before but not anymore. Cause so far no one has died under his command and also he got a bastion unit, an ex-Vishkar employee, a super star and an entire overwatch Artic scientists back to our side."

"That is correct, if it weren't for him, I would still be serving a madman." Symmetra stated while Tracer was chunking down on her beer.

"Another theory is saying he a prodigy but this one… this one is more plausible than any other, given with the current events that is happening around us." McCree said

Everyone lean closer to the seat as they intensely listen to what the cowboy had to say.

"He came… from another world." McCree finished

Tracer spits out her drink back into the glass and started coughing while every overwatch members that were currently there groaned.

"Really Jesse? I am old but I know when someone is bullshitting." Ana said

"I'm serious cap, every order he gave to his soldiers were generally precise, it's like he knows every moves and everything about us inside and out. It has been proven back at the training simulator." McCree argued

"I hope you record your training?" Jack said

"Yes Mr. Jack Morrison, I recorded all twelve training scenarios they had this morning, I could play it for you now. Would you like that?" Athena said as she entered into the conversation unannounced

"Do it, let us see if he is truly a god." Seventy-six said

With that, Athena uses the projectors in the room and started projecting as they silently watch the videos. With every video being played, Jack slowly smile until the last one and laughed.

"He is smart I give him that but he is no god and I will prove it by challenging him in his own game." Jack gave a wicked smile. "And when I succeed, I will prove that spokesman I am the better commander than this person."

"Ok, I accept the challenge Mr. Morrison." Said a voice.

Both Ana and Jack look at the direction where the voice was coming from and found a young man in a trainee overwatch uniform sitting down next to Tracer and gave her a peck on the cheeks, resulting the brunette to lightly blush.

"And you are…" Ana raised an eyebrow

"You don't recognize my voice? I'm commander John Allster, I'm the guy that Jack spill your tea on me." John said

"And also the husband of Tracer." Symmetra added

The entire cafeteria fell into silent after hearing what Symmetra had said while Tracer's face started to turn red and Winston dropping his peanut butter jar. Suddenly, every soldier cheered and started clapping for their commander while leaving the overwatch members to wonder what had happen.

To be continued…

 **Author's note: hope everyone enjoy this chapter! Sorry there's not much interaction between the main couple, hopefully it can make up in the next one. In other news, this story almost reaches 100 followers! Wooo! Not bad for my first story, I'm quite proud of it. Yea!**

 **To Draconic king: Awww… ok… could you give any suggestion then?**

 **To nerozona: Glad you enjoy it! And not sure depends but I'm trying not to since I feel it won't fit too well and it may alienate everyone.**

 **To Overwatch Fan: Here we are again, are you ready loyal fan? Let's go!**

 **Q: did anyone have a phone?!**

 **A: should be, like the present everyone has one even kids unless you're a hippy.**

 **Q: Question: Nightmares and scratches? What?**

 **A: PTSD, I found this troll theory on youtube a long time ago but I found it quite plausible and went with it.**

 **Q: N &S is that original or from a different source ?**

 **A: I have idea what you're asking, sorry could you elaborate?**

 **Q: Up coming 3 some?**

 **A: no cause I don't know how to write one and I never plan on making a scene though I will tease about it from time to time.**

 **Q: office sex scene, fantasy for u or a real reality, no need for a answer just wondering?**

 **A: fantasy, common in HK**

 **Q: so have you decided that T &J will get married?**

 **A: isn't that's what everyone want? A happy ending but the real question is how do we get there. Don't ask yet, even I have no idea how to get there.**

 **Q: now that there are opposing views in Overwatch there MUST be some conflict at home right right?**

 **A: definitely as this chapter looks into it, I think.**

 **To guest: soon will be explain but not in this chapter, sorry.**

 **To Mathew5641: Glad you enjoy the chapter! And kudos to you for getting the reference! But the monster on how it looks, it's up to the reader like yourself on how they want it to look. And maybe or maybe not depends on the next chapter.**

 **To maibigbutt: glad you like the story! And will do!**

 **A: same as the protagonist, he represents how a normal person would act.**

 **A: power to eat and never get fat.**

 **To Random guy: here it is!**

 **To stranger: chances are you're the same person but yea here it is! And will do!**


	13. Chapter 13

Back to home base part 2

There was a knock on the door which woke the sleepy brunette up. Tracer found herself naked which forces her to survey around the room she was in but couldn't find her clothes while her commander was sleeping peacefully right beside her under their blanket. She rubs her eyes and let out a yawn while she stretches her body as the knock continues. The brunette proceeds to get out of bed and searches for anything to wear but found only the trainee shirt that her commander wore, she puts it on in quick succession as the knocking got louder, causing the young commander to shift on the bed.

Tracer opened the door half-way and took a peak with her lower half of her body still being cover by the door, she found Ana standing right front and gave a sigh of relieve and opened the door fully.

"Top of the morning to ya luv. How can I help ya?" Tracer asked

"Oh! So that's where you were Lena, we were wondering where you went after lunch." The Egyptian woman stated

Tracer smiled at her "Oh you know just spending time alone with someone."

"With your husband, we suspected that much." Ana sighed and looked at Tracer's lower half. "You know Lena; you shouldn't be married so early specially with someone you just met a week ago."

"Hehe… you know what they always say, the early bird gets the early worm." Tracer gave a wink and sticks her tongue out.

"That idiom shouldn't be used here." Ana face palmed but smiled at the brunette "Well I guess it's too late for that and in any case I can say you won't be joining us in the upcoming challenge."

Tracer looks back at John who was still sleeping then faces Ana again "Yea… sorry cap! Guess you will be fighting me also."

Ana sighed "I thought so… anyways, pass on the message to your husband that Jack decided on the map, overwatch watchpoint Gibraltar as the defender in the afternoon."

Tracer blinked "Err… Sure luv! I'll pass that on to him, see you after lunch."

The brunette quickly closes the door and got back on the bed causing the young commander to slowly wake up due to the movement Tracer made.

"What happen, we're under attack?" John groaned and slowly got up.

"Nah luv, just me getting on the bed." Tracer said

"Oh… alright then, good night." John said as he laid down and covers himself with the blanket once more.

"Oi! It's no time for laying around luv! Get up! It's morning!" The brunette exclaimed as she shakes the young man.

"Darling, where in the sodding hell do you get your energy from?" John groaned once more

"Hehe… what you're talking about luv?" Tracer asked as she smile, knowing the reason behind the commander's lack of energy

"All we did was making out after lunch and fuck like bunnies from the afternoon till midnight with no dinner in between." The young commander answered. "Is that how you want to celebrate Mrs. Allster?"

Tracer giggled "Maybe, what? You don't like what we did?"

"If you don't allow me to sleep… yea." John answered as he flipped himself over and stares at her

"Hehe… well too bad! you're stuck with me forever!" The brunette declared

"Then let's have a divorce so I can get back to sleep." The young commander suggested

Tracer lightly punches his shoulder and gave a fake pout "Already gotten tired of me luv? How could you? I thought you loved me."

John chuckled as he got up and gave the older woman a short passionate kiss. "Fine, I'm fully awake now, let's get ready. I am sure your old commander is waiting for us."

Tracer shook her head "Ana said the challenge will be taking place after lunch on the map watchpoint Gibraltar and they will be the defenders."

"Oh, ok then… guess I'll enjoy a bubble bath, care to join me Tracer?" The young commander asked

"Hehe… sure! Just let me find my clothes." The brunette answered

"Should be under the dining table, that's the first place we had sex." John suggested as he entered the bathroom.

The older woman searches and found them to be mostly crumpled while her tight yellow pants were ripped and her goggles cracked with her Chrono accelerator being under all of it.

Tracer sighed and examines her cracked googles. "Erm… luv, I'm going to need new clothes."

"There should be spares in the wardrobe!" John shouted over the running water "Bath's almost done! Come join me first!"

The brunette tosses her damaged googles to the side and took off the trainee shirt as she made her way to the bathroom and found her commander to be mostly submerged in the tub full of foam.

"Enjoying yourself luv?" Tracer smiled

John nodded "Yea but they don't have a rubber ducky to go with it."

The older woman laughed as she got in with her back nestles on top of her commander's body. "Guess you have to settle with me then."

"Yea… this is nice too." The young commander commented as his arms wraps around her waist while Tracer rests her head on his shoulder.

The couple stayed as they were for a period of time with the occasional tease from the young commander as his hands massages Tracer's breasts as they perked up while she softly moans with every touch he made, hitting her sensitive spots at ease.

"You like to play with them don't you luv?" Tracer asked while her eyes were close as she was enjoying every moment of it.

John chuckled "Yup! They fit into my hands perfectly and they are very enjoyable to play with."

"Say luv? Are you going to correct them? About our status of not actually being married and all?" The brunette questioned

The young commander stopped and wraps his arms around Tracer's waist once more. "I won't darling, cause we both know this will all end one day."

Tracer sighed "Going back to your own world huh luv?"

"Universe, dimension or anywhere that I originally belong too." John added

"You know the chaps around the base started rumours about you? Being a god and coming from another world?" Tracer stated as she looked up at him.

"All the more reason to stick around with you then." The young commander said as he started nuzzling Tracer's neck with his nose, causing her to slightly moan.

"You really trust me with your life don't ya?" The older woman asked her young lover

"Yup! And in return I will let you do whatever you want." John answered

Tracer giggled "Fine, I want a ring for the both of us and I want to have sex right now."

"You're a very horny woman you know that?" The commander commented

"Hehe… just energetic luv." The brunette explained

With that, Tracer got up and presses her soft lips onto his while her arms wrap around his neck as she sat on top of him with his harden shaft inside. The brunette started thrusting herself up and down as the water splashes around the tub. John places his hands around her hips as she started to go faster while he tries to be in sync with her. Tracer broke off the kiss and grabs the commander's head and guides him to her breasts. Knowing what to do, the young man started sucking on them causing the older woman to moan in pleasure as she holds him even tighter while still continuing to ride him.

"Faster luv! Faster you sodding fucker!" Tracer ordered while pulling her own hair as she tried to maintain control while reaching her climax.

John complied and started thrusting into her as the couple were in sync with each other and continued as they were till Tracer squeezes him tightly with her legs underwater and lets out her course moan, releasing everything she had as her fluid was mixed into the bath water while her commander followed shortly after as he shot his load into her.

Tracer collapsed on John and rested her head on his shoulder while her arms were still wrapped around his neck as she tried to calm her breathing a bit.

John laughed "Satisfied with that quickie darling?"

Tracer lifted her head and kisses him. "Could you do another round luv?"

The commander shook his head "Sorry Tracer, this boy toy is out of juice. To have more sex, please give him food to continue."

The older woman laughed and gave him another passionate kiss. "Alright luv, shall we nick something then?"

John nodded in silence and the couple got out of the tub as they grab a towel and started cleaning themselves with the occasional teases from the older woman as she snatches every chance she could in giving kisses to her commander who was blushing furiously by her actions.

Jack Morrison and Ana Amari however, weren't having a satisfied morning as the couple as the two were discussing battle plans in the cafeteria while having lunch.

"Do you think we will win Jack?" Ana asked as she sipped her cup of coffee

Seventy-six laughed "After finding out how young he was, he got no chance against us with years of experience in actual combat."

"But you heard McCree yesterday, he knows how to command." Ana stated

"Yes but only on the defence." Jack argued "That's why as long as we don't allow him to be in that position, we will win."

"Is that why you chose the Gibraltar map?" Ana questioned

"Exactly, home field advantage." Jack points out "And as long as we have the old team back we will be ok."

Ana sighed "That will be a problem."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked

"I spoke to everyone if they are willing to join which according to Athena, we need a total of six members for the challenge." Ana said as she took a sip

"There's two of us, we just need another four and we're good to go." Seventy-six stated

"I talked to everyone Jack… and all of them are reluctant." Ana sighed as she massages her head "McCree and Angela will be staying out of this given with their past history with us."

"I also assume that Lena will also be not with us?" The old soldier asked while knowing the answer

"Yes and most likely she will be on the side of her husband." Ana answered with a heavy sighed

"Husband ha! What a load of nonsense." Jack grumbly said

Ana smashes one of his foot under the table and the old grumpy soldier lets out a horrendous scream causing everyone in the canteen to look at them but continued on with their work.

"Jack I would appreciate that you close that useless mouth of yours." Ana looks at him with a smile while implying she was holding her temper "This is one of the reasons why overwatch fell and also why you weren't able to find someone."

"Alright… Ana." Jack winced in pain.

"In any case, Reinhardt will be with us but only because we are his friends." Ana stated

"And the others?" Jack asked as he massages his trampled foot

"Winston and Mei is willing to give another go since they found the simulation to be interesting and not because of us." Ana answered

"But we're still short of one, is there anyone else?" Seventy-six raises his eyebrow

"No, unfortunately…" Ana sighed

"Then I shall join you Ana-san and Jack sempai." Said a voice

Both Ana and Jack look up and saw Genji standing right in front of them.

"Good afternoon to you Genji, you sure you want to join us?" Ana asked the cyborg

"Yes though it burdens me with a heavy heart that I have to pick a side, I will volunteer to help you." Genji answered with a bow

Just then, a cheer could be heard and the three overwatch members looks up as they saw the couple entered as they held each other's hands. Jack looks in disgusts while Ana smiled at the sight.

"The young commander works faster than when I was mostly human." Genji commented

"Yes, though it reminds me when I was their age..." Ana sighed with a smile. "Love sure is blind."

"What does that kid have that I don't?" Jack growled

"Well from a woman perceptive, he is quite cute and adorable unlike you back in the day, you were handsome but lack the ability to talk." Ana answered

"What makes you say that Ana?" Seventy-six stares at the Egyptian woman

"Oh don't give me that look Jack." Ana said. "All you do most of the time is grumble with the war goes on… or I'm a soldier to just doing my job."

Genji looks at the old soldier as he covers his face, trying to hide his embarrassment indicating Ana was right.

Ana sighed at the sight. "Maybe it is a bad idea to go with this challenge."

"I agree Ana-san, though he is young. My master and I believe he could lead us much better than Jack sempai." Genji nodded

"NO! I will not accept that someone young as him will be this forsaken world salvation!" Jack slams his fists on the table and got up. "I will show him that war is no place a for kid like him."

Jack left the cafeteria with Ana chasing him down as Genji watches them on. It wasn't until late in the afternoon that the majority of the soldiers in the base gather around every monitor they could find as they watch their commander and his team going up against the old overwatch members in an all or nothing battle.

Symmetra looks at Lucio who was making final adjustments with his prosthetic legs, especially his skates then to Bastion who was spinning around trying to follow the green bird that was circling around the room then Zenyatta, the omnic who was hovering in mid-air as he gazes through the window watching the sunset disregarding whether it was an imitation. Finally, her eyes laid upon the couple as Tracer was helping John fitting into some sort of blue armour.

"John, what are you wearing?" The indian woman asked

"Standard overwatch armour luv." Tracer answered as she finished fixing the commander up.

"You sure? The helmet looks different compare to the others." Symmetra pointed out

"It's a prototype." John answered as he tapped the helmet he was wearing. "It was designed the same as the crusader helmet with the T-shape visor and having visor end splitting down to the sides since a lot of the chaps were complaining that the old helmets were poorly designed and can't see very much."

"What about the fin on top?" Symmetra asked "And where's your weapon?"

"Sat nav, it allows me to keep track of everyone." John answered then grumbled "As for my weapon, the quarter master gave me a barrier field instead like Reinhardt."

Tracer giggled "That's because you keep losing your weapons luv."

"Yea and the guy starts giving me a lecture on how guns don't grow on trees and not we're not in America or Russia that can produce guns coming out from their arse." The commander sighed

"Attack commences in thirty seconds." Athena announced

"Alright everyone head upstairs! No point staying next to the main entrance." John ordered and begin walking up

"Why's that luv?" Tracer blinked right next to him

"That's because one, the enemy is waiting with their weapons pointing directly there." John answered "Second, unlike them, we cannot respawn every six seconds so losing even one will be a disaster."

"So we're just going to jump down and shoot everything we got?" Tracer raises her eyebrow

"Not all but yes that's the main plan." The commander looks up at the brunette "Since you are going to blink across to the platform and turn right, making your way to where Ana is going to be and take her out."

"Shouldn't I be with you luv?" Tracer gave a worried expression

John shook his head "No, as long as that elite sniper is up, she will shoot us down one by one."

"But… but what happens when you're in trouble? What happens if I can't pull it off?" Tracer worriedly asked

The young commander pulls her into a hug then let's go "I trust you Tracer, you will pull through and I am confident you will protect me and the others."

"Ok…" Tracer sadly said

Before the commander to ask why she was worried Athena interrupted.

"Attack commences in ten seconds." Athena announced

"Aright everyone let's do this!" John shouted

"Sir! Yes sir!" Everyone shouted in unison except for Zenyatta who calmly nodded while Bastion made some noises.

"Lucio pump up the volume to speed us up! Bastion deploy sentry mode when you jump!" The commander ordered

"Attack commenced" Athena announced

"Alright! Let's turn it up!" Lucio swiped with his left hand to the right and suddenly everyone ran faster than normal and jumped as they watch the old overwatch members on the ground firing everything they got into the main entrance with Tracer blinked across to the platform.

Everyone landed on the payload safely except for John who landed face flat making a loud thud as his entire body crashes onto the hard metallic surface. This causes the entire opposing team to look back but were gunned down quickly by Bastion as he sprayed them with lead ripping them to pieces. Meanwhile, Tracer made her way across and saw Ana near several boxes as she was aiming down at the payload and was prepared to fire. The brunette quickly fired her pistols at the sniper to get her attention and dashes towards her which the Egyptian sniper quickly change her target and fires a shot at her as it successfully connected.

"Arrgghh!" Tracer winced in pain as the sniper prepares to fire another shot at her.

The brunette quickly rewinds back to her original spot causing Ana to miss her shot. It was at that moment Tracer took the opportunity and dashes towards her one more time and aim her pulse pistols at her head. Ana quickly reacted and fired her sleep dart, Tracer smirked as she blinked pass the dart shocking the sniper. Not giving up, Ana threw her rifle and tries to punch but didn't got the chance she felt a sudden pain around her stomach. She looks down and saw blood sipping out of her armour indicating she got hit. The sniper smiled at Tracer who was now pressing her pistols on her forehead.

"I see you have improved a lot." Ana commented

"Hehe… sorry cap! See you in round two." Tracer said

Ana sighed "Go ahead."

With that, the brunette fired her guns into the sniper, ending her life as her lifeless body dropped to the ground. Tracer sighed and looked down as she saw the payload was moving with her commander putting his barrier shield up and Bastion in his sentry mode with the rest of the team following behind.

"Ana's been taken care off, how's everything going luv?" Tracer asked over the radio.

"Everything went accordingly except for my noise, fuck… landed face flat." John winced in pain "Note to Brigitte, add some soft padding to front of face helmet."

Everyone laughed as the payload made it to the first checkpoint and started going up the slop. As it was on its way to the second checkpoint, Reinhardt and Winston charges and jumps onto the payload in hopes to kill off Bastion but to no avail as they were blown away by Lucio with his sonic amplifier. Bastion quickly turned to them and fired killing Reinhardt with lead rounds passing through his crusader armour as it crumbled under the sheer volume. Winston was shortly finished off by Symmetra as she ran around the scientist firing her photon projector as it slowly melts through his amour.

Tracer however, weren't having much luck as she was now facing Genji and Ana once more in the warehouse as they drew their weapons in the disrepair plane.

"It is an honour to have this duel Mrs. Lena Allster, we shall see who is the better opponent." Genji said

"Two against one doesn't seem fair luv." Tracer stated

"Should I sit out dear?" Ana asked

"No worries cap!" Tracer exclaimed and blinked right next to the sniper, sticking a pulse bomb on her. "You just need a time out."

Suddenly, the brunette rewind back to her spot and bomb's timer stopped ticking as it then exploded. Killing off Ana in an instant, shocking the cyborg as he watches his captain being killed off in a flash.

"ANA-SAN!" Genji shouted but felt the barrel of Tracer's pistol pressing against the back of his head.

"Now, where were we?" Tracer asked in a more serious tone.

"Why…" was all Genji asked

"Sorry luv, you and I know we must win." Tracer answered

Genji chuckled "Alright Mrs. Lena but I shall redeem myself in the third attempt."

"Hehe… see you soon luv." Tracer said and fired her pistols with Genji's body slummed to the ground

The Brunette lets out a sigh of relieved and reloads her pistols as walks out of the plane but was cut short when she heard a familiar voice.

"I got you in my sights." Soldier seventy-six declared and several shots of pulse rounds came flying into Tracer, hitting her in rapid succession.

Realising this, Tracer jumped back into the plane as the old soldier kept firing on which hinders her movement. The brunette cried in pain as she found herself being riddled with holes and having blood sipping out of them. In an effort, Tracer tried to rewind but to no success as she was back to her original spot with the wounds she received.

"Fucking wanker…" Tracer muttered as she applied pressure onto her wounds

The brunette took a peak but quickly ducked back in as Jack continuously firing his rifle on to her position as he slowly advance.

"Going to need help luv, sodding Jack got my arse pinned and I'm injured to shite." Tracer radioed

"H-h-hang o-on Tracer! We just finally broken through the ice wall, Mei bloody froze us with snowball and placed an ice wall." John answered as the payload almost reached to the third check point.

There they found seventy-six hammering the plane with his pulse rifle while being oblivious to their presents. Bastion quickly took care of him as the robot unleashes his entire cartridge on the old commander, ripping him to shreds as the payload finally made it to the checkpoint. Tracer slowly stumbles out but fell from the top floor and onto the hard ground which John quickly rushes to her side and held her tightly while Zenyatta threw a healing orb to slowly stop the bleeding.

As the doors of the warehouse slowly open, everyone from the opposing team were waiting for them and fired their weapons except for Reinhardt who was shielding the team whereas John quickly reactivate his own barrier field and blocked the incoming fire.

"Could you move again Tracer?" the commander looks at her with worry.

The brunette nodded stroke his left cheek "Cheers luv, ready when you are."

The young commander smiled and turns back at his team. "Lucio activate the sound barrier!"

Lucio blinked. "How do I do that?!"

"Smash the ground you idiot!" Symmetra shouted back

Not arguing any further, Lucio did what the former Vishkar employee said and suddenly protective waves came out of the amplifier and started shielding everyone nearby. Bastion quickly changes to tank mode and gave a distinctive announcement as he charges into the heat of the battle and he fires his main cannon into the opposing team. Reinhardt quickly retaliate and started swinging his rocket hammer on to the mini tank but the damage he tries to cause got quickly absorbed by the shield. Bastion return the favour in kind by firing several rounds into the armour giant and quickly took him out. Bastion turn his attention to the others and fired a round at them. However, Genji foresaw it and deflect the round at ease and sent it flying back at him as it causes him to go back to recon mode. Mei followed up and freezes the poor robot as he watches helplessly when the Chinese woman stand in front with her weapon pointing directly at his head.

"Sorry Bastion." Mei said and fired an ice shard into the poor robot, ending his life.

"No!" John shouted at the top of lungs.

"Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!" Genji announced and came charging down to the pay load

John panicked and pointed at the ninja "Someone stop him!"

Tracer reacted to this and charges forward while firing her pistols. Genji reacted and charging towards her instead followed by Winston but the two weren't able to make contact as she blinked out and attached a pulse bomb on the giant gorilla.

"Sorry big guy!" Tracer shouted as she continues onwards towards Mei

Within seconds the bomb exploded and killed Winston and Genji as he was being too close to the explosion. Mei tried to freeze the brunette but to wasn't able to as she blinked in and out of her range until giving the final blow as she smashes her fist into the scientist face.

"Good work darling!" John cheered "One last effort and we will win this!"

Tracer gave her biggest smile to him and a thumb's up as she happily watches him approaching her with the payload. The moment was quickly short lived when a helix rocket flew across, hitting directly at the young commander which resulted his head to be missing. The brunette stood there, unable to move as she watches his body dropped to the ground while being unaware that the remaining of her teammates were picked off by the Egyptian sniper.

"Oh god… no… nononoNO!" Tracer shouted and blinked next to her commander's lifeless body.

She hugged it tightly as tears started coming out of her eyes while disregarding the payload stopped moving and a figure approaching towards her. After a while, Tracer looked up with tears still coming out of her eyes and saw soldier seventy-six aiming his weapon at her.

"It's over kid." He stated and then shortly afterwards, he pulls the trigger and ended her life.

"Defeat." Athena announced and the map changed back to the white room that it was supposed to be.

Tracer quickly stood back up and saw the old soldier still standing where he was, she screamed at the top of her lungs with a vindictive rage and did not subside as she tackled him to the ground. Jack tried to speak but wasn't able to as Tracer punches him as hard as she could and continues to do so due to being blinded by pure hate and killing intent.

John slowly got up and shakes his head due to the pain he received. It wasn't until he saw Tracer was still on top of Jack as she continues to beat him up. The commander quickly grabs the brunette's waist and tries to lift her up but couldn't as she manages to ignore everything as she cries with all her heart and her once soft delicate hands are now bleeding and broken from the constant hitting against the super human's head as she and everyone who were watching, knew that it is the beginning of the end.

To be continued…

 **Author's note: Hope everyone enjoy this chapter! Going to be honest I was debating on whether or not this should be a win or a loss but after** **several gameplays and tries in obtaining the new skins and spray which btw I unlock almost all of them except the highlight intros after jumping 10 levels and spending 90 us dollars… I have concluded that it is more appropriate to go for a loss since 70 percent of the time the payload cannot be push beyond the 3** **rd** **and final check point. In other news let us aim for 100 hundred reviews and favourites! We are almost there hopefully and it is all thanks to you people for liking this story!**

 **To maibigbutt: hope you like the last chapter!**

 **Q: On the training when they 'Died', Is it going to happen towards the end?**

 **A: continue reading and you will find out**

 **Q: Can you make my character in your story as a helper?**

 **A: Sorry, I don't do add in OC request since it will alienate people and for me, I will lose track as there are already so many cannon characters to go through.**

 **To Guest: Thanks for liking! And no I won't be doing that since it will break the flow of the story.**

 **To Kuma Dzurui: Thanks for liking loyal fan! Unfortunately, not much interaction between the two in this chapter but I hope you still like it regardless!**

 **To Guest: Finally! A criticism! Or judgement! Anyways, always appreciate to hear everyone thoughts just in the future though, when you sir/ ma'am want to write a detail review just put something like guest1 so I can tell who is who. Anyways in regards to the marty stu thing, I partly agree with you on some parts like the tank commander back in chapter 4 that is definitely a very far stretch of the imagination and the women flirting and what not. However, the main character is supposed to represent a normal human being which the funny thing is that means he/she has no outstanding abilities and also no outstanding flaws e.g Unable to shoot properly flaw since the majority of the population is not in the military. So it's kind of hard to make it ground breaking. Regardless though, thanks for pointing out, I will take your advice to consideration.**

 **To Mathew5641: Thanks for liking the last chapter loyal fan! Funny thing is that I did thought of having McCree taking bets but after remembering the lore of his back story. He doesn't like to take sides so I was unable to put that scene.**

 **To overwatch fan: Thanks for liking the last chapter! Sorry this one takes as long I was sick since I too want the skins of the game. Anyways you ready? Lets go!**

 **Q: Wait scrating? And panic attacks? I need help understanding please.**

 **A: I will try to explain in the next chapter, if I still can't then I have fail as an author.**

 **Q: is the reason why 76 looks young is because of the strike commander outfit in game?**

 **A: yes that is the skin I was going for.**

 **Q: did u get the robot sheff from another fanfic?**

 **A: no I did not and I spelt chef wrongly fml regardless I wanted to show the effects of what happens and changes if Mondatta survived the assassination thus what better way than to start somewhere that is common.**

 **Q: now that the bomb false as it may be, has been dropped, what now? Is John going to correct them or run with it?!**

 **A: already answered in this chapter**

 **Q: will the Olympic Games be in your story?**

 **A: I will! Because this fucking RNG bullshit causes me to spend 90 usd just to grab every skin, gotta make it worth it.**

 **To Draconic king: I don't think I can write something like that since there are already a lot of stories on fanfic having a similar plot.**

 **To ThinkFaszt: Glad you like it and able to stomach my spelling mistakes! And will do!**

 **To Speirs: Thanks for liking the story! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **To OverGuest: Thanks for liking the story so far! And stated in my reply to the guest I partly agree with him/her and taking into consideration. I will take my time though I can't completely wait everytime they dish out a new hero or lore, I will probably be a grandpa by then lol.**

 **To GuyThatHasNoLife: you can see it down the bottom of the summary but since you ask it is currently 85 fav, 107 followers and 88 reviews at the time of this chapter.**

 **To AnimeMyWorld: thanks for liking the story! I probably update it on average 1 to 2 weeks depending on the free time I have.**


	14. Chapter 14

Egypt

"Rain… open tank top… fucking great engineering." A soldier complained as he held an umbrella

"Oi you fucking twat! Hold the umbrella still! Rain water is sodding all over the monitors!" the operator shouted back

"Being Mr. grouchy are we?" The soldier questioned

The operator sighed. "Not awfully like Saint Nicholas… not when the old commander won."

The two overwatch grunts watches on as an artillery piece fired a shot into the distance as an advancing column of Russian armata fourteen tanks and armour transports races through the wet Egyptian sand towards the temple of Anubis in an attempt to save a squad of Helix security personnel trapped there which it is believed to have Ana Amari's daughter all the while Tracer was driving a light hover jeep with John in the front passenger sit, chasing the most wanted Australian criminals in the world.

"Tracer… please say something." The young man asked the brunette with a worried expression on his face.

Tracer ignored his request as she remained focus driving on in catching the criminals who were riding on a vintage motorcycle. As they drive pass and in between the convoy of tanks and transports narrowly missing each and every one of them.

"Darling could you please drive safely! We almost crash into our tanks!" John shouted as he held on to a bar handle for dear life.

"Could you just shut up fer just a second ya sodding twat!" Tracer angrily shouted back and gave a death glare to the young man.

John looked stunned and quickly turn his head to the front, avoiding eye contact with the angry brunette as she successfully drove pass another tank as they chase down the Australian criminals while in a transport, the overwatch heroes were silently looking at their weapons while McCree took a long drag on his cigar.

"So this is it, after this mission Jack will be taking over… just like old times." McCree commented then looked at Ana who was loading her rifle with syringes. "Hey cap, you ok?"

Ana looked up and smiled. "Yeah… don't worry about me, it's just this mother haven't seen her own child for a long time. Do you think she will forgive me for not being with her?"

"This is not the time to think about your family Ana, focus on the mission." Jack answered grumpily as he now wears his old overwatch commander uniform instead of the seventy-six jacket.

Symmetra scoffed. "So you can take full command after this? Listen here you old hobo, you may have won but that doesn't mean you can go off on your own way."

"Trust me kid, it is better this way. That so call commander you are following has no experience, you can tell through his eyes. They see innocence's that the world does not deserved." Jack explained "Especially no one with years of experience would pick up a super star that doesn't follow orders."

"Hey! Its call freedom of expression old man and because of him I'm willing to volunteer to do what I can to help." Lucio argued

Symmetra giggled "What he calls freedom I call anarchy but yes he does have a point."

Suddenly the transport shook to the sides causing everyone to readied themselves.

"We have contact!" the driver shouted back "Multiple omnic units are attacking us!"

"Everyone out now!" Jack ordered and slammed the door of the armour transport causing it to open.

"All infantry sections and heroes belay that order over." The operator radioed. "Wait for the commander to issue orders."

The old grumpy soldier disregard that and ran out of the transport with Ana following behind him as the rest looked on, stunned by his action as he and their old captain ran into the hail of fire as lead rounds were firing down on them. At the same time, Tracer drove pass them as she continued chasing the criminal into the heart of the battlefield while her passenger was holding on to his dear life as bullet fire from all sorts of rounds were zipping pass them.

"Tracer please luv! Stop this vehicle now! You're going to get us both killed!" John begged as still held on to his life

"No! I will not! We almost have them! I can do this!" Tracer shouted back

It was then Junk Rat release the motorcycle handle and grabbed his weapon causing the brunette to steer in a zig zag pattern as he fired his weapon while his overly sized partner quickly took control of the bike from his side car.

"Holy shite! They're lobbing grenades at us!" John commented

"Keep calm you sodding wanker! I got this!" The older woman shouted as she narrowly dodged a grenade.

The young man reluctantly obeyed but silently panicking as several grenades flew pass and under the hover vehicle as the wild, crazy Australian man kept on firing his grenade launcher into them. Tracer remained unfazed by his maniac laugh and soldiered on without realising they made into the city of the AI god. The brunette pursued on as the Australian kept on throwing grenades at them without pause for reloading, it was until the Junker grabbed his mine and threw it on the ground.

"Creeping Jesus! Mine!" John pointed out

Tracer quickly tried to swiftly avoid the said item but wasn't able to as the hover jeep went over it and triggered the device. The vehicle was sent flying in mid-air and did several flips before it hit the ground hard, knocking the driver and the young passenger out where as allowing the two criminals to escape into the omnic controlled city.

John was the first one to get up from the impact and shook his head as he tries to regain his vision. He looked around and saw himself dangling upside down with only the seatbelt separating him and his unconscious driver from the ground. Suddenly there was a beeping sound and a broken screen showing an incoming transmission. The young man quickly reached for the button and answered it which revealed the operator under an umbrella.

"Commander! Are you alright?!" The operator shouted.

"Sort of… why are you upside down?" John asked

"This is no time for jokes lad! You are deep in enemy territory and I detected several AI god controlled omnics heading your way!" The operator continued shouting over the radio.

John quickly unbuckled his belt releasing and dropping him down to the hard jeep top in an instant, causing him to wince in pain. The young man quickly checked his unconscious driver and saw her to be bleeding on the head.

"Operator! Tracer is bleeding! What do I do?!" John started to panic at the sight of her blood

"Hang on sir! And keep calm! I need you to put back on your helmet so I can see how badly it is!" The operator explained

John quickly searches for the prototype helmet and puts it on.

"Ok, from what I'm seeing sir, she looks like she got hit in the head but just a cut, pretty minor." The operator observed "Unbuckled the sit belt and be careful when moving her though or you might break her neck."

"And how will I do that?" The young commander asked

"Use your body or something you twat!" The operator shouted "And hurry! Detecting multiple heat sources coming in all direction!"

John quickly position himself under Tracer and unbuckled her sit belt which releases the unconscious brunette and on to his soft belly. He then proceeds to get out of the overturn vehicle and drag Tracer by going through a smashed window. Once he made it out, he laid Tracer gently next to the jeep then looked around.

"Where the fuck are we?" John muttered

"Somewhere in the middle of the city sir." The operator answered "Anyways, quickly grab the light gun and med kit at the back of the jeep and hurry!"

The young man complied and quickly searches the items.

"Found the gun and the kit but it seems to be dripping out some sort of yellow liquid." John said as he held them up in front of his face

"Shite! The healing canister has been ruptured, still take it with you. Maybe you can use the bandages." The operator said

Suddenly a huge gun fire erupted and a few shots managed to hit the commander while some of the shot bounced off the jeep.

"I'm hit!" John shouted as he clutches the places that he was hit.

"Get into to cover sir! Your body armour won't hold." The operator order.

John dives down next to the unconscious brunette and looked at the spot where he got shot but found the armour took all of the damage, leaving him unscathed. He took a peek from his position which he saw a few humanoid size omnics heading their way while firing the weapons, ranging from makeshift guns to military grade ones.

"Sir! Use the light gun and light those sonvubitches!" The operator ordered

"Ok, who is the commander here?!" John shouted back

"You are sir until this mission is over but just shoot if you want to live!" The operator answered

The young commander quickly took out the light gun and aimed at one of the units but wasn't able to shoot as he froze in fear and took another hit at the side of his helmet cheek, realising he could die here as he did back in the training simulator.

"What are you waiting for?! Your nan?! Shoot! Shoooooot!" The operator ordered.

Without thinking, John started firing wildly into the humanoid omnics but most of the shots didn't connect and the ones that did, wasn't enough to stop them from advancing.

"Sir… it was a pleasure serving you and Tracer." The operator said as he watches on.

"Oh shut it! A little help would be nice!" John shouted over the radio

The operator snickered. "Fine, activate your tactical visor. It should help you shoot better."

"And how do I do that?!" John shouted as a bullet narrowly missed his head

"Press the button on the top left of your helmet!" The operator answered "And quickly! They're almost closing in your position!"

John complied and presses the button. In an instant, the helmet visor changed to a targeting view which it then quickly took over most of his motion controls and started shooting at the omnics with the light gun with deadly accuracy with each shot being able to finally connect to the intended target killing them one by one, resulting them to fall back on their knees and killing every single one in its sights.

"I did it… I did it! Woohoo! I kill something! Did you see that?!" John asked excitingly

"Sir, getting kills by using the tactical visor doesn't count. I believe the old fat hippy gamers call it aim botting." The operator answered as he stares at the drenched monitors "And don't freeze up next time sir, the chaps won't be happy to see you in a body bag."

Suddenly more omnics came to the scene and started firing at the commander once more. John quickly turned to them and aim his light gun but noticed that his tactical view went back to normal causing him to take cover again.

"Oi! What gives?!" John asked as a hail of rounds came crashing down on him

"The duration only last for about eight seconds, yours however lasted for twenty seconds which you should count it as a blessing." The operator answered back

"Well what am I going to do now?! Wait till they rust in the rain?!" The commander started panicking as he reloads the gun.

"Hang on sir! Let me think!" the operator said and quickly think

"Think faster!" John commanded as gun fire continues raining down on his position

"Got it!" the operator replied "Open the med kit! There should be a flare gun inside!"

John quickly opened the kit and took out the flare gun.

"Ok… now what?!" John asked

"Fire it upwards." The operator answered

The commander did so and the fired the gun upwards towards the dark stormy sky as the flare illuminated the area, causing the omincs to stop firing for a second and looked up but then quickly resume their shooting.

"How's that supposed to help?!" John shouted

"Got your position mark sir, incoming arty barrage." The operator stated

"Wait what?!" John raised his eyebrow

"Incoming! Shattering sky!" The operator shouted

John quickly cover Tracer with his body, shielding her from the blast when suddenly several artillery shells came crashing down on to their position with wet sand and dirt blasting in all directions while causing the ground to quake and at the same time destroying the omnic units in the process.

"Danger close! Danger close! I repeat danger close! We have friendlies in the area." The operator stated over the radio. "Watch your fire gents."

"No shite Sherlock! This is your bright idea?!" John screamed over the radio as he held the unconscious brunette tightly with dirt and sand splashes all around them.

The barrage of shells continues on for a while until everywhere around the couple is levelled to the ground, leaving nothing standing as giant craters now littered the areas and the once tall buildings were now hollow structures.

"Commander, are you still alive?" the operator asked

John groaned as he started carrying Tracer on his back. "A ok… as the Americans would say…"

"Excellent work sir but for now it is advisable to lay low till our forces can reach you." The operator advised

"Understood, we'll try to hide in a building, got my position?" John asked as he started heading far away from the bombarded zone.

"Yes sir! with our GPS and our forces are making a push but the Yank and Ana Morrison went directly into battle without us." the operator answered

"Typical…" John huffed

"In any case sir, we will maintain radio silence until we can save your arse in case the tin cans can mark your location, over." The operator said

With that, the radio became dead silent with only static could be heard. John sighed and continued onwards into the unknown as he tries to find a suitable shelter in the AI god controlled city as he struggles with every step along the way with carrying Tracer on his back and the damage med kit in his hands as the rain continues to pour down on them.

"You know darling, you're pretty heavy even though you're slim." John commented

The unconscious brunette didn't answer but instead slipped to the side, causing him to almost miss his footing on the uneven muddy road. The man groan in annoyance and let out a string of curses as he continues to struggle in getting to the nearest shelter but every turn he made buildings after buildings were either broken down or destroy by the controlled omnics.

In the distance, he could hear gun fire and explosions as it deafens the sound of rain drops crashing down on him. He continues on but with each passing moment he struggles even more as the weight of a person and his body armour continues to hampered him from going any faster, it wasn't until he found a building that looks all too familiar that cause the young man to smile at the site of it, Rikimaru Ramen Shop the sign read with it famous mascot being plaster on it. John kicked the door but remained shut and gave him a spike of pain.

"Arrgh!" John cried and dropped Tracer on the ground, hitting her head once more.

"Ahhh… sod it." He looked at his failure then took out the light gun. "Excuse me door knob, you have made me drop the person I care and hurt my leg, as such… you must die."

He aimed directly at the knob and shot it clean off which he proceeds to kick it. The door swung right open from the force he did but it swung right back at him and into his face, causing him to stumble back to the cold wet ground. John swear vigorously while getting back up and drag the brunette into the building. He clears out the broken chairs and desk and made room for him to be able to lay Tracer down comfortably which he then proceeds to open the broken med kit.

"Let's see… a broken healing canister… some bandages… flare gun… disinfectant… towel… oh and a… what the…" John picked it up the item. "A lollipop from Doctor Angela… how's that supposed to help."

The commander looked at the unconscious woman then looks back at the med kit and gave a long sigh but smiled underneath his helmet as he picked up the disinfectant and bandages, making his way to her. He brushes her short strains of hair to the side and found the cut that made her bleed. He goes on and apply the disinfectant gently on the wound and wraps her head with the bandages clumsily.

"What comes around goes around huh luv?" John said as he finishes up and giggled as he admires his work. "Not bad for my first time I do say so myself."

Suddenly a loud thunder struck could be heard, causing John to quickly take cover as he mistaken it for another artillery barrage. After a short time, he quickly realises that it was nothing then gave a sigh of relieve but notice his hands were still shaking despise the situation.

"By the machine spirits… is this what they call shell shock?" John asked to no one particular as he continues to look at them.

"Yea luv, it is and it only gets worst from here." Tracer said

John looks at Tracer who slowly got up and stares at him with a smile.

"Darling!" John exclaimed and hugged her tightly.

"Hehe… there, there." Tracer said as she patted his head with her free hand "Mind telling me what I have missed? Feels like I had hit a wall."

John nervously chuckled "Err… yeah let's go with that darling, anyways how you're feeling? Did I do good with your bandages?"

Tracer pulls out a loose cloth and the whole thing came off, revealing the wound on her forehead. "Could have been worse luv."

John groan at the site and proceed to fix his mistakes once more. "Sorry… never did learn how to wrap anyone's head."

Tracer giggled "It's alright luv just pull it tighter."

John complied and gave it a yank, causing the Brunette t winced in pain.

"Sorry darling, did it hurt a lot?" John asked

Tracer nodded but wrapped her arms around his waist. "Nothing I couldn't handle though."

John looked at her then rest his head on her shoulder. "Tracer… darling, are you still mad at me for disturbing you when we were cashing Junk rat and rod hog?"

"Hehe… no, I never was mad at you, pissed at the most luv but it's just…" Tracer lets out a sigh. "I thought maybe if we were able to catch them before the others do, maybe you can be with us after all of this."

"You know that it won't matter, even if we did… your old commander is still taking over regardless." John said "You heard the spokesman, he was disappointed and I'll be leaving after this mission."

"No! you can't! maybe if I talk to the others you can still be with us! You can be the logistics guy you always wanted." Tracer plead

John shook his head "No it just means my time is done and soon I will leave this universe so you and the rest of overwatch will continue on plus, aren't you happy? Almost the whole team is getting back and you will be one big happy family again."

Tracer took off her goggles and wiped her tears as it coming out of her eyes. "Without you it won't be, you're the reason we got back together, not Jack, not mom, not Reinhardt not anyone else but you luv."

"Though I will admit it's too soon to leave, especially its been only two weeks but time seems to be not on our side and not too soon, I'm feeling my god mode is running out of juice too." John pointed out

Tracer laughed "Yea… seems like it. Been feeling like living in a yogurt commercial with you."

"Is that how you always feel?" John lifted his head up and looks at her with his eyebrow raised behind the helmet

The brunette giggled and nodded "Say… would you mind if you could take my clothes off luv? They are a bit wet."

"Darling if you haven't notice, we are in the middle of a battlefield and I don't want our troops to see us having sex when we get rescued, also we got Ana's daughter to save." John pointed out

"That haven't stop us did it?" Tracer asked as she proceeds to take off her aviation jacket.

"Darling…." John said as he folded his arms, showing he disagree with her implied answer.

"Hehe… alright fine but do help me please." Tracer pouted

John reluctantly comply and helped her as she dried her hair with a towel till there was nothing left on the brunette except her knickers.

"like what you see luv?" Tracer asked as she seductively covered her breasts with her arms

John avoided eye contact and turned away, resulting Tracer to laugh at his action in an attempt to not answer.

"Glad you still find me attractive." Tracer commented and pulls him in for a hug

The commander smiled underneath his helmet and returned it in kind with his arms around her slim waist. "Yeah… I always have darling."

"Then you don't mind having a broken woman to be with luv?" Tracer asked as she closes her eyes

"What do you mean?" John asked as he raised his eyebrow

"I have…" Tracer sighed and continued "I have PTSD luv, broken beyond repair."

"Does anyone knows about this?" John asked

Tracer shook her head "Only doc knows since she usually checks up on me."

"But you don't show any symptoms." John pointed out

"Hehe… that's because I hid it very well." Tracer said and places her hand on John's visor "You see this hand?"

"Yea, they're soft darling I know." John answered

"That's not the reason you cheeky monkey, I used to dig deep into me skin and scratch it when I have one of those panic attacks." Tracer said "And it would last for a while till I bleed for it, Angela did a pretty good job in covering my scars."

"Then how do you cover it up?" The young man looked at her with curiosity in his eyes

"Hehe… you know how I'm always cheery and bubbly with the occasional laugh in between?" Tracer pointed "Those are mostly panic attacks luv and they happen very often, especially the nightmares."

"But… you don't laugh a lot and when did you start having PTSD?" John asked as he hugs her tighter

"Since I started disappearing in and out of time luv, I know to you I'm just a game character but it's very real to me, especially when most of the time is going back and relive history all over again." Tracer answered as she rests her head on top of John's "And there is this one time I travel to a whole different universe where they have Orcs, goblins and erm… what else?"

"Let me guess, dwarfs, trolls and the undead?" John added while still hugging Tracer while not letting go.

"Yea! Spooky stuff luv. Wait, you know what I'm talking about?" Tracer asked

"Yea… I know which game you landed." John answered

"Oh… right I forgot." Tracer said

John chuckled "but that doesn't mean I won't stop loving you, even if you say you're beyond repair."

Tracer eyes started to swell "Really? Do you really mean it luv?"

"Yes I mean it, after all… you're the one who picked me to be your partner." John smiled underneath his helmet

Tracer cried and hugs him tightly, not wanting to let go as the rain continue to pour outside, disregarding everything that surrounds them as she continues to hug the only person who knew her until they heard footsteps approaching them. They quickly hide, not knowing who or what had found them as the unknown searches for something.

"This feels awfully familiar don't you agree luv?" Tracer whispered as she puts on her partly dried clothes.

"If it makes you feel better we are in the ramen shop like in Texas." John whisper back as he took out the light gun

"Well then, wanna bet if its Talon to really make it a déjà vu?" The brunette asked

"Knowing our luck it won't be far fetch darling." The young commander answered back

"Shall we knock the person out and beat the living shite out of him instead?" The brunette questioned "We could get some intelligence."

John rolled his eyes "And if it's an omnic?"

"No difference luv, we can do this. Please?" Tracer pouted and made the most adorable puppy face

"I hate you woman." The man replied

The brunette covered her mouth as she tried to supress her laugh as the couple waited for the unknown entity to enter deeper into the shop. As the figure stepped near them, the couple pounce on the unknown and started punching regardless of who or what it was until the person was knocked unconscious. The couple smiled at each other then looked at the person who they knocked out which causes them a shock as it was none other than Ana's daughter herself.

"Erm… well then, you think the cap will appreciate we found Fareeha?" Tracer looks down at her deed

"More importantly she should be wearing her helix armour, why is she wearing only an under shirt and pants?" John pointed out

Just then, Pharah slowly got back up and groan in pain and the couple standing in front of her as they stare at the Egyptian woman with a questionable look plastered on their face.

"Tracer, is that you?" Pharah groaned and massages her head "Did you take care of the omnics that jumped on me?"

"Err…" The brunette look to her companion who was looking back at her then face the Egyptian woman once more "Yeah! And cheers love! The cavalry is here!"

"Thanks… Though you came too late, my entire squad is already dead and my suit got badly damage along the way." Pharah stated

"Wait shouldn't at least two of your squad members made it?" John questioned as he raised his eyebrow

"No… one of them died when a pillar collapsed on top of him and the other was overrun." Pharah stated and slammed her fist on the ground. "Damn it! I foolish and careless! If only I just focus on the mission, they would have lived!"

"Cheer up luv! I'm sure we can fight back. All we need is to wait until our lads arrive and kick their arse!" Tracer said in her cheery voice and patted Pharah on the shoulder

Pharah sighed "I doubt it, if helix security calls you in and only two of you made it, it means the AI god has made more omnics."

"Wait made more? I thought he can just control?" John questioned once more and looked at Tracer who was unsure what was going on.

"You're well inform soldier but turns out the damn thing got a factory made and started building more of them and the only way to stop them is to hack with this data pad." Pharah stated and toss the item to John.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lead the way." John said

"Solider, either you are more willing to your duty or you have lost your mind. It has an army of omnics at its disposal, we are just three soldiers and I only have six shots left to spare in my weapon." Pharah pointed out the man's blunder

"Well we have the most beautiful woman in the world and you can use my light gun." John stated causing Tracer to blush

"Admirable of you soldier, very well I shall take it." Pharah said and took the gun from John's hands

"Not like you can aim anyway." Tracer whispered, causing John to give her a death glare as she avoids eye contact and started whistling.

Pharah sighed "Follow me and I shall lead you to our deaths. At least I can make mom proud in the heavens."

The three walked out of the shop as the Egyptian woman lead them to the objective while trying to avoid the AI controlled omnics heading toward the main force of overwatch.

"Should I tell her you are actually a commander?" Tracer asked

"No point since I will leave after this mission but more importantly, she does know that her mother is still alive right?" John whispers to Tracer who was watching Pharah.

"I don't think so luv, last time I heard they fallen out with each other and she didn't shed a single tear during her funeral." Tracer answered back

"Is it something to do with not wanting her to join overwatch?" John query

The brunette sighed "Yeah… just like me she wanted to join overwatch to make a difference but the cap never did approve."

"I take it you met Pharah only once?" the young man Turned and looked at Tracer

The brunette nodded "And she was so, I don't know serious all the time like she always has the need to focus on something. Do you know what I'm saying luv?"

"You phrase it in a very weird way but I get your point." John answered back

"Hehe… glad to know." Tracer smiled at her short lover.

"Also when this is all over, wanna go back to London and get properly married?" The little soldier asked the tall brunette

Tracer blinked and smiled. "What? as in a traditional marriage?"

"Actually, I was thinking more on the civil marriage side since it will be fast and a lot easier for you to remarried when I leave." John answered

"Oh… right." Tracer smiled sadly at the thought

John softly squeezes her hand. "I know it's not what you want but it's at least something I can give you when there's still time."

Before Tracer could talk, Pharah suddenly stopped and gave a hand signal indicating they have arrived at the destination, just in front of the temple where the AI god is being held. There were several omnics patrolling the temple and the bodies of Pharah squad is still left there as they were with one under a pile of rubble and another under pile of destroyed omnics.

"Ok, I go in first and distract them, Tracer you try and take them out from behind and soldier do what you can and start hacking." Pharah ordered and aimed the light gun at one of the omnic. "If we do this correctly, we will be victorious."

"And if we don't luv?" Tracer questioned

"Then pray you can serve justice in death." Pharah answered

John blinked "What?"

"Go!" Pharah shouted and fired her weapon.

Tracer didn't hesitate and followed suit, leaving John bewildered as to what had happen only to be brought back to focus when shots flew pass him, causing him to quickly duck into the nearest cover. The man watches on as Pharah rolled into cover and kept shooting at several omnics with deadly precision, crippling most of them while Tracer blinked left and right, firing her pulse pistols at them and finish them off at ease.

"Soldier! Start hacking now!" Pharah shouted as she ducked for cover.

John didn't answer back and nervously switched on the data pad with his hands shaking from narrowly missing him but quickly discovered that hacking wasn't a push off a button.

"Erm… how do I start hacking?!" John shouted at Pharah as she was taking pot shots at the omincs

"I don't know call helix security! It's at the top right corner!" Pharah answered while Tracer was blinking in and out of cover as she places her pulse bomb on a large omnic, destroying it in one go when the timer goes off.

The commander didn't hesitate and did what he was told which the screen changes to a calling icon.

"Helix security, how can I help you?" Said the Helix operator

"Err… hi I'm in the middle of a war zone." John said while bullets were zipping pass his cover

"Sir I will need you to speak louder, I cannot hear you over the gun fire sound coming at your location." The Helix operator said

"I said I'm in the middle of a battle!" John shouted back

"Sir, that attitude is not going to speed things up, I would like you to calmly and politely speak through the microphone." The operator stated "Also sir have you heard our premium plus world class call service package?"

"Fuck off you fucking cunt! I don't want a call package! I just need you to hack this damn thing and fast! We are dying out here!" The commander shouted once more

After a few seconds the operator talked once more. "Done sir, would that be all? If not, you can try our special insurance premium package we are now offering at a special discount for soldiers."

"Darling! Do we need insurance?!" John shouted at Tracer as she blinked to his side

"No thanks! Bye!" Tracer said and threw the data pad in mid-air which was quickly destroy by gunfire in an instant.

A few seconds later, every omnic in the temple began to shut down and came to a halt. Pharah approaches one of the unit gave it a tap which causes it tip over to the floor by her action. She smiled at the site but quickly frown and roll into cover where the couple were when suddenly the omnic came back to live and started shooting at them.

"Shouldn't the hack work?!" John shouted at Pharah as he covers his ears

"I don't know! It was supposed to be easy!" Pharah shouted back as she took out her rocket launcher and fired it at one of the omnic but did little as more came out from the back of the temple.

"We're bloody surrounded!" Tracer commented as more omnics came piling in for the onslaught.

"Oh god! We're all going to die!" John snapped and curled up into a ball as more gun fire rain down upon them

Tracer grabs John by the head and smacked him several times and look straight at him in the eyes.

"Listen luv! We're not going to die! We're going to make it and we're gonna get married after this ok luv?! You promise me!" Tracer shouted as she continued to hold his head.

"For a soldier he breaks very easily!" Pharah pointed out

"That's because he's just a civilian!" The brunette exclaim but continues to focus on the broken man

"We're going to get married?" John muttered barely enough for Tracer to hear over the sound of bullet rounds passing through all around them.

"Yes! We're going to get married! In London! As long as I'm here, I'll protect you ok?!" Tracer then hugs him tightly "It's going to be ok just like back in Texas I told you we can do this ok luv?"

It was at that moment the radio lit up in the commander's helmet.

"Sir! Where are you?!" The operator shouted over the radio in a panic voice

"We're in the temple of Anubis and need help!" John answered

"Don't worry sir! We have just broken through! Help is on the way!" The operator said

"Well?!" Pharah asked as she shot a rocket into a omnic

"Reinforcements are coming luv! Hang in there just a bit longer!" John answered

"You know they just say that but they will never come right?! We're expendable to them!" Pharah pointed out

"Don't worry luv! They will!" Tracer shouted back

Just then, a group of omnic units exploded in spectacular fashion and all that was left of them was a crater of smoke and debris. The three stared at it then another explosion occurred, this time they turned and saw another smoking crater been created by an unknown force but realised when they heard a familiar voice.

"Its high noon." Said the voice

They turned to see where he was and found him standing on top of a tank as McCree readied himself.

"Draw!" McCree announced and fired his weapon.

Six omnic units drop dead in an instance before they got a chance to shoot back at him. McCree quickly rolled afterwards and threw a flash bang atone of the units and fan the hammer at it, ripping it to pieces by the volley of fire he was dishing out. The tank then changed target and fired into the statue that was in the middle, destroying it as a result. One by one every omnic unit finally shut down, indicating it was over.

"Kid! You look like you got shaken up a bit you alright?" the cowboy asked as he approaches them.

"Yeah… feeling jolly." John simply stated which was rewarded by Tracer as she hugs him

The cowboy just smiled and turned to Pharah who was staring at them "My, aren't you a sight for sore eye. Looks who's all grown up."

"Good to see you too McCree." Pharah said "But I have arrest you for obstructing justice and causing trouble for Helix security."

McCree laughed "Haven't you heard? I'm a free man but boy sure as hell you're just like your mother when it comes to duty."

Pharah scoffed "I am nothing like my mother."

The moment was cut short when the two Australian most wanted criminals broke through a wall and went pass them while the Junker gave a maniac laugh to them. Tracer and McCree fired their weapons at them but misses as they rode on with their vintage motorcycle but suddenly felt off of it while the bike crashes into the wall. The fat one laid still on the ground while the explosive companion tries to get up but was pinned by a familiar woman that Pharah couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oi! What gives?! We were just having a bit of fun sending these clankers to heaven!" The Aussie man exclaimed but the woman simply bends down and places her finger between her lips.

"Shh… go to sleep young one, you have cause enough trouble for mother here." She said and fires a sleeping dart into him, ending the conversation.

"Mother…" Pharah simply said

The older Egyptian woman stood up and turn to her daughter and gave her a smile. "Hello, my daughter."

To be continued…

 **Author's note: Hope everyone enjoy this chapter! Sorry this took very long because of being busy with mostly everything and I only got the weekend to write especially with the new season rank is up taking up the time of writing this.**

 **To Mathew5641: Glad you enjoy it as always and don't fred about it as long as you like it, that's what makes it count. As for exploring other relationships, sad to say no cause it's not what I want to write plus it's not the main focus. Also glad to think you feel that this story deserves such appreciation to the point it turns into a live story, I doubt it but one can dream.**

 **To GuestyStu: Glad you see you review again! Keep them coming so I can improve! Ok now time to address the issue you raise:**

 **1\. I will agree with you with this part and will tone it down a bit.**

 **2\. I made him that way since I wanted to show how the events had changed him especially if there was given an opportunity for him to take command again when he knows he will win, who won't? it's like free candy.**

 **3\. for the battle… well it's a bit hard to justify since its mostly based on gameplay especially at the beginning, I can confirm that 97 percent of the time during my gaming it's always been like that if there is no bastion or Tob's turret.**

 **4\. will definitely try to improve, thanks for pointing out.**

 **To nerozona: thanks for liking! And will do!**

 **To Overwatch Fan: thanks for liking the story as usual! Sorry this take very long, better late than never! Now time to answer your questions:**

 **Q: what the fuck will John do now?**

 **A: wait around**

 **Q: How will the council react?**

 **A: disappointed**

 **Q: did u really think of the rolls for each character to put in each team?**

 **A: nope! Don't need to since that's every team com I get for rank.**

 **Q: what happened to the prototype Slipstream fighter John and tracer left at the English base?**

 **A: It will make its final appearance soon.**

 **And finally as for addressing Tracer being op and not issuing her counter, honestly she is somewhat but there is no counter to her. You can blink in and out of range for McCree flash bang, Genji only hav one dash while you have three and a rewind. Only when he ults that's when you run the other direction. Finally, widow maker can't do for shit at close range.**

 **To GuyThatHasNoLife: thanks for liking the story! Sorry this took very long!**

 **To ThinkFaszt: kudos for you in getting the reference! And yes we're going to do all! All of it!**

 **To KingKyBeast: thanks for liking! Your wait is over.**


	15. Chapter 15

The big day

"With the last of the Vishkar corporation assets being frozen and its workers apprehended, citizens can now breathe a little easier for not being force out of their homes and work in labour camps. Adding to that, the world governments have responded a quick movement plan and have started distributing aid to the residents of Brazil after the Vishkar corporation have been driven out of the city entirely thanks to help of the newly reform overwatch forces." The reporter stated as the large monitor screen broadcast.

Tracer watches on with a smile on her face as she took a sip from her cup of tea as she sat down on her large comfy sofa.

"However, the moment will be short live as there have been confirmed reports that a giant mech like tower heading for the city of Boklovo, Kurjikstani military is now being mobilized to counter this threat with its dictator insisted that they do not require the help of overwatch forces and the U.N itself this is World News signing out."

Tracer pondered at this for a brief moment but disregard the notion entirely as she quickly thought on her big day instead, hoping the family she left behind will deal with the crisis without her as she drank her tea. It was then there was an incoming transmission which Tracer knew who was it coming from and quickly picks it up.

The screen revealed the gorilla scientist with a worried face as he clamed his hands together.

"Hiya big guy! Hows everything going there luv?" Tracer asked as she took a sip from her cup of tea

"Everything's fine Lena." Winston answered but still maintained his worried expression. "But please reconsider coming back. We got almost everyone back together, you can't just walk away."

Tracer turned away from the screen for a second and turned back, revealing a sad smile on her face.

"Sorry Winston, I can't stay there any longer. I'm not going to see what hard work he did for us... to be destroy by Morrison." Tracer replied "Besides you don't really need me to be there. You got McCree zenny, Genji, mum, Ana-"

"Yes, yes but that's not the point." Winston sighed and took off his glasses. "The world is still in chaos, the world needs us Lena, you can't walk away. Please come back, we're family."

The brunette shook her head "No luv, the world needs overwatch not me. There will be heroes to replace me big guy, I'm just a... pawn in this video game will live in."

"No! That's not true Lena!" Winston exclaimed "You are a valuable member! And what happens when your chrono accelerator malfunction?! What happens when you're attacked by Talon?!"

Tracer giggled "It's alright big guy, when that happens I'll drive up to Scotland to find you and for Talon, Brigitte was kind enough to give me new pulse pistols as a wedding gift. Infinite ammo, all I have to do is twirl them to reload."

Winston gave a hopeless expression. "But but..."

"It's alright Winston, I have made my choice when I walked out from there after Jack failed to get Fareeha to join overwatch." Tracer gestured as she took her last sip of tea "Besides, I think its time for me to settle down and start a family of my own."

Winston turned away from the monitor and rub his eyes as tears started foaming up. "Alright Lena, when you get bored though please come visit."

Tracer gave him a sad smile even though his face was still turned away from the screen. "I will big guy and may be in nine months I'll show my kids what a big friend I have."

With that, Winston ended the call and started crying with everything he had built up inside of him, knowing his best friend is never coming back to overwatch.

"There, there, Winston let it all out." Athena said "If you want, I could request a soldier to bring in some tissue and peanut butter for you."

"Please do." Winston sniffed

"Done. Will there be anything else you want?" Athena asked

"Yes, explain to me why Lena is willing to stay with the kid rather than us?" Winston asked "By my calculation, we are much better than him when we're together."

"I do not know." Athena bluntly replied "I cannot explain the true definition of human emotions, perhaps Dr. Angela could be the more appropriate candidate to answer your question, after all I am only an A.I, my limits can only go so far."

As faith would have it, Mercy entered the room with a soldier carrying the items that Athena requested as he placed the items down on the table quietly and left the scientist and doctor to their own.

"You know Winston, you shouldn't eat to much of this stuff." Mercy commented as she took the jar of peanut butter and observe it but tosses it to the giant gorilla which he managed to catch it. "But I'll let it slide for the next couple of days."

"Thanks Angela." Winston said as he open the lid and dipped his finger into the content

"Funny how things got together so quickly yet its all going to falling apart in the moment without notice nein?" Mercy said

Winston stares down the contents of the jar and sighed "Angela?"

"Ja?" Mercy raised her eyebrow

"Why Lena is so willing to stick to that kid even though they are going to get married today?" Winston asked with curiosity

Mercy laughed as she elegantly places her hand over her mouth. "Love, Winston. It makes people do things they never imagine they would do."

"But why? I have never seen Lena being so attached to someone so much before." Winston pointed out "I just left them for two weeks and all of a sudden they were unofficially together and then now they are going to be forever."

"You could say she found the perfect person to be with." Mercy answered

"But why?" Winston asked as he looks at Mercy in the eye. "Why him? What makes him so outstanding that she has to be with him?"

Mercy chuckled at his questions. "May be one day you will find the answer for yourself ja?"

"After I find out the secrets he's keeping first." Winston grumbled

"I give you a hint, its something to do with the birds and the bees." Mercy winks and sticks her tongue out

It was at that moment John sneezed a couple of times as he was adjusting his suit while standing at the altar with the marriage counsellor in front of him.

"You're sick?" The counsellor asked

"No." John replied and gave a sniff. "Someone must be talking about me behind my back."

"Not surprising sir, who would have thought the son of one of the richest family in Asia to be marrying an overwatch hero." the man said "People will call me bollocks if I ever tell them."

"Yes but it would have been more subtle if we didn't need a witness." The young man replied as he turned to see his god-mother snapping away her camera at him.

"You should be thankful though, no many people are born under the silver spoon which they can call family." the Marriage counsellor said

John laughed but quickly stopped as he heard the sound of the doors opening,which revealed what could possibly described as the most beautiful woman in the world, walking down the isle as he greeted her with a nervous smile on his face.

"Hehe... check me out luv." Tracer ordered and gave a twirl.

The brunette was wearing a white gown with the exception of her chrono accelerator being attached to her as she continues to spin around her short lover, allowing him to catch every detail of her figure without allowing him to leave room for his imagination to run wild in guessing what's underneath the dress as the white garment was skin tight, allowing her voluptuous figure to stand out.

"Ahem." the marriage counsellor coughed "Now that's everyone have gathered, I'll prepare the documents for you two to sign."

The couple nodded and the counsellor walked away to fetch the said items. John turned away from Tracer but the brunette grabbed his head and placed a kiss on his cheeks, causing him to blush by her action as his god-mother continued snapping away with her camera.

"Darling, stop it you're embarrassing me." John muttered as his face became hot red.

"Oh hush darling, this is what happens when you didn't tell me you're actually with Tracer herself." his god-mother said as she snapped a photo

Tracer giggled at the sight but pushes on as she held his hand despite his obvious silent protest to which she finds it adorable.

"You always like to act cute when I tease you don't you luv?" Tracer commented while gave his hand a bit of a squeeze

"It's unconscious I swear on me mom." John replied while blushing

Tracer giggled and gave another kiss on his cheek.

"Nervous darling?" John asked

The older woman smiled and gave another soft squeeze as she then turn to look up at the wooden ceiling that was on top of them while John's god-mother continues snapping away, capturing every moment of their day.

"Yeah." she answered while still looking at the ceiling

"The fact you're marrying me or the fact my god-mom accepted you, you're the Tracer in the end?" The young man questions

Tracer laughed "Both luv but I'm surprise she accepted quite easily."

"Who wouldn't darling by the way, you look beautiful." John said

"Thanks luv." Tracer simply answered and bends down to give a peck on his cheek once more.

John nervously whistled as the couple waited for the for the marriage counsellor to reappear. When the said person arrived, he handed them two pens and a data pad.

"Alright, unlike the traditional marriage. You don't have to go through the long process of officially being married." the counsellor said "All you have to do is sign the contract stating I will take this man to be my lawfully wedded husband and this woman to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"You're taking this awfully well considering I'm from overwatch." Tracer stated

"Ma'am, I did many marriages for famous people." the counsellor replied "You're not the first and you definitely will not be my last but yours definitely takes the cake lassie."

with that, the couple signed the data pad and the counsellor quickly took it back.

"Now that's done. You may now present the rings." the man said

John stood there still as he blankly stare at him nervously forgotten what to do the next step.

"Psst... the rings are in your left pocket luv." Tracer whispered and gave a nudge.

John quickly nervously searches for the items and presented them in front of the counsellor.

"You may now insert the ring into her finger sir." He added

Unsure which ring to insert, the young man hesitatingly dropped one of them in a panic but was saved by Tracer as her quick reflexes retrieved the ring before it reaches the ground.

The brunette giggled and smiled at her nervous to-be-husband "Here luv, I'll be the one to do it first."

She gently grabbed his left hand and slowly wiggled it into place.

"Didn't you said you were nervous?" John asked as he looks down at what Tracer was doing.

Tracer giggled "I am, I just hide it very well now. Especially when I have to look tough and strong for you luv. "

The young man chuckled at her answered as she finished fiddling the ring on his finger. He took a careful look at it and admire at what she had chosen. It was dull, plain ring with no diamond situate on it while its sliver shine bright against the light.

"You know, we could afford at least to have a diamond on our rings darling. You sure you're ok with just the plain ones?" John looks up at her.

Tracer nodded and smiled "Yeah, not planning to have something that shiny on the battlefield anyway."

John silently complied and insert the last ring on to her finger.

"Now that's done." The counsellor said "You may now kiss the bride."

Tracer instantly grabs the young man's waist, causing him to let out a sudden squeak of shock as the counsellor and his god-mother were watching.

"Or groom... whatever fits the boat." Counsellor added.

"Please be gentle darling." John whimpered

The older woman bit her lips seductively and presses her soft silky lips against his as her arms wraps around his small waist, sealing the deal as they are now officially married. The two were temporary lost in their own world as they hunger for each other when Tracer forcefully inserted her tongue into John's mouth as he wraps his arms around her neck for added support. The couple continued as they were oblivious to their surroundings, not letting go with one another until the marriage counsellor tapped on their shoulder, indicating they should stop.

"Ahem, right... as much as I would like for you two to continue as you were, unfortunately I require you two and your witness to vacate the area because I have another marriage to attend too." the counsellor said

"Sorry." the married couple said in unison.

The counsellor laughed as he showed them out of the building and left the married couple and John's god-mother alone as he went back in.

"It's almost getting dark soon, I better get going." His god-mother said "And keep the dress deary, you can use it for any occasion."

"Thank you ma'am." Tracer bowed

"And you Darling." The middle age woman walked up to him and pinched his cheeks, causing him to wince in pain. "Why didn't you tell me you're actually going out with Tracer herself darling? To think all of a sudden I receive a call from you saying you you're getting married today. Does your mother know?"

"No mom." John simply stated as he cried in pain from the continuous pinch.

His god-mother lets go and smiled at him "Make sure you do and if she doesn't accept the fact that you're married to a wonderful woman, you can always call me."

John nodded and with that she left the newly-weds to themselves. Tracer wasted no time and grabs the young man's hand and leads him off to somewhere.

"Where're we going darling?" John asked as he was being dragged

"Hehe... you'll see luv." Tracer answered as she leads on

The brunette dragged him on for a while with the occasional stares while some bystanders took pictures of them until they reach to a park which had a large pond right in the centre while it had very little people despite being in the heart of London as the very few minded their own business as they carry on even when they saw Tracer herself wearing a white dress dragging around a man who was reluctant to follow.

"Here we are!" Tracer exclaimed as she lets go and smiled

"A park?" John raises his eyebrow "You could have told me you wanted to started our honeymoon right away darling."

Tracer playfully flinched his forehead "No you cheeky monkey guess again luv."

"You come here when you're a child?" John guessed

"Hehe... close luv but not quite." Tracer winked and wrapped her arms around his waist

"For someone I know, I'm doing a piss poor job in getting the answer correctly." John stated "So, what is it?"

"This is the place I usually go to when I wanna relax, especially after the R.A.F trainings." Tracer answered

John snorted "What? The great Lena Oxton, the hot shot pilot of overwatch needs to relax?"

Tracer laughed "Oi! I'm not a bloody witch you know especially when you have to train in the wee hours of the morning."

The young man smiled and looked up at his wife "So what training makes you so tired even for an energetic woman like yourself?"

"Hehe... the usual. Taking off, landing, shooting, carrying you and what not." Tracer replied

"Carrying me?" John raised an eyebrow

The brunette didn't answered but instead picked her husband up as the usual bridal style she always did, causing the young man to let out an unintended squeak as he was unprepared for her action. Tracer laughed at his action and smiled at him but quickly looked at the pond. This in turn causes him to widen his eyes, knowing what was going on in the brunettes mind.

"Darling... don't you dare." John said

The brunette smiled and stick her tongue out, showing she will not heed to his plead and did the expected act. She threw him into the pond, causing a tremendous splash as she laughed at her actions until the water return to its normal calm state which she realised her husband was not getting back up.

"Luv? You can come back up now." Tracer said as she started to panic

However, only silence answered her. She quickly took off her heels and jumps straight into the pond, fearing her lover may have drowned. The brunette swarm and dive around the pond, searching for him with only the occasions breathing for air does she comes up to the surface.

"Please come back luv! It's not funny any more!" Tracer shouted as loud as she could.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, causing to quickly looked down and found them to be John's as his left hand had the ring she putted on him.

"Learnt your lesson yet darling?" John chuckled

"Not funny luv!" Tracer scoffed

"Oh sure, when my wife does it, its funny but when I do it, its cruel." John stated as he rested his head on her shoulder

Tracer tried to retort but couldn't find a way and instead sighed, implying her young lover won. John smiled while continues to hug her tightly as he gave her a peak on the cheeks.

"Come on darling, its getting dark. Lets go home." John suggested

Tracer smiled at the thought and nodded. As the couple got out of the pond, the English weather came pouring down on heavily but the two didn't care as they are now walking side by side in each others arms though with the occasional shiver between them due to the temperature dropped. As they made it back home, they were greeted by a woman at the front door, waiting under an umbrella while holding a long staff with a giant crystal at the top while wearing a typical plain t-shirt and jeans.

"Hiya! You're looking for someone?" Tracer greeted with a cheery voice.

The woman turned and astonished the brunette as what she could define her as mesmerizing. Upon closer inspection the woman had golden long hair and an impressive figure to go with while her eyes were perfect shades of blue. What Tracer eyeing the most though was the size of her chest as it was bigger than hers as her tight T-shirt didn't gave room for the imagination, this causes the brunette to quickly held on to John's hand and covering him partly with her body, hoping he didn't see her completely.

"Greetings, my... I didn't expect you to be here." The woman smiled at Tracer

"Sorry luv but I think you got the wrong person. I don't know you." Tracer bluntly stated as she cocked her head to the side

The woman laughed as she held her umbrella over the couple, blocking the rain that was showering on them. "Well, I suppose since you're not her. So I can't blame you."

"Her?" John raises his eyebrow as he step to the side of his wife to get a better view "I don't suppose... wait, you look awfully familiar..."

"That's right, just like you I came from another dimension." The woman explained, this causes Tracer to stiffen."And I'm here to take you home, husband."

It was at that moment, Tracer stumbled and blacked out after hearing what she just heard as her dream became a nightmare.

To be continued...

 **Author's note: Hope everyone enjoy this chapter! Even though this chapter is shorter than what I usually write. Friendly reminder though and this need to be address since I'm getting PM spam and a couple of requests in the review section. I don't do OC request while I do appreciate and enjoy the fact readers such as yourself want to join in. I have already made it clear from the beginning I won't do request. Thank you for your kind attention!**

 **To** **TkdVZbRLD** **: Glad to know you're enjoying the story!**

 **To ti** **jgersprong** **: Thanks for liking!**

 **To** **Mathew5641** **: Thanks for enjoying the story loyal fan! Not going to spoil it for you though but keep reading and hopefully your dreams wont be dreams and as a wise man once said just do it! As for making another story after this... well we will see but unlikely right now.**

 **To** **ThinkFaszt** **: Kudos to you for getting the reference again! Always made me happy when someone got it right.**

 **To GuestyStu: Glad to see you again! Alright time to answer your criticisms, for the PTSD, that had to do with time constraint and it was the best possible way for interpretation I can do for the readers as I never experience PTSD myself and only have utube vids and medical readings to supplement. Next is the portrayal of Morrison, well... that's the way I see him is the soldier that sticks to the mission and disregard all personal matters after seeing a lot of battles. As for charging in head first, is due to his back story of being a lone character forgetting he have a team to back him up. As for the drop in IQ of the main character, well... I can't win with you on this one. Lastly, I will try to avoid that but you had gave me a great idea for a scene, I would really like to hear your thoughts about it when it comes.**

 **To** **Draconic king** **: Slap me if you must for I shall continue to do so. # smiley face**

 **To** **Kuma Dzurui** **: Thanks for liking! And its here!**

 **To Overwatch Fan: Thanks for reading loyal fan! Alright time to answer your questions, ready? Lets go!**

 **Q: is the car crash secede from mad max?**

 **A: Yes! Kudos for getting the reference!**

 **Q: will the new map get featured in this awesome story?**

 **A: I can tell you now, no unfortunately but there will a reference to it soon.**

 **Q: Dam it...wwwhhhhhyyy is junk rat still alive?**

 **A: Because we are going to recruit them all! Every single character!**

 **Q: what's with the lollipop?**

 **A: doctor reference every time you visit them, especially the dentist.**

 **Q: clearing things up, have read the story written on Fanfic when Tracer has the beastiel rage and goes crazy?**

 **A: No I have not and not planning too since I don't want external sources influence my story.**

 **To** **STRIKER ENERGY** **: Thanks for liking!**

 **To** **DerpyCatman** **: Good to know you like my story! And yes it will always will be the bes withdraw.**


	16. Chapter 16

The truth, alternative and attack

Tracer slowly woke up and the first thing she saw was John's smile. She then notice she was wearing her D.V.A shirt with her chronal accelerator while resting on her husband's lap while being on her sofa. Without hesitation, she quickly got up and hugged him tightly around his waist while quickly gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Glad to see you're awake darling." John said

The brunette didn't respond and instead just stay as she was with the only response was her breathing calmly despite everything that has happened to her. Her husband sighed and patted her on the head as she snuggled in a more comfortable position she could be in, taking every last scent of him.

"Feeling better?" John asked as she stroke her brown hair

Tracer again, did not husher a single word with only silence to imply. John sighed at the sight and decide to not push any further until she was ready. The two sat there still as if time has stop all around them, it wasn't until when if felt an eternity that Tracer decide to act.

"Do you like me luv?" Tracer voice muffled as her head was still buried on her husband's chest.

"Yes darling, I like you." John simply answered as he continued stroking her silky brown hair

"Do you hate me?" the brunette asked as there was a strain in her voice

John sighed but smile "No darling."

Tracer immediately got up and looked directly at her lover, showing her watery eyes with tears running down her cheeks while still showing her beautiful smile.

"Alright luv, I'm ready." Tracer said "I'll be fine seeing you go now."

"Yea...about that," John sheepishly said as he wipe the tears of the brunettes cheeks with his hands "I'm technically not going anywhere darling… so you don't have to cry anymore."

"What do you mean luv?" Tracer asked with her eyebrow raised

"I'll let your alternate self explain that. By the way we got a guest remember?" John pointed out

The brunette turned to the direction her husband pointed and saw the blond woman sitting on her armchair while holding a large crystal staff as she was watching the whole scene. Tracer slowly blushed at the thought as the mysterious woman smiled back.

"Tracer darling, this is Jaina, wife of my alternate self, Jaina this is Tracer or Lena Allster, my wife." John introduced

"H-Hiya!" Tracer waved with an awkward smile

"Greetings! Though i must admit, out of all the alternate dimensions i have been to, it's funny to see how the original person would react." Jaina stated

"Whoa! Whoa! Time out!" Tracer exclaimed as she made a T sign with her hands and jumped off her husband "What do you mean… well whatever you just said? Aren't you my erm… well John's wife?"

The blond woman chuckled "Yes and no, I am his wife but not to your husband but I am the wife to my husband."

Tracer blinked several times "What?"

"Don't worry darling, you will see." John answered as he walked up to Tracer. "So is the teleportation spell ready?"

"Of course dear, all we need now is for our mutual companion here to be ready." Jaina points at Tracer

"Ready fo- what?!" Tracer gave a confused look to the two of them "And where exactly are we going?"

"We are going to see my world… Well supposedly my world anyway…" Her husband answered grumbly as he hold her hand

"And how do we exactly teleport luv?" Tracer asked as she looks down at him with her free hand on her hip

"Jaina Prou-"

"It's Allster, Jaina Allster." The blond woman happily interrupted as she showed her ring with Tracer found it to be very similar to hers as well.

"Right, Jaina Allster here will use her staff and well… teleport us there with her magic." John replied

"So… she's like a witch or something from the wizard of Oz?" Tracer questioned

"I am not a witch, I am a mage." The voluptuous woman playfully clenched her chest

"hmm…" The brunette mumbled grumbly as she eyed on the blond woman's chest

"So ready to go darling?" John asked his wife as he softly squeeze her hand

"Huh? Wha- oh! Yeah ready luv!" Tracer smiled

"Excellent!" the blonde woman clapped "Thank you for choosing Proudmoore's teleportation spell. Please note that teleportating have side effects which includes Nausea, Mood swings, Cramps, headaches, insomnia, high blood pressure, shortness of breath, feeling fatigue, great pain between the eyes, nose and throat."

"Wait what?!" the couple exclaimed in unison

Suddenly, Jaina tapped the floor with her staff and in a blink of an eye, they vanish into thin air and was transported away from Tracer's home. It was an instant phenomenon that the couple could not described as they now reappear at a stadium with hundreds and thousands of people all of which were oblivious to the three new arrival as all of their eyes were watching the event.

"Thank you for choosing Proudmoore's teleportation, we hope you had a pleasant arrival." Jaina stated

"Next time… give us a warning will you luv?" The brunette said as she checked her and her husband body for any abnormalities

"I was actually expecting a loading screen to be honest." John commented "So where are we?"

"We are in Rio, I think that's what they call it here." The blond woman replied "Track and field is the event."

"The olympics?" John raised his eyebrow with curiousity "How long has it been?"

His question was answered when the announcers started speaking as the three of them went over the ledge of the handrail to get a better view.

"Welcome! Welcome all to the last of the two thousand and sixteen olympics events, the women one hundred meter race!" The announcer exclaimed "I'm your host, Jim Johnson and over to my right-"

"Bob Bifford." The other announcer added

"Err… right! Anyways! Today's an exciting day today isn't it bob?" Jim asked his co-worker

"That's right Jim! Especially today we have our global favourite superstar running on the field!" the co-announcer answered

"A star Bob? But everyone is a star here." The announcer stated

"Oh don't give me that Jim! Everyone in the stand is not going to cheer for anyone of these losers other than her!" Bob said "Beside even you admit tha-"

Jim sneered "Hush Bob you overgrown size ogre! Now now, we are professionals we must be unbiased towards everyone-"

"Lena Allster is on the field you vampiric monster." his co worker interrupted

"WHERE?!" the announcer jumped from his sit in search for the said person on the field.

"Over there Jim and look at her!" Bob pointed out "Being pretty as ever with her smile and all! The other athletes should just pack up and go home!"

The entire stadium watched as the said person enter on to the tracks. Tracer and John gasped at who they saw, it was none other than the brunette herself as she wore blue spandex top and short, follow by a pair of orange sneakers and and a red headband.

"Whoa... look luv! That's me!" Tracer happily exclaimed as pointed out while her counterpart was waving at the crowd of spectators as she made way to her post.

"That can't be right… I don't recall any of this…" John murmured

Jaina chuckled "Well a lot of things happen after all you only got part of his past memories."

Tracer's husband ignored her as he continued watching the runners getting ready for the race as they all were warming up. One thing in particular was that John noticed that the crowd were mostly focused on the brunette rather than the other runners as she stretched her body.

Tracer noticed this and quickly grab her husband's arm "You know luv, i can dress up like that if you want me too."

John sighed "Darling, please don't get jealous. She is literally you."

Tracer scoffed as she looks down at him "All the more reason to be careful. Knowing me, i will take you myself."

Her husband quickly tiptoed and gave a peck, causing the brunette to hold him tighter as the two watched on with the race about to start.

"All right folks! The race is about to start." said the announcer

"Just go already!" his partner exclaimed

The whistle blew and the race is off, the racing brunette ran as fast as she could and with each second, she passes a runner followed by the crowd cheering her on but one voice standed out of the rest. The couple look to the direction where it was coming from and found a young man screaming at the top of his lungs down at the sitting area where all the sports managers are. John facepalm at what he saw while Jaina laughed.

"Hehe… hey look luv! It's you!" Tracer happily pointed out.

Her husband couldn't husher a single word as he tries to hide his embarrassment from watching his counterpart cheering at the top of his lungs and jumping in the area like a mad man while the brunette races onwards, managing to be in the middle of the pack of runners. Tracer smiled as she notice her counterpart increased her running speed after hearing her husband's counterpart cheering her on all the while John couldn't watch any longer, only taking a peek after when the crowd cheered when Lena Allster finished the race.

"And across the line!" the announcer exclaimed "Our star did it! She has done it! She has won third place!"

"That will be enough to put United Kingdom into the top list." his partner added

"Bah who cares! The new idol! The poster girl! The front cover of the game! And… wait where is she going Bob?" the announcer asked as he eyed on the brunette

"Like what she usually does Jim, after the match she goes and picks her husband up." his co-worker answered

"Oh yes… she was married to an average looking guy." the announcer dreaded as he and the entire stadium watches her.

The cameras focuses on the young racing brunette as they zoom in closely as she ran towards John's counterpart and he was picked up in one quick swoop. Tracer's husband covered his eyes as he could not stand the embarrassment while his other self wrapped his arms around the racing brunette's neck as they both share an intimate kiss with Tracer and the blond woman smiling.

"Ok can we go meet them now?" John asked as he still was covering his eyes

Jaina chuckled "not yet, they still have to give out the medals i believe."

"But i can't stay here out in the open for long i will attract attention." Tracer said with a worried look on her face while looking around "Since… well you know i just look... Actually i am her but you get the point."

The blond woman smiled back "Tell you what, i'll take you two to where they are staying and you two can wait there."

Before the couple could answered they were teleported again, this time they were in a room that has all the home amenities consisting of a flat screen television, two laptops and so on. Tracer looked around and whistled as she gaze upon what she was seeing.

"Alright then, i'll take my leave now." Jaina said "I'll pick you up when you guys are finished."

"Hey wait!" John exclaimed as he tried to reach out to her but the beautiful blond woman vanished before he could grab her.

"Wow… so this is how you lived." Tracer stated as she ignored the disappearance and continues to look around until she sported something very familiar "Oh my gosh! Is that…"

Tracer blinked right in front of the object while her husband smiled on as she picked it up. The brunette looked at it with great attention all the while she could not stop smiling.

"Look luv! It's a little version of me!" the brunette showed the object to her husband

It was a miniature figure version of Tracer herself holding her iconic pulse pistols upfront while being in an action pose.

"Glad you like it darling." John commented

"Its sooo cute!" The brunette squeaked "So everything you said about, it's all true."

"Yea… it's true, all of it." Her husband replied "Wait, you didn't actually believe me before?"

"Hehe… of course not luv." Tracer answered as she continues looking at the model while fiddling with it "It's just seeing yourself and all really opens you up."

John didn't answered but standing still as he watches the brunette happily playing with her new toy.

"Say luv, don't you think they have any other more figures like Winston or Mercy other than me?" The brunette asked

"Most likely not yet, since they are are not the main character of the game." her husband replied

"Oh right, was hoping to bring something back with me and share with them." Tracer said as she continues playing the model

John sigh and hugged her from the back as he wrapped his arms around her waist while resting his head on her shoulder. The brunette was stunned by his action but quickly regain her composure and relaxed a bit as she puts down the figure.

"So… why so sudden luv?" Tracer asked as she places her hands on his "Not that i don't love it of course."

Her husband paused and thought for a moment while the brunette hums calmly, waiting for his reply.

"Darling?" he spoke

"Yes luv?" Tracer smiled

"Would anything change between us if i told you now that i'm actually from your world?" He asked

"Hehe… at this point i'm willing to believe anything," Tracer replied with a smile as she continued holding his hand "Witches, teleportation, plus seeing you and me on the field, no luv, nothing is going to change us now since we're together."

"Even if i was suppose to be an NPC and not a commander or your husband?" John questioned

"Hehe… yes even all of that." Tracer answered "Though i wonder, how are you from my world not yours even though you remember everything? There has to be a reason."

"You have to ask yourself on that one, i'm sure she can explain better than i can." her husband replied back

On cue, the door opened, revealing the couple's counterpart as they entered the room though unaware of their presence as they were in their own moment with the racing brunette carrying John's counterpart in a bridal fashion has Tracer does while wearing the third place medal around her neck. She made her way to the sofa while still being unaware that she was being watch as her eyes were on the young male she was carrying. Once she reached her destination, she tosses him onto the couch as he lets out a kiddy wheeee sound and landed on it safely and proceed to get on his waist while placing her head extremely close to his.

"You know luv, this runner is not yet done, i still have quite a lot of energy." The brunette claimed

"Lena Please…" John's counterpart whimpered "Just be gentle ok?"

"I will luv." The brunette promised and kissed the nape of his neck.

He moaned as she hitted his sensitive skin and continued going upwards towards his mouth while placing kisses along the way. Once she reached to her prize, she gave him a long passionate kiss while the brunette began unbuttoning his shirt. It was only when the brunette heard a cough that she broke off what she was doing and looked up to be greeted by the couple standing right in front of her.

"Hiya!" Tracer smiled while blushing.

"AAAHHHH! -" the racing brunette screamed but was quickly silenced by John's counterpart as he place his hand on her mouth

"Jaina took you here?" he asked as he looked at the couple

Both nodded in unison, the young man smiled and got up. He Grabbed John and pushes him into a room before turning to the two women.

"Lena, would you mind taking care of your counterpart?" he asked the racing brunette

"Hehe… of course luv." she replied

"Wait, can't my wife come along?" John asked

"Nope! You got a lot of catching up to do, besides my wife will explain everything to your wife." his counterpart answered and quickly closes the door leaving the women on their own.

Tracer didn't wait and blinked right in front of her counterpart and shakes her hand.

"Oh my gosh! Its an honour to meet you as someone who is dashing and beautiful." Tracer said

Her counterpart laughed "thanks luv! And I was wondering when you will show up! My, you just sound like me!"

"Hehe… wait, i thought i was voice by someone else?" Tracer raised her eyebrow

"Ding! That's correct luv! Cause i don't wanna do voice acting so they hire someone who had a similar voice as mine." her counterpart explained

"Woah! Wicked!" Tracer exclaimed "Or is this where my chrono accelerator starts to malfunction?"

"Hehe… or maybe this is where you will find out you are in a glitch box movie." her counterpart said

"Woah! That's what i was thinking!" Tracer exclaimed happily "Spookieee…"

"Hehe… so wanna start from the beginning luv?" Her counterpart offered

"Sure! Right back at ya! I'm Lena Ox-" Tracer quickly paused and resumed "Allster, callsign, Tracer."

"Hehe… well met luv! I too am Lena Allster, welcome to the year two thousand and sixteen!" her counterpart happily said "I see you were recently wedded."

"Woah how did you know?" Tracer asked

"Hehe… I made the same mistake as you did when i forgot to change my last name." She answered

"Nice! So how are we going to distinguish from one another? We are both the same." Tracer questioned

"Hehe… well you can call me Lena and i get to call you Tracer hows that?" Her counterpart offered

"Smashing!" Tracer said

"So… what do you wanna know?" Lena asked

Tracer thought for a moment "Hmmm… am i really a video game character as John said?"

"Hehe… Technically yes." Lena answered

"Oh…" Tracer replied with a frown

"And no, i don't know how it works but once a video game is created, the universe exist which in this case you and everyone in it." Lena explained

"How did you came up with that idea?" she asked her counterpart

"Hehe… you are not the first one that came around." Lena said "That and having seeing multiple versions of our husband is really scary in a way."

"I don't get it, he told me before he was not from my world and now he said he is, mind explaining me that?" the brunette questioned

"Hehe… from what i can tell and fit the pieces together, he is somewhat a certainty in very universe or video game." Lena replied "So some external being which i think it's the mystery man who always in a dark lit room mind you he also exist in this place as well, decided to place only certain information into our beloved, believing he was not from the universe but in fact he is, goes on an adventure and make changes to that universe for the better."

"You. can't. Be. serious." Tracer said with a mono toned voice

"Either that or i'm really been a drunken fucktard for the past two years." Lena gave a wink

"Well we i mean you, must also exist in those universes right?" Tracer looked at her counterpart.

"No." she answered and turned away a bit "And it's better that way."

"Huh? Why would you say that?" Tracer asked

"Its… nevermind! Anyways wanna see yourself?" Lena offered as she made her way to her laptop

"Err… sure? I guess." Tracer hesitated but decided not to pursue and walked over

Tracer was greeted by the sight of her counterpart's wallpaper, which was a photo of her wedding with the background being an old church while being surrounded by people Tracer did not recognise.

"That's his mum and dad." Lena pointed out

"Wow… i mean i have seen them before in a painting but i didn't knew his dad was…" Tracer paused, thinking the right words to describe

"Exactly, a carbon copy? Aside being completely chinese?" Lena thought out for her

"Yah!" Tracer exclaimed

"Hehe… that's what i thought and at one time i mistakenly thought he was our husband." Lena giggled " And good luck with meeting his parents in the future by the way."

"Because?" Tracer look at her counterpart with curiosity

"Good luck." Lena said firmly

Tracer gave her counterpart a stock look as she knew that she won't be giving any more information and thought of something else.

"Say mind if i use it for a few minutes before we play?" Tracer asked

"Sure luv! But what do you wanna use it for?" Lena questioned

"Something i thought of but never done before in my life." She said

Lena scooted over and let Tracer take control of the laptop as she started typing on it.

"Gosh it feels so weird typing on the hard keyboard buttons." Tracer stated "So not use the bloody feedback."

"Hehe… i see and what are you typing exactly?" Lena asked

Tracer didn't answered but her counterpart soon realise what she was doing when the brunette entered her name on the internet with the word rule thirty four.

Lena laughed at what she was seeing. "Blimey! You can't be serious!"

"Hehe… oh yes i am! And i'm gonna look at every blooming videos and art." Tracer declared

"Here luv, let me do it. I'll take you to the site." Lena said and pushes Tracer away from the keyboard

She typed in the pornographic site, followed by adding the word Tracer into the search bar. Within seconds, the site shows all the explicit videos being done by the brunette herself, causing Tracer gasped at what she was seeing while her counterpart continued to giggled.

"Enjoying what you are seeing luv?" Her counterpart smiled

"Why… are there videos of me with Widowmaker?" Tracer questioned as her eyes were focus on the screen

"What? Out of all the things to say and you ask that?" Lena gave her a query look

"For starters i am not interested in women to that extend." Tracer answered as she took the mouse and began scrolling down the web "Plus, she's the enemy and married, to a guy."

"Tough luck, Jeff was planning to make you love one." Lena murmured

"You said something luv?" Tracer asked as she continued scrolling down

"I said tough luck, you just broke many women hearts." Lena lied

"Well too bad, cause i have the most wonderful man in the universe at my side." Tracer proudly declared and stopped scrolling "Oooo, this vid looks promising."

The brunette quickly press on the icon and the video starts to play. As the video plays on, Lena notice Tracer had a serious look with a few hums in between only to gasped softly as the video became even more intense.

"Blimey… there's no way i can stretch that far and my legs aren't that thin." Tracer stated "Wait, is he… oh gosh! Wow… i… would… bloody hell it went all the way in."

"Hehe… at first it will be painful but if you use lots of lubrication it's the best pleasure you will experience." Lena commented

"Really? Wait, how do you know all of this stuff?" Tracer looked at her counter part

"Experience luv." Lena replied "Anyways, can we stop this porn vid?"

"Fine." Tracer grumbled and closed the page

Lena giggled "Well at least you get to play with yourself now."

"Really luv?" Tracer rolled her eyes as she watches Lena took the mouse and navigate through the blizzard client app and press the overwatch icon, revealing the brunette aiming her guns while in a dash pose.

"Like what you are seeing so far?" Lena asked

"Hehe… yeah! Its pretty wicked! Never seen myself that animated." Tracer replied while studying the picture.

"You can thank Jeff for that, he personally design it." Lena smiled

"Who's Jeff?" Tracer Wondered

"He's the director for the game, John bummed into him when he was looking for a model and well here we are, me being the poster girl." Lena answered "That and he spill his coffee."

"Wow you're pretty lucky. Really." Tracer stated

"Hehe… thanks luv." Lena smiled as she press the play button.

The screen then reveal the infamous log in screen which then transition to the main menu showing a familiar woman that Tracer knew all too well.

"It's that Mercy?!" Tracer happily squeaked "Are there anyone else besides me that is based on?!"

"Hehe… yeah! Three of them and they are my friends, Zayra, Amielle and Elizabeth." Lena answered

"Who?" Tracer questioned

"Oh right, Widowmaker, Sombra who is going to be added into the game soon and well Zayra is well, Zayra." Lena explained

"I know Widowmaker but the other two i do not know. Sorry luv." Tracer embarrassingly answer as she sticks her tongue out

Lena giggled "Here, i'll let you take over luv, go to hero gallery and you will see all your friends."

The brunette didn't hesitate and did just that, one by one she look at each hero at a quick glance from their skins to their victory poses while only stopping at the heroes she didn't know of such as Hanzo and Zayra until she reaches to her own character that the brunette shows the biggest grin she could make as she scan through all her skins that were available.

"Wow… you unlock every one of them." Tracer commented as she scrolls through them.

"Yup! And i didn't spend any real money on them." Lena proudly announced "Except for my sprinting outfit."

"Wait you have to spend money on them?" Tracer raised her eyebrow

"That or what they call it a grind." Lena answered

"Wow… that's… fun?" Tracer said as she gave a doubtful look

"Well, it is when i'm playing together with John." Lena winked "Anyways, ready to play?"

"Yeah! Just let me choose what outfit to wear!" Tracer happily exclaimed as she hovers the mouse over the options. "Oooo… i like that one! T-racer!"

"Not going to choose the punk one?" Lena asked as she pointed the screen

"What?! Eww! No! That's one terrible!" Tracer bluntly said

"Oh… i see." Lena sadly mumbled

Tracer paid no attention and exited the gallery after choosing her choice and press the quick play option. It took only a few seconds to enter into a match which Tracer instantly lock into her own character and enter into the spawn area.

"Let's see… W.A.S.D to move, left click to shoot, space to jump, left shift to blink, E to recall and oi! What gives! Why is my pulse bomb need a recharge?!" Tracer scoffed

"It was not suppose too?" Lena asked

"Well yeah, why would i want to handicap myself in battle?" Tracer stated "I will be dead if i wait for something like that."

Lena giggled "I'll tell that to Jeff the next time we meet."

With that, the match started and Tracer dashed out the area. She zoom forward with fluid motion as she blinked right in front of the enemy and shot them with great precision killing the enemy at ease without even getting hit. This process continued on for the past minutes with people in the chat column accusing her of aimbotting due the accuracy and ease of killing each one of them from the lowly widowmaker to the big guy Winston himself.

"Woah you're really good at this." Lena commented as she watches Tracer scoring another kill, this time on Genji as he was shot in mid air

"Well of course luv! I mean it's basically me." Tracer stated "Aside from the clunky controls plus i have the crosshairs for help, it will make me a poor excuse of a soldier to fail in this game especially having to protect my adorable husband."

Lena sadly smile at the thought "Say may I ask you something?"

"Sure Luv! Go ahead!" Tracer answered as she scored a kill on Reinhardt "Boo yeah! I'm in the zone!"

"How's everything going in your life?" Lena wondered "After he suddenly appear and all."

"It has been going great! Well apart from thinking he was going back to his own world and all and having Morrison destroying everything he has built." Tracer answered "But knowing now he is actually from mine, i don't have to worry about anything! Everything is just perfect!"

"Yeah… perfect..." Lena sadly smiled "Sometimes i wish i had yours."

"Oh come on, don't say that." Tracer giggled "Sure it's fun to shoot stuff but after awhile it gets scary and you may never know when you're going to die from it."

"But if it means changing the mistake i have done, i would take it." Lena countered

"We all make mistakes luv." Tracer stated

"Well yeah but this mistake almost destroy my current life." Lena argued "And I hurt my husband because of it."

"And knowing him, i'm sure he has forgiven you." Tracer added

"He has… and yet when i see you, i wish i hadn't done it."Lena said

Tracer sighed and exited the game, leaving a battered up enemy team to wonder if they should quit.

"Alright luv, tell me what did you do." Tracer calmly said as she looks into her counterparts eyes

"Promise you won't beat me up?" Lena asked

"Promise." Tracer smiled

"I… i raped him." Lena spoke

Tracer took a deep breath and exhaled, there was a long pause in the room while the two still made eye contact until Tracer closes her eyes and massages her nose.

"That… was not what i expected." Tracer sighed

"I'm sure you're disappointed in me huh?" Lena sadly smiled

"How... did that happen?" The brunette asked her counterpart

"I was drunk." Lena simply stated

"That does not give you the right to go around forcefully wank him off!" Lena exclaimed

"Shhh! You don't have to shout." Lena hushes while looking at the door hoping the two men didn't hear Tracer's outburst.

"But even I won't go to that extend when i'm drunk!" Tracer harshly whispered

Lena bit her lips and sighed "It's because of my violent past that causes all of it, the alcohol just helped to push me."

"Wait… what do you mean violent past?" Tracer questioned "Didn't you join the R.A.F like me?"

Lena giggled "I wish i was that smart like you, no i did not. I dropped out of school at sixteen."

"Ok luv, then how do you ended up where you are right now?" Tracer curiously asked

Lena darkly chuckled "Funny story actually, it's because of that incident. It's how i and my husband got here."

"Mind telling me how it happen?" Tracer asked "I really want to know how I meaning you, managed to destroy someone who has helped you the entire time."

Lena smiled "Sure luv."

"Think we have time though?" the brunette asked

"Yeah, usually they take a long time before they are ready." Lena answered "Plus Jaina is not here yet."

"Alright luv." Tracer simply stated

Lena smiled and began telling her story, it was the year two thousand and fourteen in the late evening as all public transport came to a halt for the night. Lena Oxton on the other hand, did not care any of that as she stumbles in her steps while trying to find some place to sleep as she was completely intoxicated from the alcohol she drank with her gang after successfully robbing a few jewelry and liquor stores around london. She never thought she will become like the person she is now but after dropping out of school and getting kicked out of the house can really do a number on a person. Lena scoff at the thought as she party hard through her years with having one night stands as if it was nothing, till she started her own gang. It was a small one at that but a very dangerous one where even the underworld and police shuddered at the mere thought of trying to catch them as they were famous for robbing banks and destroying buildings with illegal equipments. Lena was quite proud of it as for years she and her friends were not caught once by the police while many suitors from the underworld of both genders proposed to her though she flat out rejected them as all were unworthy of her time with the only extend of sleeping with them with no strings are attached if they are an eye candy to her. It was only until now that she was brought back to reality when she missed her step and fell onto a stairway and hitted her head on a door. Lena couldn't feel any pain as the alcohol numbed her senses, what it did however, cause her to vomit due to the contents in her stomach being shifted suddenly. It was then the door opened, revealing a person, Lena couldn't make out who it was has she was too busy vomiting and had barely energy left in her.

"Great… more drunks." the voice stated

Lena couldn't recognize the voice but it belonged to a male as she stopped vomiting and felt her entire body was lifted up, for some reason it feels safe and relaxing, something that she yearned for a long time while as if she was wrapped something soft and comforting. Lena couldn't helped it and indulged, satisfying her needs as if something heavy has been lifted off her chest. It wasn't until morning came when she woke up by the sound of movement that causes her to jump up in defence as she usually do. Lena quickly smack herself as to disperse the drowsiness and found herself in a plain white room while being in a king size bed with a stuffed teddy bear on her side. suddenly, the bedroom door burst opened, revealing a man in semi-casual walking into the room with a school bag while talking on the phone in a language that is in chinese. She observed him as he was busy putting some books and stationery, it was only until he finally cut off the phone did he notice she was awake.

"Hiya!" Lena waved

"Hi." the man replied with a smile

"Erm… Me err… english only." Lena said with a broken accent

The man laughed "it's alright, i can understand you, unless you were insulting me."

"Oh! I didn't mean! Err… sorry." Lena blushed and quickly covered herself partly with the blanket

"I gotta ask though, may i know why a beautiful woman vomited in front of my door?" the man asked

Lena scoffed "If you're trying to flirt with me, you are doing poorly, try harder. As for puking, i partied hard and made out with the lads."

"You don't have to be so mean you know." the man said sadly

"Got to make sure you're not mucking around with me luv." Lena stated "Especially a kid like you."

"I'm not that young, i'm twenty years old." the man retorted

Lena giggled "My, you are young! Just got out from school?"

"Well… yea and i just started university." he said

"Aren't you such a dork. No wonder you flirt so badly luv." Lena said as she roll around the bed while still maintaining eye contact. "So does this nerd have a name? Or am i gonna call you kid until i leave this sodding house?"

"The name's John Allster miss." he proudly answered "And you are?"

Lena jumped off the bed and scuffed his hair. "Lena Oxton, i'm four years older than you ."

"Duly noted." he grumped

Lena laughed "Say luv? Got anything to eat around here? I'm starving!"

"Not really but i just restock the fridge." John answered as she walks towards the kitchen

Lena whistles at what she saw, it was a normal kitchen but what amazed her was the huge amount of instant noodles on the shelves.

"Blimey... typical kid, don't know how to cook so you just buy the bloody canned stuff." lena stated as she opened the fridge "At least you have the decency to buy real food, could use a good beer in the fridge though."

"In my defence, i don't have time to learn and cook." he said as he looked over her shoulder

The older woman simply rolled her eyes "Excuses, just do yourself a favour luv and admit you are lazy."

"Am not!" John scoffed as his tummy rumbled

"You hadn't ate have you?" Lena asked

The young man simply nodded.

Lena giggled "Fine, then sit down you wanker while i cook something for the both of us."

John complied as he sat down and watches her as she began cooking with the stuff she brought out from the fridge. He observed her with great admiration of how beautiful she looks, especially her short pink hair though it peaked his curiosity as to how slim she looks while being able to maintain all the right areas. It wasn't until Lena snapped her fingers that putted him out of his thought as she gave him his food.

"So what'cha thinkin about luv?" Lena asked as she sat down

"Just admiring the view and wondering how are you able to be so slim." John replied with a smile

Lena sighed "Luv, here's a tip, never ask or wonder a woman size and don't dish out saying you're beautiful easily."

"Sorry." he softly said as he took a bite

"Anyways, how's the food?" Lena asked "Bet it taste better than the instant stuff at least."

"It's great!" John exclaimed "Are you a chef by any chance."

Lena giggled "No luv, my pink hair and clothes does not scream that."

"Oh so what do you do then?" He wondered

"I'm doing nothing, i don't have a job. I simply hop on from place to place." Lena answered bluntly

"Wait… does that... Mean…." John hesitated paused

"Don't have a home? Yea, cause i dropped out at sixteen and the old farts kicked me out. Since then i never had one." Lena answered "Not that i mind though since i neva had to worry about being home late again."

"But you still need a place to sleep." he said

"Meh... i got use to sleeping out. i will admit though, last night was the best sleep i had in awhile." she answered

"Then why don't you stay?" John asked as he took another bite from his meal

"Sorry?" Lena raise her eyebrow

"You could stay here, it always nice to have someone around." he explained

"Is it because i'm pretty to you that's why you allow me to stay? You shouldn't do that you know, i could be a killer for all you know luv." Lena stated "Wouldn't your parent would say anything?"

"Mom's in Hong Kong and dad's in Australia working. Plus you're beautiful, so yes." He answered as he took his last bite.

Lena rolled her eyes "Keep working on that flirting luv and maybe i'll consider it."

"I will." John said as he got up. "Anyways i gotta go to uni now."

"You're just gonna leave before i do?" Lena questioned "I could just steal your stuff you know."

"I know but i also know you won't." the young man countered with a smile and left.

Lena simply rolled her eyes as she cannot believe anyone would be that trusting as she got up and began examining the house for any valuables to take with her. Only to find out there isn't much to take, Lena simply gave up and lie down on the sofa as she simply had no mood to go out yet while looking at the white ceiling with only the sound of vehicles driving past to break the silence. Lena found it relaxing as it's been a long time she had done so ever since she been kicked out of her house by her parents though she wondered if she should stay here with an unknown person she just met rather than her gang. Her answer came when her phone rang up.

"Hiya!" the pinked haired woman greeted

"Greeting comrade Lena!" A female voice spoke "Hope everything went well after the party."

"Hehe… yes Zayra, everything went smashing." Lena replied "So got a job for us to do?"

"No actually, i bring bad news." Zayra answered "Sombra had picked up a call from the musors something about pick up a clue on us."

"What?! The bobbies are looking for us?!" Lena panicked

"They are but they don't know who we are yet." Zayra claimed "Sombra said to lay low for awhile until she can put the blame on some rival gang."

"Awww… but that will take months…" Lena pounded

"Sorry comrade." Zayra said and cut the call

Lena sighed and got up to switch on the television which shows the news, ironically being about her gang raiding the stores and banks the other night. Lena blushed embarrassingly and the thought of how careless they were though the police were still unable to identify them yet. She got off the sofa and went to bed after quickly concluding she had a headache from all that is happening to her, as if something had cursed her she thought. Lena lay still while holding the teddy bear as she tried to come up with something that will occupy her time for the next few months. It wasn't until the stench of her clothes that started to smell due her activities the other night that she started to noticed.

"Bollocks, i smell like a skunk." Lena commented as she jump off the bed. "Hmm… i wonder if he has anything to wear."

She proceed and started raiding his wardrobe, one by one she took them out and face the mirror with holding the shirts over her. After choosing, she took off hers and started trying them out.

"Wow! Blimey! His clothes are quite small, makes me wonder if i had gain weight." Lena commented as she tried to button up the top.

It was then John came back from class that he came to see Lena wearing his clothes though she wasn't wearing anything down her lower half, exposing her long white porcelain legs while exposing her impressive top figure as his clothes were quite small for her.

"Welcome back luv! How's class?" Lena asked as she placed her hands on her hips

"It's great, i see you are still here." John answered while trying to face somewhere else

"Yea, i decided to stay, plus it's not so bad here." Lena stated "Hope you don't mind me borrowing your clothes for awhile, mines a bit smelly from the puke and all."

"Sure go ahead." He added while still trying to not look at her.

Lena giggled at the site and walked up to him. She grabbed his head and slowly turned his head to face her in full view of her impressive body.

"I don't mind you looking at me luv." Lena said "It's not like i'm gonna smack or anything."

"Sorry, it's just that you're beautiful and all i thought you will scream if i did." John replied

"Oh i will if you were an old perverted man." Lena smiled "Say have you been kissed before?"

"Yeah, i couple of times, why?" He asked

"Cause i want you to kiss me luv." Lena answered as she bit her lips

"What?!" He exclaimed

"I said kiss me." Lena continued "or all that talk you're beautiful is just nonsense?"

"But why so sudden?" he asked

"You're kinda cute from this angle." Lena answered "So you're gonna do it or not?"

John sighed "I don't see why not."

With that, he tipped toed and kissed her on the lips and quickly broke apart.

"What? that's it?" Lena raises her eyebrow "Blimey, that was weak."

"I genuinely don't know what you want from me." He said in a monotone voice

"Hehe… here, this is how you kiss." She said and grabbed his waist

The older woman dived in, pressing her tender soft lips on his as she slowly envelops it. John wasn't sure how to react but slowly opens up to it with Lena pushes her tongue into his as she hold him tighter, her tongue starts to wrestle with his as he tries to stay on top but the pink haired woman would have none of that as she assaults him further by bending him slightly to submission. Lena broke off to catch a bit of air, only to see the person she kiss was dazed and breathing heavily.

"Hehe… enjoy that luv?" Lena smiled

John nodded "Can we have another round?"

Lena chuckled and scuffed his hair "Don't push it luv, win my heart first kid then we'll see."

"Awww… you're such a tease." John pounded

The older woman laughed and didn't say a word as she made her way to the kitchen and started cooking. The two stayed silent throughout the entire evening with John thinking what had happen while Lena continued trying out his clothes ignoring the dazed man in the house until it was time to sleep which the pinked haired woman was lying down comfortably on the bed.

"Aren't you going to sleep luv?" she asked

"Yeah, i'll just grab my pillow and sleep outside." he answered as he grabbed the said object

Lena rolled her eyes and pulled the young man down. He lets out a squeak due to the unexpecting action the older woman did, only to be more shock as she covers both of them with a blanket and wraps her legs around his. John stay still nervously, unsure how to do next. His answered came when the pinked haired woman moved in closer, feeling her perked up breasts softly squeeze behind his back as she places her left arm under his head and held his left hand with her right.

"Like it luv?" She asked with a smile "I know you do."

"Yeah…" He answered "Say, do you always do this?"

"Only the short ones." Lena replied as she started stroking his hair

"I could just sleep on the sofa." he suggested

"Oh stop being rubbish." Lena lightly smacked his head "This is your own home, you don't have to be some so call white knight, no girl likes that."

"Really?" John questioned

"Really." She answered and bit down on his ear

John lets out a soft moan but quickly covered his mouth causing the pinked haired woman to giggled by his action.

"Hehe… my aren't you such a dork, moaned just by that." Lena teased "Bet you cum easily, don't ya wanker?"

The young man didn't answered as he was too embarrassed while the older woman continues stroking his hair, the two didn't moved for a while until John plucked up some courage.

"Say… i don't have class tomorrow." he stated

"Hehe… you wanna take me out and go shopping like a date? Alright." Lena added

"How?" the young man was shocked

"You're easy to read luv." Lena answered "Plus i need some clothes, your's too small, my boobs are popping out of them."

John scoff at her words but didn't spoke against them as he lay comfortably in her arms.

"You smell nice." he whispered

Lena giggled and playfully tapped his forehead "Keep working on that flirting skills of yours luv."

Just as that, the two fell asleep though John had a tougher time adjusting with having a person sleeping next to him while Lena quickly dozed off. Over the months, Lena grew fond of him the longer she stayed as he tries to win her over. She found it a nice change of pace for her life as an innocent honest man tries his best for someone like her. She never told him the dark side of her, hoping he never finds out as she took a smoke, thinking about it. Occasionally, Lena would hang out with her gang in the night and she would always tell him she is going out for a drink with her friends with the usual concerns of trying to not get drunk hard or making sure she has enough money from him, something she got used to which she happily accepted the attention he has given her. Lena thought on as her gang members were disgruntled over not doing anything as they sat down in the bar drinking mountains of alcohol.

"Comrade, when can we steal or break something?" the muscular woman asked

"Until i can find some puta to take the heat off." Sombra answered "How about you frenchie?"

"I say we ask our cherie." Amélie suggested as she look at the pinked haired woman "Am i right mes ami?"

"Huh? Wha? Oh err… yeah sure luv, whatever you say." Lena said as she took another puff from her cigarette

"You alright amigo? You haven't been yourself ever since we stop robbing." the mexican woman stated with a worried

"Hehe… yeah it's just relationship problem that's all." Lena said as she toss her cigarette and chunk down a mug of beer.

"Ok which gang?" Zayra asked "And is it man or woman?"

"It's a man this time luv and… i don't know which gang he is from…" Lena lied

"Did you seduced him badly to the point he wants to make you his toy ma cherie?" Amélie raised her eyebrow

"Wha? No of course not! And where did you get that idea from?" Lena questioned

"Your clothes, comrade. You never wear like that until now." the muscular woman answered

Lena looked at her clothes and realized what they were talking about, she was currently wearing a blue hoodie with a thin t-shirt underneath, far fetch from the punk fashion she wore before, not only that her natural black hair is starting to expose more than her pink hair due to not dying it for the past months.

"Usually you would just go on a one night stand with the man and forget about it the next day." Sombra stated

"Yeah... yeah! cause he's a lad! Thanks Elizabeth!" Lena scratches her head as she chunks down another mug

"I think you have enough beer ma cherie, that was your twelve mug." Amélie said as she held Lena's arm to prevent her from drinking anymore

"Oh… you're right, thanks luv." Lena said and got up "Well i better get back then, don't call me if there's anything cause i'm gonna be on top tonight."

Lena stumbles as she made her way to the door while her gang watches on before they could say anything. She walked slowly back, unconsciously knowing the way as her mind was on auto. The alcohol hit her badly, partly blanked out by it as she fumbles the key into the knob and opens the door. The pinked haired woman slowly makes her way up the stairs and into the only bedroom they have, there lies the young man she knew, sleeping soundly but was woken up when she entered.

"Oh, hi Lena, welcome back." he greeted and got up while rubbing his eyes "Had a fun time with your friends?"

Lena didn't answered as she stood still, watching him as he yawned. She then walks up to him, unknowing what she was doing, the older woman slowly sat on top of him while quietly taking off her clothes.

"L-Lena… what are you doing?" John nervously asked as he watches her crawling up to him after completely exposing herself

"Hehe… you're adorable you know that luv?" Lena giggled uncontrollably with her breath reeks of the alcohol and smoke smell.

"Lena you're drunk but thanks." he smiled and softly squeezes her hand as he wraps her with a blanket "I'll get you some tablets in the morning."

The older woman lean down and got close to his left ear.

"Thanks luv, but i don't you would love me anymore." Lena whispered and gave a sinister smile "Cause i'm gonna break ya."

John eyes widen as Lena instantly grabbed both of his wrists hard with one hand and plunges down on his lips before he could scream. John tries to shake the pink haired woman off of him but it was no use as she had locked him down with her body while continuing to hold his arms. She broke off the forceful kiss, savoring it as she licked her lips while her now victim tries to catch his breath.

"Lena please... stop." He begged

Lena gave him a sinister look "Or what? You can't do anything, i'm stronger than you."

"Please…" he plead once more

"Hehe… i seen how you look at me you wanker, you don't really love me, you just want my body just like everyone else." She scoffed as she savagely ripped off his shirt

"But i do." He answered as tears started coming out of his eyes

"Hehe… still lying ain't ya luv? You think i'm dumb ain't ya? Cause i'm a fooking drop out with a good body? Well today's yer lucky day you chinese bulldog, I'm gonna shag you so bad you wish you never met me." Lena declared

"Plea-" John was cutted off as Lena places her free hand over his mouth

"Hehe… shhh… victims should not talk ya wanker." She smiled as she finally ripped of his pants

His cries were muffled as Lena slides his harden rod into her. She smiled at him as he tries to free himself but she knew she was a lot stronger than him. The pinked haired woman started grinding on top of him despite how much he tries get her off of him. This only makes her push even further while watching his eyes watered only makes it much more satisfying, Lena lets go of his mouth but quickly gave a forceful kiss, preventing him from screaming. He cries as she induced him with pain as she pinches him and bruises his body. She twists his arms maniacally causing her broken man into submission. John didn't know what to do as he has never seen her acting like this with only tears coming out of eyes as his answer. Not before long, Lena starts to strangle him, causing more bruises around his neck but not enough to out right kill him as the older woman was enjoying every moment of it unconsciously. She humped him continuously without pause and it wasn't before long John came inside of her, Lena smiled wickedly and gave him a hard slap on the face.

"Hehe… Naughty, Naughty." She said "Who said you cum inside of me?"

The young man didn't answer as he was too afraid to as the pink haired woman starts to hold his wrist even tighter and with that she continued her act throughout the whole night. Morning came with the sun shines into the room, Lena woke up slowly as she lets out a yawn while rubbing her eyes. She tries to feel her left side for him, only to grab a very torned shirt. The older woman stares at it for a good minute until she realized something was wrong as her black eyes widen, she quickly toss the shirt and the blanket off the bed only to find what she would not dare think off, the result was a giant patch stain on John's side. Fearing for the worse she checked herself, only to find she was leaking out the love juices from the act she did to him.

"Oh gosh… no, no, no…" She murmured as she quickly got out of bed.

Lena quickly wrap herself with a towel and dash out of the bedroom, only to find the person who was with her during her time of stay is sitting on the dining chair, curled up with his head resting on his knees. She could see the full view of the damage she has done to him as he tries to cover the bruises and scars with bandages and plasters with the first aid kit on the table all the while wearing long sleeve clothing in the attempt of hiding them.

"H-hey…" Lena nervously greeted

The young man slowly looked up, showing his broken face to her as he tries his best to smile back with tears running down his cheeks.

"Morning…" He greeted back as got off from the chair. "I left you some tablets for your headache and pills for you to prevent pregnancy."

"Luv… I…" Lena slowly approaches him as she touched his shoulder

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he shouted at her, immediately she pulls back to a distance

The two stared at each other for awhile until he turned his back to her.

"I'm… I'm sorry for that…" he said as he made his way to the door "I got classes today so i won't be back for a while, bye."

With that, he shuts the door, leaving the older woman to break down in tears of what she had done to him. The only person who made her feel special, the person who took care of her like no one would, gone out of the door. It was at that moment she wishes she hadn't been so drunk last night, she wishes she could rewind time and stop all of this from happening but in the back of her mind she knew very well she couldn't and it was too late for that. He saw the dark side of her, not what she does for her survival but rather her demonic lust that she held from within herself. Lena knew he would come back and kick her out of his home with the most probability of having the bobbies with him and arrest her for committing such acts that will deem her to a sentence of life imprisonment. It was at that moment she made up her mind, the older woman quickly got up and wipe her tears away, she will go back to her old life she had temporary abandon and look forward to the future. She packed her stuff and stuff them into a suitcase and got changed into the clothes she bought with him a few months back. Lastly she tied her shoes, finally ready to set off but yet she can't, the pink haired woman cannot bring herself to move on like she did before, deep down she wanted to stay but she knew in the end it won't matter as he will kick her out if she is lucky. So she waited, waiting for him to come home and officially dispose of her. Proving that not only she was right but also showing he just want her body. The wait was long, with hours passes by into the evening but the older woman was not fazed by it as she was determined, knowing at least she can fall back to her gang again. Then, the door opened. Lena was prepared for anything as she readied herself in a defence position in case the police came crashing onto her. With focus in her eyes, she was ready, but it never came, as the door opened it revealed the young man that left this morning, returning to his home.

"Hey Lena i'm back." John greeted with a smile though the painful expression could still be seen right through it

"Welcome back." She smiled back

The younger man eyed on the luggage that was next to her as she held the handle with her left hand. He knew what it meant but choose to ask regardless.

"You're leaving?" he questioned

The pinked haired woman nodded "Yeah, don't worry luv. I cleaned up everything so you don't have to be afraid of me dropping by again. I made sure i didn't exist here in the first place… i guess this is goodbye then."

With that, Lena pulls her suitcase as she reached for the exit but was blocked by him as she attempted to leave.

"Please move, i know you don't want me here." she said with sadness in her voice

The man didn't move but instead reach for his backpack and pulls out a blue rose within it. Lena was shocked by this as she took it and examine it. It was an ordinary rose with the colour blue instead of red.

"I know in western culture, red means I love you but i prefer blue cause it's unique just like you." He stated

"Wha..." Lena gave a questionable look

"I know i'm not the best man to be with, i know i'm not the most romantic person, i know i'm bad at flirting and i know i will never be as strong as you. But i at least i know how to make you feel special." he added "I'm sorry if i never show you how much i love you."

"No... No… no please no. please don't say that." Lena cried "I don't deserve this luv. I don't deserve you. Please just say i'm a bad person. Please just kick me out… just please..."

He approaches her and hugged her tightly, though nervous and shaky he continued despite all of that. Lena broke down in tears and returned the hug. The following weeks were difficult for Lena as she had to sleep on the sofa, the young man she knew haven't fully recovered yet from her action, she didn't mind it though what was difficult for her was not having to drink again and contacting her gang. Lena made changes to herself with having her natural black hair again instead of the pink. The older woman also found herself a job in a popular cafe in london, Lena never knew the owner's name, he spoke little about himself though he was a giant compare to her with muscles that could rival Zayra, he had a blond mustache and curl hair in the front with the rest of his head being bald. She admits though he was the most friendly person she met despite how he looks for when he talks he always seems to have sparkles in his eyes when talking about his family traditions being passed down from generation to generation. She was quite good at her job though the payment was not big as stealing but at least she gets to see the person she adores whom drops by from time to time after classes. Until one day her old accomplices dropped by.

"¡Hóla! Lena!" Sombra greeted cheerfully

Lena quickly turned to the owner who was cleaning the cups with his towel as he wiggled majestic mustache.

"Take a tenner Miss Oxton." the owner said with approval

Lena nodded and turned to Sombra.

"What are you doing here Elizabeth?" she whispered

"Relax amigo, everyone's worried about ever since you stopped contacting us." Sombra stated "But we all know the reason why, it's because of that boy isn't it?"

"What boy?" Lena questioned, pretending not knowing what her mexican friend was talking about.

Sombra giggled "You can't hide it from me Lena, i'm your tech expert, buuuuttt…. If you still insist, he is of mixed descend, shorter than you, studying in a London university and his name is Jo-"

"You leave him alone." Lena threatened

"Woah amigo, relax, i'm not here to threaten you. I'm here to protect you." She said

"What do you mean protecting?" Lena asked

"Look, i know you want to be left alone and that's why you never contacted us since you're happy and all. That's fine, all of us agreed to leave you alone." Sombra answered "But that guy is cheating on you."

"Cheating?" Lena raised her eyebrow as she was in disbelieved

"Yeah, the puta is cheating alright with some blonde woman that looks exactly like Jaina." She answered

"Who?" Lena continued to question

"Its err… right, you don't play games." Sombra sighed "Let me put it this way, he got a better looking woman than you, especially the top part and wow, amigo you should have seen it they are fine."

"No… it can't be." Lena said sadly

Sombra rolled her eyes and grabbed Lena without saying a word and dashed out of the cafe while leaving behind the owner to bewildered as she lead Lena on. Lena doesn't know where her friend was taking her as her mind was somewhere else. That is, until they stop and Sombra pointed at the direction she was facing. Lena looked and saw what she couldn't believed, it was the man she broke, holding hands with another woman, giggling as they were talking, Lena watches on as the woman turned, showing her face. Lena saw how beautiful she was with her blonde hair and blue eyes while her body was to die for, she looked down at herself, she had none of that but what really shook her was the fact she saw him being genuinely happy, something she had yearned for ever since that fateful night. It was at that moment, the english weather came and started pouring heavily, the blonde woman took out an umbrella and held her man's waist, she could hear his laughter of joy as the two disappeared into the heavy rain while Lena and her mexican friend was getting soaked.

"Elisabeth…" Lena asked softly

"I saw them like that for a couple of days ago if that's what you were asking." Sombra answered

Lena turned towards her smiled though her mexican friend knew she was deeply upset at what she saw. "Thanks… but please don't do anything to him."

"You sure? He is the first one that caught your attention." Sombra stated

Lena nodded and slowly walked back to his home in the rain, leave the mexican to her own thoughts. As she made it back, the black haired woman sat down on the sofa, completely drenched by the rain. Lena smiled sadly, as she knew this would had happen eventually and has accepted defeat. She didn't had to wait long as John came back with the door opened, revealing just him dried as if the english weather was kind to him.

"Lena i'm back." John announced

"H-hey…" the older woman waved back

"I stopped by at your workplace but the owner said you left early with a friend." He stated, then he saw Lena being drenched "Oh my, i'll get the towel."

Lena didn't answered as she watches him going into the bathroom and came out with the said object and started drying her up as he gently pats the towel against her wet porcelain skin.

"Thanks…" the black haired woman said softly with a smile

John chuckled "No problem, by the way i got news for you."

"I know." she simply stated, knowing what it is all about

"Oh?" he raised his eyebrow "Strange, i was sure the owner said you left."

"I did but i saw everything." Lena smiled at him

John gave her a curious look "Ah, ok. So then before you accept -"

"Don't worry i accept." She answered with a smile

"R-really?" He stammered with excitement

Lena smiled "Yeah… i saw you being happy and all for a long time, it will be not right to say no."

"Yes!" He jumped with excitement "I was worried you might not agree since it's not your thing but, yes!"

Lena watches him happily smiling as she held the towel tighter, helping her holding down her emotions "So, when do i leave?"

"Oh you don't have to leave." he answered with a smile "i'll make sure of that."

Lena looked at him with sadness in her eyes "Wouldn't i just get in the way with your new relationship? I don't think it's right luv."

John blinked several times "Ok… i am kinda lost now… what are you talking about?"

"I saw you with another woman." Lena answered "You were very happy, much happier than you're with me."

John raised his eyebrow "i am a hundred percent sure that's not me."

She shook her head "no luv, i recognise your voice, you were loud. I don't mind if you choose another woman though. After all i treated you badly, raped you and i don't have a body like her."

Without hesitation, he hugged her head and patted it. She snuggled in and wraps her arms around his waist, Lena couldn't care less what's going to happen next it's as if he knew what she desperately needed though he was shaking a lot.

He giggled "Then aren't you glad that i am dumb to still stay with you? And don't say that, we all make mistakes, plus why would i leave the most beautiful woman in the world?"

Lena spoke with a muffled voice as she spoke through his shirt "cause you found a better one."

"I never did and i never will." he stated

"Please just tell the truth, i won't hurt you luv." she continued

"But i am…" he answered

Suddenly the doorbell rang, he lets go and lena watches him went to the door and answer it it was then she felt her heart stopped as he opened. it revealed the blonde woman she saw, but what shocked her even more is the person standing next to her. There he was, an exact copy of him, this made her man and the exact copy look intensely at each other until the blonde woman spoke.

"Greeting, i am Jaina." the blonde woman spoke, this causes Lena's man to have his eyes widen by her voice.

John look at his copy as he gave him a stock look.

"Hey." he greeted

At this point, the young man lost it and tries to slam the door but his copy block it with his hands.

"Lena! Call the police! An imposter and a cosplayer has invaded our home!" He shouted

Lena stares at him and slowly form a smile on her face and started giggling uncontrollably.

"This is not the time to start laughing Lena!" he plead

She tries to hold it but couldn't "I'm sorry luv. I just so happy right now."

eventually, things calmed down and the couple that showed up started explaining everything to Lena and John from the reason they got here to how John's counterpart got his memories and their adventures together. When night came, the mysterious couple disappeared as the blonde woman used a teleportation spell that allows them to travel from dimension to dimension, before they left, John's carbon copy explained more will come to visit them and with that they went.

"Well, that's enough excitement for one day." John stated as he stretches his body

"Hehe… i feel sorry for your counterpart luv, for him to discover he was not from her world only to be shown he was must be a huge bummer." Lena commented

"Still, i'm surprise we took it very well that such thing exist." he said

Lend nodded with a smile and proceeded to make her bed on the sofa. John bit his lips and make a decisive thought, he gave a tug on Lena's hand.

"Hmmm? What is it luv?" She questioned

"You don't have to sleep on the sofa anymore." he answered "could you sleep with me on the bed?"

"Really?" Lena asked as she grinned widely as she could

John nodded and with that she rushed to the bed, covering herself with a blanket while her companion trails behind her slowly and got in with her. He slips his right arm under her neck and held her right hand with his left. The two got comfort though there were a few occasions twitching from her younger partner but this does not bother Lena one bit, she was more than happy with the arrangement as this was the closest she got for a long time with him in weeks. They stayed silent with only the sound of their breaths can be heard, though something ticked Lena's mind.

"Hey…" Lena asked

"Yea? What is it Lena?" John replied as he nuzzled against her neck

"When you said before i accept and i accepted it, if it wasn't for a new relation, what was it?" she questioned

"Its for being a model for a new blizzard game, i bummed into the creator who is on vacation, his name is Jeff. great lad, said something about having to cancel project titan he and his team have been working for years." He answered

"So where do i come in luv?" she questioned

"I suggested to him, instead throwing out everything he can just make it into a first person shooter game since the convention is just around the corner." he continued "i also suggested that i know this beautiful woman that can be the face of your new game."

"Hehe… alright but i want to in the game also just like that mage Jaina." lena giggled at the thought after seeing her "And i want to be lightning fast with two pistols like those movies heroes."

"Sure, whatever you want." John obliged

"But i'm not going to do any voice acting alright luv?" she added as she squeezes his hand

"Hmmm… then who is going to voice you?" he asked

Lena thought for moment then came with a solution "Try Cara Theobold, she almost have the same voice as me, my friends told me she and i are the same for some reason."

John softly laughed at the thought and the two fell asleep with Lena's new jobs being the best turn around in her life. As the days passed, Lena juggles easily between jobs with her working as a barista and as a model for a project that both Jeff and John dubbed as project overwatch. She doesn't know about video games much other than the ones she saw in the arcade, so in order herself to get up to speed, she enlist the aid of Sombra. The mexican friend laughed at her when Lena told her she is working for a company named blizzard until Lena proved it by taking her to the studio based in england. With that, her friend went into full gear and dumped all the knowledge she has obtained all over the years she had and Lena took it in steadily. Though her secrets being a leader of the notorious gang in London will soon be putted to the test on one fateful afternoon.

"So how's work Lena?" John asked as he held her hand while walking on the way home.

"Jeff said i need to dye my hair brown and wear some colour contact lens." the older woman answered "He said my natural black hair is a bit to fierce for what they are going for."

"You're going to listen to him?" He asked

Lena nodded "Of course luv! Plus they are paying for it so why not, and it's easy money!"

The two laughed but was cut short when suddenly something grabbed her companion's arm with force and broke the two apart and sped off in a van. Lena blinked a few times in order to comprehend what had just happen but quickly gave chase with all her might after that. She recognise the van as it was one of the rival gang in america as she had a fling with the female boss once, the older woman did not know what they were doing here but it didn't matter as they have stolen what belongs to her dearly. She ran down the road extremely quickly, shocking everyone who was watching her giving chase to the van. Even though the vehicle was faster, she knew every street corner in the back of her mind, she took every shortcut the streets of london has to offer and when there weren't any left, she crashes into every house window just to try and get an edge over the driver but alas her body gave out despite her best efforts as the driver dashes off into the highway and she collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion. Little did she know, the owner of the cafeworks in was nearby and called the police while the residents of London helped to get her back on her feet. An hour has passed and John doesn't know where he was due the blindfold was on his eyes but he didn't scream or yell, he remained calm despite all that was happening until he felt he was being dragged and placed on a chair that he started to feel nervous.

"So is he knocked out badly?" said a female voice

"He isn't." stated another

"Puta! Let him go!" shouted a mexican woman

Suddenly his blindfold was removed and he saw an army of gangsters with three other females tied next to him.

"Ah so you're awake, don't know what does Lena sees in you useless kid." the woman said angrily

"Who… are you?" He asked

The woman blew a puff of smoke in his face "the names Emily kid, i am the head of the major gang in all of north america."

"What do you want from me?" he asked once more

The woman smiled "You see the three women next to you?"

He nodded in silence, unsure what did they mean anything.

"They are Lena Oxton's gang members, the mexican is the hacker, frenchie is the long shooter and the russian is the heavy lifter." she stated as she took a smoke "you know they defended you so badly that i had to get my hands dirty kid? Cause you stolen what i desire most."

"What is it?" He query

"Your lover, Lena. when i came back to visit her what do i get? A mere boy stole her away from me well that's going to change when i slowly torture you to the point she does not recognise you anymore." Emily said as she took out a long knife

"I think you got the wrong Lena Oxton, she is never a gang member of some sort, mine is a dropout and had been living on the streets, there's no way she could be a leader." he defended as he nervously said with the knife edging closer to his face.

"Is that what she told you? Pity… you should have seen her in action she was an artist when it comes to stealing and breaking things." Emily told him "Well, nice knowing you."

"Sorry amigo, we tried." the mexican woman whimpered

Just then the lights went out, causing the entire gang to stay alert. Within a few moments, several electronics went busted and complete black out. The gangsters tried to find the source of the problem but one by one, each of them fell to the unknown cause.

"GPS satellites, unmanned drones, fooking lasers? If there's one thing, it's that a six inch blade never loses reception." said a voice

"Show yourself!" Emily shouted but there was no response, she turned to the mexican woman "You… you did this!"

Sombra laughed and spit in her face "You have been played all along puta."

Emily screamed as several canisters of smoke came out from nowhere and part of the walls came crashing down, revealing a huge man with a sledge hammer while he was wearing a gas mask. Emily tried to reactivate her flashlight to get a better look but couldn't as something was jamming her electronic devices. One by one, every gang member is knocked out by the mysterious gas, leaving John to start panicking as the gas almost reaches him. Thankfully, a man with a gas mask came to view and helped him to put on. The young man looked at the man but couldn't tell who he was as he too was also wearing one but the difference was he had a white cross in the front. He didn't say a word other than his accomplices came to his side and untidied him and the others.

"The SAS? I didn't know i was that special." John stated

One of the operators laughed "Not really sonny, it's the other three that are."

"Oh… so what's in the canister?" he asked

"I could tell ya, but then I'd have to kill you. Hehe." the operator said

John blinked "R-really?"

"I'm only mucking about kid, relax. As for what's in the canister, it's best you don't ask." the operator replied

As that, they were transported off in a police van and headed straight for the hospital where Lena Oxton was getting treated for exhaustion and cut wounds. She jumped up immediately when she saw him being safe and sound though surrounded by the SAS operators as they took him in. she held him tightly even though he told her that he wasn't hurt in any way while her friends were instead and should see them. At first, she hesitated but gave him a kiss on the forehead and dash to where they were being treated, Zayra and Amelie were beaten up badly while Sombra only suffered minor bruises. Lena asked how did it happen but the mexican woman just laughed it off and told her that it's best not knowing and forget about them. Lena bit her lips as she couldn't do that, she felt a tap on her shoulder and quickly turned. It was one of the operators with the white cross on his mask as he made a gesture to follow him. Without question, she did just that and was let into a room that was dimly lit. the black haired woman sat down as the operator gesture to the chair and she waited. Just then, a silhouette of a man came in, she couldn't see who it was due to the poor lighting in the room.

"Hello Miss Lena Oxton." the unknown man said

"Hiya!" Lena replied with a wave

"It appears that you have cause a lot of trouble over the past years ever since you were kicked out of your home Miss Oxton." he stated

"Well i got to do to survive luv, not my fault." she argued

"Nevertheless, your friend has helped shut down the most wanted criminal organisation in existence. i give you two options Miss Oxton, something that the council of nations never give very lightly, one will be forgetting this meeting ever happen and you are free to go enjoy your new life and never committing another crime with the exception of joining the two thousand and sixteen runner races." he offered

"And the second one?" she asked

"You and your friends will be charge for all the crimes you have committed and let me tell you Miss Oxton, that list is very long and you pissed off quite a lot of the world governments." he answered without hesitation as he held a huge file in front of her

"Don't have a choice do i?" she stated, knowing her choice

"Remember Lena Oxton, we will be watching." the unknown man said and the file suddenly burst into flames, erasing everything she and friends done over the years.

Lena never told her companion her true identity and what had happened other than the fact she was chosen to be in the UK national sports league after people saw her chasing after a van which she assumed. As promised to Jeff she dyed her hair brown and continued her job as a barista all the while she had to maintain a diet that her young lover made sure she stick to it in order to compete in the two thousand and sixteen olympic with the support of her friends. She dreaded every bit of it and missed her favourite dish, chip sarnie but with her life being turnaround, it was a small price to pay plus her friends are now also working with blizzard after Jeff saw them. A year later, having seeing many countless of alternate dimensions of him and his wives, Lena finally gave in and proposed instead of waiting for him to do so. He instantly accepted it and thus they started their journey together as husband and wife.

Tracer cried as Lena finished her story as the brunette wipes her tears with her sleeve.

"Glad you enjoy it." Lena smiled

"To give up eating chip sarnie, what cruel fate has bestowed upon you luv." Tracer said as wiped her tears

"Really?" Lena said in a monotone voice "out of all the sad parts you had to pick that one?"

"I can't imagine giving up something i enjoy eating." the brunette stated "So… your brown hair is not natural?"

"Yup!" she simply answered "and before you ask, yes i have been sober for almost two years now."

Just then the door burst opened and the two men walked in with one being very frustrated as he went up to Tracer and hugged her tightly with his head resting on her shoulder.

"What happen luv?" Tracer asked

"I am not an NPC, i am real." he murmured

"He just can't take it the fact that he isn't a main character." his counterpart explained "That and i had to shove him information about his world as much as possible."

"So what's the plan luv?" Tracer asked as she patted her husband's head

"Quite simple really, you two are at the stage where the objective will be to secure the destroyer of worlds with torbjorn and send it to korea to repel the kaiju threat." his counterpart answered

"Kaiju? What's that?" she query

"It's giant monster than towers the tallest building in the world, in your case it's a giant machine." Lena explained

"And you know this how?" Tracer asked

"Other dimensions have a similar objective just slightly different ranging from monsters to demons and demigods." her counterpart answered "plus i have been doing this for two years."

With that, a magical portal opened and came out the blonde woman whom sent them here but she came items from their world.

"Greetings, i brought gifts!" the blonde woman stated

"Woah… is that my old cadet uniform?" Tracer reached out and inspected it

"It is, the guards were so nice to me and gave it, with some armor and a musket for your husband." she added giving John his armor and helmet with a pulse rifle

"Wait… you went into the underground base?" the brunette questioned

Jaina nodded "they were busy preparing for some big event and vigilo confido!"

"Hehe… that's it? And they allow you in just like that?" Tracer scoffed "i can already see the second fall of overwatch all over again."

"Then we must not waste time darling." her husband stated as he grabbed the helmet and put it on

It was the t-visor helmet completely covered in blue as to match the overwatch color scheme uniform though the rest of the armor was a completely different design from the prototype he wore before back in the desert, as he put on the remaining armor, he noticed it was a lot more heavier and noticeable armor like paddings covering the vital sports plus a tougher chest plate.

"Your chief engineer, told me that she worked hard to make sure every uniform is near crusader standard without the need of training and it has a personal shield generator." the blonde woman stated

"Woah… wicked! You're a mini Reinhardt luv!" Tracer exclaimed as she was already in her cadet uniform.

"I know right, plus i'm seeing what you're seeing darling." John added as he noticed that a tiny part of his helmet screen is showing Tracer's vision as she was wearing her goggles.

"Aren't you a little short to be a clone trooper?" his counterpart stated

Tracer's husband gave him a glare.

Lena laughed "You better hurry though, i'm sure your world needs saving."

Tracer saluted "Will do luv!"

"So where are we going?"John asked as he gripped his rifle

Jaina smiled "I'll teleport you right in the heart of battle."

The blonde woman then slams her staff on the ground and the couple disappeared, leaving their counterpart to themselves. As they reappeared, the couple found themselves right in the middle of battle with bullets and explosives flying all around them.

"Look out luv!" Tracer shouted as she pushes her husband to the ground for cover as bullets came flying by.

"Where's Jaina?" Tracer asked as she took a peek from her position but the said woman was nowhere to be seen.

"Probably teleported us and quickly left." John answered "I like her idea, should have followed her."

The brunette laughed and playfully smack her husband's head "So what's the plan luv? Should we find Torb first?"

"No, i was thinking we try and shut that destroyer of worlds down first. Since he will be heading the same direction." her husband stated as he looks down his rifle sights.

Tracer looked at the titan and found it to be huge as the local militia tries in vain to stop the man made machine in its tracks as it was destroying the entire city.

"Blimey, how do we stop that." the brunette asked as the titan uses its guns and fired upon a row of tanks, destroying them instantly

"According to the comics there is a weak spot and it's under the foot." her husband stated "so we have to get into the sewers like Torbjorn in order to get access to it."

"Awww hell no! I'm not gonna fucking go in there! That's fooking gross luv!" the brunette retorted

"Never said that's the plan darling." he replied back "can you find another entrance? There should be another way in."

Tracer quickly scan the armor titan with her eyes and quickly she sported a metallic hatch.

"Hehe… found it luv!" she exclaimed and points at it

"Nice but how do we get in without getting shot at like the rest of the local forces?" he asked

"Hehe… you run straight for it luv, just like what you did back at the museum, i'll do the distracting." the brunette said and off she went before her husband could say anything.

The ex-overwatch cadet officer jumped into the vision of the titan and fired her weapons to get it's attention. It did the trick and looks down at her while she smiled at it back.

"Yooohoooo!" Tracer waved "Oh big guy! Bet you can't catch me!"

The destroyer of worlds, spring into action and fired its weapons at her. The brunette instantly blink away from her original position and got out of the firing line. The weapons ammo connect with the brunette original's position wiping it out, creating a huge crater.

"Ha! It's that the best you got?! Or are your weapons just for show luv! My husband is way better at aiming than you!" she taunted

"Oi! I resent that!" John exclaimed over the radio.

The titan fires its weapons again at her but the results were the same and the brunette blinked away faster than the machine could retarget her. She ran up and down the trail that was leading to it, Tracer wouldn't know if the pilot was already frustrated by her nuisance but judging by the constant firing on her without pause for reload he was. She smiled at that thought while making another dash for cover as the barrage of military grade ammunition was being spent on her while her husband made it safely to the objective.

"Alright darling i made it, you can come over now." John said over the radio

In an instant she blinked right next to her husband.

"Well that was exciting." the brunette stated as she reload her pistols

"Please don't do that again." he plead "We just got married, i don't want to be a widow too soon."

"Hehe… thanks for caring luv." she smiled as the brunette slams the door's button.

The hatch opened and quickly the couple rushed inside but was quickly greeted by the automated defence system as it unleashes a volley of lead and pulse rounds down the corridor.

"Bloody hell almost forgot about the defence system." Her husband stated

"This sodding wanker won't go down easily huh?" Tracer stated as she fired onto one of the turrets, destroying it.

"Nice one darling!" he exclaimed as he watched her work

"Hehe… thanks luv! You finish the rest!" she offered

"What? Really?" John nervously asked

"Sure luv! Beside we got all the time in the world and you really need to brush up your skills since you're gonna be staying with me forever!" Tracer answered " And i'm right behind you, don't worry luv, you got this!"

With assurance from his wife, John springs into action and fired his rifle. The pulse rounds made contact with the targets but some weren't instantly destroyed due to the fact he didn't hit the weak spots.

"Keep going luv! You can do it! Just take your time at aiming!" Tracer encouraged

John adjust his position and fired again, the results were slightly improved. The brunette praised him for his effort and the two turtled their way through towards the cockpit. Tracer didn't assist in taking down the defence as she kept on encouraging her husband instead while he was taking down the defence turrets with the pilot of the titan blabbering on the speakers. When the couple finally reached to the end of the corridor. Tracer kicked the door down with all her might, the pilot of the destroyer of worlds, turned to face them but before he could speak, the brunette blinked right in front of him and knocked him out with a single punch in the face, rendering him unconscious.

"You know darling, you should have let him give his speech before knocking him out." her husband stated

"And ruin my quality time with you? Nonsense!" Tracer said as she kicked the unconscious pilot out of his sit "Plus he has killed a lot of people before we got here, it's only fair."

John rolled his eyes though Tracer couldn't see it due to the visor of the helmet was covering as he went next to her and turned off the machine.

"This mission was pretty easy don't you agree luv?" The brunette smiled as she caress her young husband

John shrugged "if it weren't for being teleported right in front of the objective, we would had probably flew all the way from London, get into a dogfight with the local forces, get shot and crash down, one of us will be injured again for some unknown reason, head into a ruin house, start making out, get discovered by Torbjorn, make our way through the sewers -"

"Shhh… ok, ok luv. I get the point." The older woman said and press her finger against his visor wear the mouth was suppose to be "Anyways, how you feeling luv?"

Her husband sighed "Ever since discovering i am not really who i am and i'm just an npc while thinking back, i should actually be afraid since i saw real people die and they are not some characters from a video game and i have been close to death quite often more than i want to. So yeah, perfect."

Tracer giggled and hugged him tightly "Don't worry luv, i'll protect you."

John buried himself in her chest "thanks darling, you're the best."

Just then a soft cough could be heard and the couple turn to the direction it was coming from, there they saw an extremely short man, with a long beard and left mechanical pincer as an arm, standing at the door way.

"Err… should i come back when you two are done?" Torbjorn offered "Or your chrono accelerator is malfunctioning again Lena? I haven't seen you wearing that uniform after the uprising."

To be continued…

 **Author's note: Hi everybody! i'm back! And i'm gone again for don't know how long. Cause i have been really busy, since i have two mouths to feed now. Its great to see people still care for me, well the story at least so please do leave a comment, I read them from time to time but i can't answer them now since there is to many. Hope you enjoy the story cause it will be a long time till another one comes along. Special thanks to Overwatch fan for sticking around till the end and all of the fans that has sub, follow, fav and review.**


End file.
